


The Song Remains The Same

by Araloth



Series: Jethan-Werewolves of London [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Ethan and Aiden's Family, F/M, M/M, Most of Them are Awful, Picks Up After The Finale, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 88,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: The battle of Beacon Hills may have been won but the war against Monroe and her hunters is still far from over. The continuing story of Ethan and Jackson, with occasional appearances by everyone else.





	1. The Battle Begins Again

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a little shorter since it's mostly just getting the ball rolling, but future chapters will be longer.

             "Stop pacing."

             Jackson looked up from his phone and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. She just usually answers by the first few rings..."

             "I'm sure everything's fine." Ethan said calmly. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the sofa. The two werewolves were holed up in their apartment in what had once been a spare bedroom, but had quickly become a kind of office-a large map of the city on a tack board taking up most of one wall, and bookcases filled with tomes on the supernatural. There was still a bed technically-the couch was a pull out- but no one had slept on it in over a year. Unless one counted the nights Ethan or Jackson passed out on the sofa, exhausted from working some case or lead.

             On some naive level Ethan had hoped things would get easier with Gerard gone, Monroe might still be a threat but he never would have imagined she could be such a danger. Stilinski had put it best-in what Ethan had pretended not to know was a Dungeon and Dragons reference-Gerard had been lawful evil. The worst of the worst maybe, but with a code he followed, however twisted. Monroe was chaotic evil, and without someone like Gerard reigning her in she'd been wreaking just that. Monroe didn't care about the hunters code. She didn't train hunters or have the deep pride in something like the Argent name, she took anyone and everyone into her cause. Over the past year they'd seen her expose the supernatural to countless people to bring them on board with her zealotry, watch her cause horrible accidents to see if a particular victim might heal, and hunt and kill dozens of innocent people.

             Jackson started pacing again and Ethan pretended not to notice. Finally his phone rang. Jackson put it on speaker and Ethan opened his eyes.

             "Lydia finally. What took so long?"

             "Sorry." Lydia sounded as exhausted as Ethan felt. "It took Scott longer to track Alec down then he thought."

             "Alec-you found the kid then?" Jackson asked.

             "Yes." Lydia said. "He's safe. But Theo and the others found two more dead wolves about twenty miles outside of Beacon Hills."

             Ethan grimaced. They'd been so close to safety. And wasn't that a sad commentary, when Beacon Hills was considered a safe place to run to. "How are things going there?" Lydia asked.

             "Not much better." Ethan sighed. "We took out a fourth nest of hunters but our contact from the police dug up another obituary. That makes almost half of Victoria's pack confirmed dead the other half scattered who knows where..."

             "...Assuming they're not just dead too." Jackson added bitterly. Thy may not have spend a lot of time with her pack but Victoria's wolves had all been good people.

             "Sorry to hear it." Lydia sighed. "I'll let Scott know. Are there any other allies we could make over there?"

             "We're pretty sure there are a few more omegas hiding somewhere nearby." Jackson consulted the map. "But we're still narrowing it down. And even if we find them I'm not sure how many of them will be fighters..."

             "What about the French pack?" Lydia asked quietly. "Isaac?"

             Ethan and Jackson exchanged a worried look. "No." Ethan said finally. "Still nothing."

             "Derek and Scott haven't heard from him either..."

             "I promised Scott." Ethan said firmly. "If he's out here somewhere we'll find him."

             "How are you holding up?" Jackson asked.

             Lydia laughed hollowly, completely devoid of humor. "As well as can be expected I guess. The visions-well at least they're not getting any worse..."

             Which they all knew was not the same as them getting better...

            "Did you ever think we'd be here?" Lydia asked. "All this..." She trailed off.

            "I don't think any of us could have predicted this..." Jackson said quietly.

            "I used to think my biggest concern would be picking a college." Lydia whispered. "Now I don't know if I'll ever even start..."

            "You will." Jackson said firmly. His hand found Ethan's and he squeezed it gently. Jackson would have been no one's first choice for a captain of morale, least of all his own, but he could do it if he had to. "We'll all get through this."

             There was no response from the phone. "Lydia?" Jackson said gently.

             Her silence spoke volumes.

***

             The hunters stepped forward reluctantly.

             "Well?" Monroe asked. She glared at the pair of hunters as they shifted nervously.

             "He got away." One finally volunteered.

             "Got away..." Monroe's voice was ice cold. "And you what-just stopped hunting him to come tell me that?"

             "He-uh..."

             "The McCall pack." The second hunter finally spoke up. "They got him before we could."

             "Scott McCall." Monroe said it like a curse. She took a slow step forward, both the hunters before her flinching just slightly... "Well it seems Scott's created a bit of a problem for you then. Thanks to him we're one short. Which means if you don't you find me another freak, I might have to get a little...creative. You understand?"

             "Yes." The pair nodded nervously. "We'll find another wolf.

             "One of you will." Monroe smiled darkly. "The other will stay here with me. Just in case."

***

             Jackson fumbled out of bed. He pulled on a pair of baggy sweatpants and yawned, making his way slowly to the kitchen. He could smell coffee already, and the light to the guest bedroom was on. Jackson grabbed a plate and made himself some toast. He poured a larger cup of coffee to go with it, and then wandered into the make shift office.

             "Morning." Ethan pulled himself away from the map and gave Jackson a quick peck on the check.

             "Mm." Jackson grumbled and took a long drink of his coffee. Ethan grinned.

             "Better?" He laughed.

             "Getting there." Jackson smiled. "What are you looking at?"

             Ethan pointed to a news clipping he'd pinned to the board. "Another kid went missing last night a couple hours from here."

             Jackson frowned. "Same MO?

             "The kid was in an accident with his mother when he was ten. Mom got pretty banged up, but the kid didn't have a scratch on him by time paramedics got there." Ethan passed Jackson a few other clippings. "It was all over the papers then as some kind of miracle."

             "So it's possible." Jackson said.

             Ethan nodded. "I don't know if the kid is actually a wolf, but I think there's enough there Monroe's people might have grabbed him."

             "But no body?" Jackson asked grimly.

             Ethan shook his head. "No."

             "Great..." Jackson sighed. "I'd like to take that as good news but that fact the hunters are taking prisoners now is just as scary...

             "Tell me about it." Ethan slid down next to Jackson on the sofa. "It almost makes me nostalgic for the days Monroe was just a crazy guidance councilor trying to torture us..."

             Jackson snorted. "Speak for yourself. I got worked over by Gerard."

             "I had a child army stabbing me with arrows." Ethan said smugly.

             Jackson rolled his eyes. "Come on Gerard totally tops that."

             "Please-" Ethan laughed. "As I remember he left you with some idiot who fell for your ploy with the tail.."

             "Okay then..." Jackson smirked. "What about two months ago-I got shot twice on one of your little raids of local hunters."

             "With purple wolfsbane." Ethan grinned. "Which doesn't affect you. And I love how when things don't go according to plan it always becomes _my_ idea but if things go well it was _our_ idea..."

             "Hey those bullets still hurt." Jackson said.

             "Well then maybe you should have moved when I told you to." Ethan chuckled.

             "But then you wouldn't have kissed it better." Jackson grinned wolfishly and ran Ethan's hand across his washboard abs. "And who knows what would have happened to all this then..."

             Ethan groaned. "You know this is why we never get anything done in the morning."

             Jackson set his plate on the floor and pushed Ethan back against the couch. "I don't know-I plan on having you do plenty..."

             With a sudden burst of werewolf strength and speed Ethan flipped them, pinning Jackson against the couch. He grinned and kissed the smaller boy. "Work, work work..."

***

             Come nightfall, Ethan and Jackson had zeroed in on another possible hunter hide out. The building was on the outskirts of London proper, in a pretty rundown area. It looked to be an ordinary warehouse, but they had seen at least three people go inside and not come out, despite hearing no heartbeats anywhere.

             "What do you think?" Jackson asked. "Hidden basement?"

             Ethan nodded. "That or we missed another exit."

             Jackson rolled his eyes. "Oh come on...how long have we been doing this for now?"

             "Just considering all the possibilities." Ethan laughed.

             "Right..." Jackson gave him a serious look. "Ready?"

             Ethan sighed. "Let's go."

             The two of them crept out from the cover of darkness, making their way across the street to the bartered warehouse in total silence. Wordlessly they took up positions on opposite sides of the door. At Jackson's nod of readiness Ethan swiftly kicked down the door.

             The inside of the warehouse was dark, but empty just as they'd suspected. Ethan stepped forward cautiously making his way around the ground floor as Jackson jumped off the wall and into the rafters, his tail catching the beams and letting him swing effortlessly across as he searched above. Ethan couldn't help but grin.

             "Show off..." He muttered just loudly enough for Jackson to hear. Jackson's pleased snort echoing in his wolf hearing a minute later.

             By the time Ethan made it to the back wall of the warehouse Jackson had joined him, jumping back down to the floor gracefully. "Top's clear. Nothing up there but some bird droppings."

             "The tracks lead back here." Ethan pointed to the ground his eyes glowing blue. With his wolf eyes he could see the small depressions in the dirt floor that were almost invisible to the naked eye in the darkness.

             Jackson bent down to examine them closer. "That's kind of sloppy of them isn't it?" He asked skeptically.

             "Maybe." Ethan frowned. "Most of Monroe's people aren't exactly pros..."

             "Yeah..." Jackson stood back up slowly. "They have to know we're tracking them by now though..."

             Ethan smirked. "One would think..."

             Jackson quirked an eyebrow. "Trap?"

             "Probably." Ethan smiled. "Or we just got really lucky."

             "And I'll bet they actually want to talk about my lacrosse skills..." Jackson laughed. "When has our luck ever been that good?"

             Ethan hummed in agreement and ran a hand along the wall. He could feel a small draft and reaching into it with his claws found the edge of the hidden door. "Guess we shouldn't keep them waiting then..."

             Together the two wolves wrenched the door open. There must have been some mechanism for opening it, but Ethan didn't bother to look for it. If the hunters really did know they were coming giving them more time to prepare wouldn't help anything. On the other hand if they really had caught them unaware every second could matter. They descended the stairs rapidly, all the while keeping their guard up. The staircase opened up into a small room with another door at the opposite end, and maybe ten cages lining the walls. Human sized cages. Ethan grimaced.

             "No blood at least..." Jackson said.

             Ethan took a cautious sniff and nodded. Not that it necessarily meant anything. They both knew the hunters had plenty of methods of hurting or killing supernatural creatures without cutting them.

             Ethan jerked his head toward the far door. "Let's-"

             He broke off as a sudden wave of energy seemed to cascade through his body. He gasped and looked to Jackson-and could tell by his boyfriend's shocked expression that he'd felt it too. The energy seemed to solidify almost, some invisible tether pulling on him-to where Ethan couldn't say. He tried to slowly steady his breathing. As powerful as the pull was Ethan could already feel it starting to fade, but even as it waned the tiny intangible pull seemed to remain.

             "What the hell was that?" Ethan gasped.

             Jackson was doubled over next to him panting. "Nemeton..." He huffed.

             Ethan groaned, slowly regaining his breath. "What?"

             "That's..." Jackson slowly stood back up, steeling himself. "I didn't know what caused it at the time but that's what it felt like when the Beacon Hills Nemeton powered back up."

             "I didn't feel anything like that back then." Ethan frowned.

             "But you were already in Beacon Hills." Jackson said simply. "The Nemeton wouldn't have called you to it if you were already there."

             Ethan grimaced. "If another Nemeton activated-"

             Before Ethan could finish it was happening again. The wave of energy. The pull to a Nemeton. And without the energy even having a chance to recede Ethan could feel another. One after the other each Nemeton flared to life, announcing its presence and calling the supernatural community to it.

             By the end of it both Ethan and Jackson were on the floor. Ethan found his footing first and helped Jackson up, brushing some of the dirt off his boyfriend's designer clothes. He knew how much Jackson hated to have his things get dirty.

             "You okay?" Ethan asked.

             Jackson grimaced, seemingly a little more shaken up then Ethan had been. He nodded. "Yeah.

             Ethan gave him a concerned once over. "You sure?"

             "Yes." Jackson growled. His eyes flashed blue and his tail was stretching out reaching for the handle of the far door. "Let's go."

             "Okay." Ethan stepped forward ready to spring into action the moment Jackson tore the door down. With a quick, almost effortless, flick of his tail Jackson pulled the door back off its hinges and Ethan burst into the room beyond, roaring a challenge, Jackson scrambling in after him.

             There were maybe ten hunters in the room hutlled around a computer on a small table. A voice neither Ethan or Jackson would forget anytime soon was speaking hurriedly to the group.

             "-it worked." Monroe said smugly. "The last omegas you grabbed gave us enough."

             Panic was setting into the hunters in the actual room as they scrambled to their weapons and level them at the two werewolves.

             "What do we do?" One hunter asked Monroe desperately, one eye on her computer image the other on Ethan and Jackson.

             "Against these two?" Monroe snorted. "Your service will be remembered..." With that the screen went dark.

             "Aargh!" The hunter screamed in frustration and opened fire. Bullets were flying everywhere now, but Ethan and Jackson kept advancing. Ethan moved too quickly to be in much danger, faster then Jackson had ever seen him fight before, and any bullets that got too close Jackson blocked with his tail. The bullets might hurt like hell, but the purple wolfsbane was no real danger to Jackson.

             Ethan snarled and leapt at the two closest hunters, knocking their guns away and using them as a shield against any fire the others might throw at him. He slammed their heads together and didn't even pause to watch them fall unconscious to the floor-already charging for the next target.

             Jackson ducked a punch one particularly brazen hunter threw at his head, and raked the man's thigh with his claws, the Kanima venom working quickly and dropping the man like a stone. His tail snatched the next hunter, disarming and throwing him against the far wall as Jackson advanced on the last two standing hunters. Two quick jabs of his claws and it was over. Jackson took a deep breath letting the pounding adrenaline of the fight slowly subside, and tuned to look for Ethan.

             His boyfriend had pinned one of the hunters against the table and was crouched down next to him. Jackson caught Ethan's eyes and nodded. He was fine.

             Jackson stepped over an unconscious body and made his way to Ethan and the last hunter. "Where are the omegas you kidnapped?" Jackson asked bluntly.

             Ethan didn't even need to listen for the truth, the man laughed "Dead you idiot. What did you think woke up those stupid trees you're all connected to?"

             "You killed them." Ethan sighed.

             "One for each tree." The man spat.

             "You realize that will draw out more supernatural creatures not less right?" Jackson asked baffled.

             "Lambs to the slaughter." The man grinned, but Jackson saw his gaze flick nervously over Jackson's shoulder.

             "What-" Jackson turned to find the hunter he'd tossed pulling another gun out of his jacket and taking aim at Jackaon's head. Jackson swore and the hunter fired.

             Ethan roared again, louder then this time, and was on his feet in a flash. Jackson watched, mouth agape as his boyfriend somehow caught the bullet and dashed across the floor, knocking the hunter out cold with a brutal swipe to the head.

             Jackson grinned. "Okay I'm officially impressed-" he stopped as Ethan turned back to face him, his eyes glowing a deep pure red.

              _Alpha_.

             Jackson shivered. He could feel the power coming off of Ethan now. Ethan threw his head back and roared. Jackson thought he could feel the roar vibrating through him and had the almost overwhelming urge to join in. He grinned, unable to tear his eyes off of his boyfriend. _That's pretty hot._

              _Alpha_. Jackson's heart was beating faster, keeping time with Ethan's bellow. The feeling was somehow unlike anything he had ever felt before, and yet like he'd rediscovered a missing piece of himself.

            _Alpha._


	2. A Question For The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting out later then I had wanted but hopefully it's worth the wait.

            Ethan and Jackson watched from afar as the police pulled up to the warehouse, the pair of them leaning against Jackson’s parked car. One by the one the hunters were hauled out and loaded up into a van. The warehouse had been officially condemned, so if nothing else they would all be charged with trespassing, but Jackson had a feeling there would be enough evidence left behind in the building to get the hunters on a few counts of kidnapping as well.

            Arthur, Victoria’s old contact in the police and now Ethan and Jackson’s, had been bumped up to detective with all the busts he’d made lately. Thanks in no small part to the tips and work Ethan and Jackson fed him. Arthur had made sure to make himself lead on this particle case, and would be able to keep both of the werewolves names out of the reports. It was unlikely the hunters would try and mention them anyways, their stories however true, would veer too close to insanity for most people.

            Jackson watched as the tenth and final hunter was brought up on a stretcher, likely one of the ones still dosed with Jackson’s venom. “Well that’s the last of them…”

            Ethan hummed in agreement.

            Jackson gave him a concerned look. Ethan hadn’t said anything since his eyes had changed down in the basement-since he’d became an Alpha again. In the immediacy of the moment Jackson hadn’t thought much of it, too focused on squaring things away with Arthur. But now Ethan was still being unusually quiet.

            “You okay?” Jackson asked, unsure what else to say.

            “I’m fine.”

            Unconvinced, Jackson tried again. “So you’re an Alpha again…”

            Ethan’s eyes were boring holes in the ground, seemingly unwilling to meet Jackson’s gaze. “Apparently.”

            “That’s got to be pretty exciting.” Jackson smiled. “Even with all this other crap-“

            “Mm.” Ethan grunted noncommittally. “We should probably check in with Scott and the others. About the Nemetons.”

            “Yeah…sure.”

            Ethan wrenched the passenger car door open and slid inside without another word. He pulled the door quickly shut, leaving Jackson alone outside with a baffled expression on his face. Jackson slowly made his way around the car to the driver’s side door and hopped in. Something was clearly bothering Ethan-but Jackson couldn’t imagine what if would be.

            He started the car and pulled out on to the main road smoothly. The news about the omega’s deaths was upsetting to be sure, but they’d gotten news just as bad before and Ethan had never shut Jackson out like this. Jackson sparred his boyfriend another quick look before turning his eyes back to the road, searching for the right thing to say.

            “We did everything we could have for the omegas…” Jackson finally said sadly. “Not finding them sooner isn’t on you…”

            Ethan looked up from his study of the floor “I know that…” he starred at Jackson in confusion. “But why would you say it?”

            Jackson winced apologetically. “Sorry I didn’t mean-you just seem upset about something that’s all-and I didn’t want you to blame yourself.”

            “I told you I’m fine.” Ethan’s voice was firm, but he gave Jackson a small smile.

            Jackson fought the urge to roll his eyes. Even without his wolf hearing he knows there’s something Ethan’s not telling him. But so long as Ethan keeps quiet Jackson has no way of knowing just what it is. And while Ethan is finally talking at least a little bit, his answers leave no room for Jackson to sniff out the truth of what’s eating him. Still, Jackson’s nothing if not stubborn. “You’re sure?”

            Ethan just nods. ‘”Let’s get back to the apartment and check in…”

            The conversation may have been done for now, but if Ethan really thinks Jackson’s just going to let this drop, then he hasn’t been paying enough attention in the almost two years they’ve been dating. Jackson smiles to himself and accelerates. Ethan’s right about one thing-after tonight they’re going to have a lot to talk about with Scott and the others.

***

            The rest of the drive to their apartment takes place in silence. Ethan clearly doesn’t feel like talking, and while Jackson may not like it, he can respect it. When they finally pull into the garage and park, Jackson makes a show about hopping quickly around the car to open Ethan’s door for him. Ethan doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t have to, but he grins just a little at his boyfriend’s antics. Jackson takes his hand and leads the way to the lobby. Jackson’s fine with not talking, but he’d be sure to show Ethan he’s here for him in every other way he can.

            The lobby was mostly empty this time of night, a small favor considering Jackson hadn’t taken the time to change. He glanced down at his clothes. Mostly they were just dirty, but in a few spots he could see flecks of what could only be dried blood. Jackson sighed. He’d really liked this shirt too. Ethan and Jackson made it to the elevator without incident, the doors chiming shut behind them. The soft lurch, as the motors fired and they were moving. Jackson leaned back against Ethan’s chest and sighed. They were almost home. Ethan slid an arm around Jackson’s shoulders and squeezed gently. The elevator chimed again, and the boys stepped out onto their floor. Jackson saw Mr. Morris, a man who lived at the far end of the hall and waved politely as Ethan fiddled with the keys in the lock of their door. Thankfully, the old man’s vision was bad enough he’d never spot the state Jackson and Ethan were in from where he was standing. There were only so many good excuses one could use for bloodstains before people started to get suspicious, and Jackson really didn’t want to find out where that cut off was.

            Ethan pushed the door to their apartment open at last, and they stepped inside. Jackson kicked his shoes off by the door almost immediately, tired and unwilling to carry them the rest of the way to the bedroom. He’d put them away in the morning. He flopped onto the couch and fished his phone out of his jeans.

            “Crap.”

            “What is it?” Ethan asked.

            Jackson held his phone, turning the screen so Ethan could see. “Three missed calls from Scott. I didn’t turn my ringer back on after we finished with those hunters.”

            Ethan shrugged off his jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door and checked his own phone. “I’ve got two from him.”

            “He’s nothing if not persistent.” Jackson pressed the button to call Scott back and turned his phone on speaker. He set it on the table in front of him and leaned back on the couch. Jackson closed his eyes and listened to the phone ring. Finally he heard the click.

            “Jackson?”

            “Hey Scott.” Jackson fought back a yawn, “Sorry I had the sound off while we dealt with some hunters.”

            “Hi Scott.” Ethan added sliding down next to Jackson.

            “I’m just glad you’re okay.” Scott sounded as tried as Jackson felt. “actually this works out though-I’ve got everybody here…I just got off the phone with Deaton…”

            “Nemetons?” Jackson said knowingly.

            “Yeah.” A groan could be heard in the background and a voice complaining that Jackson would bet money belonged to Stilinski.

            “What did Deaton say?” Ethan asked.

            “That we could expect all kinds of things we’ve never seen before…” Scott said. “He went to go do some more research…”

            Jackson groaned. “Well this already sounds awful.”

            “It makes perfect sense for Monroe though.” Lydia’s voice drifted into earshot. “Any dangerous creatures that pop up we’ll want to take down just as much as she will, and if something bad does show up she can use it for her recruitment.”

            “Can I just say that this makes me almost wish Peter had just been able to kill her?” _That_ was defiantly Stilinski. Jackson fought back a snort of laughter.  

            “I’m sure he does do” Derek added bitterly.

            “Any ideas what we might see from all this Derek?” Ethan asked

            “Everything?” Derek sighed. “I really don’t know. I can send you a copy of my family’s old bestiary but nobodies updated it in years and I’m sure there’s plenty we never saw.”

            “Still better then nothing.” Jackson groaned. “I really hate this woman.”

            “For once I agree with Jackson.” Stiles grumbled. “Which in itself is a sad sign of where we’re at.”

            Lydia sighed. “Not helping Stiles.”

            “What?” Stiles huffed. “I’m just saying what we’re all thinking. We’ve been dealing with one evil tree stump for years and its been a huge pain in our collective butts. How well do you think dealing with six more of them is going to go for us? Huh?”

            “How did Monroe and her people activate them all anyways?” Malia asked. “I remember the map Scott and I saw in Gerard’s bunker-some of them were in pretty isolated places…”

            “Yeah…” Scott said slowly. “One was in like Greenland somewhere…”

            “Monroe’s had plenty of time to plan this out.” Lydia said crisply. “and besides she wouldn’t have needed people to actually be in every location.”

            Jackson frowned. “What do you mean? I though these things only got power through sacrifices.”

            “When the Darach kidnapped their parents Deaton was able to sacrifice Scott, Stiles and Allison in their place from his vet clinic.” Lydia answered.

            Jackson shot Ethan a quick questioning look. He hadn’t been in Beacon Hills then but Ethan had. And while Jackson knew never to doubt Lydia’s brainpower this was the first he’d ever heard of the swap. Ethan caught Jackson’s eye and shrugged.

            “Yeah but could Monroe really pull that off?” Stiles asked. “I thought that only worked because of Deaton’s whole weird Druid magic-Yoda stuff.”

            That got an unexplained laugh from Scott.

            “Tell me you finally saw it.” Stiles pleaded. And okay- Jackson was completely lost now.

            “Yes.” Scott laughed again. “Malia made me.”

            “Stiles was right they’re really good.” Malia sounded quite proud of herself.

            “You see?” Stiles exclaimed happily. “Did you like them?”

            “Yeah they were nice-“

            “Uh yes!” Jackson could just imagine Stiles pumping the air spastically. “Vindicated!”

            “Can we please get back on topic?” Derek growled.

            “No-no no I get to revel in this.” Stiles gloated. “Do you have idea how long I’ve trying to get Scott to watch _Star Wars_?”

            “Yes because you never shut up about it.” Derek’s response was terse but Jackson could hear the under pinning’s of happiness there. He rolled his eyes. The two of them just really needed to admit they’d become friends and get it over with.

            “-Anyways I’m pretty sure Monroe would be able to copy or modify a ritual like that. Especially if she has access to all of Gerard’s old books” Lydia said amusement clear in her voice.

            “Does she really have that stuff?” Liam asked. His voice sounded more distorted over then phone than the others had been, Jackson guessed he must be calling in from somewhere else too. The beta was probably back in Beacon Hills with what the other members of the McCall pack that Jackson referred to as the “B-team”-though never to their faces.

            “Well she’s clearly got the Argent’s money somehow.” Malia said. “It makes since she’d have everything else too.”

            “Creepy old bastard probably left it all to her and the other hunters in his will…” Stiles agreed.

            They all fell silent for a minute after that. Finally Jackson spoke up.

            “Well hey, there is one bit of better news over here-guess who’s an Alpha again?” Jackson turned to smile at Ethan who looked suddenly angry.

            “What?” Malia asked.

            “Uh how-how did that happen?” Stiles stammered.

            “I didn’t kill anyone if that’s what you’re asking.” Ethan said bitterly.

            “No that’s not what I-“ Stiles broke off. “Congratulations then I guess?”

            There was some quick muttering of similar statements, but Ethan was standing up and walking away.

            “Where are you going?” Jackson called out.

            “Bed.” Ethan said bluntly. He didn’t even turn around.

            “Jackson?” Scott’s voice came over the phone.

            Jackson sighed. _Well I was right about something bothering him…_ “Yeah Scott I’m still here…”

***

            It was almost an hour later by the time Jackson finally headed to bed himself. Coordinating with the others was always a little difficult given the time difference, so they tried to take advantage of everyone already being on the phone together. Not that they’d come up with any kind of master plan. Monroe’s activation of the Nemetons was a move none of them had seen coming, and had them squarely on the defensive. They had no idea where she was, or what she planning next, and now a host of supernatural creatures they had never seen before might come pouring our of the woodwork. It was enough to give Jackson a headache, no small feat considering the power of werewolf healing.

            He slid into bed quietly. Ethan had the lights turned off already and was breathing steadily, but Jackson could tell he wasn’t yet asleep. He lay there next to him silently for a moment.

            “Do you want to talk about it?” Jackson whispered softly.

            “Why did you have to tell them I was an Alpha again?” Ethan asked a trace of hurt in his voice.

            “Why wouldn’t I?” Jackson studied Ethan carefully. His boyfriend had his back to him, but Jackson could see the tension in his shoulders. He reached and gripped one gently. He pulled just slightly encouraging Ethan to face him. “C’mon talk to me…”

            Ethan rolled over to face Jackson, his expression unreadable.

            “Why would you not want them to know you’re an Alpha again? Jackson asked.

            “You heard them.” Ethan’s expression darkened. “What they think of me…”

            Jackson smiled. “Please that was just Stilinksi. He’s an idiot. Just ignore him.”

            Ethan cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

            “Okay.” Jackson chuckled. “He’s not an idiot. But he can’t control his mouth. I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”

            “Maybe…” Ethan sighed and rolled onto his back. His eyes were starring up at the ceiling but Jackson could tell his thoughts were much further away. Jackson took Ethan’s hand closest to him and shut his eyes.

            “Get some sleep.” Jackson mumbled, voice muffled somewhat by the bed and his pillow. “You’ll feel better in the morning…”

            Ethan squeezed his hand once lovingly.

            Jackson was already starting to drift to sleep when he felt Ethan move. Ethan climbed out of the bed as silently as he could, careful to pull the covers back up around Jackson as he did so.

            “Wha-?”

            “Go to sleep.” Ethan said softly. “I just need some air…” He crossed the room and slipped out of the doorway, stopping only briefly to grab his phone off the bedside table.

            Ethan shut the door behind him quietly and padded slowly into the living room. His mind just kept racing. A part of him knew Jackson meant well, Ethan just couldn’t talk about it with him. Not just yet.

            Ethan typed in a number on his phone and froze his finger hovering over the final button. He sighed and pressed call. No one answered for the first few rings. Not terribly surprising given the time difference. Ethan glanced at the clock again. It was just a little after one in the morning-meaning it would be about five o-clock at night in Beacon Hills. He might have left for an early dinner. Just as Ethan was preparing to hang up a voice sounded over the line.

            "Beacon Hills Animal Clinic."

            Ethan silently berated himself for making the call. He'd barely said spoken to the man his entire time in Beacon Hills-

            "Hello?"

            "Uh hi." Ethan cringed. "I-I don't know if you remember me..."

            "Ethan yes." Deaton's tone was perfectly pleasant, and he sounded strangely unsurprised to receive his call.

            Ethan nodded before remembering there was no way for Deaton to see that over the phone. "Yes..."

            "Scott told me you've become an Alpha again."

            "That's why I called." Ethan said slowly. "Do you know how-"

            "At the time of his death you were Deucalion's last living pack member. You may have gone your separate ways but it's possible enough of the bond was there for the power to still transfer." Deaton offered.

            "Deucalion died over a year ago." Ethan sighed. "Why now?"

            "Well as I said your bond was not the norm." Ethan could practically hear Deaton's sly smile. "If I had to guess I would say the power was lying inside you somewhat dormant and the recent Nemeton activity unlocked it fully."

            "One more thing I can thank Monroe for..." Ethan grumbled quietly.

            "I'm sorry?" Deaton asked. "I'm afraid I didn't catch that."

            "Nothing."

            "Mm." Deaton hummed knowingly. "You know I have to say I'm rather surprised you choose to call me."

            "Who else would I have called?" Ethan asked puzzled. Druids, especially good ones, weren't exactly easy to come by.

            "I can think of at least one other Druid you know." Deaton answered. "One you've worked with more closely before..."

            “You mean Morrell." Ethan scowled. Morrell certainly knew her stuff, but there was just too much history there. Ethan couldn't separate the idea of her as an emissary from the worst parts of his time with Deucalion.

            "I do yes."

            "No. She and I-" The memories were running through Ethan's head now. _All the orders from her, from Deucalion. Deucalion ordering them to take her down, the Alpha pack, ... Aiden..._ "No..."

            "I see." Deaton said stiffly. "Though as an Alpha you will want an emissary..."

            "And what if I don't want to be an Alpha?" Ethan countered, finally saying it out loud.

            "That I'm afraid I can't help you with. Though on the other matter it may interest you to know Morrell recently took a position at another school."

            "Where?" Ethan asked. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

            "London." Deaton said, a little smugly to Ethan's ears. "As his emissary Morrell had a connection to Deucalion's Alpha spark as well. Since you now possess it..." He let the words hang opened ended.

            "Right...well thanks anyways." Ethan said bluntly. He ended the call and tossed his phone on the table in frustration. Grumbling to himself, he headed back to bed, not feeling any better then when he'd left.

***

            Ethan woke up to an empty bed. It was Monday, which he knew meant Jackson had class. While neither Ethan nor Jackson had felt comfortable committing to a full college class load given all of the other craziness in their lives at the moment, they had both signed up for a few classes. Just a few basic intro seminars, carefully scheduled to be on opposite days-Jackson had class Monday, Wednesday and Friday and Ethan on Tuesday and Thursday. That way at least one them should be free if anything crazy happened. Jackson’s parents had been a little surprised when they heard, but they had both been fully supportive. They were still almost as head over heels for Ethan as Jackson was, something Ethan took great pleasure in.

            He glanced at the clock. It was still pretty early. Jackson normally didn’t leave until 8:00. Ethan sighed and rolled out of bed. Jackson was in the kitchen fully dressed, his bag slung over his chair. He had a pitcher of orange juice in one hand a plate of toast in the other. Ethan took a seat at the table and Jackson slid the plate of toast across to him, and grabbed a second from the counter, his already buttered. Jackson took a bite and shook the pitcher of juice at Ethan in a silent question. Ethan nodded. Jackson poured them each a glass and sat down opposite Ethan.

            “I’m sorry.” Ethan said finally. “About last night.”

            “It’s fine.” Jackson took another bite of toast and eyed him seriously.

            Ever since his phone call with Deaton Ethan had been rehearsing what to say. To figure out how he could try and rationalize what he was feeling. Even after he’d gotten back to bed it taken hours before Ethan finally fell asleep.

            “I just never expected to be an Alpha again…” Ethan started slowly. “There was a time right after, where I really missed it… but I haven’t now-not for awhile. And having that power come back now…” He frowned. “It’s just bringing up a lot of bad memories. Things I’d rather forget…”

            “You know you can always talk to me.” Jackson smiled. “About any of this. It won’t change anything.”

            Ethan managed a small smile. “You don’t know that…”

            “Yes I do.” Jackson glared at him, a sudden stubbornness burning in his eyes.

            “You didn’t know me back then.” Over the two plus years that they had know each other, Ethan had told Jackson more about his past then he had ever shared with someone before. He’d told Jackson about some of his darkest times, things he wasn’t proud of and still had nightmares over and Jackson, incredible boyfriend that he was, loved Ethan anyways. Becoming an Alpha again, risking becoming that person again, terrified Ethan more then he could put in to words. He couldn’t bear the thought of hurting Jackson-emotionally or physically.

            “No but I know you now.” Jackson squeezed Ethan’s hand before quickly finishing the last of his toast. He too one long dreg of juice and stood up. Jackson grabbed his bag and leaned forward to kiss Ethan. “I’ve got to go-but everything will be fine okay? I promise.”

            Ethan nodded. “Have a good class.”

            Jackson’s smile was radiant. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

***

            Maybe half an hour after Jackson left Ethan's phone rang. He reached for it expecting to see Jackson's name and number-he must have forgotten something. To Ethan's surprise it was Scott. Ethan could count the number of times Scott had called him on one hand and none of them had been good news. It would be almost 1:00 AM in Beacon Hills now, which only added to Ethan’s worry.

            "Scott?" He said earnestly.

            "Hey." Scott sounded a little tired but other wise fine.

            "What's happening?" Ethan asked.

            "Nothing." Scott stifled a yawn. "Is this an okay time to talk? I don't really remember your schedule and with the time difference..."

            "Uh yeah..." Ethan frowned. "Yeah it's fine. Why are you calling?"

            "Well it's just-Becoming an Alpha again must feel like a lot..."

            "Who talked to you?" Ethan asked bluntly. "Jackson or Deaton?"

            "Why would Deaton talk to me?" Scott confusion was evident.

            "So Jackson then." Ethan couldn't decide if he was mad or happy. That Jackson was worried enough about him to reach out to Scott spoke volumes, and while Ethan wasn't thrilled Jackson had done it without asking Ethan first he couldn't fault his boyfriend for the idea. Scott could be a good sounding board. Ethan smiled. Trust Jackson to sneakily get him exactly what he needed.

            Scott, who had remained silent as Ethan was thinking, finally spoke up. "So you're worried about being an Alpha again?"

            And with that one question all of Ethan's emotions came boiling to the surface. All the things he couldn't put into words for Jackson. "I-my life is finally in a good place.” Ethan sighed. "I love Jackson. I love our life together-and I'm just worried-" terrified if Ethan was being honest with himself-"I'm just worried this...that I'll screw things up."

            "Just because you're an Alpha now?" Scott yawned again.

            "I wasn't a good Alpha before Scott." Ethan sighed. "I wasn't a good person when I was an Alpha..."

            "Being an Alpha didn't make you a bad person." Scott said calmly. "You were just-we were all in a bad situation."

            Ethan laughed bitterly. "I'm not sure Boyd and Erica would agree with that statement."

            That seemed to give Scott some pause. "Why are you so worried about Jackson?" Scott finally asked. "You told him everything that happened back then."

            "Knowing and actually experiencing it are two different things." Telling Jackson all the things in his past that he wasn't proud of had been hard enough. Ethan had a recurring nightmare every time he would fall asleep for a whole week before he'd told Jackson everything. He needn't have worried then-Jackson had listened patiently and been perfectly understanding, more understanding then Ethan felt he had any right to be. Jackson might well have his own past demons, but he hadn't been in control. Ethan had. And now ever sense his eyes had glowed red Ethan couldn't get that same old fear out of his head. Jackson looking at him in horror-walking away from the monster. Ethan shuddered.

            "You're not going to scare Jackson away." Scott said as if hearing Ethan's thoughts. But then Scott's empathy had always been his greatest strength. "You've always been a good person. You just-lost your way for awhile."

            "Sure..." Ethan said skeptically.

            "You started helping us even before you lost your Alpha powers." Scott argued. "…while Deucalion was still on his warpath. And when I became an Alpha you and Aiden were the ones who helped me regain control."

            Ethan was silent.

            "You're not a monster Ethan." Scott said gently. "None of us are. And personally? I think you could make a pretty good Alpha given the chance."

            "Thank you..." Ethan could feel himself choking up a little and fought to rein it in. "Thank you for saying that."

            "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." And Ethan could practically hear Scott's smile, the warmth and almost insufferable goodness of the other Alpha coming through loud and clear. Not for the first time Ethan wondered just where in life he might have wound up if the Alpha pack had never set its sights on Scott McCall. Ethan liked to think he still would have woken up to what they were doing eventually. But he was thankful everyday he never had to find out.

 

***

            Jackson came home to find Ethan in much better spirits. Ethan was sprawled out on the couch waiting for him when he came in the door.

            “So you called Scott.” Ethan smiled.

            Jackson grinned smugly. “Technically I texted him.”

            Ethan swung his legs down off the couch making room for Jackson to sit next to him. Jackson dropped his bag on the floor and sat down.

            “Why?” Ethan asked.

            “You needed to talk. And for whatever reason you seemed to think you couldn’t do it with me…” Jackson shrugged. “Scott’s the only other Alpha I have in my contacts…”

            “I always want to talk to you.” Ethan wrapped an arm around Jackson’s shoulders. “But this…I wouldn’t have even know where to start. Calling Scott was a good move. I was just-I don’t know…worried I guess that becoming an Alpha again would change me-change us.”

            Jackson bumped his knee against Ethan’s affectionately. “I could have told you that wasn’t going to happen.”

            “I know.” Ethan smiled. “But you always see the best in me. I needed someone more…objective I guess?”

            “You’re an idiot.” Jackson said it heavy with love. Ethan smiled.

            “And you’re a sneaky jerk when you want to be.”

            “Mm.” Jackson leaned in close and kissed Ethan. “Don’t you forget it.”

            “Never.” Ethan grinned. “I love you.”

            “I love you too.”

***

            On Wednesday Jackson found Ethan camped out in the make shift office sketching. That in itself wasn't wholly unusual, Ethan dabbled from time to time, it was what he was sketching that caught Jackson's attention. Moons, triskelion, one even looked vaguely like a Ven diagram. Jackson smiled. "Pack symbols?"

            Ethan flushed just a bit and shrugged. "I was just playing around with some symbols a little..."

            Jackson stepped over closer to the table to get a better look at his boyfriend's work. "I assume anything even resembling the Alpha pack's is out."

            Ethan nodded. Jackson scanned the dozen or so symbols that Ethan had drawn. Several looked good, but none of them felt well-right. Jackson couldn't explain it. Then his eyes landed on another sheet of paper set a ways off to the side, and turned face down. Jackson could tell from the depressions on the page that something had been drawn on the other side but couldn't quite make out what.

            "What's that one?" Jackson asked pointing.

            "Oh. Uh-it's not quite finished yet." Ethan blushed again.

            "But you like it." Jackson said.

            Ethan nodded.

            "Come on show it to me." Jackson prompted.

            Ethan rolled his eyes, but smiled and reached for the paper. "Okay." He chuckled. "Do you know the myth of Janus?"

            Jackson smirked. "I think you know that I don't."

            Ethan turned the paper over to reveal a more detailed sketch then any of the others. Two wolves faced in opposite directions, their heads flowing together to become one large neck. Above them framed by their ears was a full moon.

            "Janus was a Roman god with two faces." Ethan explained as Jackson studied the picture. "One was always looking back at the past and the other forward towards the future. Together they had a complete picture, honoring and learning from the past while able to forge a new path ahead."

            "Like us." Jackson said. Ethan nodded. Jackson looked closer at the picture. "And they have each other's back. Like lovers-" he smiled at Ethan. "-or like twins..."

            "So do you like it?" Ethan asked softly.

            Jackson turned back to the picture. Looking at it he though he suddenly understood why McCall's pack accepted those lame double circles as their own symbol. If it felt anything like this, this sense of wholeness, of right, it would have been they're only option. "I do." Jackson said. He grinned. " I really do. But you have to know I'm never going to get a tattoo."

            Ethan laughed. "I know- how could you possibly be expected to mare your perfect skin?" He mimed gagging.

            Jackson smirked. "Hey your words not mine." He laughed. " I was just going to say I didn't want to have to burn myself. But since you mentioned my perfect skin-"

            Ethan crumpled up one of the discarded designs and threw it at Jackson. Jackson just laughed and ducked back out of the room. Ethan turned back to the sketch of the Janus wolf still smiling. _No, not a tattoo. But maybe something else..._

***

            Two weeks later Ethan was ready. It was Friday, there usual date night, and he paced nervously as he waited for Jackson to come home. He’d put his favorite suit on, direwolf cufflinks and all. Ethan patted his pocket, reassuring himself with the weight of the small item he’d stowed there.

            The door opened and Jackson stepped inside tossing his keys into the bowl. “Hey.” He called out. He frowned when he caught sight of Ethan. “You’re ready kind of early aren’t you? I though our reservation wasn’t until 6:00?”

            “It’s not- I just…well there’s something I wanted to ask you first…” Ethan fought to keep his voice steady. He couldn’t remember ever being this nervous.

            “Okay…” Jackson closed the door behind him and smiled. “That’s super vague.”

            “Will you just come here?” Ethan laughed.

            “Alright fine.” Jackson strode across the room smirking. “What’s up?”

            “With everything that’s happened lately-me becoming an Alpha again, Monroe…it really got me thinking about what I want…” Ethan paused, taking a deep breath. “I don’t want a pack Jackson. I just want you. Us-together.”

            Ethan slid to his knee and Jackson’s eyes widened in shock. Jackson gasped “Holy-“

            Reaching into his pocket, Ethan pulled out the small box and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with the pack symbol Ethan had crafted beautifully engraved in it, a perfect twin to the second ring Ethan had stashed in his dresser. Ethan’s voice wavered but he plunged on-“Now I know it might seem sudden or too soon but I-“

            “Yes.” Jackson grinned.

            “I-What?” Ethan paused baffled.

            “Yes.” Jackson repeated.

            Ethan smiled. “You haven’t even let me finish asking-“

            “Okay than.” Jackson said smugly. “Ethan will you marry me?”

            “I-You don’t get to do that.” Ethan rolled his eyes in frustration. “ _I’m_ asking you. I’m the one who got the rings you ass-“

            Jackson let out a snort of laughter. “You like my ass.”

            Ethan growled in frustration. “On second thought-“

            Jackson pulled Ethan up off his knee and into a kiss.

            Pulling back Ethan smiled. “So that’s a yes then?”

            “To what?” Jackson said mischievously. “you haven’t asked me anything yet…”

            “Jackson Whittemore-will you marry me?”

            Jackson pulled him in for another kiss.

            “Absolutely”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really tempted to end this on a cliff hanger but I just couldn't with Jackson being the way he is haha. So you can thank Jackson being Jackson for this ending :)


	3. We'll Always have Paris

            Most of the following morning was used to spread the news to their various friends and family members. Ethan had insisted Jackson had to call his parents first, this wasn't the kind of news they should hear from anyone else. Mrs. Whittemore cried happily for almost an hour as soon as they had finished giving her a blow by blow account of Ethan's proposal.

            "Oh that sounds so lovely." She sobbed. "Jackson sweetie you have to send me a picture of the ring!"

            Jackson rolled his eyes but hadn't stopped smiling even once during the long phone call. "I will..."

            "This is so exciting!" Mrs. Whittemore gasped. "Oh I'll have to check my notes. Clara Lance's daughter got married last summer and they had just the most darling little table settings. I'm sure I could get the number of-"

            "We're not there yet mom." Jackson sighed. "We're thinking of a longer engagement. We know what we want long term but we don't have to rush-"

            "But thank you for thinking of us." Ethan finished smoothly. "I'm sure when it comes time to start planning you'll be a big help."

            "Of course dear!" Mrs Whittemore said happily. "Nothing less for my future son in law. It's just so wonderful isn't it David-"

            Mr. Whittemore's voice drifted onto the phone. "We're very happy for you boys."

            Ethan smiled. "Thank you sir."

            Jackson snorted. Ethan was sparing no gesture to score points with his future in laws.

            "But we should be going now." Jackson broke in. "We have a lot of other people to tell..."

            "Oh of course, of course." Mrs Whittemore exclaimed. "We're just so happy you called us first."

            "Of course who else would we call?" Jackson asked ducking the playful shove Ethan aimed at his head.

            "Well thank you again boys." Mr. Whittemore said warmly. "And congratulations."

            After the tell tale click of Jackson's parents hanging up the phone, Ethan picked it up off the table and tossed it back to Jackson. "Who do you want to call next?" Ethan asked.

            Jackson scoffed already dialing. "Please there's only one other call we have to make..."

            The phone rang for a minute before the crisp tones of Lydia Martin came over the line. "Jackson?" She sounded confused. "Is something wrong?"

            "No Ethan and I actually just have some news we have to tell you..." Jackson was grinning from ear to ear. "We already told my parents and I knew you had to be our next call..."

            "Oh my god-" Lydia gasped. "Did Ethan propose?!"

            Jackson laughed. "Hey how do you know I wasn't the one who-"

            "Because I know you." Lydia said supremely confident. "Now just answer the question-" her excitement was palpable even over the phone.

            "I suppose you're going to want to see pictures of the ring?" Jackson asked, smiling smugly.

            "Yes!" Lydia practically cheered. "Give me details now! And congratulations!" She said a little louder. "Good for you Ethan."

            "Thanks." Ethan chuckled.

            After going through the whole story again for Lydia and sending her a picture of the two of them smiling and sporting the marching rings Ethan had gotten made for them, they said polite good byes and let Lydia get back to her day. Jackson looked quite pleased with himself.

            "Everybody else will know within the hour." 

            Sure enough before even twenty minutes had passed texts congratulating them began to pour in from the other members of the McCall pack. One even came in from Derek much to Jackson's surprise. He found it hard to stop smiling, his face lighting up again each time he saw a new message.

            In the midst of the messages arriving Ethan pulled out the leftovers from their meal out the night before and slid a plate in front of Jackson. Jackson caught sight of his boyfriend- no his fiancee's expression and set his phone down. Ethan grinned.

            "What's up?" Jackson asked.

            "We should probably call Danny too."

            "Yeah." Jackson laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised if he and Lydia had a betting pool going on us..." He reached for a fork and a took a healthy bite of his dinner. Swallowing, he gave a short hum of satisfaction before starting to pull Danny's number up in his phone.

            "Oh hang on..." Ethan turned his phone to Jackson showing him the number on the screen. Ethan hit the button to answer switching over to speaker phone. "Detective Frank what can we do for you?"

            "Hey guys." Arthur sounded exhausted. "There's some news-"

            Jackson snorted. "Sorry. We should have called you. We've been trying to make sure everyone knows..."

            "You...what?" Arthur sounded baffled. "What are you talking about?"

            "We're engaged." Jackson said proudly. "Ethan proposed last night..." He paused and frowned. "What are you talking about then?"

            "Congratulations guys." Arthur swallowed audibly. "But uh-there's been a sighting of Monroe."

            "Where?" Ethan asked. He was far calmer then Jackson was under the circumstances. Jackson smiled at him across the table. The mere mention of Monroe and Ethan was all business. "And how long ago was she spotted?"

            "A friend of mine in Interpol grabbed a picture of her off a security camera at a French airport." Arthur sighed "but here's the thing...that was almost a month ago. I've tried reaching out to some French police to see if we can track her from the airport but their are so many different ways she could have gone..."

            "It's still a place to start." Ethan looked deep in thought. Jackson frowned considering it himself. Scott and his pack and all of their little band of allies had been trying to get a solid location on Monroe since she vanished from Beacon Hills. The hope had been to take the head off the snake, remove her from the board and have the global hunter organization Gerard had started fold. Realistically it was too late at this point for such an easy solution. Monroe had been organizing her forces for over a year-there would be a solid chain of command in place even without her. But this was still the first solid lead they had on her. Capturing her might not end the hunters but it could make a serious dent in their efforts, and more then likely provide all sorts of valuable information about what Monroe and her people were planning.

            "What do think?" Jackson finally asked.

            Ethan shrugged. "I hear Paris is nice this time of year..."

            Jackson smirked and picked up his phone already typing. "I'll get us tickets."

            "Wait-"Arthur suddenly sounded frantic. "You guys aren't seriously going to go over there-"

            "We have a better chance of tracking her then any police force." Ethan said smoothly. "And besides-if hunters are in the area I suspect they'll find us."

            "That's what I'm saying-" Arthur groaned. "Why go looking for trouble?"

            "We won't." Jackson grinned, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Ethan smiled. "We'll just be enjoying ourselves. And on the off chance we find any hunters we'll handle things."

            Arthur sighed loudly. "You know I can't help you guys at all if something happens over there right? I have no authority in France."

            "We'll be careful." Ethan assured him. "But thanks Arthur. This could be big."

            "Yeah..." Arthur was clearly still less then convinced. "Just be careful..."           

            With that the line went dead. Jackson set his own phone down a few minutes later. "I've got us tickets out for tomorrow."

            Ethan nodded. "We should probably text Scott too."

            "Yeah." Jackson laughed. "So is Paris really nice this time of year? I've only been there a few times..."

            Ethan grinned. "I guess we'll find out..."

***

            As it turned out the weather was awful. Jackson didn't know what was typical for Paris this time of year, but it had been pouring rain since almost the minute Ethan and Jackson had stepped off the plane. They'd planned on taking a day or two to play tourist, get a sense of the city and see some of the sights-and if Monroe was still in the city hopefully catch some sign of her.

            So far all they'd seen was the rain falling outside the window of their hotel room-which admittedly had what must have been a very nice view of the city when it wasn't wet and gray. Sadly the dark clouds overhead showed no signs of moving on, and were continuing to pelt the city, the rainwater soaking everything in minutes. Jackson groaned and turned away from the window.

            Ethan looked up from his book and smiled.

            "This is getting ridiculous." Jackson grumbled. He climbed off the window seat and flopped onto the bed next to Ethan, wriggling his head on to Ethan's chiseled chest.

            Laughing, Ethan carefully marked the place in his novel before setting it aside. He ran a hand through Jackson's hair idly. "I'm sure it will let up soon."

            "I think the weather disagrees with you." Jackson huffed, but the corner of his mouth turned up just a little.

            "So what do you want to do?" Ethan asked trying his best to keep the laughter out of his voice. Jackson's occasional petulance never ceased to amuse him, a quality he couldn't have imagined ever finding cute before he met Jackson. But Jackson had pouting down to an art form. It was no wonder he'd been so spoiled as a child-although knowing the Whittemores Ethan would assign a healthy amount of that to over exuberance on their part as well.

            Jackson glanced up Ethan and elbowed him in the ribs. Ethan laughed. Apparently he hadn't been hiding his thoughts as well as he believed. "What?"

            "It's not funny." Jackson growled, but Ethan could see the small smile on his face. "And there's no way we're ever going to find Monroe from our hotel room."

            Ethan sighed. "That one I'll give you." Not that their chances of finding her were that good anyways. Still Ethan knew they had to try.  

            The rain echoing off the roof and the window of their room was the only sound for awhile after that. Finally Jackson rolled off the bed and stood up.

            "What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

            "I'm tired of waiting." Jackson said stubbornly. He grabbed his suit case and rummaged around looking for something. Ethan propped himself up on his elbows watching curiously. Jackson finally surfaced holding a thick gray sweater that Ethan was one percent certain belonged to him. Ethan cocked an eyebrow questioningly and Jackson just grinned. He pulled the heavy sweater on over his shirt and tossed Ethan his jacket. "C'mon."

            Ethan sat up laughing and pulled on his jacket. "Where are we going?"

            "Out." Jackson checked his reflection in the mirror, adjusting the collar of the sweater slightly. Catching sight of the ring on Jackson's finger again Ethan couldn't resist running his thumb over the matching ring on his own finger, the sight of either still serving to send a thrill through him.

            "Out in the rain." Ethan said it somewhat skeptically, but was smiling still all the same.

            Jackson shrugged. "Not like we'll catch a cold."

            "I'm more just surprised you're okay with getting wet."

            Jackson snorted and pointed to the slightly too large sweater "Why do you think I put this on?"

            Ethan shook his head and climbed off the bed. "I should have known..."

            "There won't be any lines-not much traffic." Jackson smirked. "What's not to like?"

            "Apart form the rain and the fact neither of us packed an umbrella?" Ethan laughed.

            "Umbrellas are for losers." Jackson scoffed.

            "Say the guy who hates getting his own clothes wet so much he stole mine." Ethan grinned.

            "My clothes are nicer." Jackson said smugly. He pulled Ethan into a quick kiss and grinned wolfishly. "C'mon where's your sense of adventure?"

***

            It wasn't the way they'd planned to see Paris but it was Paris nonetheless. After the initial shock of the rain wore off and the pair of them were thoroughly soaked through to the bone it actually became pretty fun. Jackson had been right-the streets were pretty empty, leaving things almost entirely for just the two of them. The local vendors and such had all closed up shop on account of the rain, but they could eat later. Running around with Jackson, laughing in the rain, Ethan was suddenly reminded of being a kid again, he and Aiden playing and splashing in puddles. He smiled even wider.

            A few hour later, and thoroughly soaked they stumbled into the hotel’s restaurant. Water was still dripping off of them onto the fine carpet as the hostess escorted them to their table.

            Ethan laughed. “I think everyone in here is glaring at us. We’re really living up the whole ugly American thing.”

            To be fair it was a four star restaurant, and while they were attracting the ire of the staff they had all still been polite. Jackson snorted. “We’re from London now technically. Besides with the tip I’m going to leave they can suck up a little water.”

            Ethan laughed and shock his head vigorously, water falling from his hair like a dog. They ordered, their food arriving promptly after, with the waiter just barely avoiding scowling at their disheveled appearance. But as Jackson predicted his tune changed considerably when he saw the large stack of bills he had out on the table.

            “And you’re sure I can’t get you gentlemen anything else? A little dessert perhaps?”

            Jackson grinned. “We’re fine thank you.” He passed the check back and the bills. “You can keep the change.”

            “Very generous sir, thank you.”

            Ethan rolled his eyes and followed Jackson out of the restaurant. Ethan’s clothes were mostly dry by now, but still clung to him like a second skin. The bulky sweater Jackson had pulled on didn’t really reveal anything, but his jeans were hugging his lower body in a way that kept Ethan _very_ interested. As soon as they were in the relative privacy of the elevator he wrapped an arm around Jackson’s waist, his hand on the smaller wolf’s hip. Jackson cocked an eyebrow suggestively.

            “I think when we get back to the room we should get out of these clothes and test out that shower a little more thoroughly.” Ethan said slyly.

            Jackson smirked. “I think I could be talked into that.”

            The elevator doors chimed and swung open. Jackson stepped forward in to the hallway and suddenly stopped. Ethan nearly collided with him, his eyes snapping up quickly from Jackson’s pants to the hallway in front of them.

            “What is it?”

            Jackson nodded his head toward there room. A maid’s cart was parked outside it and the door was propped open. Which might have been perfectly normal if they hadn’t left the “Do not Disturb” sign on the door. What’s more-Ethan was sure he’d seen the maid doing her rounds earlier in the day.

            “Okay…” Ethan said quietly. “How do you want to play this?”

            Jackson raised his left hand his claws poking out from his fingers, small beads of Kanima venom forming at the tips. Ethan nodded and stepped in front of him, obscuring the view of Jackson’s claws with his own body. He stepped forward cautiously, extending his senses fully. Ethan could hear snippets of conversation from the other rooms in the hall-nothing worth noting, and caught only the faintest of whiffs of wolfsbane. Whoever this was they seemed to be alone.

            Ethan stepped up to their room’s door and nudged the cart just a little further away. He couldn’t search it covertly it the middle of the hallway and there was no telling what the hunter may have hidden inside it. He pushed the door open slowly.

            “Oh uh-hi.” A woman in her early thirties judging by her looks snapped to attention as the door creaked opened. She was dressed in the standard uniform for the hotel, but it was just a little too big on her, lacking the crisp tailored lines Ethan had seen all evening on the rest of the staff. _Must have had to grab the closest fit she could find from the laundry room_ Ethan guessed.

            “Hi.” Ethan put on his best fake smile, still carefully blocking the woman’s view of Jackson’s claws. If a hunter was scouting out their room then there was a good chance she knew who they were already and wouldn’t be surprised by Jackson’s venom-but on the off chance she didn’t know Ethan wanted to preserve the full element of surprise. Jackson scoring an early hit could help them avoid a fight in a somewhat public place. “What’s going on?” Ethan asked innocently.

            “Just cleaning up a little.” The woman smiled and gestured towards the bathroom. “Brought you boys some fresh towels too.”

            Getting a clear view into the bathroom would have required Ethan to turn his back to the woman-something he had no intention of doing.

            “That’s so nice of you.” Jackson sounded far less sincere than Ethan would have liked, but he hoped that was only detectable because Ethan knew Jackson’s moods so well. Jackson took a small step forward, and offered his right hand to the would be maid as if it to shake it, his left still hidden, claws ready.

            The hunter eyed it carefully. “I’ll just be leaving…” Her hand twitched and inched closer to her back where Ethan could see a small bump under the fitted uniform. _Crap._

            Ethan dashed forward just as the hunter drew her knife, the blade catching Ethan’s arm, slicing through his sleeve and into the skin. He latched his hand quickly over the hunter’s mouth hoping to keep her quiet, as Jackson followed quickly behind Ethan, his claws sinking into the hunter’s thigh. Ethan could feel the cut on his arm starting to burn, but didn’t dare let go until the he felt the hunter’s muscles go slack. Ethan pushed her gently back onto the bed and growled as the motion caused the pain in his arm to spread. He craned his head to try and look at the cut.

            Jackson was already there, running his hands gently along the sliced muscle. “It’s not deep.” His relief was evident. “Looks like it’s already starting to heal…”

            “Yeah…” The pain was slowly receding. Ethan bent down to pick up the piece of his sleeve that had fallen away from the hunter’s blade. He sighed. “I liked this shirt…”

            Jackson rolled his eyes. “We’ll get you another one.” He turned to glare at the hunter paralyzed on the bed. “But what are we going to do about her?”

            Ethan jerked his head towards their in suite bathroom, the hunter might not be able to fight but she would still be able to hear them. Jackson nodded and followed him inside. Ethan flicked on the light and heard Jackson snort.

            “She really did bring more towels.” Jackson grabbed one and tossed it to Ethan.

            Ethan laughed and stripped off the tattered remains of his shirt. He turned towards the mirror to get a better look at his arm. The cut had completely healed, but there was still some blood splatter on his skin. He held the towel Jackson had thrown under the faucet for a minute, getting it wet. Ethan scrubbed off the blood, and rinsed the towel out as best he could, the white linen still looking a little pink in spots. “Probably in case anybody saw her come in…”

            “Yeah.” Jackson slid down onto the edge of the tub and watched Ethan clean himself up. “Which could be a problem for us too. Plus her cart is still outside.”

            Finished, Ethan tossed the towel aside and turned back to Jackson. “We could check out early.”

            Jackson frowned. “That’d still leave a very alive hunter in our former room…”

            “Which would be much worse for her then us if the hotel finds her.” Ethan said calmly. “The way her uniform looks I doubt she’s an actual employee here…how long before the venom wears off?”

            “I don’t know.” Jackson shrugged. “I hit her fairly hard. “Couple hours at least.”

            Ethan nodded. “I think that should give us more than enough time…”

***

            Feeling returned to her body slowly. Her jaw and tongue seemed to come back first-that in itself was new. Previous intelligence had suggested that most victims of Kanima venom were only ever paralyzed from the neck down. Either that report was wrong or the Whittemore boy was getting better at controlling the effects of the venom when he used it. The wolves were packed up and gone already. She considered screaming but that would bring unwanted attention on her as well. Her only option was to wait. The minutes seemed to crawl by as bit by bit she slowly regained control of her muscles. Finally she was able to grab her phone and report in.

            “Yes?”

            “It’s Dee.” She stretched her legs slowly the nerves still tingling a little. “They got away.”

            Her superior was quite. “How?” he finally asked.

            “Kanima venom.” Dee ground out bitterly.

            “And you have no idea where they are now?”

            Dee sighed, fighting to keep her frustration in check. “No.”

            “Clearly I over estimated you.” The voice was full of disdain. Dee fought the urge to hurl the phone into the wall. “You’re benched. Report back to headquarters. The full moon is tonight and we can’t let anything interfere.”

            “Yes sir.”

***

            “Is that her?”

            Ethan leaned back to get a better look. “Not unless she’s grown half a foot in the last few hours.” He chuckled.

            Jackson scowled and put his feet up against the dashboard. They had rented a car after vacating their hotel room in a bit of a hurry, throwing their bags into the trunk. They were parked strategically to cover both of the hotel’s main exits. There were two more side door they couldn’t see, but both led out onto the main street so even if the hunter from their room tried to sneak out one of them she should still have to walk by close enough for either Jackson or Ethan to spot her. “You really think this will work?”

            Ethan shrugged. “You don’t send the people in charge into the field. She should have to check in with someone eventually. Besides-even if we can’t follow her what do we lose by trying?”

            “A whole lot of time?” Jackson sighed. Ethan tried not to smile-patience was never Jackson’s strong suit. “Wait what about there?” Jackson suddenly sat up straighter. “Isn’t that her?”

            The woman had cut several inches off her hair-or might simply have been wearing a wig before Ethan supposed- and she had changed out of the ill fitted hotel uniform in favor of non descript street clothes, but there was the slightest hesitancy in her step, which Ethan recognized immediately by now-the after effects of Kanima venom. He started the car careful not to lose sight of her. She turned down a side street, sparring a quick glance over her shoulder.

            “Go.” Jackson said urgently. “You’re going to lose her.”

            Ethan rolled his eyes, but smiled and pulled out onto the street. Air whipped in through the window, bring with it a battery of scents-exhaust, flowers, the rain water still pooling in the streets- and underneath it all the faint aroma of the hunter. Honed in on as he was, Ethan could almost see the trail-he took a slow steadying breath. Tracking like this was incredibly difficult with an unfamiliar scent, but since becoming an Alpha again Ethan had an easier time of it. The faint traces of wolfsbane, the metal of her knife, and strongest of all his own blood, all mixed together with the woman’s natural scent to make a trail Ethan could follow.

            The hunter had gotten in to a car, and was speeding quickly away from the hotel, making a series of unpredictable turns and stops. Had Ethan and Jackson been trailing her by sight alone they would have lost her or exposed themselves a dozen times over. As it was Ethan nearly lost her scent once, before quickly picking it up again as they rounded a bend in the road. Ethan silently thanked Deucalion for the long grueling hours of tracking he’d put Ethan and Aiden through.

            They left the city proper shortly after that, following the hunter from a safe enough distance, deeper into the countryside. After about an hour of driving they came upon a smaller village, and the hunter slowed to turn down a worn dirt road.

            “What do you think?” Jackson asked, eyeing the dirt road skeptically. In the distance they could just make out the hunter’s car.

            “Check your phone.”

            Jackson called up a map of the area-there wasn’t much to be seen. Besides the village there looked to just be a few scattered houses around. “Looks pretty abandoned.”

            Ethan nodded. “Driving up there would be too obvious. I think we’re better off dropping the car in the village and looking on foot.”

            “Yeah.” Jackson laughed skeptically as he eyed the village in the distance. “You think a place that size has a decent hotel?”

            “Guess we'll see.” Ethan grinned and turned towards the village.

            In the end there wasn’t a hotel-or rather there wasn’t one free. Some local festival was going on and had the rooms booked solid. They wound up at a small bed and breakfast Jackson found, that to his joy had a solid four star rating online. “It can’t be that bad then right?”

            Ethan just laughed and grabbed their bags. He’d stayed in plenty of extravagant places on his own too and while he was with the Alpha pack, but he'd spent plenty of nights outdoors too. So long as the place had four walls and a bed Ethan was happy.

            The receptionist, a small elderly woman whose head barely reached the counter she stood behind was overjoyed to see them. She happily grabbed a set of keys for them, and insisted on showing them to their room personally.

            “You boys must be in town for the festival right?” She chatted happily. “I’ve been here as long as anyone I can tell you it’s always a treat. Why we even have a real life news crew to cover it all this year. And there’s supposed to be jugging and music…”

            Jackson smirked at Ethan over the woman’s head, as Ethan tried to match her enthusiasm. Jackson predictably stayed silent.

            “That sounds great.” Ethan smiled. “Thanks so much for your help.”

            “Oh anytime dear.” The woman stopped in front of a room and unlocked it. “Now here you are. Breakfast is usually at 9:00, but if you boys are out late celebrating tonight I’m happy to push it back for you just let me know… “She passed the keys over into Ethan’s waiting hand.

            “Thank you really-“ Ethan said looking pointedly at Jackson. _Say something_ he willed silently. “That’s incredibly nice of you.”

            Jackson smiled; bright blue eyes and all, perfectly charming now that he wanted to be. “If everyone here is as nice as you we may never want to leave.”

            “Oh dear…” The woman laughed happily. “That’s nice of you to say.”

            “We’ll just get settled in now…” Ethan said gently, “But if we have any questions we’ll be sure to find you.”

            The woman smiled again and shook both their hands, before finally heading back down the hall humming happily to herself.

            Jackson smirked. “She loves me.”

            Ethan shook his head and opened the door. The room was cozy, decorated with several little figurines and knick-knacks that he guessed by the looks of them had all been made locally. He tossed their bags on the floor and stretched out onto the bed. “Not too bad huh?”

            “I think I’ll live.” Jackson laughed and climbed up next to Ethan. The bed was surprisingly soft. “So what’s the plan? Wait till dark and head back up there?”

            “Should give us enough cover.” Ethan closed his eyes. “Moon may be full but the with the clouds it will still be pretty dark.”

            “Mm.” Jackson hummed his agreement. Ethan felt the bed shift as he sat back up. “I’ll set an alarm for sun down. Should give us a couple hours rest at least.”

            Ethan just nodded, already feeling himself drifting and opened his arm. A minute later Jackson was laying back against him again, pulling Ethan’s offered arm over his shoulders. He was out a few minutes later, his gentle breathing lulling Ethan into his own sleep not long after.

***

            Making their way back up to the dirt road had been a bigger affair then either of them realized. Come nightfall the small village streets had been packed with people, local and tourists alike. Whatever the festival was for, the receptionist hadn’t been exaggerating about it’s popularity. True to her story there were a few local news cameras setting up in one corner of the square, to film what Jackson didn’t know.

            They were able to follow the tire tracks to a house not far from the old road, the fresh mud leaving them a clear path to follow. The house looked to be completely abandoned though, and a search hadn’t turned up any hunters. They had certainly been there, two cars were still parked in the driveway, and enough weapons to arm a small country strewn about inside with presumably even more in the sealed vault they’d found, but the hunters themselves were gone. Ethan sniffed the air tentatively.

            It was harder tracking here, the hunter they had followed and the others seemed to have crisscrossed their paths, making several trips over the small hills behind the house. Eventually they stumbled upon a trail. The grass was beaten down, pressed flat as if the hunters had been moving something heavy with them. Ethan and Jackson made their way over the last small hill and saw a group of four hunters all gathered around some kind of large box.

            “Any idea what that is?” Jackson asked.

            Ethan shook his head. Something about it seemed almost familiar, like a half remembered idea, but he just couldn’t place it. Next to him Jackson popped his claws and cocked an eyebrow.

            “Guess we should probably find out then.”

            Ethan nodded, extending his own claws, ready to move. Jackson nodded.

            Together the two of them burst out from the shadows. One hunter had time to shout in surprise and then they were on them. Ethan cracked two heads together sending the men they were attached to crumpling to the ground unconscious. Jackson swiped the legs out from under the third, sending her to join her compatriots in slumber with a quick follow up jab. The final hunter had time to just draw his weapon before Ethan clocked him across the back of the head. Jackson grinned, pulling the hunter into the pile with the others. The hunters dealt with, they turned their attention to the box.

            It was solid white, causing to almost glow in the moonlight. The box was closed tight with a hefty padlock, but Jackson broke it off easily enough. He reached to open it cautiously.

            “Ready?” Jackson asked.

            “Whenever you are.”

            Jackson grabbed the top half of the case and threw it back. It slammed heavily into the ground behind it giving Ethan and Jackson their first view of inside. The interior was lined with the same strange white, and huddled inside it was-

            “Lahey?” Jackson gasped.

            Golden eyes burned to life, fangs and claws stretching out.

            Then with a sudden vicious snarl, Isaac charged.


	4. Madness in the Moonlight

            Isaac barreled past Ethan and Jackson and landed on the grass a few feet away. He crouched in a defensive posture his whole body seeming to shake in the moonlight. He snarled again, his eyes wide and unfocused.

            “Isaac are you okay?” Jackson stepped forward slowly, he knew Isaac was a bit claustrophobic after everything he’d been through with his father, but this seemed different. He reached a hand out cautiously. “It’s me…Jackson…”

            Golden eyes bore deep into Jackson’s face and for a moment Jackson thought Isaac had understood him-but then Isaac threw his head back in a half mad howl and took off running for the horizon. Jackson watched him go baffled.

            “What’s wrong with him?” Jackson asked quietly.

            Ethan circled back to the box, understanding suddenly dawning on him. He ran a hand along the box’s interior feeling the coolness of the stone. “Of course…explains why he’s been missing…the box…probably even that vault…”

            Jackson frowned. “What explains it?”

            “Hecatolite.” Ethan said grimly.

            “Hecat-what now?” Jackson asked. He couldn’t remember having ever heard the term before.

            “More commonly known as moonstone.” Ethan barred his teeth and looked back to the horizon where Isaac had disappeared. “This is bad…”

            “Moonstone…” That one Jackson had heard. Ethan had mentioned it before. It had something to with-understanding washed over Jackson and he paled noticeably. “This is the stuff that the Alpha Pack used in the bank vault?”

            Even as worried as he was by the situation unfolding before them, Ethan couldn’t help the surge of love he had for Jackson at his word choice. Whenever Jackson would talk about the past-the things Ethan had done-he would always just talk about the Alpha pack. Not Ethan. Jackson knew of course all about Ethan’s involvement, they didn’t keep secrets from each other, but Jackson made a point of differentiating Ethan as he was now _his Ethan_ from the Alpha Pack. It was such a small thing really, just a reaffirming reminder of his change, of Ethan’s personal growth, but Ethan appreciated it every time.

            “Yeah.” Ethan nodded slowly trying to calm himself and form some kind of a plan. “He’s got to be out of his mind right. If he runs into anyone-“

            “He’ll kill them.” Jackson finished grimly. He remembered the story. “How do we stop him?”

            Ethan shook his head. “The energy from the moon is overwhelming him, he may be half mad, but he’ll be stronger than usual too-and faster. Fighting him is not a good idea.”

            Jackson pulled out his phone and opened up the map of the area he’d saved from earlier again. The village was safely behind them, and as far as he could tell there were only a few scattered houses in the direction Isaac was headed. “Could we try and contain him?” He showed the map to Ethan. “So long as we can scare him off from those houses we might be okay…”

            “Maybe…” Ethan studied the map carefully.

            Jackson took his phone back and stowed it in his pocket. “Well unless you’ve got something better I say we try it.” He jogged a few steps forward, heading after Isaac. “We can’t just let him run loose out there.”

            Ethan shrugged and took off running after Jackson.

            Isaac’s path was easy to follow, even without the light of the moon or the trail of his scent, the upturned dirt and broken branches would be a dead give away. Ethan and Jackson were able to close with in fifty feet of him relatively quickly, Isaac’s lack of a clear focus working to their advantage. Jackson made to head in closer still, but Ethan caught him by the shoulder.

            “Wait.” He whispered urgently.

            “What?” Jackson’s concern was evident. Much as he might try and down play it, Ethan knew he and Isaac had gotten closer since rediscovering each other in Europe. Jackson may only have visited him a handful of times over the years but they would text off and on, and for awhile had been each other’s only real acquaintance-Ethan knew Jackson was always hesitant to use the word friend given his guilt over their time in Beacon Hills together. Ethan didn’t know Isaac’s feelings on that score, having strayed clear of the other wolf out of his own sense of guilt, but he hoped Isaac had forgiven Jackson. Jackson had grown a great deal since his time in Beacon Hills, he was no more the person he had been, than Ethan was who he had been with the Alpha pack.

            “Don’t get too close.” Ethan warned. “We don’t want him turning back to attack us.”

            “Yeah.” Jackson grumbled. He watched Isaac carefully. At the moment the golden-eyed wolf was circling a tree, some bird in its branches having drawn his attention. “How long will this last for?”

            “Sunrise I think.” Ethan shrugged, and at Jackson’s questioning look added-”I wasn’t exactly there to find out with Boyd and Cora.”

            “Great…” Jackson sighed.

            Isaac growled suddenly and his head whipped around. He sniffed the air cautiously. He growled again and broke out running.

            “Crap.” Jackson took off after him, Ethan right behind him. “What did he smell?”

            Ethan shook his head. “I don’t know it could be-“

            He broke off suddenly as a wall of sound came blasting over the ridge. All three wolves howled in pain, Ethan and Jackson were quick to cover their ears, and retreat back the way they’d come. Isaac dashed back out of range of the noise too, and snared viciously.

            “What the hell was that?” Jackson gasped his ears still ringing painfully.

            “Sonic emitters.” Ethan grimaced. “But cranked up higher than any I’ve seen before.

            Jackson frowned. “Why would-“

            Before he could finish his questions the emitters fired again, closer this time. He shouted in pain, and then Ethan was grabbing his arm and pulling him back out of range.

            “Uh…th-they’re getting closer.” Jackson groaned. “Why are they moving…?”

            Ethan took a moment to steady his breathing after the sudden burst of speed he’d used to get them both clear. Why _were_ the emitters getting closer? The hunters must have had some goal in mind-if they were only trying to keep Isaac away from them they could have stayed put. _So why-_ realization washed over Ethan, a cold dread taking root. “The village…”

            “What?” Jackson gave Ethan a confused look.

            “They’re pushing us-and Isaac-back towards the village.” Ethan said grimly.

            “That’d be a slaughter.” Jackson said skeptically. “Why would-“ He froze. “The cameras…”

            Ethan nodded. “A real werewolf attack caught on video-with who knows how many deaths?”

            “The whole world would become Monroe’s army.” Jackson shuddered. “Yeah we can’t let that happen.”

            Ethan glanced back over his shoulder. The hunters were out of sight for the moment but he could hear them advancing, sonic emitters in hand. _This is bad…_ Isaac was snarling maybe thirty feet away, his attention still directed at the hunters for now but there was no way of knowing how long that would last. Ethan steeled himself, drawing a slow calming breath. “We have to split up.”

            Jackson growled. "That’s not happening.”

            Under any other circumstance it might have sweet but Ethan was too busy trying to formulate a plan. He needed Jackson to understand. “We need to take out those emitters. But one of us has to stay here with Isaac…we can’t risk him running to the village on his own or something else equally bad.”

            Jackson was silent. Ethan knew he wasn’t happy.

            “It’s the only way.” Ethan forced a smile. “Trust me I don’t like it either but it’s our best chance…”

            “Fine…” Jackson bit out. “I’ll stick with Isaac…just be careful okay?”

            Ethan pulled Jackson into a quick hug. “You too.”

            Jackson nodded. With a reluctant sigh he jogged a little closer to Isaac, careful to try and stay downwind from him lest he draw the moon mad wolf’s focus.

***

            Ethan stuck to the shadows as he circled around, intent on surprising the hunters from behind. He crept around one of the small hills that dotted the landscape and got his first clear view of them. There were five hunters all told, each with their own emitter. They looked to be wearing night vision goggles, and some kind of ear protection as well. The typical sonic emitters Ethan had come across before with hunters used a range of noise that was inaudible to human hearing, but these new models had an intensity he hadn’t experienced before. Based on his brief exposure to them he wouldn’t have been surprised if there was some danger to the hunter’s as well. That or the ear gear served some other purpose Ethan couldn’t piece together-neither option was very comforting.

            The hunters fired the emitters again. Ethan threw his hands over his ears and fought the urge to cry out. Even behind the main brunt of the assault it was awful. It tapered off after a minute or two, the same as before and Ethan could finally think again. He’d need to take out all five emitters almost simultaneously, or risk having the others turned on him-and he had no doubt the hunters would have other weapons as well. Ethan scowled-this wasn’t going to be easy.

            He watched them carefully. The emitters were each attached to a long pole, and when the hunters had activated them they had staked each one into the ground pointing out, and then taken a few steps back, to give themselves some greater coverage from the awful sound. This left their hands free to pull any other weapons they might need to defend themselves, and meant Ethan would be an easy target if he tried to attack then. But when the hunters were placing or removing the emitters there was just the briefest of windows where their hands would all be on the stakes themselves. If Ethan could move fast enough he could crush the emitters before the hunters had a chance to attack.

            Ethan tailed them as they started advancing again. _I’ll have to be quick._ He hunkered down waiting for the next opening. The hunters stopped advancing a few minutes later, ready to set up the emitters again. Ethan waited until they were staking them into the ground-then dashed out from the shadows. The hunters reacted quickly, this group was clearly more experienced then the few who had hauled the box, even so Ethan was able to take out three of the five emitters before the first dart hit him. Pain lanced up his arm and he could feel the tell tale burn of wolfsbane. Ethan powered through, he reached out grabbing the fourth emitter and smashing it to bits. _Just one more…_ But the fifth emitter had been grabbed up by one of the hunters. The others all circled around it protectively. Ethan growled and grabbed the nearest hunter. Her knife flashed in the moonlight, the stroke going wide by only a few inches as Ethan turned at the last minute. He spun the hunter towards him knocking away her knife and bringing her up in front of him as a shield. Two of the hunters had dart guns loaded with wolfsbane, and while the darts wouldn’t hurt the hunter Ethan was standing behind, it at least made it harder for them to hit Ethan. Two shots aimed at his arm missed, and a third shot struck the woman in her leg. She cursed and tried to aim a well-placed kick at Ethan’s knee.

            Ethan pivoted to avoid the blow and used the hunter’s shifted balance to pick her up and throw her at the other circled hunters. She collided with the two in front, knocking them and their dart guns down to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs. Pressing his advantage, Ethan pushed past a hunter with a knife even as she slashed at his arm. She had stepped to the side to avoid falling with the others, exposing the final hunter and his emitter. The hunter tried to pull back, but Ethan’s hand closed around the final emitter, crushing it with a satisfying crunch. A quick elbow to the face finished off the hunter who had been holding it. The fight went quickly after that. Within a few moments all five hunters were out cold, with Ethan panting heavily over them.

            Ethan took a moment to steady himself. The pain form the wolfsbane was slowly receding, and the shallow cuts in his arm were already healed. He took a deep breath and howled, the sound reverberating powerfully in the night air. He figured Jackson would be able to gather his meaning. _The hunters and the emitters are down. I'm okay..._

            A minute later an answering roar came back to him over the hills, filled with happiness and relief. _Jackson._ Ethan smiled.

            The second howl came not far behind it-Isaac. Ethan knew there was nothing to read there, just a primal urge brought out by the moon madness.

            Ethan froze in horror as a third howl echoed over across the night. _The hunters had another wolf..._

***

            "-and as you can see everyone here's having a wonderful time." The reporter smiled cheerily at the camera.

            "Alright we're clear." The cameraman called.

            The reporter's happy facade fell away, replaced with a scowl. Behind her whatever stupid festival the local were throwing was in full swing. She glared at the cameraman. "What the hell is taking them so long? Those wolves should have been here by now."

            The cameraman shrugged. "Those beast will get here when they get here."

            "Yes well..." The reporter smiled wickedly. "Just make sure you don't miss anything when they do."

 

***

            Jackson watched Isaac closely. So far, despite the overwhelming energy he must have been feeling from the moon, he hadn't seemed excessively violent. He'd chased a bird or two and snarled defensively when the emitters fired, but other wise he'd just wandered around sniffing things.

            When Ethan's roar came over the hills Jackson breathed a sigh of relief. He howled back happily and fought not to laugh as Isaac joined in. And then a third wolf called out from somewhere in the distance.

            The change in Isaac was immediate. His head snapped up, his ears twitching trying to locate the sound. "Chaaarr" Isaac growled ominously. He sniffed the air anxiously.

            Without warning Isaac roared and broke out running full speed, not towards the other wolf the hunters had captured but back towards the box he'd been trapped in-Jackson swore, the box and the hunters who had trapped him. _Hunters who are still unconscious..._

            Jackson ran off after him. He growled at Isaac trying to distract him or drive him off, but it was no use. Jackson was reluctant to try his Kanima venom when there were still hunters around, the last thing he wanted to do was leave Isaac helpless or to have to drag his paralyzed body around. Jackson huffed as he struggled to keep pace with Isaac, after being denied moonlight for so long the golden eye wolf was far faster then he would normally be.

            As they rounded another hill, Jackson hot on Isaac's heels, he caught sight of the moonstone box and the bodies of the hunters. Isaac was still too far ahead of him for Jackson to hit him with his claws, but Jackson had other tools at his disposal. In a flash Jackson snapped his tail out catching Isaac's leg, and used his tail's considerable strength to pull the other wolf back.

            Isaac howled in rage and slashed down at Jackson's tail. Jackson smiled, the tough scales of his tail could hold off Isaac's claws all night if they had to and this way no one got hurt.

            Furious, Isaac swiped again and again at the thing keeping him from his goal. Jackson just kept pulling, stepping back slowly as he did to maintain his own distance from Isaac. If he could pull Isaac back just a few more feet the hunters would be out of view again. Maybe then Jackson would be able to calm him down-

            Desperate to get to the hunters and emboldened by the moonlight, Isaac grasped Jackson's tail in both his hands and pulled with all his strength. Jackson grit his teeth and kept pulling Isaac back in spite of the pain. _Just a little further..._ Isaac let loose a howl that seemed almost a scream and somehow pulled even harder. Jackson cried out in pain and shock as the top foot of his tail ripped away under Isaac's greatly enhanced strength. Isaac broke free, and Jackson collapsed backwards suddenly off balance.

            Jackson spared a glance at his tail-the damage was already starting to heal the severed length slowly growing back, but the pain was still daunting. Jackson grimaced and pushed himself back up to his feet. He had to keep Isaac away from those hunters, if not for their sake then for Isaac's.

            He sped down towards the hunters as fast as he could. One looked to be coming to, scrambling to back away from Isaac, but the others were still out cold. Jackson ran past Isaac and towards the hunter as he reached for his gun. Jackson quickly kicked it aside and coiled his tail around the man lifting him bodily from the ground. He grabbed the other three hunters throwing them over his shoulders, the last one just seconds before Isaac's claws would have gutted him.

            Enraged at being denied his intended victims, Isaac bellowed a challenge at Jackson. Burdened as he was by the hunters, Jackson had no chance in a straight fight with Isaac. The hunter who had woken was shouting in Jackson's ears but he ignored the man, his full attention on Isaac. Jackson popped his claws and waited. He'd have to time it perfectly.

            Isaac bellowed again and charged, aiming a sweeping blow at Jackson's head. Jackson ducked at the last second and stabbed up into Isaac's arm with his claws, venom pumping into Isaac. _Please let that be the end of this..._

            Confused, Isaac stumbled backward and growled. _Sorry Lahey...but I think you'll forgive me in the morning_. Isaac teetered for a moment-and then jabbed out at Jackson again. His attack was just a little slower, but he seemed other wise unaffected.

            Jackson swore. Hitting Isaac once had been a challenge burdened as he was with the hunters. Even if Isaac was moving a little slower hitting him again would be a challenge.

            Isaac slashed out with his hands and Jackson stumbled backwards. He turned to prevent Isaac's claws from taking one of the hunter's heads off and caught Isaac's claws on his arm, the muscle of his bicep giving way to the other werewolf's strength.

            The cut hurt like hell but Jackson knew he'd had worse. The sole conscious hunter continued to scream and swear at Jackson, even as Jackson kept the man safe from the danger he'd created.

            _I can't fight like this..._ But Jackson could hardly run either. Even without the hunters' added weight he'd have trouble out pacing Isaac while he was still supercharged. Jackson's eyes fell on the heavy box a few feet away, working desperately on a plan.

            He took a cautious step back, and when Isaac moved to attack again he swung around behind the box. Jackson gave it a swift kick with all the strength he could muster sending it flying straight into Isaac's legs. Isaac howled in pain, and dropped under the weight-but Jackson knew it wouldn't hold him for long. Jackson made a break for the house the hunters had been occupying as quickly as he could. He didn't need to look behind him to know Isaac was following.

 

***

            The wolf wasn't anyone Ethan recognized. He supposed she was beautiful, long black hair down to her waist and brown eyes so dark they almost matched when they weren't flashing with gold.

            Ethan didn't see any sign of the hunters who must have released her-but he'd passed another moonstone box tracking her down. The wolf, whoever she was, spotted Ethan finally and roared a challenge.

            Flashing his eyes red Ethan roared back-hoping the full voiced authority of an Alpha might be enough to get her to back down even with the moon's influence.

            It wasn't.

            She cocked her head studying Ethan for a moment, and then rushed straight at him.

 

***

            Jackson threw open the door with enough force to almost tear it off it's hinges.

            "-mongrel. Put me down and I'll-"

            "Would you please shut up?" Jackson snarled. The hunter’s threats were grating on his last nerve. Jackson knew Isaac would be through the door in just a minute. He looked around the room quickly for something he could use to bar the door-

            -And had to duck suddenly as it came flying across the room. Isaac hadn't bothered to open the door instead he'd just slammed into it at full speed.

            _Damn it._ Jackson scrambled to the staircase at the far end of the room. Isaac roared and charged after him.

            Dragging the hunters downstairs, the one having finally fallen silent, Jackson came to his goal-the vault.

            "Open it." He said urgently, pressing the hunter pinned in his tail up to the lock.

            “Can’t…” The man laughed.

            Jackson’s tail had the man’s arms pinned tightly to his body, a precaution that had made all the sense in the world five minutes ago. Jackson growled in frustration. “Fine.” He stepped up to the lock fingers poised. “Tell me the combination.”

            The hunter scoffed. “Why should I?”

            “Because in about five seconds he’s going to come down those stairs-“ Jackson fumed. “And I can’t hold him off and protect you idiots at the same time.”

            “You can’t really think-“

            The stairs started to rattle as Isaac rushed down them.

            “Tell me!” Jackson growled, his eyes glowing their full blue.

            “0652011” The hunter’s eyes were wide, flashing anxiously between the stairs and Jackson’s eyes.

            Jackson punched in the numbers and the door to the vault swung open with a click. Jackson threw the hunters inside.

            “Wait!” The man called out as Jackson made to close the door behind him. “How do I know you’ll let us back out?”

            “You don’t.” Jackson said simply, slamming the door.

            Isaac was down the stairs by then, eyeing Jackson carefully. He sniffed the air and roared.

            “Yeah I was afraid you’d see it that way.” Jackson muttered bitterly.

            Isaac charged down the hallway at Jackson, his claws and fangs out. Jackson popped his own claws again, and flicked his tail. Isaac roared and swung out at Jackson’s face. Jackson ducked and caught Isaac’s wrist with his tail. Jackson remember all to well the pain Isaac had caused it before, but he if Isaac couldn’t grip it that shouldn’t be a problem.

            Jackson ducked a blow from Isaac’s other claws and jabbed him quickly in the side trying the Kanima venom one more time. _Please let it work._ Without the easy knock out it provided Jackson wasn’t too keen on his odds against the moon charged wolf. He released his claws after a moment and waited, venom and a few flecks of blood spilling though Isaac’s shirt.

            Without missing a beat, Isaac swung his left hand-the one caught in Jackson’s tail-forward with such a force it knocked Jackson off his feet, his tail pulling him as Isaac moved his hand and slamming his head against the solid door of the vault. Jackson groaned and regained his senses just in time to see Isaac’s fist swinging down for his head. Jackson managed to turn at the last second, but in doing so caught the full force of Isaac’s strike on his shoulder. There was a sickening pop and Jackson felt his arm go limp.

            He rolled forward and struggled to his feet, trying to get some much needed distance between he and Isaac. His right arm hung uselessly by his side-Jackson has dislocated his shoulder enough times playing lacrosse to know what it felt like, and that was something werewolf healing would be unable to fix. Jackson would have to pop it back in himself-assuming of course he lived that long.

            Isaac slashed at Jackson again, his claws drawing three neat cuts across Jackson’s chest. Jackson answered with a cut of his own, spilling some of Lahey’s blood on to the wall behind him. But it wasn’t enough, as fast and as strong as Jackson was, and for all the tricks he’d picked up from Ethan he just couldn’t match the raw strength the months without moonlight had gifted Isaac with. More than that Isaac seemed to have endless reserves of energy. No matter how many times Jackson cut him, or how much venom he tried to pump into him, Isaac just kept coming.

            Jackson stumbled backwards, and slipped on the increasingly slick floor, falling onto his back. Isaac stepped over him and growled. Then suddenly a shape was flying down the stairs-moving across the hall faster then Jackson would have thought possible and slamming Isaac into the vault door with enough force it shook.

            Ethan, his eyes bright red, roared-the full voiced Alpha power-and slammed Isaac back against the vault twice more, dropping him when the beta finally went slack in unconsciousness. Ethan exhaled slowly, and now that the moment was passing Jackson saw he wasn’t quite as steady on his feet as he had first thought. There were about a dozen rips and tears in Ethan’s clothes, several with flecks of blood on them, suggesting the cuts had only just healed. He turned back to Jackson and smiled, all of the fury he just displayed evaporating in an instance.

            “You okay?” Ethan helped Jackson sit up, careful to avoid his bad shoulder.

            Jackson nodded. “Is he-“

            “He’ll be fine.” Ethan said tenderly. “Bit of a headache in the morning I’d imagine but nothing he can’t handle.

            Jackson started to laugh at the sheer absurdity of their lives, but the motion sent a wave of pain up through his shoulder. He winced.

            Ethan gripped his arm gently. “Do you want me to-“

            Jackson gritted his teeth. “Do it.”

            Ethan snapped his shoulder back into place, and Jackson howled at the flash of pain. It faded fast, the proper alignment and werewolf healing serving to repair the damage.

            “Did you find the other wolf?” Jackson asked.

            “Yeah.” Ethan laughed and nodded towards the top of the stairs. The unconscious body of girl was lying on the top step. “She put up one hell of a fight…”

            “Mmm…” Jackson took Ethan’s offered hand and slowly stood up. “When do you think they’ll be up?”

            “Between all this and the crash they’ve got coming?” Ethan frowned. “Not for several hours I’d say.”

            “So what do we do in the meantime?” Jackson asked.

***

            They made it back to the bed and breakfast without incident. Dragging Isaac, and the second wolf back to their car had been further exhausting after the fight they’d just had, but they got them loaded up in the bad seat of their rental car easily enough. Jackson had been worried about getting them into their room without someone noticing-dragging two unconscious bodies would have been bound to lead to some serious questions had anyone seen-but the receptionist looked to be gone for the night, and the festival seemed to be still going strong, keeping the village occupied. 

            Ethan helped Jackson lift Isaac and the girl onto the bed-Jackson figured they deserved it after everything they’d been through. That left just a chair and the floor.

            “You go ahead and take the chair.” Ethan said, ever the gentleman. ‘I’ll be fine on the floor.”

            Jackson rolled his eyes and dragged Ethan down onto the chair next to him. It was a tight fit to be sure, and not the most comfortable of arrangements, but Jackson wouldn’t stand for anything else. The exhaustion from their long night hit him hard as the last vestiges of adrenaline faded away, he pulled Ethan’s arm around him and snuggled close, pressing his back flush to Ethan’s muscled chest. Jackson fell asleep in minutes, listening to the steady rhythm of Ethan’s heart.

***

            The sunlight finally woke Isaac. He blinked, and sat blot upright, forcing himself into alertness-they weren’t in the vault anymore. Jumbled , hazy memories of the night before came to him. Isaac looked around the room slowly taking it all in. His eyes fell on the two wolves wedged together in the armchair-their faces showing a restful bliss their contorted bodies would seem to contradict. Isaac smiled. Next to him Charlotte stirred, her eyes opening.

            “Isaac?”

            “Shh.” He laid back down slowly, pulling the cover back over them. He took Charlotte’s hand and squeezed it gently. “We’re safe now.”


	5. Love and Pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few pieces of dialogue in this chapter are intended to be spoken in French. Since I don't speak French myself, and didn't want to try and translate everything, and for easier reading any dialogue that takes place inside < > as well as quotes is being spoken in French, though it it written in English here. I think it's fairly clear in the story when it happens but I wanted to clarify what it meant just in case it wasn't.

            By the time Ethan opened his eyes it was almost noon. He sighed and stretched, careful not to wake Jackson. He slid out of the chair slowly. Ethan listened a moment to the heartbeats of Isaac and the girl they had found with him last night. Both of them still seemed fast asleep.

            Ethan's stomach growled, and he glanced back at the clock. The breakfast the kindly receptionist had offered would be long gone by now. His stomach rumbled again plaintively. Ethan grabbed his wallet and scribbled a quick note to Jackson in case he woke up while Ethan was out. If he was hungry he had no doubt the others would be too once they were up.

            Not sure where to look for food in the small town, or even what he should get to eat, Ethan strolled aimlessly letting his nose guide him. He stumbled across a small specialty pizza place not more then five minutes from the bed and breakfast that had the most amazing aromas coming from it. Ethan stepped inside, his mouth watering. From the looks of it the shop was set up to serve pizza either by the slice or the entire pie. A display window in the front counter held several varieties, all kept warm by the lights above them and what looked to be a heated stone slab underneath.

            Besides the usual, pepperoni, cheese, sausage, the shop boasted a wide variety of more exotic pizzas. Truffles, white sauce, one had something that smelled like asparagus on it...Ethan wrinkled his nose. That one he knew he could avoid. But other wise he was at a loss. Ethan knew what Jackson liked of course, but he had no idea what Isaac or the other wolf favored.

            In the end Ethan just wound up getting a variety, combining different slices and pies until he had over four whole pizzas. After the night they'd all had Ethan no doubt they'd be eaten.

            Jackson was just waking up when Ethan made it back to their room in the bed and breakfast. He'd gotten a few odd looks on the way for having so much food with him, but no one said anything. Jackson yawned, and grinned when he caught sight of the boxes Ethan was carrying.

            He sniffed the air happily. "Mmm...I knew I loved you." Jackson laughed.

            Ethan set the boxes down on the small table next to the chair. "They still haven't gotten up yet?" He asked quietly gesturing to the bed.

            Jackson snorted and kicked the mattress gently. "Isaac food."

            Isaac started and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The girl next to him uttered what Ethan was pretty sure he remembered as a rather vulgar swear word in French but he wasn't sure. French had been Aiden's language, he claimed to help him pick up girls though Ethan knew he'd also just enjoyed it. Ethan had studied German instead, what little French he knew coming in scattered phrases from merging with Aiden over the years.

            "Jackson..." Ethan sighed. It wasn't the most delicate way to wake someone up after an ordeal.

            "What?" Jackson shrugged. "They're going to be hungry. Better to eat while it's hot instead of sleeping all day and starving themselves even more."

            Isaac groaned, his head still ringing some from last night. The food did smell good. He waved aimlessly still half awake. "Jackson...Ethan..."

            "Hey Isaac." Jackson grinned.

            "How are you feeling?" Ethan asked.

            "Like someone slammed my head against a stone vault after I was running crazy under the full moon all night." Isaac grimaced.

            Ethan frowned. "Sorry about that."

            Isaac shrugged. "It's fine..." He turned to the girl next to him still asleep, and shook her gently. "Char..."

            The girl growled reluctantly but seemed to stir.

            "So you're an Alpha again..." Isaac let the sentence hang in the air a moment before continuing. "Should I be calling Beacon Hills and making sure Scott isn't lying in a ditch somewhere?"

            Ethan's eyes flashed red and Jackson growled protectively.

            "Bad joke." Isaac said somewhat guiltily. "Mostly..."

            Ethan rolled his eyes. "So how long is she going to pretend to still be asleep for?" He asked jerking his head in the direction of the girl next to Isaac.

            At Ethan's words she slowly say up next to Isaac eyeing Ethan and Jackson carefully. "<Do they speak French?>"

            Isaac frowned and gave the girl a curious look. "<I don't think so? Why?>"

            "What's up?" Jackson asked.

            "<Tell them my English isn't very good."> the girl smiled innocently.

            "Oh uh-nothing." Isaac smiled. "This is my girlfriend Charlotte." The pride and love he had for her were clear in his voice. Before Jackson might have gagged, but he was just happy Lahey had found someone. "Sorry her English isn't very good."

            "Guess that explains why you learned French." Jackson waved and gestured to himself. "I'm Jackson, and this is Ethan." He said it just a little louder and slower then necessary, pointing to his fiancée.

            Charlotte smiled and waved.

            "<Okay-why did you want me to say that?"> Isaac asked.

            <"Because-"> Charlotte grinned. <"Now we can talk in private whenever we want to. I could be saying how much I love seeing you with bed head in the morning, or how handsome you look-or more"> She wiggled an eyebrow suggestively <"and they would have no idea. I quite like that.">

            Isaac blushed furiously. <"You're really going to play dumb just so you can flirt with me covertly?">

            Charlotte laughed. <"Well I'm sure we can find more practical uses->" she eyed Ethan carefully. "<He's the one who had a twin right?>"

            Isaac nodded.

            "What did she say?" Jackson asked.

            "Oh uh..." Isaac could feel his face heating up again. "She was just admiring American bone structure..." That wasn't strictly a lie, Charlotte had said Isaac looked handsome, and he was still an American, though phrasing it the way he did Isaac had made it sound as if she had been praising all three boys. Jackson smirked, clearly enjoying the flattery enough not to question why it would have taken Charlotte quite so long to say something relatively straight forward. Isaac had hoped that might buy him an out. Ethan, on the other hand eyed him skeptically.

            "You know we can tell when you're lying." Ethan said a little bitterly.

            "I wasn't lying." Isaac tried for his most innocent smile, the trick of lying to a werewolf-as Charlotte had taught him was to not really lie at all- to use statements of degree, and with just enough ambiguity to make them true and let you avoid the telltale physiological signs of a lie.

            "You were when you said her English wasn't very good." Ethan nodded to Charlotte, his eyes studying her reaction closely.

            Jackson frowned. Clearly he hadn't noticed. One for two Isaac supposed.

            Charlotte smiled and patted Isaac's arm. "You'll have to forgive him." She spoke in clear perfect English with almost no trace of her French accent. "It was my idea."

            Jackson was baffled. "Why would you pretend to not speak English?

            "I wanted to observe you for a bit." Charlotte raised an eyebrow dramatically. "Is it really so surprising that I might mistrust you two-even a little?"

            "We're the two guys who just rescued you." Jackson growled. "If anything-"

            "How did you do that by the way?" Isaac asked more calmly. "I didn't think the hunters would leave any way to track us."

            "They didn't." Ethan sighed and sat down onto the chair next to Jackson, placing a hand on his shoulder. The glare Jackson had leveled at Charlotte lost just a little of its intensity. "We got a tip about Monroe being here and tracked a hunter to the house you two were in."

            Isaac nodded, his face suddenly distant. Charlotte rubbed his shoulders gently.

            "How long-"Jackson paused awkwardly. "How long were you in there..?"

            "Three months." Charlotte said softly, her undivided attention on Isaac. He leaned into her hand and managed a small smile.

            "I'm okay..." He whispered.

            Jackson felt a stab of guilt. Ever since they lost contact with Isaac and the French pack, Ethan, Jackson, McCall's pack, everyone had been trying to find some lead in where they'd disappeared to. _We should have tried harder. We could have found you sooner...somehow..._

            "Do they have the rest of your pack somewhere too?" Ethan asked.

            "My cousin is the Alpha." Charlotte sighed. "If something had happened to him I should have..." She shook her head. "But I can't feel him anymore...I can't feel any of them."

            Ethan knew that wasn't a good sign. There were rare cases of a packs connections wearing down to the point of breaking without a pack mate actually dying but not many. And if Charlotte's cousin was really the Alpha..."You're a Beaumont aren't you?"

            Charlotte nodded.

            Jackson gave Ethan a confused look. "A what?"

            "Beaumont-an old werewolf family." Ethan turned back to Charlotte, "they've headed a pack here for centuries."

            "Over three." Charlotte mused. She gave Jackson a puzzled look. "You haven't heard of us?"

            "Derek didn't exactly include werewolf history in his crash course."

            That got a small chuckle from Isaac, and surprisingly a grin from Charlotte.

            Jackson frowned. "What?"

            "Apparently the Hales are distant cousins to Charlotte's family." Isaac explained. "They originated here and went over and settled state side later."

            "Hmm." Jackson hummed with vague interest. "Well not that that doesn't sound fascinating-" Ethan resisted the urge to laugh, he knew Jackson better then that. "But I'm starving." Jackson grabbed one of the forgotten pizza boxes Ethan had brought and tore it open. He grabbed a slice of pepperoni and took a huge bite.

Isaac leaned forward tentatively, until Ethan grabbed another box and set it on the bed. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got a variety."

            Isaac grabbed a slice and passed another to Charlotte mumbling his thanks around a mouthful of warm pizza. Things were quiet for awhile after that, each of the wolves devouring several pieces of pizza. The combination of the full moon and all the fighting they'd done last night meant they had worked up some pretty impressive appetites.

***

            Monroe strode into the lab, a hush falling over the scientists as she passed.

            "Well?" She asked pointedly. "What do we have?"

            One of the older scientists stood slowly and smiled. "I think we've gotten everything we can from this one." He tapped the glass pointedly.

            A feeble growl came in response. A man in his mid thirties was strung up from the ceiling, IVs and monitors hooked into his arms. His eyes flashed briefly red. The man looked worse for wear, his eyes sullen and bloodshot, his skin pale and sickly. A jolt of electricity sparked through him from one of the instruments sending a tremor through his body.

            "You're sure?" Monroe asked, a grim smile on her face. "We can’t afford to be too hasty."

            The scientist smiled and gestured to a display of cells on a screen. "We're making progress. But he can't provide us with anything more."

            "We'll get you another." Monroe grinned cruelly and threw another surge of electricity through the captured wolf. "Give him to Mave. Make sure he's properly disposed of."

            The scientist laughed. "Of course."

***

            The pizza finally finished being devoured, they slowly turned back to the business at hand.

            "What are we going to do about the hunters in the vault?" Jackson wondered aloud.

            "I say we leave them there." Charlotte replied callously.

            Ethan frowned. "We're not going to leave them to die."

            "We won't." Charlotte laughed hollowly. "We were in there...trust me they have plenty of food and water to last until we're far away from here."

            Jackson shrugged and exchanged a look with Ethan. "I guess we can always call in a tip or something later."

            "Where will you go?" Ethan asked.

            Isaac looked puzzled. "What?"

            "After we leave here..." Ethan gestures aimlessly to the bed and breakfast. "Where will you go?"

            "My family had an estate not too far from here." Charlotte answered crisply. "We'll be more then safe there."

            "Safe like you were before they grabbed you the first time?" Jackson asked ruefully.

            Charlotte starred at Jackson. "You have a better idea?"

            Jackson shrugged. "Come back with us to London?"

            The responses were immediate.

            "What?" Ethan gave Jackson a surprised look.

            "You can't be serious." Charlotte drawled.

            Isaac just frowned.

            Jackson rolled his eyes. "It's not like it's that awful of an idea."

            "France is our home." Charlotte said in a tone that left little room for debate.

            "A home where hunters both know who you are and were already able to capture you once." Jackson retorted. He looked to Isaac. The curly haired wolf was still silent.

            "London is a horrible city." Charlotte shuddered. "And even if it weren't-" Her gaze drifted to Ethan.

            "Even if it weren't what?" Ethan asked, the barest hints of a growl in voice.

            Jackson looked between his fiancé and Charlotte and sighed. _Only one way to handle this..._ He stood up suddenly. "I'm going for a walk. Isaac you want to join me?"

            "Oh uh..." Isaac cast a glance between Ethan and Charlotte and climbed off the bed. "Sure."

            "We can trust you two not to kill each other right?" Jackson asked pointedly.           

            Ethan nodded, and gave Jackson a small smile. Charlotte inclined her head once.

            "Good." Jackson held the door to the room open and ushered Isaac out.

***

            "So somebody has a type." Jackson smirked. He bumped his shoulder into Isaac’s affectionately. “Charlotte seems nice."

            Isaac laughed. "She's just over protective. She's knows I'm not Ethan's biggest fan...I'm sorry about all that. And my joke before..."

            Jackson just shrugged. "He's not that guy anymore. He's changed."

            Isaac smiled and bumped his shoulder back into Jackson's. "Well if anyone would know change when they saw it it's you."

            Jackson stopped walking and gave Isaac an almost haunted look. "You know I'd give anything to go back and...to say something..."

            "I wouldn't." Isaac said softly.

            Jackson starred at him at a loss for words.

            "I-" Isaac paused searching for the words. "We were just kids Jackson. I don't blame you...and for as bad as my dad got...there were some good times too." Isaac trailed off, his expression a world away. He seemed to come back to himself after a moment, and he gave Jackson a small smile. "I'd have lost those too if...if something had happened sooner. And it might mean I was never in the graveyard that night. I wouldn't have meet Derek... Or become a wolf...all the good I have in my life now..." He sniffed awkwardly. "...I'm happy with where I wound up."

            "Me too." Jackson said solemnly after a moment.

            Isaac started walking again and Jackson followed him just a step behind, feeling lighter then he had in years. Isaac smiled and pointed to Jackson's hand.

            "Anything else you want to tell me?"

            "Oh yeah." Jackson grinned. "I'm engaged."

            Isaac laughed. "How'd that happen?"

            "Ethan's a hopeless romantic."

            "Sure he is." Isaac snorted.

            "Eh more so than you might think." Jackson chuckled and held his hand up to look at the ring. "It still doesn't feel completely real."

            "Well congratulations." Isaac said.

            "Thanks." Jackson sighed happily. "What about you and Charlotte? She’s the same girl you were dating the last time I was here right?"

            "Yeah." Isaac's whole face seemed to light up just thinking about her. "Over two years now."

            Jackson laughed. "Somebody's got it bad."

            "Says the guy who just got engaged."

            Jackson snorted. "Touché."

***

            Ethan waited until he couldn't hear Jackson and Isaac's footsteps anymore before speaking.

            "So you don't like me."

            "No." Charlotte said it quite matter of factly.

            "Because I was with the Alpha pack."

            "Because you hurt Isaac." Charlotte slid out of the bed and stood up. She glanced out the window before turning back to Ethan.

            "And you think I'll do it again?" Ethan asked.

            "Can you blame me?" Charlotte asked. "You attacked him. Invaded his mind. Helped kill two members of his pack."

            "...And helped save the rest of them in the end." Ethan sighed. "My brother died fighting to protect another member of his pack. You know we were twins right? I heard you ask Isaac earlier."

            Charlotte frowned. "I didn't think you spoke French."

            Ethan shook his head. "I don't. But that word I know."

            Charlotte ran her hand along the length of the curtain, her long fingers dancing through the lace. "...you still hurt him."

            "I know." Ethan slumped down into the chair. "I hurt a lot of people...and I can't take that back. But that's not who I am anymore."

            “So I've heard..." Charlotte said reluctantly. She sat back down on the bed opposite Ethan and leaned back on her elbows.

            Ethan watched her curiously. "What do you mean?"

            "You know packs talk." Charlotte cocked her head studying Ethan closely. "Before she disappeared Victoria had some nice things to say about you."

            _Victoria._ The former Alpha of London was still missing. "Have you heard anything from her recently?" Ethan asked.

            Charlotte shook her head sadly. "Nothing. Though I'm sure you've seen-"

            Ethan nodded, head in his hands. With half of Victoria's pack confirmed dead things didn't look good. He looked up to find Charlotte still staring at him.

            "You have my word." Ethan said firmly. "I'd never do anything to hurt Isaac. Or you."

            "I can take care of myself."

            "And Isaac can't?" Ethan asked skeptically.

            "Isaac is forgiving. You know how things were with his father."

            "And you're not I take it?" Ethan smiled in spite of himself.

            "No." Charlotte's dark eyes flashed golden. "You hurt him-I'll hurt you."

            "If I hurt him again I'll let you."

***

            Jackson and Isaac returned to the bed and breakfast to hear laughter coming from the room. Jackson opened the door cautiously and grinned.

            "Glad to see you two are getting along better."

            Charlotte turned to Jackson and Isaac and smiled. "We came to an understanding."

            "Oookay..." Jackson shot Ethan a questioning look.

            Ethan just nodded. "We're fine…just discussing the finer points of pizza." He gestured to the empty boxes.

            "Right…Well good." Jackson sauntered into the room and hopped into the chair next to Ethan. "Because Isaac and I have been talking- and I think it's still best if you two come back with us."

            "We're safe here." Charlotte said firmly.

            Jackson shook his head. "You're really not."

            "He's right." Ethan said evenly. "As long as the Nemeton is here and active it will just draw more supernatural creatures to it, and more hunters to go after them."

            "So you're suggesting we just abandon our home and any others who might need our help here?" Charlotte addressed it to Ethan but she was watching Isaac.

            "Abandon no. Retreat yes." Ethan replied calmly.

            "And London is so much safer?" Charlotte still hadn't taken her eyes off of Isaac.

            Jackson shrugged. "Well for one thing we don't have a Nemeton. And we've cleared out all the local hunters."

            "That you know of." Charlotte amended.

            Jackson smirked. "Still better than the situation you have going here."

            "What do you think?" Charlotte asked softly, finally addressing Isaac.

            Isaac smiled and sat down next to Charlotte. "Well I've never been to London..."

            "Trust me you'll hate it." But a smile tugged at the corner of Charlotte's lips. Isaac's was infectious. Charlotte took his hand and turned back to Ethan and Jackson. "If we do this...we're not joining your pack or whatever it is the two of you have going. Our own pack is still out there somewhere..."

            Ethan nodded, though they both knew the chances of that were slim. "Of course. And we'll do everything we can to help you look for them."

            "Well then..." Charlotte sighed but smiled, and squeezed Isaac's hand gently. "I suppose we'd better swing by the estate and pack some bags..."

***

            Thirteen long hours later they were all in London. The flight itself had been the easy part, a blessed respite from cleaning up the mess with the hunters. Before leaving France, Ethan and Jackson had done their best to bleach down any part of the house they might have touched or bled on, doing what they could to cover their tracks. They called a tip to the local police once they were at their gate of the local airport about the hunters still trapped in the vault. Ethan and Jackson had tried to interrogate some of them as to Monroe's where abouts, but all they were able to confirm was that Monroe was no longer in France.

            Isaac and Charlotte had wound up on a different flight, so Ethan and Jackson had been stuck waiting for another hour even once they were in London for their plane to land. Jackson had offered up the use of their guest room to Isaac and Charlotte while they looked for a temporary place of their own, but they politely refused. Ethan hadn't been terribly surprised by that, though once he caught sight of just how many bags Charlotte and Isaac had brought with them he figured it was probably for the best-the room could never have contained them.

            Charlotte's family apparently owned a small town house on the outskirts of the city anyways as she informed them, though after seeing it, her definition of small was a tad different them Ethan's. Not that it should have surprised him either, the Beaumont's were an old pack and had old money to go with it.

            Having finally gotten them settled in Ethan and Jackson returned to their own apartment exhausted. Jackson dumped their bags in the living room-he didn't have the energy to unpack them-and headed to the bedroom, climbing atop the bed with a contented sigh.

            Ethan shook his head smiling, and kicked off his shoes. He followed Jackson back to the bedroom and collapsed on top of it next to him.

            "Well that didn't exactly go the way we had planned." Ethan sighed.

            A muffled laugh came up from Jackson's pillow. He rolled over onto his side, looking up at Ethan through half open eyes. "At least we found Isaac and Charlotte."

            Ethan snorted. "You know I don't think she likes me much."

            Jackson laughed. "What ever would have given you that idea?" He sat up slightly, and rested his head on Ethan's chest. "That's okay. More for me."

            "Mm." Ethan hummed and ran his fingers through Jackson's hair. He pulled out his phone and set an alarm for the morning. It was still fairly early but Ethan could feel sleep already slipping its hooks into him. He smiled and inhaled slowly, savoring the scent of Jackson, their bed, the whole apartment. It was good to be home.

            "...she certainly likes Isaac though." Jackson mumbled. "I must have seen at least five guys checking her out today and I don't think she even noticed once. She's only got eyes for Lahey."

            "She loves him." Ethan said simply.

            "Mm." Jackson inched closer to Ethan, hand wrapping around his fiancée's. "I love you."

            Ethan smiled and squeezed Jackson's hand, loving the small clink of the two rings coming together.

            "I love you too."

 


	6. Sanguine But Not

            The phone rang and Ethan answered it cheerily.

            "Hey."

            "Hey yourself." Ethan could practically hear the smile in Jackson's voice.

            "How are your parents?" Ethan asked.

            "Oh you know same as always. Missing you terribly of course." Jackson snorted. "I think my dad was almost at the point of calling the school to see if he could talk the professor in to rescheduling your test."

            Ethan grinned. "Believe me if there was anyway to do that I would have. Are they still planning on coming up here sometime?"

            "Yeah-be warned my dad's going to try and get you to go golfing with him." Jackson laughed.

            "Golf?"

            "You know boring game of hitting a small ball and lots of walking?" Jackson chuckled. "He plays a bunch with clients and for some reason actually enjoys it. He tried to get me to pick it up as a kid but I never had the patience for it."

            "Somehow I think I can picture that." Ethan smirked. He could just imagine a younger petulant Jackson complaining as he trudged across the greens.

             Jackson laughed again. "Yeah well he sees you as his second chance of getting a son who might like it. So have fun with that."

            "I've never actually played but I think it could be fun."

            "See what you say after you've spent the day trying to play it with my dad. Trust me on this one..."

            Ethan smiled. "So are you headed back soon?"

            "Yeah." Ethan heard a car door slam over the line. "I'm just finishing packing up now. Probably leave in a minute here. I was thinking maybe we could go out tonight."

            "Sure." Ethan glanced at the clock it was only three o'clock. "It's still early you want me to make reservations some place or do you want to just see what sounds good?"

            "Up to you." Jackson's engine roared to life. "I'll see you soon."

            "Alright." And because Ethan could never help himself-"Love you."

            Jackson snorted. "You know we don't have to end every phone call saying that." But then because he was just as sentimental as Ethan, no matter how much he tried to deny it he added- "I love you too."

***

            By the time Jackson got back neither one of them felt like doing a fancy dinner out so instead they opted for a food truck they'd grown fond of and a slow walk around the city. The truck served the best kabobs in London. Even at the earlier hour there was a small line outside it.

            "Can we get three chicken, two lamb and one veggie please?" Ethan asked when it was finally their turn to order.

            The man behind the counter grinned at them. In truth they probably didn't even need to tell the man what they wanted at this point, Ethan and Jackson had come to the little truck enough times at this point to be firmly established regulars.

            After just a few minutes of waiting their food was ready. Jackson grabbed two of the huge chicken kabobs and one of the lamb ones, passing Ethan his own chicken, lamb, and the grilled vegetables he was fond of. The aroma was intoxicating, the seared meat and vegetables incredibly tender and full of flavor. Some days they would grab a side of rice and eat at a nearby table, but tonight with the weather so warm and pleasant, a stroll sounded more appealing.

            Jackson grabbed a couple napkins and a small foil bag for each of them. Kabobs were a fairy easy food to walk and eat with but holding several at a time made it more challenging. The trucks handy bags kept the other kabobs warm longer and made them easier to carry.

            Ethan took a bite of chicken and sighed happily. He laughed as he saw the piece of chicken Jackson had been working on slip off the kabob's stick, the tender meat giving way. Jackson swore and dove quickly, contorting himself to catch the rogue bite of chicken with his mouth.

            He grinned triumphantly. "Got it!" At least that was what Ethan though he said. It was hard to make out with his mouth still full of chicken.

            They wandered around the streets of London aimlessly, enjoying the gentle breeze and the colors slowly painted across the sky by the setting sun. Impossible yellows, reds and oranges, fading slowly to a deep purple.

            As the darkness of the night slowly set in the street lights winked on one by one. Ethan and Jackson made their way to London Bridge. The lamp light and the first faint stars reflecting off the Thames River gave it an almost magical feeling. They were far from the only couple out tonight.  A good half dozen others strolled across the bridge and along the nearby riverbank.

            Ethan took Jackson's hand easily and made his way over to the railing, looking down at the shimmering river. "So anything else interesting happen while you were at your parents?"

            "Not really." Jackson leaned with his back against the railing, his fingers playing with a loose fleck of paint. "I guess-"

            Ethan held up a finger suddenly quieting his fiancé and reached out with his werewolf hearing. For a moment he had almost thought-

            Jackson frowned. "What is it?"

            Ethan shook his head unsure.

            And then the sound came again, muffled over the noise of the street and the people around them but distinct enough to a wolf's ears- a woman's scream.

            "I heard it too." Jackson turned his head towards the sound. "The far bank?"

            Ethan nodded already sprinting towards that side of the bridge. Jackson was right behind him, their sudden hurry attracting more then a few strange looks form passerby.

            They finally made it off the bridge, Ethan skipping the last few steps with a graceful leap.

            "Where is she?" Jackson asked urgently.

            Ethan listened quietly for a moment. A part of him still hopped he had heard wrong, that it was all some misunderstanding-but he didn't believe it. The smell of blood, fresh and metallic wafted to him. Ethan grimaced and took off after it.

            Most of the riverbank was lit with lamplight, but about a hundred yards away there was a bench-and the light above it was out. At this distance Ethan could only just make out a slumped shape on the bench even with his night vision, and another shadow moving away.

            Ethan skidded to a stop in front of the bench. Jackson had his phone out, the light spilling over the scene. He growled angrily.

            A woman-she couldn't have been much older then Ethan or Jackson- lay passed out on the bench bleeding slowly from her neck. Behind her in the grass a man-her boyfriend maybe- was in a similar state. Ethan listened quickly for their heartbeats, relief flooding through him when he found them both. Jackson's gaze flicked off into the darkness in the direction someone-or something-had escaped off into.

            "Should I-"

            "No." Ethan shook his head, his hands reaching out to grasp both victims. Black veins began to flow up Ethan's arms, and their bleeding seemed to slow. "Call the police. These two are in bad shape...even with all the pain I'm taking their cuts still aren't healing. They've lost a lot of blood already..."

            "Right." Jackson swung the phone up to his ear dialing. As the light shifted off the bodies a strange glint caught Ethan's eyes. "Ethan?"

            "Yeah?"

            "I though you said vampires weren't real." There was the barest trace of humor in Jackson's voice.

            Ethan leaned closer to examine the strange metal barb that had caught the light of Jackson's phone. It lay in the grass less then a foot away from the man's body. Ethan had never seen anything like it.

            "They're not..."

***

            The next few hours were a strange blur of activity. The ambulance arrived, ferrying both victims to the hospital. As material witnesses Ethan and Jackson had been carted along by a police escort to meet the detectives assigned to the attack at the hospital and answer any questions they could. Both the man and the woman were unconscious, so until they woke up Ethan and Jackson's account would be all the police had to go on.

            Ethan and Jackson gave their statements to a somewhat skeptical officer. It wasn't easy to explain why they had been able to hear the attack when no one else had.

            "…And the two of you just heard the screams and ran towards them..." The officer frowned. "And didn't think to call the police until after you'd found two people unconscious and bleeding."

            "For the last time yes." Jackson huffed. He rolled his eyes, which did nothing to help endear them to the officer interviewing them.

            Ethan put a comforting hand on Jackson's shoulder, squeezing it just a little harder then he might ordinarily. The last thing they need was a scene. Jackson sighed and Ethan could feel some of the tension release from his muscles.

            "...like I said before we weren't sure what we were hearing at first." Ethan said calmly. "We didn't want to call the police and have it turn out to be nothing."

            "Right..." The officer made a note on his pad. "Well-"

            "Officer Evans!" Arthur Frank strolled down the hall, his detective badge shining brightly in his belt and a smile on his face. "I hope you haven't been giving these two a hard time now..."

            "Of course not sir." Evans had the decenty to look just a little guilty.

            "Because that couple in there is very thankful for everything that they did. And these two have been informants of mine several times in the past. They're friends of the police-and tonight heroes too-not suspects."

            "Oh uh-of course." Evans smiled nervously. "I never meant to imply other wise..."

            Jackson's grin was a little too large and vindicated to be strictly polite. Ethan smiled and nudged him gently in the ribs. Jackson only smirked harder. "Nothing to worry about Officer." Ethan said smoothly.

            Officer Evans handed over his preliminary notes to Arthur and slunk around the corner of the hallway. Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He gestured to a small lounge the hospital had set up a little ways down the hall as a waiting area. Ethan and Jackson followed him slowly.

            "Sorry about him." Arthur sighed once they were sure to be safely out of earshot. "He means well he's just well-"

            "Tactless?" Jackson offered.

            Arthur gave him a small smile. "I suppose. But you can understand why this case has everyone a bit on edge." He slid down into a chair, looking more then a little tired. "If I had to tell you the number of times I've heard the word vampire..."

            "It's not vampires." Ethan said flatly.

            "I know." Arthur laughed hollowly. "Victoria was pretty clear in that. But believe me I'm more then happy to have you confirm it." He flipped open the notebook Officer Evans had been using and scanned what was written there. "Is there anything else you guys can tell me? Anything you couldn't say on the record?"

            Jackson shook his head. "We saw something running away but we were too far out to tell what it was."

            "Is that couple really going to be okay?" Ethan asked.

            Arthur nodded. "Whatever you did helped. The doctors were able to get them both stabilized."

            It was good news, but Arthur's expression remained dark. "What is it?" Ethan asked.

            "We've gotten calls from two other hospitals in the last hour...both places a man and a woman brought in with severe blood loss. None of them made it."

            Jackson frowned. "They couldn't give them transfusions?"           

            "Apparently they tried." Arthur sighed. "Some unknown agent in the victims system was preventing their blood from clotting. Even with transfusions they kept losing blood and the doctors just couldn't replace it quickly enough."

            Ethan shared a worried look with Jackson. “The doctors couldn’t figure out what was stopping the clotting?”

            Arthur shook his head. “Whatever it is they've never seen it before.”

            “We’ll that can’t be good.” Jackson groaned.

            Arthur nodded. “Then there’s this.” He reached into his coat and pulled out an evidence bag, inside was the strange piece of metal Ethan had seen next to the victims. “Patrol officers at the scene of one of the other attacks found two just like this. We’re still trying to pin down exactly where the other attack took place I have a feeling we’ll find more of the same.” Arthur passed the bag to Ethan grimly. “You’ve never seen anything like this before?”

            Ethan examined the strange piece of metal. In the better light of the hospital he could make out more details then before. The end was pointed, and looked razor sharp, with an almost blade like edge extending along one side of the metal. In the sterile air of the hospital Ethan could pick out the smell of blood on the metal. Ethan shook his head and passed the bag to Jackson skeptically. “Sorry.”

            Arthur’s face fell just a little more as Jackson tossed the bag gently back to him.

            “If Ethan’s never seen it there’s no way I have.”

            “Yeah well…” Arthur picked up the strange weapon and carefully stowed it back in his jacket. “Regardless I think this is your kind of thing. Do you guys know anyone else you could ask?”

            Jackson shrugged and gave Ethan a knowing look. “What do you think?”

            Ethan sighed and stood up slowly. “We’ve got a couple people we could try. And we’ll keep looking ourselves too-for any answers and for whatever did this.”

            Arthur smiled, though it didn’t quite reach his weary eyes. “Thanks. I really do appreciate it.

            Ethan smiled and clasped the detective’s hand with a friendly ease. “Don’t worry about it.”

            “The couple you saved wanted to thank you.” This time the smile did make it to Arthur’s eyes. “I figure you want to stay under the radar but I’d be happy to take you to see them if you want.”

            Ethan quirked an eyebrow, but Jackson just shook his head.

            “I think we’ll pass.” Ethan smiled politely. “But thanks Arthur. For everything.”

            “No need to thank me-“ Arthur’s voice had a sudden almost somber tone to it-“This city’s safer with you two helping out-“ he tapped the notepad Evans had handed him. “whether it knows it or not.”

***

            After leaving the hospital it took them just a few minutes to flag down a cab-neither one of them felt much like walking anymore. The night, which felt so full of promise and potential before, now seemed suffocating. The temperature had dropped a few degrees, and a slow rain was starting to fall, leeching the life and color of the city. London suddenly seemed gloomy and gray. They rode back to the apartment in relative silence, lost in thought.

            When they finally arrived at their building, Ethan tipped the driver as much out of habit as generosity, his polished manners coming off with a stiffness noticeable only to Jackson from years of study, letting him know Ethan was running as much on auto pilot as he was. Jackson sighed. _This certainly wasn’t the way I thought the night would end…_

             Jackson felt tired, more so then he had at any point in the past two days with his parents and the long drive to and from the city. There was something painfully demoralizing about the attacks. Monroe was an enemy, that for all the problems she and her army of hunters caused, Jackson understood. The hunters hated werewolves-hated all supernatural creatures really. But the attacks tonight had been something different. This had all the signs of being some kind of creature, a creature they knew nothing about. _Does it know what it’s doing?_ The thought came before Jackson even realized it. _Could it be like the Kanima? Like me?_ The style of the attacks was completely different from a kanima of course, but Jackson knew there was a whole zoo’s worth of other supernatural creatures out there. An image came to mind-like a half remembered dream- he was standing in the shower, washing the blood from his chest, his arms, his claws… Jackson shuddered. _Is that how it is now? Is there someone covered in blood somewhere with no clue what’s happening to them?_

             Ethan’s hand suddenly landing on his shoulder pulled Jackson out of his thoughts and back to the present. Without even noticing he had walked across the lobby and stepped into the elevator. Ethan squeezed his shoulder gently, as if he knew where Jackson’s head had been. _He probably does._ Jackson sighed and rested his head on Ethan’s shoulder; thankful, as he was everyday that he’d found him. Ethan’s hand slid down Jackson’s arm pulling him closer. Ethan didn’t say anything-he didn’t have to.

             The doors opened for their floor and Jackson reluctantly untangled himself from Ethan’s embrace. He smiled and took his fiancé’s hand as they stepped out of the elevator.

             “Can you hold the door?” A voice called urgently from down the hall. Jackson tore his eyes off Ethan and turned to see one of their neighbor’s hurrying down the hall. Will had just turned eighteen last month, and thrown something of a party while the cousin he lived with was working the night shift at a local emergency room. Anna had been incredibly apologetic when she found out, but most of the neighbors-Ethan and Jackson included- had just laughed it off. Will seemed like a good kid, living in the city and working almost full time at a fast food restaurant a few blocks away to be able to attend the private school he did. He must have been leaving for work now, the noxious orange uniform he was wearing for his job clashing horribly with his blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled earnestly when he caught sight of Ethan and Jackson. Ethan placed an arm against the elevator door.

             “Thanks.” Will said breathlessly. A small flush crept up his cheeks that Jackson knew had very little to do with his hurried exit. The night of his party Jackson had seen him staggering into the hallway in the late hours of the morning barely dressed, and with two of his classmates-a boy and a girl- in similar states. And Jackson would have to have been blind to miss the small appreciative glances Will would sneak at either himself or Ethan whenever he thought they weren’t looking. Jackson found his crush on them kind of adorable.

             “Working the late shift tonight?” Jackson asked grinning.

             “Oh-“ Will laughed nervously. “Yeah. Thanks again for holding the door.”

             The elevator slid closed and Jackson smirked. Ethan shook his head knowingly and slipped an arm back around Jackson’s shoulders. His other hand fished into his pocket for the apartment keys and unlocked the door with a practiced ease. Ethan tossed his keys into the waiting dish on the counter and slipped off his shoes. Jackson went straight to his chair, flopping down into the comfortable leather. He leaned back with his eyes closed and sighed.

             “So who are we going to ask about our mystery creature?”

             Ethan sat down on the couch wearily. “There’s really only one or two people we can ask.”

             Jackson let loose a small huff of laughter. “You want me to call them in case she answers?”

             Ethan laughed. “I’ll be fine.” He set his phone on the table already dialing.

             The phone rang twice before someone finally picked up.

             “Hello?”

             “Hey Isaac.” Jackson called out a little louder then he probably had to-but his eyes were still blissfully closed and he didn’t feel like moving closer to the phone.

             “Hey guys.” Jackson could hear the warmth in Isaac’s voice even over the phone line.

             “Have you seen the news?” Ethan asked more seriously.

             “Not tonight.” Isaac answered easily. “Charlotte and I are still getting the house set up. Did something happen?”

             “Three attacks on couples in the span of maybe an hour and a half.” Ethan said darkly. “Only two of them made it.”

             “You think it was a werewolf?” All the lightness was gone from Isaac’s voice now.

             “No. Hang on I’m sending you a picture.” Jackson heard Ethan fiddling with his phone for a second. “Okay there. Did you get it?”

             “Yeah…” Isaac paused no doubt studying it. “Some weird metal knife?”

             “We’re not sure. But at least one of those found at the scene of every attack.”

             Jackson frowned and opened his eyes. “Every attack?”

             Ethan nodded. “Arthur texted me in the lobby. The police found two more when they tracked down where the third attack happened.”

             “Have you ever seen anything like it?” Ethan asked turning back to the phone. “Or maybe heard of something similar?”

             “I don’t think so…” Isaac was quiet for a moment considering. “Charlotte may have though-I can ask her when she gets home.”

             “Thanks.” Ethan sighed. “We’re trying to help the police out as much as we can but without knowing what it is we’re after…”

             “…You can’t really know where to start.” Isaac finished. “Yeah I get it…Sorry I wasn’t able to be anymore help.”

             “Don’t worry about it.” Jackson said with as much levity as he could muster. “But let us know if Charlotte thinks of anything.”

             “I will.” Isaac hesitated a moment. “Good luck guys. And be careful-let us know if there’s anything else we can do to help okay?”

             Ethan smiled, the first real one Jackson had seen from him since they discovered the couple being attacked. “We will. Thanks Isaac.”

             The phone clicked off, and Ethan leaned back against the couch. He groaned. “Guess it’s on to plan B then…”

***

             Plan B was not something Ethan was looking forward to but he couldn’t see much other choice. He looked up directions reluctantly. It was a relatively short drive from their apartment to the school, shorter than Ethan liked if he was being honest. Jackson drove as he usually did, it was his car after all, leaving Ethan free to brood in the passenger seat most of the way. They timed their trip to try and coincide with the end of the school day, they didn’t have much chance of getting what they needed when the school was still in session. Ethan supposed they could have gotten up earlier and tried to arrive before classes had begun, but he and Jackson has purposefully slept late, sadly anticipating many late nights of patrolling in their future.

             The school’s campus was beautiful, a few old knotted oaks towering over the lawn, a statement of some opulence in itself given the school’s proximity to the city. The buildings looked to be mostly brick, the green ivy that trellised up their walls dappled golden in the sunlight. In short it looked every bit the private school one might find adorning the cover a brochure somewhere.

             Students were milling out now at the end of the day as Jackson eased them into a parking lot, and Ethan noted their jackets had the same emblazoned crest that he’d seen Will wearing-another fact he was less then thrilled by, though he doubted Will’s neighbors would ever come up in the context of a counseling session. Jackson switched off his car and tossed his keys into his pocket. He gave Ethan a questioning look. Ethan sighed and reached for his door handle.

             He stepped out of the car slowly, his senses expanding to take in the area around him on instinct. Next to him Jackson climbed out of the driver’s side. Ethan hadn’t made an official appointment, something that if he was being honest he knew he should have. Two strangers randomly showing up on a private school’s campus might raise some questions. He took a deep breath, finding the scent he needed relatively quickly even in the haze of the school.

             He jerked his head towards one of the buildings farther back from the road. “This way.”

             Jackson fell in behind him silently. He caught Ethan’s hand briefly, giving it one reassuring squeeze before letting it fall free again. Ethan sparred Jackson a small smile and sighed. _Let’s get this over with…_

             He found the car easily enough, but was surprised to find it protected. Ethan hadn’t noticed it from the greater distantance before, but someone had carefully worked a fine layer of mountain ash into the paint of the reserved parking spot. The concrete block at the head of the spot had been coated in it too. That coupled with a thin line behind the car, linked up to form a solid barrier. Ethan reached a hand out gently, pulling it back as soon as the energy sparked to life. He shook his head. _I don’t know if I find that impressive or paranoid…_

             Jackson snorted. “That seems a bit much.”

 _Not if she knows something we don’t._ Ethan frowned. The set up with the paint and the block was not something that had been done overnight. _I wonder if-_

            The distant clicking of heels pulled him from his thoughts. He sighed and turned to face the woman they’d come to see.

            Marin Morrell rounded the corner of the parking lot slowly. She looked almost the same as when Ethan had last seen her, dressed in simple black pants and a generic shirt. Her gold necklace of Cernunnos, the horned Celtic god was still present around her neck, the polished metal reflecting small patterns of sunlight around the parking lot. She seemed to be reading something on her phone, a bag slung over her arm. She sighed, looking up suddenly and making perfect eye contact. “Hello Ethan. Jackson…”

            Ethan didn’t miss the appreciative tilt of Jackson’s head, or the telltale smirk he always wore when Ethan noticed him checking someone out. Ethan rolled his eyes. “You don’t seem surprised that we’re here.”

            Morrell studied Ethan a moment. “Should I be?”

            Ethan fought back a small growl of frustration. He’d almost forgotten how much he hated talking to druids. Deaton at least could usually be counted on for a straight answer, but Morrell always seemed to enjoy her carefully constructed mystique. Ethan hated it. More then that, he wondered just how much of it was real. There was no telling what kind of power or knowledge she might be privy to now with so many Nemetons activated. In theory their influence shouldn’t extend as far as London, but Ethan hadn’t survived as long as he had in the supernatural world by taking things on face value.

            He tried again. “I assume you saw the news reports…”

            “I did.” Morrell walked deliberately to her car, her eyes never leaving Ethan’s. Her back he noticed too never turned towards him. As Ethan watched she reached out with her hand and the thin line of mountain ash behind her car flowed back up into her palm. _I’ve never seen her do that before._ Ethan grimaced. _Is that new or does she just want me to think it is?_

“Do you know what did it?” Jackson asked.

            Morrell smiled. “The news wasn’t exactly forth coming with detail.”

            Ethan sighed and pulled out his phone, loading the picture of the strange metal found at the scene. “The victims were all bleeding out. Police said something stopped their blood from clotting. And these were found at the scene…”

            Morrell extended a hand. “May I?”

            Ethan passed over his phone. Morrell examined the image closely, zooming the picture in on various sections of the strange weapon. Finally she handed the phone back to Ethan.

            “Do you recognize it?” Ethan grumbled.

            “No.” Morrell said crisply. “But you can’t be that surprised.”

            “The Nemetons.” Ethan bitterness was clear.

            “Their energy is active again. Supernatural creatures we haven’t seen before will be surfacing all over.”

            Of course Ethan already knew that. Morrell was eyeing him expectantly, waiting on some unasked question. This time Ethan did growl slightly. _How is it she always manages to get under my skin?_ With everything he knew and lived through, the years he and Aiden had spent with only each other to truly count on, there weren’t many people who could make Ethan feel like an ignorant child-Morrell, consistently, was one of them. “So how do we stop them?”

            “The same way you would handle any other unknown supernatural threat.” Her gaze drifted over Jackson and Ethan’s eyes flared red. _She’d really bring that up-_ Morrell’s eyes snapped back to Ethan unfazed. “You track it. Learn its motivations. A name only facilitates that study. But you don’t need it to begin.”

            Ethan nodded begrudgingly. It was good advice, if less then he’d hoped for from having to suffer through this visit. “You’ll let us know if you think of anything?”

            “Yes.” She climbed into her car smoothly and retrieved a pair of sunglasses from the glove compartment; replacing them with the small bottle she’d placed the mountain ash in. “Like wise you can find my number should you need it.”

            “What is it on the school website or something?” Jackson snorted.

            Morrell’s expression was unreadable behind the tint of the sunglasses. “Yes actually.” She smiled and started her car, backing up quickly and pulling away without another word.

            Jackson, who for the most part had been uncharacteristically quiet in the conversation with Morrell, had a strange look on his face as he watched her drive off.

            “What is it?” Ethan asked.

            “Beacon Hills hires some weird councilors…” Jackson laughed. “Though grading her on a curve with the most recent one does make her a bit more palatable.”

            Ethan felt a smile tugging on his lips. “True…she didn’t actively torture us. But I’m not sure I’d call that a win.”

            Jackson shrugged dramatically. “Sounds like we’ve still got a long night ahead of us.”

            “That we do.” Ethan sighed and glanced down at the picture still displayed on his phone. _What are you…?_

***

            The hours crept by slowly. So far the night was certainly long, but also boring. Not that Jackson was complaining. Not finding half dead people was good in his book, even it meant they were no closer to figuring out what kind of creature was attacking people.

            With no better plan in place, Ethan and Jackson had simply climbed into his car and rolled the windows down. Jackson was driving slowly around the city, looking for any obvious signs of a disturbance while Ethan kept his ears and nose peeled. Isaac and Charlotte had volunteered to look around the outer edge of the city near her house, and were getting the same results. Ethan was texting periodically with Arthur. So far the police hadn’t found anything either.

            Jackson glanced at the clock. It was already almost two o’clock in the morning, far later then the previous attacks had taken place. Either whatever was pulling the attacks had taken the night off, or it had seriously changed it’s MO. Jackson looked out the window aimlessly. They were moving through a part of the city that had gotten somewhat rundown recently, and was in the process of being repaired. Scaffolding wound its ways around several of the taller buildings, and at least a few lots looked to have been newly cleared, rubble from their previous occupants still piled high in places. Jackson sighed.

            “What do you think-“ He broke off suddenly as Ethan held up his hand, his head tilted straining to hear. Jackson found himself holding his breath, not for any help to Ethan’s listening but from the pulse pounding anticipation. _Had Ethan found them?_

            ‘Two blocks that way.” Ethan pointed tensely. “I think. Something’s happening-“

            Jackson didn’t need him to say anything more. He slammed the gas pedal down and swerved for the direction Ethan had indicated. Now that he knew what he was looking for Jackson could hear it too. Two very human screams…and with it something else.

            The car barreled around a corner and the headlights picked out two women struggling with-Jackson swore- _two_ creatures. Ethan howled his eyes flashing red and threw himself at the closer of the two attackers. The women, both in better shape then the last victims they'd found screamed and hugged one another. Jackson sparred Ethan a quick glance-the two things, whatever they were, were backing up cautiously- and moved to the women.

            “Are you okay?” He asked urgently.

            “They-they cut us and…their eyes…”

            The older of the two women had a small cut on her arm and another on her neck that Jackson could see. Neither looked very deep. The younger woman only had one visible cut on her calf. The cuts were bleeding, but nothing like what Jackson had seen from the victims he and Ethan had found on the riverbank.

            “Call an ambulance.” Jackson said as calmly as he could manage. When the woman didn’t respond he raised his voice louder. “Hey! You’re going to be okay! But you need to call an ambulance now okay?”

            “O-okay…” The woman fumbled into her bag for her phone, her hands shaking. “b-but those things…”

            “We’ll take care of them.” Jackson heard Ethan growl and looked back hurriedly to see him just dodge a slash from a pair of claws. Jackson’s eyes glowed blue and he charged towards the offending creature roaring a challenge. In his peripheral vision Jackson saw Ethan grin.

            Finally focused on them, Jackson got his first good look at the creatures they were fighting. One looked to be male, the other clearly female, but beyond that Jackson was hard pressed to identify anything human about them. Their faces were a strange contortion of human features, eyes that seemed larger then normal and glowed an angry orange, a nose that seemed almost metallic in its reflection of the light around it, and a mouth with no visible teeth. The creatures’ heads both looked to be bald, no trace of human hair apparent, but whether that was a cosmetic choice or a result of the shift process was impossible to tell.

            The creatures eyed Ethan and Jackson carefully, backing up further. Suddenly the female creature-Jackson struggled to think of her as a woman transformed as she was-shrieked and swung her arm out at Jackson. A metal barb flew out slicing a thin path across his check as he turned away from it. Jackson took a moment to look at it as it clattered to the ground. It was the same design as the ones that had been found with the other attack victims. Jackson scowled and roared around his fangs. If there had been any doubt that these creatures were the same ones who had attacked couples the night before it was gone now.

            On an unspoken cue Ethan and Jackson ran forward, intent on subduing the creatures, whatever they were. But the things were fast, they moved with a lightness Jackson had never seen from a wolf or a hunter before, hopping back out of reach and throwing more of the strange metal instruments at Ethan and Jackson. One caught Ethan in the shoulder, and in the half second he paused to wrench it out the creatures made a break for the nearest building. They ignored the door in favor of hurrying up the rickety scaffolding on its side.

            Jackson hesitated just a moment. “Are you-“

            “I’m fine.” Ethan growled. He rolled his shoulder in proof. “Let’s go.”

            Jackson nodded, and after a moment of concentration his tail flicked out. He leaped on to the scaffolding, swinging from level to level on his tail, with a speed that rivaled the creatures ahead of him. Ethan clambered up behind him, his shoulder and his need to climb each set of steps to the next level slowing him down just a little.

            Eventually they ran out of room, coming to stop at last on the building's roof. Jackson grinned, his tail flicking back and forth behind him.

            “Nowhere left to run.”

            One of the creatures let lose a strange piercing cry and threw two more metal blades at Jackson, but he swatted them away with his tail effortlessly. By that time Ethan was finally landing on the rooftop next to him.

            “Just give up.” Ethan said slowly his eyes glowing the Alpha red again. “You can’t win. We’re not going to let you keep hurting innocent people.”

            A strange chuffing noise came from the pair that might almost have been laughter. Jackson tensed and took a step a forward.

            “Whatever you’re planning-“

            Before he could finish the pair of creatures had leapt off the roof. Jackson gasped and rushed forward ready to grab them with his tail. _They couldn’t have-_

To Jackson’s shock the pair were gliding away harmlessly, a slew of the strange metal blades splaying out of their spread arms and catching the wind. It shouldn’t have been possible, the human body weighed too much to be supported like that, but Jackson had seen plenty of impossible things over the years. Ethan appeared behind him a moment later equally stunned.

            “...What the hell are they?” Jackson asked. Ethan just shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So do you guys have any guess as to what the creatures are? I'm planning to have the reveal pretty early in the next chapter but if you guys have theories I'd love to hear them in the comments.


	7. For the Birds

            By the time Ethan and Jackson made it back down the building the creatures were long gone. An ambulance finally arrived for the two women, who according to Arthur, who took their statements and checked their IDs, turned out to be sisters.

            Jackson groaned. “Well that throws out couples as the only victims…and that was about all we had to go on in the first place.”

            “It’s still two people.” Ethan shrugged. “Maybe it’s the number that’s important and couples just made easier targets.”

            “Maybe.” Arthur agreed. “But I’m not sure I like that any better.”

            “I’m more worried about how many of those things there are.” Ethan said solemnly.

            “Two?” Jackson cocked an eyebrow curiously. “I mean I wasn’t thrilled by that either but we can take them.”

            “I hope it’s _only_ two.” Ethan frowned. “They can move pretty quick by the looks of it but this many attacks so closely together…” He trailed off. “I don’t know. If we knew why they were attacking people I’d feel more confident in it being just the two we saw.”

            “Meaning what?” Jackson asked.

            Ethan sighed. “Well not to be morbid…but meaning what do they want from their victims? Everyone we’ve found was left alive…” Arthur opened his mouth to protest, and Ethan shook his head. “The ones who died all did so _after_ the attack. So I don’t think they’re just mindless killers. They’re doing it for some reason.”

            “Hm.” Arthur hummed thoughtfully, his gaze flicking back to the ambulance where the two women were being examined. “Any idea what that reason might be?”

            “Afraid not.” Ethan said darkly.

            Jackson followed Arthur’s gaze and tilted his head in the woman’s direction. “Are those two going to be okay?”

            Arthur nodded. “They’re mostly just shaken up. Their cuts seem fine. They don’t seem to have been exposed to whatever slowed the clotting so drastically in the other victims.”

            “Small favors I guess.” Jackson grimaced.

            Ethan nodded and pulled out his phone. “I’ll call Isaac and Charlotte and fill them in. I doubt these things will try again tonight but you never know.”

            As Ethan gave Isaac the run down Jackson exchanged weary glances with Arthur. “You’ll call us if you find anything else?”

            Arthur nodded.

            “Okay then.” Jackson yawned and shook Arthur’s hand. “We’ll see you later.”

            Jackson began the short walk back to his car, Ethan following just behind him.

            “-if we hear anything more I’ll let you know. Yeah. Thanks Isaac.” Ethan sighed and hung up his phone.

            “Did they see anything?” Jackson asked.

            “No which is probably a good thing.” Ethan bumped his shoulder gently into Jackson’s, smiling when the silly gesture was reciprocated. “It might be more likely then it is just the two we saw.”

            Jackson shrugged and hopped into the car. Ethan slid in a moment later still smiling.

            “We’re going to have a lot of late nights like this until we catch the things aren’t we?”

            Ethan laughed. “Probably.”

            “Fun.” Jackson grumbled sarcastically and pulled his car door shut.

            “Yeah…”

            They drove back to their apartment in silence. It was obvious to both of them that they had to keep looking for these creatures and stop them from attacking people, but the reality of how taxing that hunt could be on their lives wasn’t easily ignored. True they’d been tracking and taking down cells of Monroe’s hunters over the past year and a half, but that had been different. With the hunters Ethan and Jackson could spend a few hours at a time looking into possible hide outs, with the only really difficult work coming when they engaged them-though even that was usually over and done with quickly enough. Their lives had been mostly unaffected. Sure they took lighter class loads then they might have otherwise, but for the most part the war with the hunters worked around their ordinary lives, not the other way around.

            It was a luxury the McCall pack hadn’t had, being Monroe’s primary focus from the very beginning. Jackson felt more then a little guilty thinking about it all. Their friends had been fighting full time in a war they were a part of too, and here Jackson was frustrated that protecting people from some unknown monster might disrupt his life more then usual. It felt selfish, as if somehow it was okay for this fight to overtake his friends’ lives but not Jackson’s. And Jackson loved his life-even the crazy parts of it that had him out at almost 3:00 in the morning.

            Jackson reached out a hand over the gearshift and found Ethan’s giving it a single squeeze. Ethan caught his eye and smiled.

            “Relax.” Ethan said simply. “We can handle it.”

            Jackson let some of the tension out of his shoulders and took a slow steady breath. They could. Jackson knew he didn’t need to worry about that. The fight with Monroe, unknown crazy shifters, whatever the world threw at him next, Jackson was ready to fight it to protect the life he’d carved out for himself with Ethan. Even it meant late nights out scouring the city, and tired mornings. He smiled and pulled into their apartment’s parking lot.

            The parking complex had two different levels, a small lot outside on street level with a spot for the building manger, and an even dozen for guests or service workers who might be in the building. The second under ground level had reserved spots for every apartment, with an elevator that led into the building’s main lobby. Jackson coasted into their spot, and together they headed towards the elevator. The elevator that ran to the actual apartments was just across the hallway once you got to the lobby, and Ethan and Jackson were surprised to see their neighbor from down the hall, Anna, waiting outside of it.

            “Hey.” Ethan called out politely.

            Anna barely nodded, her eyes still staring straight ahead at the elevator.

            “Late night huh?” Ethan said trying again. “You don’t usually work Friday nights do you?”

            “No.” Anna’s reply was clipped and abrupt.

            Ethan cocked an eyebrow in surprise but said nothing. Anna was still in the scrubs she wore for her work at the hospital, an unusual sight, and her posture seemed suddenly tense and defensive. Jackson opened his mouth to say something-if he was being honest with himself probably a passive aggressive jab at Anna for snapping at Ethan-but stopped when he saw Ethan shake his head gently.

            The elevator doors chimed open, and Ethan made a show of holding them open, gesturing for Anna to go in first. She spared Ethan a brief, almost dark look, then walked to the back of the elevator. Ethan followed a moment later, staying just a step in front of Anna. Jackson rolled his eyes and stepped in after Ethan. He shot Ethan a questioning look, and resisted the urge to turn around towards Anna. Jackson couldn’t say whether it was just his natural inclination or something becoming a wolf had brought out in him, but he hated having his back turned to someone like this in an enclosed space. In public or any large open area it would never have bothered him, but standing this close in the elevator and knowing Anna was right behind him, just out of sight, had the hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He reached out with his other senses on instinct, taking in the anger in her scent and the almost nervous erratic beating of her heart.

            Ethan caught Jackson’s eye, having clearly picked up on Anna’s emotions as well. Ethan’s whole posture was almost overly relaxed, he nodded to Jackson, but whatever he was trying to communicate was lost on Jackson. Jackson gave a small annoyed huff, but was pulled from his thoughts by the elevator finally reaching their floor. Ethan and Jackson filed out, Anna stepping out herself a moment later. Ethan and Jackson had already turned towards their apartment when she called after them.

            “Sorry.” Anna said it briskly, an undercurrent of frustration creeping into her voice.

            Ethan turned and gave her his most charming smile, which Jackson was willing to admit still made his heart flutter a little each time he saw it. “It’s fine.” Ethan called back smoothly. “I’m sure we’re all pretty tired.”

            Anna nodded once. “Just a rough night in the ER. We had a patient freak out and attack a few of the nurses…” Anna’s right hand trailed over her left arm almost unconsciously, and looking closely Jackson thought he could see the beginnings of a bruise forming under the sleeve of her scrubs.

            “Sorry to hear that. Are you okay?” Ethan asked kindly.

            “Yes-I’m…” Anna grumbled to herself a moment. “I’m fine. Just-good night I guess.”

            “Good night.”

            Jackson nodded along with Ethan’s words, watching Anna retreat into her own apartment-but not before she shot one final glance over her shoulder at Ethan and Jackson. Ethan unlocked their own door and ushered Jackson inside. Jackson frowned as the door clicked shut behind them.

            “Don’t you think that was a little weird?”

            Ethan gave him a bemused smile. “Our door?”

            Jackson rolled his eyes. Ethan knew full well what he was talking about. “That.” He gestured vaguely. “Out in the hallway with Anna.” Jackson slid down into his chair and sighed, closing his eyes. “You didn’t find that a little odd?”

            Ethan shrugged. “You heard her. She just seems a little shaken up still.”

            “Maybe.” Something about it had just rubbed Jackson the wrong way. He massaged his eyes with one hand and yawned. “I don’t know…

            “You’re still keyed up from those weird creatures.” Ethan stifled his own yawn and squeezed Jackson’s shoulder gently. He smiled. “Jumping at shadows.”

            “You’re probably right...” Jackson snorted.

            “C’mon on…” Ethan took his arm and pulled him up from his chair. “Let’s head to bed.”

            They trudged back to the bedroom together, going through their nightly rituals with an easy silence that only came from experience together. While Jackson finished brushing his teeth Ethan typed out a short text message to the McCall Pack. Really Ethan could probably have just texted Scott or Lydia, but he wasn’t sure which members of the McCall pack were actually in Beacon Hills at the moment. Plus if these creatures-whatever they were-could pop up in London they could show up other places too. Better for everyone to know about the creatures, though Ethan didn’t have much to actually tell them.

            When the message was sent he tossed his phone onto the table without bothering to set an alarm. Neither he nor Jackson had to be anywhere tomorrow, and after the late night they had, and the promise of more to come, Ethan was counting on sleeping in. Jackson finally emerged from the bathroom, already half asleep by the looks of it. He fell into bed a minute later, not stirring in the slightest when Ethan climbed in. Ethan grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Jackson’s exposed shoulder blade.

            “Good night.”

            “Mmm.” Jackson mumbled back incoherently, scooting a little closer to Ethan.

            Ethan draped an arm around him, and with his other turned out the light.

 

***

            Ethan's phone buzzed quietly on the bedside table. Ethan groaned and swatted at it still half asleep. The phone kept vibrating, finally rumbling off the table’s edge with a soft thump and falling silent. Ethan fluffed his pillow slightly, eyes still tightly closed and tried to drift back to sleep.

            The buzzing started again, louder this time on account of the phone having wedged itself between the bed frame and the table, the vibrations rattling through them both. Sighing reluctantly, Ethan gently rolled Jackson's head off his back and onto Jackson’s own pillow. Ethan slipped out from under Jackson's arm smiling slightly in spite of himself. Jackson was pretty adorable when he slept-and an insatiable cuddler, though for the longest time he'd tried to deny it. It was rare for Ethan to wake up without Jackson either tangled up in his arms or resting on top of him.

            Ethan reached down into the crevice and fished his phone out. He glanced at the time and grimaced. 9:00 AM-a reasonable time to call on any normal day but a pretty bad one when it meant Ethan got less then five hours of sleep. "What?" He bit out, his bleary eyes not even making note of who was calling so insistently.

            "Ethan?" Lydia's crisp voice was all business.

            "Yeah..." Ethan rubbed a hand over his face slowly. He kept his voice as low as he could to try and avoid waking Jackson.

            "You sound half dead." Stilinski said- because of course he was there too. "Did we mess up the time change again? I thought it was morning there now."

            "It is." Ethan sighed. "Just tired. We had a late night."

            "Oh right." Stiles sounded a little guilty. "Sorry I should have thought of that. I mean I suppose we could have just texted you but we wanted to make sure you got it, and then there was the whole question of-"

            "What Stiles means-" Lydia jumped in smoothly, but Ethan could hear the clear affection there. "Is that we think we may have figured out what you're dealing with over there."

            "Really?" Ethan climbed out of bed and rummaged in the end table drawer for a piece of paper and a pen. He should probably step out into the living room before-

            "Urhhhhg..." Jackson groaned and threw a pillow in Ethan's general direction. It went wide on account of Jackson still having his eyes closed. Ethan couldn't help but laugh. Jackson made a rude hand gesture and pulled Ethan's pillow over his head. "It's too early..."

            "What was that?" Stiles sounded baffled. "Is some small animal dying in your apartment?"

            Ethan grinned. "Just Jackson."

            "You finally killed Jackson?" Stiles laughed. "What made you perform such a service for humankind?"

            Jackson growled, and finally poked his head up. He had a serious case of bed head, his hair sticking out randomly in several places. Even so he still somehow managed to look gorgeous. Ethan smiled wider, loving that he was the only person Jackson would ever let see him like this. "Why the hell am I listening to Stilinski this early after the night we had?"

            "He and Lydia think they may know what's been attracting people."

            Jackson sighed and flipped over onto his back. His eyes were closed again but Ethan knew he was listening. Ethan took a moment to admire Jackson's impressive abs... _he really was-_

            "You still there?" Lydia asked knowingly.

            Ethan snorted. Even without any enchanted senses Lydia could be more perceptive then half the wolves Ethan had ever met. Jackson patted the bed next to him and Ethan hopped on resting his back against the head board. Before Ethan had fully settled himself, Jackson was already shifting his head onto Ethan's toned stomach. "We're here." Ethan ran a hand through Jackson's hair gently. "What do you think it is?"

            "Have either of you ever heard of the Stymphalian birds?" Lydia asked.

            "From the Greek myth?" Ethan frowned. "One of the labors of Hercules right?"

            "Nerd." Jackson whispered. Ethan shoved him playfully which just made Jackson smirk.

            "Anyway-" Lydia continued, "-it all seems to fit. Bird like shifters, metallic feathers..."

            "Those things are more like knives then feathers." Jackson grumbled.

            "Well that's how they functioned in all the myths I could find too." Lydia replied. "The birds would shoot them at men they attacked."

            "I don't remember anything about them bleeding people out though in mythology." Ethan said. "Didn't they just well...eat people?"

            "Yes but I had a thought about that-"

            "We." Stiles interjected proudly. "We had a thought about that. I helped."

            Ethan fought the urge to laugh again. "What's the idea?"

            "They produce all those metal feathers themselves right?" Lydia paused. "Well when they shoot them at people that must mean their bodies are losing all that metal. And what did you say the feathers were mostly made of?"

            "Iron." Ethan recalled the police and Arthur's findings and suddenly realized where Lydia was going with this. "They're bleeding their victims so they can get the iron in their blood."

            “And if that's right then it would make sense that whatever agent is preventing their victims from clotting would be in the birds saliva." Lydia finished. "Which is why there hasn't been any trace of it found at the scenes of the attacks or on the feathers themselves."

            "So we're looking for giant blood drinking birds?" Jackson asked skeptically.

            Ethan frowned thoughtfully. "Did Argent or Deaton have any ideas on how to track them?"

            "Deaton didn't have anymore information then we do. Argent found one vague reference to some kind of bird shifter in an old hunter's journal but it wasn't very specific. Just that they seem to like to live in places with a higher altitude then the surrounding landscape."

            "You didn't tell them my favorite part yet." Stiles sounded like he was barely suppressing a laugh.

            "What is it?" Ethan asked.

            Stiles' voice dissolved into incomprehensible laughter.

            "Stiles..." Lydia sighed.

            "Why are giant birds funny?" Jackson wondered aloud.

            "It's because-well..." Stiles broke off laughing again. "There's something else the stories say is dangerous about them."

            "Okay?" Jackson paused waiting for more.

            "It's uh- ha...the birds are supposed to have toxic waste." Stiles finally finished.

            "Wait-what?" Jackson gave Ethan a baffled look.

            "Their dung Jackson." Ethan could practically hear Lydia rolling her eyes. She gave an exasperated sigh. "Stiles is laughing because the stories say their dung is toxic."

            "Great." Jackson growled bitterly. “Just the image I needed first thing in the morning.”

            Ethan chuckled. “Yeah I’m not planning on getting close enough to confirm that one.”

            Stiles laughed again.

            “Thanks though.” Ethan said more seriously. “That altitude idea might help.”

            “Hopefully.” Lydia sighed. “If Argent finds anything else useful I’ll let you know.”

            “Thanks Lydia.” Jackson called out, his eyes still closed. 

            Ethan smirked. “Did you hear-“

            “I did.” Ethan though he could hear the smile in Lydia’s voice. “We’ll let you guys go. But thanks for the heads up. With all the Nemeton’s powered back up again…”

            Ethan nodded. “Yeah…”

            “Anyway we’ll check back in later.”

            “Thanks again.” Ethan set his phone back down on the table and moved to stand up. Jackson’s hand caught him by the waist, pulling him back towards the bed.

            “Stay.” Jackson grumbled. “You make a good pillow and I don’t want to get up yet.”

            “Fine.” Ethan smiled and shook his head at Jackson’s antics. He reached for his phone again and set an alarm for an hour. Unlike Jackson, once Ethan was up he really wasn’t getting back to sleep, but he was still more then happy to spend the time in bed with his fiancé. He took another minute to set up a delayed order of breakfast food for just a little after his alarm.

            “Do you want waffles or pancakes?” Ethan asked softly. He could tell by his heartbeat Jackson was already drifting back to sleep.

            “Mm…whatever…” Jackson sighed and shifted his head a little on Ethan’s chest.

            Ethan let out a small snort of laughter and decided to place an order for both, plus the other odds and ends he wanted. Jackson might not say he had a preference in his sleepy stupor, but Ethan knew him well enough to be sure he would when he woke up. Whatever Jackson didn’t want they could just have later. Ethan locked his phone and settled back into bed, the gentle rhythm of Jackson’s breathing, and the warm embrace of the mattress and sheets lulling him to close his eyes.

***

            One hour quickly became two, though Ethan did slip out of bed briefly to get the food when it was delivered, sticking it into the refrigerator for later. Around noon Jackson finally stirred. Ethan had slept on and off himself, and had to admit he felt better now that he’d had more sleep. The breakfast food-more lunch at this point-reheated easily enough. Ethan stomach growled as they settled down at the table to eat, and he realized just how hungry he was. The hunt for the birds last night had thrown off Ethan and Jackson’s meal schedule as much as it had their sleep.

            Ethan took a large bite of waffles and reluctantly checked his phone. He had a few waiting text messages he’d steadily ignored while they were still in bed.

            “Arthur says the police didn’t get any calls about other attacks last night.”

            Jackson nodded, looking up from his own phone. “Isaac says he and Charlotte didn’t see anything either.” He made a grabbing motion for Ethan to pass the syrup. Ethan grinned. “That’s a good thing right?” Jackson asked. “We probably scared them off.”

            Ethan shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

            Jackson frowned. “What?”

            “I didn’t say anything.”

            Jackson smirked. “You didn’t have to. You have you thinking face on.”

            Ethan cocked an eyebrow. “I have a thinking face?”

            “Yep.” Jackson replied smugly. “One of your many faces.” Jackson frowned dramatically and tried to furrow his brow. “Something like that. Not your sexiest look but it’s up there.”

            “Okay fine.” Ethan laughed. He’d seen himself making a similar enough face in a few photos over the years to know what Jackson was talking about. “So I have a thinking face.”

            “You do.” Jackson grinned. “Which leads me back to the question-what are you thinking?”

            Ethan shrugged again. “Does it seem weird to you these attacks just started now?”

            “What do you mean?”

            “Arthur said the police have never seen anything like them…” Ethan trailed off thoughtfully.

            “Yeah.” Jackson gave Ethan an uncertain look. “But the Nemetons only just activated…”

            “I know...” Ethan titled his head back and forth considering. “But the Nemetons don’t actually create supernatural creatures. They just draw them in. Bring them out of the shadows…”

            “Okay.” Jackson paused a moment thinking. “So what-you think they’re new to London?”

            “Maybe?” Ethan sighed. It felt like he was so close to something. Like the thought he wanted was just out of reach. “But you don’t think if there’d been a string of dead bodies leading across Europe we’d have heard something about it?” Ethan reached out for the paper flipping it over to the headline about last night’s thwarted attack so it was visible. “I mean look how big just the ones in London have become.”

            “I don’t know.” Jackson eyed the paper thoughtfully. “If they were in different countries would we have heard about them?”

            “If there were more attacks on people even abroad that’d have to be treated almost like a serial killer at this point right?” Ethan asked skeptically. “That’d have to make the news…” Jackson just shrugged. Ethan leaned back in his chair and smiled ruefully. “Am I making any sense here?”

            Jackson nodded slowly. “ I think you’re right there’s something there.” He smiled a little guiltily. “But I don’t know what it would be…”

            “Yeah…” Ethan hummed thoughtfully to himself and speared another bite of waffle with his fork. “We should get Arthur over here later and talk strategy if he’s free. Isaac and Charlotte too. We can try and map out where these things might be living.”

            “High altitude isn’t much to go on.” Jackson mumbled around a mouthful of pancakes.

            Ethan nodded agreeably. “But we have to start somewhere. I’m hoping if I pull up a topographical map of the city and we map out the various attacks something will pop out.”

            “Worth a shot I guess.”

            Once the dishes were cleared, Ethan set to work looking for a decent map. The first few he found were all either woefully out of date, or only bothered to show the elevation of the land itself and not the heights of any of the actual buildings. Ethan finally found one that looked workable, the map laid the city out flat from an aerial view but the designer had cleverly color-coded the buildings and topography to reflect their height. It took him a solid half hour of playing with the printer and the scale of the map to get what he wanted. In the end he wound up printing it off on several different pages like a giant grid and stitching it together with pieces of tape. By that time, Arthur had already arrived looking tired and a bit rough around the edges from his own late night.

            Jackson grabbed a drink from the fridge and offered one to Arthur. “Isaac said he and Charlotte are pulling in now. Ethan nodded laying out the large map on the center table as best he could. The small spare bedroom turned office where he and Jackson usually worked on this sort of thing wasn’t really large enough to hold five people comfortably.

            Arthur sat down opposite Ethan and took a quick look at the map. “Elevation?”

            Ethan opened his mouth to respond when a knock came on the door. Jackson took a quick cursory look through the peep hole and then swung it open and waved Isaac and Charlotte inside.

            Charlotte gave the apartment an appraising once over. “Not bad.”

            Jackson shrugged. “We like it.”

            “So Lydia thinks they're some kind of bird shifter?” Isaac asked.

            “Apparently.” Jackson gestured to the kitchen. “Either of you guys want anything?”

            Isaac spared Charlotte a quick glance and then shook his head. “We’re good.” Charlotte linked her elbow with Isaac’s and settled down on the couch next to Arthur. Jackson of course claimed his leather chair.

            “Okay…thanks for coming.” Ethan uncapped a marker and ran a hand through his hair. “Now that we have a little better idea what we’re looking for I’m thinking if we combine all the data we have so far we should hopefully be able to narrow our search area.”

            “Alright…but I’ve already got officers looking into the clusters of the attacks.” Arthur frowned.

            “Just humor me a minute.” Ethan gave him a charming smile.

            Arthur nodded and reached out a hand for the marker. “May I?” Ethan passed it over to him amicably.

            "The first attack we discovered was here.” Arthur drew a dark colored dot in the general vicinity of the bench Ethan and Jackson had found the injured couple on. “and then we found the subsequent sites for the other attacks here…and over here” Arthur made two more small dots on Ethan’s map and passed the marker back to him.

            Ethan studied the street names for a second. “Alright. And then last night we ran into them on this block…and then chased them up this building.” Ethan circled one of the higher points on the street.

            “We spent the night searching this.” Charlotte ran her fingers along a trek of streets on the opposite end of the city. “We didn’t find them obviously.” Isaac reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the bird’s razor feathers carefully wrapped with a piece of cloth.

            “We tried scenting things in the area and didn’t really find anything that would match this.” Isaac shrugged. “But it’s hard to say for sure in a city. There could have been something we missed.”

            “Maybe.” Ethan studied the map for a moment. “But I think for now we can rule it out.” He leaned forward and drew a quick “X” through the area Charlotte had indicated. “Jackson can you grab the ruler and the compass?”

            “Sure.” Jackson hopped up and ducked into the makeshift office. He came back grinning. “You know we’re going to have to clean up in there at some point before my parents visit.”

            A small bark of laughter escaped Ethan. “One problem at a time.” He reached out and took the ruler and compass Jackson had grabbed. Ethan picked up the marker again and began to draw long straight lines the length of the map radiating out from one of the dots that marked an attack. When he was finished he picked up a different colored marker and began the same process with a second dot.

            “Okay I’ll bite.” Arthur watched Ethan curiously. “What are all the lines for?”

            “I’m trying to indicate the most direct distances to and from these attacks.”

            “By ignoring the streets and buildings in the way?” Arthur asked skeptically.

            Ethan stopped drawing for a second to look up. “I’m betting streets and roads don’t matter as much when you can fly.”

            “I thought you said it was more like gliding.” Isaac jumped in quietly. “That they just kind of coasted down from the top of the building.” He made a motion with his hand, and then feeling silly with everyone watching him, blushed noticeably and dropped his hand. “You get the idea…”

            Jackson laughed. “I don’t know can we see that again?”

            Isaac smirked and flipped Jackson off, only making Jackson laugh harder.

            “You right. We didn’t see them gain any altitude only descend.” Ethan shrugged. “But even that was pretty useful for them. Still I don’t want to rule out them being able to do more.”

            “Underestimating an enemy is never good.” Charlotte nodded. “That mistake you usually only make once. Besides the detective’s men are forced to operate on the theory that the attackers used the street by their lack of knowledge. It is our job to consider their full capabilities.”

            “Alright.” Arthur bobbed his head slowly in agreement. “I see the logic in that.” He gestured down towards the map. “But I don’t see how those lines help any.”

            “If we can find a point where some of them meet up…” Ethan ran a hand across the map tracking a few of the lines. “Like there.” Ethan pointed, lines from two different attacks met up at a seemingly random city block. “If find spots with easy attacks to the attacks that could match the elevation their supposed to like it could give us some possible search locations.”

            Jackson frowned. “That’s still a lot of places to look.”

            Ethan gave him a resigned nod. “I know.”

            Isaac leaned forward studying the map. “I don’t see any spot that has lines from every attack either.” He pointed. “There are a bunch with two or three but not any with all four…”

            “Is there any other way to narrow it down?” Charlotte’s brow furrowed and she shot a quick glance from Arthur to Ethan. “Any more factors we could account for?”

            Arthur raised his hand fruitlessly and shook his head. “That’s everything we have.”

            The five of them were quiet for awhile after that. Jackson growled in frustration.

            “I have a whole new respect for McCall and the rest of his gang.”

            Isaac grinned. “We didn’t usually work things out like this. Half the time we just got lucky.”

            “We could use a little of the luck right now.” Arthur said grimly.

            “Mm.” Jackson hummed in agreement. “How’s the public handling it? Can’t really write something like this off as a random animal attack.”

            Arthur snorted. “Not in London. No they know these are murders. But obviously not what’s actually doing them-“

            "That’s it!” Ethan sat up excitedly. He grinned. “Animal attacks.”

            Arthur gave him a skeptical look. “I just said-“

            “No not attacks by animals.” Ethan shook his head. ‘What about attacks _on_ animals?”

            “What?”

            “Have their been any weird incidents with animals in the last month or so?” Ethan asked. “Cattle mutilations, or hunting violations, anything like that.”

            Arthur pulled out his phone. “I suppose I can check…”

            “What are you thinking?” Jackson asked.

            “Think about it.” Ethan said. “It’s the missing piece from this morning. These birds didn’t just appear out of thin air. And if they need blood and the attacks on people have only just started-“

            “-they must have been getting the blood from somewhere else. ” Charlotte finished. “Animals maybe.” She nodded. “Good thinking.” The look she gave Ethan was somehow both impressed and surprised, but Ethan couldn’t be bothered to read too much into it at the moment.

            “Alright thank you.” Arthur reached out to Ethan for a marker. “Let me know if anything else comes up.”

            Ethan passed a marker over eagerly. “You found something?”

            “A carcass of some large animal was found improperly disposed of here.” Arthur made a note on the map. “and we got two reports of possible illegal hunting in Epping Forest. I checked too-“ Arthur pointed at a building a few blocks over from his last dot. “A butcher shop here was broken into about a week ago. Silent alarm got tripped, but the owner didn’t wind up filing a full police report because nothing was damaged or stolen besides the leftover blood.”

            Ethan was already drawing lines, factoring in the new points. “It looks like… here!” he pointed triumphantly. “Tallest building in the area and it intersects three of the attacks and all of Arthur’s incidents. And it’s only a mile from the forest.”

            “The forest is pretty big.” Isaac leaned forward to get a better look. “Lots of good places to hide.”

            “And we know it as well as anyone.” Jackson said proudly. “We’ve gone running there enough times.”

            “There’s a good chance if they are in there they’ll see us coming.” Charlotte turned to Arthur. “Do we know what’s in that building?”

            “Looks like it’s an old office building.” Arthur was reading off his phone. “Abandoned though so we if they are there we at least won’t need to worry about any hostages or other victims in the building.” He shrugged. “At least in theory.”

            “Could you have some squad cars roll up here maybe?” Ethan pointed. “I doubt they’d try to get away in cars but that would cut off any exit on the ground from the building. Given that I’d bet they fly to the forest over the city. Too many people would see them other wise.”

            Isaac snorted. “Do you think they really care about keeping the supernatural secret with everything they’ve been doing?”

            “I don’t know. They might not like it but it’s hard to argue that secrecy keeps us safer. I doubt they’d want to wind up in a lab somewhere any more then the rest of us.” Ethan waved his hand over the map. “They haven’t been subtle but they’ve kept hidden so far.”

            “Do you really think you can catch them if you do drive them to the forest?” Charlotte questioned.

            “Yes.” Jackson was blunt, and completely confident. “We’ll get them.”

            Ethan smiled at him before turning back to Arthur. “Can you get the squad cars?”

            Arthur nodded slowly. “I have a hand full of officers I’ve trained who know not to question me on…unusual cases like this.”

            Ethan leaned back in his chair surveying the map one more time. It fit. “Okay then. I think we have a plan…

***

            “Is everyone in position?” It had taken a few hours to get all of the preparations in order. Even then Ethan had made the call to wait until after dark. They didn’t know much about the birds’ full capabilities, but they hunted at night and clearly had to have some kind of improved vision in the darkness. Even so, Ethan was willing to wager that as werewolves they would have the advantage. As wolves they had not just good night vision, but their other senses too, smells and sounds could provide just as easy a trail to follow as anything you could see. It stood to reason that birds wouldn’t have enhanced hearing or smell. _At least that's the hope._

            “I’ve got my cars about a half mile out ready to go when you are.” Arthur’s voice crackled over the old police walkie-talkie he’d gifted Ethan and the others for this mission. The range on them wasn’t very good but for coordinating multiple people like this it worked better than phones.

            “Charlotte and I are ready.” Isaac came in next. He and Charlotte were positioned in a building about a block away from the birds’ likely nest. From there, they’d be able to catch the birds quickly if they tried to head back into the city, and could follow them into the forest.

            Next to Ethan, Jackson gave him a silent thumbs-up. They had parked almost two miles up the road and backtracked through Epping Forest to be on the edge closest to the building. From here Ethan could smell two people inside-hopefully the bird shifters they were after. Ethan nodded to Jackson in response. Somehow this whole thing had become his plan. He and Jackson had worked together with Arthur several times before but this was the first time Ethan felt like more then a partner. He was in control here. The others were following and supporting _his_ plan. He shivered and felt his eyes shift red. Whether by will or instinct they were trusting Ethan. _The Alpha._ Ethan was determined to make good on it.

            “Okay. Arthur go ahead.”

            “Starting our sirens now.” Arthur swallowed audibly. “Good luck everybody.”

            The radio fell silent. Ethan strained his ears waiting to catch the first hint of the siren. He didn’t have to wait long. Three police cars came speeding towards the building, a fourth spinning to block off the exit to the main road. Officers jumped out of the cars, but with the exception of Arthur they all they stayed close to their vehicles. Arthur took a few steps forward a megaphone in hand, but before he even had the chance to raise it Ethan heard the sound of glass shattering.

            He looked up quickly to see two dark shapes dart out of the building. The birds hadn’t wasted time climbing to the roof, and instead had just blown out the window of whatever floor they had been on. From the ground they might have just been shadows in the night sky, but to Ethan’s wolf eyes they glowed with heat. And they were heading right for the forest.

            “We see them.” Isaac’s voice sputtered over the walkie-talkie. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

            Ethan turned to Jackson, and grinned in spite of everything. “Ready?”

            Jackson smirked, his long sinuous tail already sprouting. “I’ve got this.” With that he leaped into the trees, his claws and the added help of the tail letting him scale them effortlessly.

            “Go get ‘em.” Ethan hummed proudly knowing Jackson would hear him. He tracked the birds carefully through the trees himself, taking off after them once he had a clear view of their heading.

            As he ran Ethan kept his eyes turned skyward. He knew Epping Forest well at this point, even the twists of rocks and roots underfoot was familiar to him, speeding him on where once he might have tripped. The birds’ path was taking them close to a clearing up ahead that linked up with one of the footpaths that ran through the woods. And as Ethan watched their flight he became more convinced their first thought on the birds' abilities had been correct. The birds could gain altitude if they worked for it, and were staying just above the tree line, but they seemed more adapted for a short burst of flight-gliding to a safe distance away- than they did to a chase. In the short distance Ethan had been following them their flapping had already gotten more and more labored.

            Behind him he heard a sudden howl- _Isaac._ He and Charlotte had gotten to the woods and were joining the chase. The birds heard it too-they squawked to each other in a language lost to Ethan and redoubled their efforts, flapping harder and faster into the forest.

            Even so it was only another five hundred feet or there about before Ethan saw his opening. The birds had been getting steadily lower, exhaustion winning out over their best efforts to stay aloft. When he rounded a bend and saw the low hanging branches of a particular oak tree he made his move.

            Putting on a sudden burst of speed Ethan raced up the side of the tree, jumping from branch to branch and launching himself into the air as hard as he could. He howled, the full awesome power of the Alpha roar, and was met with a terrified screech from the birds. Ethan reached out and grabbed the legs of the closer bird, his claws digging into the muscle with ease. As gravity took over, Ethan used his added weight to drag the bird to the ground, dropping off and landing on all fours at the last possible moment.

            The bird’s cry was more of scream this time, as it struggled to stand, launching several feathers at Ethan. Ethan ducked two, a third just nicking his arm. Another spray of feathers came from the bird still in the air, but the angle was all wrong and the deadly blades fell wide into the trees. Ethan rushed forward and grabbed the bird by the neck, pinning its arms with his other hand.

            “Change back now-” Ethan growled, his eyes red. “-and tell your friend up there to land.”

            The bird uttered something close to a snarl, but the one still in the air was already landing and shifting back to a human form. The bird became a woman, her feathers molting back into short black hair. She glared at Ethan, but her worry was clear nonetheless. “Please-don’t hurt him.”

            “That’s going to depend on him.” Ethan kept his claws tight against the bird’s throat. Finally the bird started to shift back. The features slowly resolved into a man who looked to be about the same age as the woman, his hair dyed a bright white. The look he gave Ethan was pure hatred.

            “Just our luck we’d run into an Alpha.” The man spat.

            As if on cue Isaac and Charlotte came racing into the clearing, Arthur jogging up behind them stun gun in hand. “You good?” Isaac asked just a little out of breath.

            Ethan nodded. He turned back to the shifters in front of him. “You murdered four people.” He growled. “And tried to kill even more.” Guilt rolled off the woman in waves, her scent drowning in it. The man Ethan held at the point of his claws barely even reacted.

            “We did what we had to.” He ground out.

            “Mic stop.” The woman shot him a look Ethan couldn’t read. “He did it for me.“

            “What do you mean?” Arthur called out. He stepped forward just a hair staying just at the out reached of his stun gun. “Why would you need to hurt those people?”

            “We were attacked by hunters.” The woman glanced at Arthur briefly but turned back as if addressing Ethan. “We got hurt…I was injured pretty badly.” She shuddered. “We didn’t mean to kill anybody. Our kind…we need iron-lots of it- to stay healthy. Usually Mic and I can get by on rare meat or excessive protein…”

            “But you were injured…” The words felt hollow in Ethan’s throat. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

            “We…” The woman swallowed. “Blood. We needed fresh blood. We tried to get butcher’s blood, and a cow…but it just wasn’t enough.” The woman had the beginnings of tears in her eyes now. “We’d never fed on people before. It just-the blood came so fast…and then we couldn’t stop it…I swear we didn’t mean for anyone to get hurt.”

            Mic snarled and twitched restlessly under Ethan’s claws. "We don’t have to explain ourselves to them Jen.” He snorted. "They can’t do anything to us.”

            “I think you’ll find you’re wrong there.” Arthur growled. He dropped one hand off his gun to grab for his badge. “I’m placing both of you under arrest.”

            “Screw this.” Mic threw his head towards Ethan face. Ethan turned at the last minute and barely avoided Mic smashing his nose, instead catching a nasty blow to the jaw. Ethan’s claws slipped and Mic rush forward grabbing for Jen’s hand.

            “C’mon on!” he shouted feathers already creeping up his face.

            Charlotte and Isaac started to move in but Ethan shook his head. “I wouldn’t try that if I were you Mic.”

            “Whatever.” Mic grinned and flipped Ethan off just as his human fingers melted away.

            He bent his knees and launched himself into the air, jumping maybe twenty feet at once, his wings stretched wide. But before Mic could even flap them once, he was tackled by a blur from the treetops just as Ethan knew he would be. He gave a little cry of surprise and crashed hard to the ground below.

            “He did warn you.” Jackson sat perched in the tree glaring daggers into Mic’s prone form. He hopped down to the ground easily, catching Ethan’s eye. “You okay?”

            Ethan nodded. “I’ll heal.”

            Jackson’s tail flicked angrily behind him. He leaned over Mic and smiled darkly. “Not a fan of Kanima venom?”

            Mic struggled to respond, settling in the end for a gurgle of incoherent curses.

            “Didn’t quite catch that.” Jackson smirked wickedly.

            “Jackson…” Ethan put a hand on his shoulder pulling him a step back from Mic. Jen’s worry was evident as her gaze darted between Jackson and Mic. “He’ll be fine in couple hours.” Ethan said.

            Jen nodded shakily. “So what happens now?”

            Ethan turned to Arthur and cocked an eyebrow. Arthur just kept glaring at the pair, his feelings on the matter quite clear. Ethan sighed his brain racing. No prison would hold either of them if they wanted out-and that was assuming Arthur was even able to compile enough evidence against them to secure a conviction. They had tried to follow the system to the letter once with Ivan, the rogue Alpha Ethan and Jackson had been forced to fight. He'd escaped six months into his prison sentence and had been in the wind ever since.

            “House arrest?” Ethan offered.

            “What?” Arthur’s voice was ice cold. Ethan couldn’t really blame him.

            “Trying to keep them in a regular jail would be a nightmare. You know that. And even if you could what jury is going to buy these two as the killers? It may be guilty until proven innocent in British court, but you know their defender would have a field day with that one.” Ethan sighed. “We can’t even explain how we were able to track them down let alone why they would kill random people for their blood.”

            “Then how do you expect me to swing house arrest?” Arthur growled.

            “The building they were in was abandoned right? That means they had to be trespassing at least. If they plead guilty to that…and I don’t know maybe breaking and entering you could swing ankle monitors for them right?

            Arthur considered it for a moment. “Probably…but it’s not enough.”

            “Well the alternative is we just kill them here in cold blood.” Ethan snapped. “Which I’m not doing. You get trackers on them and they’re off the streets. If they ever attack someone else you’ll have the GPS data to prove it and justification to have them committed some place that could actually hold them.”

            “And what place would that be exactly?” Arthur asked, though Ethan could see some of the fight leaving him.

            “I don’t know.” Ethan said honestly. “But that’s a problem for another day.”

            Arthur glared at Jen. “You and he would both agree to that?”

            Jen nodded.

            Arthur grabbed his handcuffs and tossed them to her feet. “Put those on.” He watched Jen pick them up hesitantly. “Unless you’d rather get dosed with Kanima venom yourself?” Arthur growled.

            Jackson flexed his claws dramatically.

            Jen quickly snapped the handcuffs closed around her wrists.

            “Another win for the good guys.” Arthur muttered bitterly. Ethan was too tired to argue with him.

            Together they hauled Mic’s limp body back to the squad cars, with Arthur escorting Jen the whole way. He loaded them into the lead cop car silently, slamming the door a little harder then he probably needed to. Arthur and the other officers drove off in a flash of sirens. True to Arthur’s claim, none of them said anything about the strange circumstances of the arrest.

            Isaac and Charlotte said their own good byes and headed back to their car, which left Ethan and Jackson to begin the slow trudge back through the woods to where they had parked in silence.

            “For the record-“ Jackson finally spoke up “I said parking this far out was over kill to begin with.”

            Ethan laughed and looped an arm around his fiancé’s shoulders with practiced ease. “Almost there.”

            By the time they finally made it back to the apartment complex, any leftover adrenaline from the fight had long since faded. Ethan and Jackson made their way through the lobby and to the elevator in a daze. It felt like an eternity before the elevator finally arrived at their floor. Ethan unlocked the door, and paused only briefly to drop the keys in the bowl before he kicked off his shoes. Jackson took a step towards his chair and stopped cold at a sudden crash from the bedrooms down the hall.

            Jackson dashed forward his claws and fangs snapping out in an instant. He growled out a challenge and stalked forward. “I don’t know who you are but-“

            “Wait! Jackson-“

            Jackson rounded the corner to see two people standing in shock in the middle of the makeshift office. One of the large white boards Ethan had set up in the room had been fallen and knocked over a lamp but Jackson hardly noticed.

            Ethan came flying around the corner. “Jackson-“ he broke off suddenly.

            “Jackson?” Mrs. Whittemore asked, gripping her husband’s hand tightly in a mix of surprise and fear. “W-what’s going on?”


	8. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up and I hope it was worth the wait. Now that life has settled down again I should be able to update more regularly.

            Time seemed to stand still for Jackson. Everything became his parents' faces. Their looks of shock-and beneath that fear. Jackson could smell it. He could hear their racing heartbeats, the breath his mother was desperately holding onto...

            It took only a second for Jackson to retract his claws and fangs-for his eyes to fade back to a human blue-but the damage was done.

            "Jackson..." His father opened his mouth to continue but just trailed off at a loss for words.

            "Mom. Dad." Jackson tried to force a smile onto his face but couldn’t quite manage it. "You're early..."

            "Y-your father managed to get a few extra days off work..." Mrs. Whittemore stammered. "And since you gave us your spare key we thought-" She stopped suddenly tears starting to well up there in the corner of her eyes. "Oh Jackson...just..." She waved a hand helplessly. "What is...are you okay?"

            "I'm okay." Jackson’s voice felt hollow and stilted even to his own ears.

            “Wh-“ Mr. Whittemore paused and tried again. “What’s going on Jackson?”

            “I’m a werewolf.” Jackson’s throat seemed to tighten, and no more words would come. His eyes darted anxiously between his parents watching for some sign-any sign-of what they were thinking.

            “Y-your serious?” Mr. Whittemore laughed nervously, something Jackson could never remember seeing him do. While Jackson was growing up he’d always seemed so unflappable, ready to handle anything…Mrs. Whittemore was still perfectly quiet.

            “Yeah Dad I’m serious.” A chill was slowly making its way up Jackson’s spine. _It wasn’t supposed to be like this. I could have prepared them somehow…or-or done something…_ Jackson silently cursed himself. _If I hadn’t been so careless we wouldn’t even be here. They’d have never had to find out. Things could have stayed could have stayed in a good place-_

            “Oh Jackson.” He was pulled from his thoughts by a sudden if somewhat tentative hug from his mother. “I can see those wheels in your head turning so fast…We still love you sweetie…”

            Mr. Whittemore nodded firmly. “Of course we do Jackson. All this…” He shook his head and smiled. “Werewolves…it’s just a lot to take in.”

            Jackson snorted, the beginnings of a nervous smile cracking through his worry. “You don’t know the half of it…”

            Ethan finally stepped forward then, putting a reassuring hand on Jackson’s shoulder and giving the Whittemores his most charming smile. “Why don’t we all go sit down in the living room? We’ll all be a bit more comfortable and we can explain everything. I can get us some drinks too if either of you are thirsty? I can make some tea or maybe coffee?”

            “I think I may want something a little stronger then that Ethan.” Mr. Whittemore chuckled.

            “Beer okay?” Ethan asked.

            “Sounds perfect son.” Mr. Whittemore smiled and stepped forward clasping Ethan briefly on one shoulder before wrapping his other arm over Jackson.

            “Of course.” Ethan ducked out of the room but not before catching Jackson eye and whispering to him in a tone only a werewolf could hear. “I’ll be right back. Call if you need me okay?”

            “Thanks…” Jackson whispered back. He led his parents slowly out of the make shift office that was once a spare bedroom-the last thing he needed was his parents asking questions about the hunters or anything they might have seen before he’d had a chance to explain everything.

            Jackson slid down into his chair taking comfort in the familiar. His parents circled around the small table displaying Ethan’s kintsugi bowl and sat down on the couch facing Jackson. The looked at him expectantly. “Right…” Jackson cleared his throat. “Uh…”

            “Here you go Mr. Whittemore.” Ethan made his way into the living room bearing the promised beer and a glass of water for Jackson.

            “Ethan.” Mr. Whittemore chuckled softly. “Please how many times do I have to tell you to call me David?”

            “At least a few more I guess.” Ethan smiled warmly and settled into the chair next to Jackson’s. He leaned forward to set the glass of water down in front of Jackson and squeezed his hand once under the table. Jackson caught Ethan’s eye and took a slow steadying breath, glad beyond words that Ethan was here with him for this.

            “So um…how-how did you become a werewolf sweetie?” Mrs. Whittemore asked.

            “Well…” Jackson said slowly “I guess it all really starts with McCall and Stilinski going into the woods to look for a body…”

***

            Monroe checked the time on her phone. The test was scheduled to start in less then five minutes. She set the field report she was reading back onto the stack with the other most recent ones and stood up practically giddy with anticipation. Tucker really thought he had it this time. _If he’s right…_ But no. No sense counting chickens before they were hatched.

            Her office was less than a two minute walk from the lab but Monroe couldn’t wait any longer. She spared a quick glance around the room making sure she wasn’t forgetting anything. Windowless and dark, the office might have been considered drab by other measures, but being centrally located, and heavily fortified deep in the bowels of the hunter’s compound it suited Monroe perfectly. The compound they were currently using was another posthumous gift from Gerard. The late hunter it seemed had acquired a decent collection of real estate over his years on the job, the somewhat legitimate end of his weapons business furnishing him with buildings in several major cities. Of these the Los Angeles building was by far Monroe’s favorite of the few she’d personally visited and part of the reason she’d chosen the city as her current base of operations.

            Besides the city’s location putting it in relatively easy striking distance of Beacon Hills and the heart of Scott McCall’s territory, the Los Angeles compound was only a piece of a larger building. The bunker Monroe and her hunters were operating out of was part of the basement of the main building, but was only accessible from inside the office building that sat atop it and a large industrial size freight elevator where an entire vehicle could be lowered down to the compound. Originally the underground bunker had been mostly a collection of a few dozen secure storerooms for some of the hunters’ more high yield or specialized weaponry-things the average consumer would have no reason to buy. Monroe smiled. _At least not yet._ But with careful refitting the compound had become the perfect base. The limited access helped keep it secure-after all no werewolf could stroll into an office building and break a door down without risking exposure-and the decent of the elevator was covered with cameras every step of the way. Any werewolf or other beast that tried to break in that way would be in for a nasty welcome when it reached the bottom. The elevator was also the perfect way to move large numbers of hunters or any captured creatures in and out without raising suspicions. In fact the last piece of Tucker’s latest experiment had come in that way just this morning.

            Monroe rounded a corner and paused briefly before the set of double doors there. Two guards, both armed to the teeth waited outside, but they both snapped to attention and hurried to open the door when they spotted Monroe.

            “Thank you gentlemen.” She grinned. Power always felt good.

            The heavy doors opened slowly up revealing a glassed in observation deck. Two rows of more than a dozen seats overlooked a large enclosed room with heavily fortified walls. Back in Gerard’s day the room had likely been used to show case some of the weaponry he sold to certain high-end buyers and clients. When renovating the space they found more then a few forgotten shell cases hidden about. Since Monroe had taken over however it had found a new purpose, one that never failed to draw a crowd. The observation deck was still relatively empty but Monroe knew it would fill up soon. She claimed the center most seat down in front, positioned with a perfect view and easy access to the small two-way speaker that led into the room below. Dr. Tucker was already setting up. He grinned manically and waved when he saw Monroe had arrived.

            “Should be just another minute or two.” Dr. Tucker’s oily voice crackled over the speaker. “Where’s the rest of our audience today?”

            “Coming I’m sure.” Monroe smiled. “They know better than to leave their duties prematurely.

            That got a laugh from Tucker, a strange perversion of the sound devoid of humor in place of something more sinister. “I bet they do at that.”

            As Tucker turned back to his final preparations more hunters began to filter in. Monroe got a fair share of nodding acknowledgements, but the hunters knew better then to try and pull her into the meaningless small talk they engaged in. Not here.

            The speaker hissed back to life and the booth fell silent. “Thank you all.” Tucker smiled broadly. “The show is about to commence!”

            Behind Tucker lab workers were leading in two hooded figures and securing them to angled restraints, tilted to provide anyone up in the observations deck with a perfect view. Tucker nodded to the workers and they filtered back out of view.

            “Now…” Tucker grasped the hood from the bound figure on his left and pulled it off with a dramatic flourish. Underneath it was a young man, early twenties by the look of him, with sandy blond hair and dark brown eyes. His eyes flashed golden when he saw Tucker and he made as if to lunge at him, but was over come with a fit of coughing, purple flecks of wolfsbane spilling from his lungs. Tucker laughed. “Feisty isn’t he?” a small echo of laughs came from across the observation deck with more then one sneer thrown in. “Justin here comes to us from an old pack of wolves over in France. He was bitten by the local Alpha there as well as being a distant cousin of his.”

            “Nina here on the other hand-“ Tucker whipped the hood off the second figure revealing a woman in her thirties with short cropped brown hair. Her eyes burned blue and she tried to snap her fangs at Tucker, but she was in no better shape then Justin had been. “Nina is an omega we picked up over by Chicago a few months back.”

            Tucker set a small dispenser on a table between the two wolves. “Now as we all know the right dose of wolfsbane could finish both of these mongrels off pretty quick.” Tucker grinned. “But for the purposes of today’s experiment they’ve only been given enough to keep them manageable.” From a pocket in his lab coat Tucker produced a vial of black liquid. He held it up to the light proudly displaying it to the assembled hunters. “This is why we are here. Why kill one wolf, or even two when you can devise a way to kill them all instead?” Behind him the werewolves seemed to grasp his intentions even in the stupor of wolfsbane, and struggled still harder against their bindings. Tucker grinned and slipped the vial into the dispenser.

            “Now when I push this button my little virus will be released on our two captives here. Using the DNA of Alphas we’ve captured and killed my team and I have been able to design a weapon that attacks lycanthropy at its source on a genetic level-destroying the mutations that give a werewolf its power and killing the subject in a matter of minutes. And while we haven’t yet been able to test the virus on other supernatural creatures, because they all stem from the same sources-the bite of Alpha- the virus should be just as effective on any other were freak you might come across.” Tucker boasted. “all while being completely harmless to normal humans.” Tucker smiled again his finger poised over the release button with a crazed joy. “Let’s begin shall we?”

            In the observation deck Monroe nodded once giving Tucker the go ahead. _This was it…_

            Giggling to himself Tucker pushed the button. Almost immediately black vapor began to billow out. Tucker took a long deep breath of it laughing. “As I said-completely harmless!”

            Monroe watched with rapt attention as the mist washed over the two wolves. The French wolf-Justin was it Tucker had said?-began coughing right away, with the omega joining in a moment later. Black blood began to ooze out of the French wolf’s ears and nose, his whole body convulsing violently as the deadly virus ran its rapid course. Monroe’s view was obscured for a few moments after that, the dark cloud of the virus rising high enough to block the viewing area. When the haze finally cleared the French wolf was already dead. His face twisted into an expression of what could either have been sudden shock or horrible pain. Monroe liked to think it was the latter. Smiling she turned to take stock of the other wolf and pursed her lips. Black blood had started to drip from the omega’s ear as well but Monroe barely noticed. The omega was gasping for breath, but before Monroe’s eyes she could see the wolf’s healing begin to fight back. She was still alive. Monroe swore under her breath.

            _It didn’t work._

***

            Isaac landed flat on his back with a heavy thump. He rolled quickly to try and avoid the next blow but felt a knee land firmly in the small of his back pinning him.

            Charlotte laughed one hand coming up and carding through Isaac's thick curls. "Give up?"

            Grinning, Isaac dutifully tapped out. Charlotte swung off of him and reached a hand down to help him up. "You're still leaving yourself open when you go left." She said matter of factly.

            "Right." Isaac nodded and rolled his shoulder. Between the mat and his healing the pain was already gone. Isaac bounced lightly on his feet. "Go again?"

            Shrugging Charlotte dropped down into a ready stance and smirked. "You're not tired of losing yet?"

            "Never." Isaac chuckled. "I'm used to it by now."

            Charlotte gestured with her hand. "Come on then..."

            Isaac lunged forward and Charlotte aptly ducked under his arms dropping to her knees and spinning herself around in time to aim a well placed kick at Isaac's thigh. Coupled with his own momentum the kick was enough to topple Isaac forward, a fate he recovered from quickly by rolling into a somersault.

            Charlotte nodded. "Not bad."

            Isaac shrugged and smiled. "Can't let you get me with the same move twice in one session. That'd just be embarrassing."

            "I wouldn't rule that possibility out just yet mon cerf." Charlotte smirked.

            Isaac laughed. When he had first started dating Charlotte his French had still been pretty abysmal. In an attempt to impress her one night Isaac had tried to memorize a few phrases in French, among them "my dear" properly "mon cher" in French. But Isaac had been nervous about his pronunciation and so had been looking up words phonetically and made the mistake of confusing "deer" with "dear" creating "mon cerf" instead. Charlotte had smiled and politely corrected him. Isaac had been more then a bit embarrassed but Charlotte had assured him she found it cute and that really with his innocence, tawny hair and gentle soul he perfectly reminded her of the animal, a statement Isaac might have objected to if it’d come from anyone else. Since then she'd turned the misnomer expression into something of a pet name for him. "Point taken."

            Starting in again Isaac approached slower this time. When he made to break left like he had in their previous bout Charlotte's arm came up ready to deliver the same blow to Isaac's right side she had used to fell him before. This time Isaac was ready for it though. He kept his guard up and when Charlotte moved forward Isaac caught her arm in his right hand. He used his own forward momentum to pull Charlotte in closer, attempting to pivot them both enough to pin Charlotte's arm behind her back.

            Catching his plan Charlotte kicked up with both her legs flinging herself backwards toward Isaac and adding her full weight to Isaac's movement knocking him off balance and down to the mat again. Charlotte landed on top of him her back to his stomach and quickly slid an elbow under Isaac's chin pinning his head in place. "Almost had me there for a second." She laughed barely out of breath an hour into their sparring session.

            Isaac shook his head grinning. "I'm never going to win one of these."

            "Probably not." Charlotte chuckled and rolled over to better face Isaac. "You keep getting better though."

            Isaac beamed and kissed her. "Maybe. But I don't have your natural talent."

            "Mm." Charlotte hummed in amusement. Somewhere in their tussle to the floor Isaac's shirt had ridden up exposing a stretch of pale skin and the hard muscles of his abs underneath. "Maybe you're just not in good enough shape." Charlotte's hand trailed over the defined lines pinching the skin above one of Isaac’s abs teasingly "must be all this flab."

            Isaac snorted and flexed his stomach the muscles standing out in even sharper relief. "What flab?"

            Charlotte laughed and might have said something further if one of the gym employees hadn't taken that moment to walk by them, eyeing the couple critically. Charlotte winked and rolled off Isaac easily.

            Isaac sighed. “I’m not sure what they expect working in a twenty four gym. People are going to come in at odd hours of the night.”

            “I don’t think it was so much what we were doing but _how_ we were doing it.” Charlotte snickered. She stepped back a few paces and grabbed two towels off the bench. She tossed one to Isaac hitting him with it square in the face. “Come on. I think I’m done for the night anyways. We should get _some_ sleep after all.”

            Isaac snatched the towel off his face grinning and glanced down at his watch. It was just a cheap digital one he’d had from his Beacon Hills days, that he’d dug out for the gym so he didn’t risk damaging his phone but it served him just fine. It was almost 4:00 in the morning. Between the adrenaline from hunting for the bird creatures and the urge to work some of it out with their late night sparring session he and Charlotte had already been up a good bit later then could be considered normal. But neither of them had a real job in the city yet-Charlotte insisted it wasn’t necessary- so their schedules were both pretty open and easily adjusted. “Okay. Let me just grab a quick shower and we can head out. Maybe grab some food on the way home?”

            Charlotte nodded. “Sounds good.”

            Ten minutes later Isaac was fresh scrubbed and back in his street clothes, standing in the small lobby of the gym. Charlotte was just finishing drying her hair, not wanting to head out into the cold air with a wet head. Isaac tried making a little polite small talk with the desk worker but he had his nose in a book and would only respond to Isaac with one-word sentences.

            Charlotte finally emerged from the locker room, running a brush through her hair. The desk worker perked up when he caught sight of her, his book seemingly forgotten. Charlotte as always seemed completely oblivious to the attention. Isaac fought back a grin. “Ready to go?” she asked.

            “Yep.” Isaac linked arms with her throwing her bag over his shoulder with his own. “I know there’s not much open this late but I was thinking maybe burgers. There’s that all night diner we passed-“ Charlotte stopped walking abruptly, pulling Isaac from his train of thought. “What’s up?” Isaac asked.

            Charlotte untangled her arm from Isaac’s and walked over to the small community board the gym kept in its lobby. It was always covered with flyers and posters but something on it had caught Charlotte’s eye. As Isaac watched she reached out and gingerly pulled off a flyer for some sort of personal trainer. She took a closer look at it and frowned.

            “What?” Isaac gave her a confused look. It wasn’t like either of them needed trainers…

            Taking the flyer Charlotte stepped over to the desk. “Excuse me?”

            The desk worker smiled broadly. “What can I help you with m’am?”

            Charlotte showed him the flyer. “How long has this been up your board there?”

            “That?” The man frowned. “Oh I don’t know…week or two I suppose? If you’re interested in a trainer I can give you the info of some of the ones we have on staff here-“

            “That’s alright.” Charlotte folded up the flyer and slid it into her pocket. “Thank you though. Have a nice night.”

            “Oh uh…yes you too.” The man gave her a confused look, mirrored Isaac was sure by the one on his own face.

            Charlotte took Isaac’s arm again and led the way out of the gym, not saying a word until they were almost a block away. Finally she stopped.

            “Okay.” Isaac started slowly “What was that all about?”

            “Here.” Charlotte fished the flyer out of her pocket and handed it over to Isaac. “Look at it.”

            Isaac did. It seemed perfectly normal to him. The flyer had the name and number of someone going by the title of “Iron Aaron”, which while a little silly, couldn’t explain Charlotte’s reaction. “Okay I give.” Isaac finally said. “I don’t get it…is this supposed to mean something?”

            Charlotte pointed to the boarder of the flyer where a pattern of fake scratch marks made a little design, Isaac supposed to invoke toughness or something like it. “What it means… “ Charlotte answered seriously “is trouble…”

***

            “So the Hales were killed because they were werewolves…” Mrs. Whittemore sighed. “I always wondered who would want to hurt such a nice family…”

            Mr. Whittemore hummed in agreement. “I used to run into Talia Hale down at the courthouse from time to time. Such a lovely woman…and you said it was her brother Peter who turned your friend Scott?”

            Jackson nodded. “Yeah.”

            “But then you said it was Derek who turned you sweetie?” Mrs. Whittemore asked.

            “He became the Alpha after Peter died.” Jackson answered simply.

            “Died?” Mr. Whittemore frowned. “But now wait Jackson I know I saw Peter Hale around town after that-“

            “Yeah…uh” Jackson paused thinking. “Lydia brought him back somehow.”

            “Lydia?” Jackson’s parents exchanged puzzled looks. “Is she a werewolf too?”

            “No she’s a Banshee. She has like a sonic scream kind of thing and gets these sort of premonitions.” Jackson explained.

            “And she can bring back the dead?” Mrs. Whittemore gasped.

            “Well-not usually.” Jackson looked to Ethan for help but Ethan just shrugged. “We’re not exactly sure how that happened. I think it had something to do with her being a Banshee and it being the first moon after Peter, the Alpha who bit her died or something…?”

            “Banshee lore can get pretty complicated.” Ethan added. “They’re able to pierce the veil a bit which is how they get their visions and such but actually resurrecting the dead like that… that’s the only time I’ve heard of it being done. I’m pretty sure it was just a special circumstance.”

            “Right…” Mrs. Whittemore trailed off clearly a bit overwhelmed.

            “Jackson I have to ask- I” Mr. Whittemore stopped nervously. “I just mean-“

            Jackson forced a small smile onto his face. “Go ahead and ask dad.”

            “Why did you want to become a werewolf?”

            Jackson had been expecting the question for awhile. His parents had stayed quiet for the most part, slowly absorbing the pieces of the story up to Jackson asking Derek for the bite, but he knew the question-and all the possible answers it posed-had to be running wild inside their heads. Jackson had thought about it himself after everything with the Kanima had happened-wondered why he made the choice he did, if he would change it… Knowing what he did now and how good his life had become Jackson knew he wouldn’t. But at the time with the knowledge of what he’d been made to do weighing heavily on him seeking out the bite had seemed like the worst decision he’d ever made. He sighed. “I saw what becoming a werewolf did for Scott. How it made him stronger, faster…better…I wanted that for myself too.”

            “Oh Jackson…” Mrs. Whittemore was tearing up a little, and Jackson could see his father wasn’t doing much better. They both knew how he’d struggled with his identity after finding out about his adoption-the hours he’d spent training, practicing and studying, determined to prove himself. Finding out he’d even gone to supernatural lengths to find himself had to only make it worse. “You know you never had anything to prove to us don’t you sweetie? We loved you from the moment we first laid eyes on you at the hospital. We still love you and always will no matter what.”

            Jackson smiled, his throat feeling suddenly tight. “I know Mom. I love you guys too.” Before Jackson could say anymore his parents were standing up and circling around the table, pulling him into a tight hug.

            Mrs. Whittemore finally pulled back dabbing some of the tears away from her eyes. “Ohhh I’m sorry. Look at me blubbering like a fool.”

            “It’s fine mom.”

            She smiled and patted his arm.

            “So Ethan you’re one of these um-Alpha werewolves did you say?” Mr. Whittemore asked.

            “Yes sir.” Ethan nodded. “I was for awhile before and then just recently became one again.”

            “And these Alphas are stronger then other werewolves?” Mr. Whittemore eyed him seriously.

            Ethan frowned. “Yes.”

            “Well good.” Mr. Whittemore smiled and pulled Ethan into a firm hug of his own. “If you two are going to keep going out and saving the world I’m glad Jackson has you with him. You keep him safe alright?”

            “Believe me sir I absolutely intend to.” Ethan grinned. “But Jackson can take care of himself.”

            Jackson laughed and popped his claws slowly showing his parents the venom that beaded up on them. “The benefits of being half Kanima.”

            “Oh my.” Mrs. Whittemore cooed clearly impressed. Mr. Whittemore nodded approvingly as well. “but wait a minute dear you said Kan-Kanima? Is that right? What’s a Kanima?”

            And _this_ was the conversation Jackson had really been dreading since the night had begun. Having to explain to his parents everything that he’d been forced to do…to put that burden on them too. Jackson sighed but did his best to keep a positive expression on his face. This would be hard enough as it was, anything he could do to make them worry a little less was worth the effort. “Maybe you should both sit down again…”

            They did. And Jackson began the slow process of telling them about his time as the Kanima. Jackson’s voice seemed to fade out as he spoke, he became less conscious of what he was saying then he was of watching his parents. Afterword Jackson would have been hard pressed to remember what he actually said. He did make a point of leaving out the cause of him becoming a Kanima-his parents would worry about him and feel bad enough as it was, Jackson didn’t want to have them somehow blame themselves for everything he’d gone through while coming to terms with his adoption. At some point in the story Ethan’s hand found his. Ethan didn’t say anything, but he didn’t have to. Jackson was immensely thankful for his support. When Jackson finally reached the end of the story including his own death and near miraculous resurrection, he fell silent. He sat perfectly still clutching Ethan’s hand and starring almost unblinkingly at his parents, watching and waiting for some small sign of their reaction.

            “…Lydia saved you?” Mrs. Whittemore finally spoke up.

            “Yeah.” Jackson nodded slowly. “She brought out my humanity again I guess. Enough for Peter and Derek to well…kill me… and have me come back as a proper werewolf…”

            “Well it appears I owe that girl an apology and a nice gift of some kind the next time I see her.” Mrs. Whittemore smiled, her eyes watering.

            “I’m okay mom…” Jackson said softly.

            Mrs. Whittemore nodded and sniffed. “I know. I’m so proud of you sweetie. Even more so knowing everything…but you’ve just been through so much. Things your father and I didn’t even know were happening…”

            “It’s not your fault mom. There’s nothing you guys could have done…”

            “I know you kept this-all this craziness a secret to protect us somehow.” Mr. Whittemore shook his head. “But that’s not your job Jackson. We’re your parents. We’re supposed to take care of you not the other way around.”

            Mrs. Whittemore hummed softly in agreement. “You know you can talk to us Jackson. About anything.”

            “I know mom.”

            “Good.” She stood suddenly and pulled Jackson into another hug. “Then no more secrets from now on okay? Even about this sort of stuff. We know everything now so we want to be able to help in any way we can.”

            Jackson laughed. “Okay.”

            “That goes for you too Ethan.” Mrs. Whittemore said reaching out with her hand and pulling him up into the hug as well. “We’re here for you boys.”

            “Yes m’am.” Ethan smiled warmly.

            “Alright then…” Mrs. Whittemore finally released then and laughed. “I suppose your father and I had better find a hotel. I don’t want you to have to tear down all your work about these nasty hunters. David-“

            “Already looking dear.” Mr. Whittemore waved his phone. “There are a few-“

            “Don’t worry about that.” Ethan said. “It’s late and I’m sure you’re both tired. You can sleep in our bed tonight. Just let me throw some fresh sheets on it for you.”

            Mrs. Whittemore smiled. “That’s awfully nice of you dear but we’ll manage-“

            Ethan shook his head. “I insist.”

            “Where would you boys sleep then?” Mr. Whittemore asked pointedly.

            “We’ve got two couches and multiple armchairs.” Ethan laughed “We’ll be fine right?”

            Jackson nodded. “Take the bed dad. You can always find a hotel in the morning.”

            Fifteen minutes later the Whittemores were fast asleep their traveling and eventfully evening seemingly putting them right out. Ethan was gathering up the empty beer bottle and glasses from the table when his phone chimed. He pulled it out and sent a quick text back in response.

            Jackson came into the kitchen bearing the spare pillows from the hall closet. He nodded at Ethan’s phone. “What’s up?”

            “Just Arthur.”

            Jackson snorted. ‘He still mad at you?”

            Ethan shrugged. “I wouldn’t say mad but he’s not happy with the way things played out. Not that I blame him…” Ethan set the last of the glasses into the sink and wrapped an arm around Jackson’s shoulders. “What about you? How are you holding up?”

            “Okay I guess…” Jackson frowned. “In a weird way I’m almost relived. I’ve kept this huge part of my life secret from them for so long and now I can actually talk to them about it.”

            “That’s not weird.” Ethan laughed. “Although now you know they’ll be worrying about you more.” Jackson gave an annoyed hum. “I think you’re dad was about ready to start fighting the hunters himself when you told him about Monroe…”

            “Yeah.” Jackson laughed walking slowly back out into the living room. “Thank you. For everything you were doing…I’m not sure I could have gotten through that without you.”

            “You’d have been fine.” Ethan pressed a quick kiss to the back of Jackson’s neck. “Do you want the couch or a chair?”

            Jackson flopped down on to the couch and pulled Ethan down next to him. Ethan shook his head grinning, but squeezed in anyways.

            “You know this is a little ridiculous right?” Ethan laughed as he squished right up next to Jackson. The couch was just barely big enough for the two of them lay on it together. “I could just sleep on the couch in the office…”

            “Mmm.” Jackson hummed happily and reached back to pull the blanket up over them both, pushing Ethan into the back of the couch as he did so. “I want you here.”

            Ethan wrapped an arm around Jackson and smiled. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

            “You’re pretty lucky I’m cute too.” Jackson laughed. Ethan tried to kick him but couldn’t get the right angle on the small couch. Jackson only laughed harder.

***

            Arthur yawned. After the late night they'd all had chasing the bird shifters taking a meeting this early in the morning was the last thing he felt like doing but it had been the only time that worked. He checked his watch again impatiently as the waitress bright him a second cup of coffee.

            "Am I that late?"

            Looking up Arthur took careful stock of the woman who had spoken. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting from Ethan's unknown contact but it wasn't this. The woman looked young, younger than Arthur knew she could probably be given the position she held. More then that though was the way she carried herself. There was air of importance in the way she moved, a sense of power that had the hair on the back of his neck standing up. Arthur watched cautiously as she slid into the seat across from him. It was 7:00 on the dot.

            "Actually it seems you're right on time." Arthur coughed nervously, not sure how to proceed. "You're Morrell?"

            "I am." She seemed to be studying him carefully. "What I can do for you Detective Frank?"

            “Uh-just Arthur is fine." He shifted a little suddenly uncomfortable under the intensity of her gaze. "I've had some-well problems with the way we've had to handle a few cases lately. Ethan told me you might be able to help..."

            "Cases involving the supernatural."

            Arthur nodded slowly. "He told me Beacon Hills had a place to help them deal with some criminals like this?"

            Morrell frowned. "Eichen House."

            "I think that's what he called it." Arthur paused waiting for Morrell to say something more. When she didn't he pressed on. "We need something like that here. Especially if we're going to be seeing more of this kind of activity."

            "I'm not sure I'd consider Eichen House to be the model you'd want to emulate." Morrell smiled grimly. "But the Nemetons will likely see the number of cases you have like this rise."

            "Fine." Arthur felt his anger rising and did his best to reign it in. "Not like whatever you did with Eichen House then. But we need something. Ethan said you have the knowledge to make this kind of thing work."

            "Did he now?" Morrell hummed knowingly. "Then what would you have me do exactly Detective?"

            "One of our major prisons is under renovation still for the next few months. Help us make it able to hold people with supernatural abilities." Arthur pleaded. "You've worked in similar facilities before. A judge friend of mine owes me a favor- I could get you in as a consultant for prisoner well being or something and you can help us make the changes."

            "Assuming I do help and you get this dream prison that can hold werewolves and the like...how would you manage to ensure any supernatural criminals are sent there?" Morrell asked keenly.

            Arthur grimaced and took a sip of his coffee. Admittedly that would be the tricky part. He'd briefly entertained asking Ethan and Jackson to help him enlighten a few of the regions top judges to the truth, but with the sheer number of judges and the very real danger Arthur knew that could pose to them he'd written the though off almost immediately. In the end the only solution he'd come up with was less iron clad then strung together with hopes and dreams. Arthur shrugged. "The prison is one of the few we have with a maximum security ward. Any violent supernatural offenders will almost certainly be sent to a maximum security facility and if you can do what Ethan thinks you can and the numbers start to add up, judges will see it as the best place to send any particularly unusual offenders."

            "You hope." Morrell added softly.

            "Yeah I do." Arthur snapped. "Anything is better then what we're doing now. The solution we had to string together in this last case was downright laughable-"

            "Believe it or not I'm on your side Detective." Morrell's voice became noticeably icy. "I serve the balance between the two worlds the same as you're trying to."

            "So then help me."

            Morrell was quiet for a moment. "The trick..." She finally began "to building something like this isn't in designing a prison that can hold supernatural creatures. The trick is creating something that can sustain itself-even if no one who knows the truth is around to intervene."

            "But you could do it." Arthur said eagerly.

            "Perhaps..." Morrell was quite for a few moments after that. Then she smiled and stood up slowly. "I might have a few ideas that could work. If you'll excuse me Detective...it seems I have work to do."

            Arthur glanced at his watch and frowned. They'd been talking for barely five minutes. "I thought you said the school didn't begin until eight?"

            "It doesn't."

            Catching her meaning Arthur stood as well, reaching out to offer her his hand. "Thank you." Arthur smiled. "I'll put you down as a consultant then?"

            Morrell nodded and pulled a card out of her bag. "Send me all the relevant details."

            "I will." Arthur smiled. “Thank you.”

            "Don't thank me yet Detective." Morrell's eyes narrowed in the morning sun. "The hard part's still to come."

***

            A knock on her door pulled from Monroe from her thoughts. "Yes?"

            Doctor Tucker strolled in smiling, seemingly unabashed by the armed guards outside Monroe's door or his own failure this morning. "You wanted to see me?"

            "Doctor Tucker yes..." Monroe let her voice become cold. "I thought we could discuss your failure this morning."

            "I saw no failure." Tucker's smile lost any trace of good humor. "My virus works. The French wolf is dead."

            "-and the other omega is still alive." Monroe countered. "You promised me this virus would work on every wolf. With the Chemist’s old notes-"

            "The Chemist!" Tucker hissed furiously. "As if my work could even be compared to that fool. He hardly even deserved the name! That man barely managed to tweak a pathetic canine virus and couldn't even bother to make it incurable! My virus-"

            "Is incomplete." Monroe said sternly. "As you yourself so aptly pointed out if I wanted to kill a single werewolf wolfsbane does the job just as well."

            "My virus can affect all supernatural creatures not just wolves." Tucker growled.

            "So you claim. But as I recall you've yet to prove that either." Monroe paused savoring his anger. Tucker was brilliant and his ideas certainly intrigued her, but his arrogance was becoming unacceptable. The man needed to be reminded who was in charge. "If your virus can't deliver then I need to turn back to other options..."

            "What _I_ need are more Alphas!" Tucker shouted. "The ones I've taken apart have been sufficient for targeting individual blood lines but if you really want universality-total destruction of the supernatural- then you need to provide me with the tools I require! With access to more Alphas I know I can isolate the mutations for any were. Target them all..."

            "Alphas hold the title for a reason you know." Monroe said slowly. "Bringing you that French Alpha cost me almost a dozen hunters."

            "A small price to pay." Tucker grimaced. "And as I recall you used the rest of that pack for other little side projects of yours..."

            Another knock came at the door. One of the guards poked his head in.

            "I thought I gave clear instructions not to interrupt?" Monroe snapped. "I'm busy."

            "Lucian insisted you'd want to see this m'am."

            Monroe frowned. Lucian was one of her best lieutenants. If he though something was really that important..."What is it?" She asked briskly.

            The guard handed her a small note with a photo attached of-Monroe grinned. "Well Doctor it seems you may just get your wish after all. There looks to be an Alpha in England. No pack as of yet...should make for an easy target."

            Tucker grinned. "I can be there first thing tomorrow."

            "Take Lucian with you." Monroe smiled darkly. "And you better bring Mave as well. Make sure he's properly disposed of when you finish with him."

            Tucker bowed stiffly the manic light back in his eyes. "It would be my pleasure…”

 


	9. First Rule's the Same as the Second

            Jackson slowly woke up to the sound of hushed whispering. It took him a moment to remember why he was on the couch. Ethan seemed to be fast asleep, his head resting on Jackson’s shoulder and an arm still slung around Jackson’s chest.

            “Oh just look at them David… They look so sweet. Hand me my phone I need to take a picture…”

            “Honey I’m not sure that’s really necessary…”

            “Oh hush.” Jackson heard the tell tale click of his mother’s camera phone and bit back a groan. “There. Oh they just look so adorable.”

            “Uhhh…” Jackson groaned and slowly untangled himself from Ethan and their shared blanket.

            Ethan lifted his head slowly, blinking sleep from his eyes. “What’s wrong?”

            “My parents are taking pictures of us.” Jackson grumbled. He turned to glare at his mother who barely looked guilty, an infectious smile on her face.

            “Oh it was just the one Jackson.” Mrs. Whittemore laughed and stowed her phone back in her pocket. “I just couldn’t resist.”

            Jackson sighed. “Fine.” He suddenly realized his parents were fully dressed, and that his father had both of their suitcases sitting completely packed by his feet. “What are you guys doing?”

            “We found a hotel not too far from here and we wanted to get settled in before we got started today. Your father has an early tee time with some of his friends and I was planning on hitting some of the local boutiques.” Mrs. Whittemore smiled again cheerily. “You boys just head back to sleep I know how tired you must be. We’ll catch up with you later.”

            “Wait…” Jackson hauled himself off the couch reluctantly. “Let me help you carry your bags down at least.”

            “Thank you sweetie.” Mrs. Whittemore handed her bag over to Jackson and waved to Ethan. “Maybe we can all grab dinner together later if you boys aren’t busy.”

            Ethan nodded. “That sounds great Mrs. Whittemore.”

            Jackson was still dressed in jeans and a t-shirt from last night having never bothered to change, so he just ran a quick hand through his hair to smooth it out before opening the apartment door. The elevator chimed, the doors starting to close just as Jackson’s parents stepped into the hall. “Hey can you hold that?” Jackson called out.

            “Oh sure.” An arm swung out between the doors catching them just as they were about to close. Will, their young neighbor from down the hall stood there in his school uniform.

            “Thanks.” Jackson took over holding the door and ushered his parents inside. Once inside Mrs. Whittemore began chatting politely with Will, asking the sort of questions parents always ask kids. Jackson just shook his head.

            “Oh my so you have a job on top of all that school work?”

            Will nodded. “Yeah but I usually only work late on the weekends. The rest of the time it’s just a few days after school.”

            “Well I guess that’s not too bad then. You know Jackson never had an after school job but he always used to-“

            Jackson rubbed more sleep from his eyes and exchanged a small smile with Will over his mother’s shoulder.

            When they finally reached the lobby Jackson helped carry the suitcases out front, and loaded them into the taxi his parents had waiting. Quick hugs were exchanged and then his parents climbed inside and the taxi pulled away. Jackson sighed happily. He loved his parents, and getting the chance to spend some time with them would be nice, but right now his bed was calling his name. Jackson trudged back through the lobby to the elevators and mindlessly hit the button for his floor.

            He rode back up in silence, the annoyingly cheery elevator music playing behind him. Jackson couldn’t get out fast enough when the doors finally opened again, and was to his apartment in record time. Ethan grinned when he saw him.

            “Breakfast or bed?” Ethan asked.

            “Bed.” Jackson said happily. “Today’s my day to sleep in. I want at least two more hours of sleep before I even think about breakfast.”

            Ethan laughed. “That’s what I figured. Did your parents get off okay?”

            “Yeah their taxi just left.” Jackson yawned. “You know you could always join me-“

            A sudden knock on the apartment door interrupted him.

            Jackson shook his head and pulled it open. “What’d you forget-“

            It wasn’t his parents. Charlotte and Isaac were standing outside the door, both looking far too put together and rested as far as Jackson was concerned for such an early hour of the morning.

            “Oh.” Charlotte’s surprise was evident. “Good you’re up. We tried calling but your phone kept going straight to voice mail.”

            “Whatever this is do we really have to do it _right_ now?” Jackson groaned.

            “Afraid it’s urgent.”

            Jackson sighed and waved them inside.

            Ethan just smiled. “I’ll make some coffee.”

            “You’re really not a morning person are you?” Isaac laughed.

            Jackson flopped down into his chair. He could hear Ethan laughing from the kitchen. “I hate you all…”

            “You might want to wait on declaring that until after I’ve given you caffeine.” Ethan chuckled. He walked back in grinning and patted Jackson’s shoulder. “Coffee will be done in a few minutes.”

            “Thanks.”

            “Either of you two want anything? We have tea, milk, some orange juice… “

            Isaac shook his head. “We’re fine. We had breakfast on the way over.”

            “So what's so pressing it’s keeping me from going back to bed?” Jackson asked glumly.

            “This.” Charlotte reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. She smoothed it out on the table in front of her and slid it across so Ethan and Jackson could get a clear view of it.

            Jackson frowned. “And your gym trainer is important to us why?”

            Charlotte ignored him in favor of studying Ethan. “I assumed you hadn’t posted it…”

            “No…” Ethan picked up the flyer studying it closer. “Where did you find it?”

            “At our local gym. But whoever put it up could have posted it on different messages all over town.”

            “Mind filling me in?” Jackson asked.

            “It’s Scratch.” Ethan pointed to the strange pattern of claw marks around the flyer.

            Jackson snorted. “That’s less helpful then you think. What the hell’s Scratch?”

            “It’s an old written werewolf language devised to let us leave messages for each other in public places without attracting too much attention.” Charlotte explained.

            “Wait-“ Jackson's gaze flicked from Charlotte to Ethan. “You mean to tell me there’s some kind of secret werewolf code and you never thought to mention that to me?”

            Ethan shrugged. “It hasn’t really been used in decades. It’s pretty archaic. Deucalion only had Aiden and I learn it for its historical value.”

            Jackson turned to Isaac. “Did you know about this?”

            Isaac shook his head. “I only found out last night when she saw it.”

            “Jezz…” Jackson laughed. “I swear Ethan-every time I think I finally know everything about werewolves you drop some new bomb on me.”

            Isaac grinned. ‘Tell me about it.” He nodded to Charlotte. “She’s the same way-“

            “The reason no one uses Scratch anymore is that some of the older hunter families got together and cracked it.” Charlotte said darkly. “Which means-“

            “-Monroe?” Jackson groaned.

            “If she had access to all of Gerard’s old journals it stands to reason she has the cipher.” Charlotte agreed.

            Jackson sighed. “Great…” He stood slowly. “I’m going to need a whole pitcher of coffee to get through this…”

            As Jackson made his way to the kitchen Ethan picked up the flyer again studying it.

            Charlotte watched him carefully. “You can read it?”

            “Pack, Protection and Power. Prove yourself worthy and it can all be yours.” Ethan frowned.

            “So what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jackson was carrying two giant steaming mugs. He passed one to Ethan and slid back into his chair. He took a long, drawn sip from his own cup and sighed. “That’s better…”

            “The other question is who posted it right?” Isaac spoke up. “It makes it sound like there’s another wolf looking for followers…”

            “Maybe…” Ethan cocked his head staring at the flyer and mouthing the words to himself slowly.

            “If you said hunters know about it couldn’t it just as easily be some of them?” Jackson took another drink from his mug, finally feeling like he was waking up. “A new group or one we missed trying to draw supernatural creatures into some kind of a trap?”

            “If they were I don’t think they would phrase it as a challenge.” Ethan said. “They’d draw in more people if it just promised sanctuary.” He pointed to two symbols at the very bottom of the flyer slightly apart from the others. “This last bit here…I don’t recognize it. It almost seems like a signature…” He slid the flayer back towards Charlotte.

            “It could be.” She frowned. “They aren’t any words I recognize-and it wasn’t unheard of for notes like this to be signed when Scratch was still popular so readers would know which wolf left the note.”

            “Yeah…” Ethan trailed off into silence staring at the flyer and the cryptic note.

            “…so what do you think?” Jackson asked.

            “Well…” Ethan said slowly “if it was a note trying to recruit werewolves or draw them in somehow-it’d have to have a way for people who could read it to make contact.”

            “We already know a decent number of wolves probably wouldn’t even be able to read the note…” Isaac gave Ethan a puzzled look. “you really think there’s some other hidden message too?”

            “Actually…” Ethan pulled out his phone and pointed to the contact number listed for the trainer. “I think it’s a little more obvious then that.”

            Jackson cocked an eyebrow curiously. “Really?”

            Ethan shrugged. “Only one way to find out.” He punched the number into his phone and dialed it. Whoever was the other end of the line picked up on only the third ring.

            “Yeah?”

            “Hi!” Ethan pumped his voice full of false enthusiasm, and pushed it up about a half octave higher than his usual speaking tone. Jackson grinned. “Is this uh-Iron Aaron?

            “That’s me…” There was a pause from the other end of the line in which Jackson could hear the other man’s breathing through the phone. “You interested in training?”

            “Kind of yeah.” Ethan’s voice was still ringing artificially high. “I saw your flyer in a gym. I really liked the boarder.”

            “The boarder huh?” What about it?”

            “I like the Scratch.” Ethan, or rather the persona he was faking said.

            There was another pause. “Just a minute.” There was a sound like the man on the other end had set the phone down and Jackson could hear footsteps receding. He frowned and opened his mouth to speak when a question came over the phone faint and distant, and at a volume no human would have been able to detect. “Are you a wolf?”

            “Yes.” Ethan answered with mock earnestness. “I’m a wolf!”

            The man on the other end-Aaron if that was really his name, picked the phone back up. “Just had to be sure. So you’re looking for a pack?”

            “Yeah…”

            “I’m sending you an address. Be there in two hours and the boss will see you. Come alone.”

            “I’ve got some friends who need help too-“

            “They wolves?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Then bring ‘em.” The man said gruffly. “But no funny business. The Boss doesn’t mess around. He’s strong believe me-you try anything…it won’t end well.”

            “I’ll do whatever he says.” Ethan rolled his eyes as he said it, his face if not his voice dripping with sarcasm. Jackson fought the urge to laugh. The phone chimed, and a text with a just a single address popped up.

            “Two hours kid.” The phone crackled as the man lifted it away from his ear. “We’ll see you then.”

            Ethan ended the call and grinned. “Looks like we have contact.”

            “Where did you learn to fake your voice like that?” Charlotte asked seemingly impressed.

            “Aiden and I used to make prank calls all the time as kids.” Ethan said fondly. “We had a whole range of voices we came up.” He shrugged. “Some things you don’t forget.”

            Jackson pulled Ethan’s phone towards him and looked at the address. “So we have two hours to find this place and try and plan for whatever craziness might be on the other end…”

            Ethan nodded. “You two willing to tag along?” Isaac and Charlotte nodded almost in unison. Ethan smiled. "Then I guess we better get to work…”

 

***

            “Is that him?”

            Lucian adjusted the focus on his scope and nodded. “Thermal imaging shows him and three others.”

            Tucker grimaced. The others would complicate things. He’d hoped to be in and out quickly with the Alpha in tow. “So?”

            “We wait.” Lucian stepped back from the scope and nodded to one of the other hunters to take over. It was a top of the line model like all their newly acquired weaponry. Over the last year or so Monroe and her forces had set up caches of weapons in major cities for situations just like this.

            “I’m getting sick of this waiting…” Tucker fumed. Between the late night red eye flight and all the preparations so far he’d already lost almost two days in his lab. As valuable as new Alpha DNA might be to him for the progression of the virus being stuck out in the field like this for so long was maddening.

            “Relax Doc.” Lucian leaned back against the wall watching him closely. The look sent a shiver down Tucker’s spine. Lucian was maybe in his early thirties if that, but he had a dark predatory look in his eyes that rivaled the most violent wolves Tucker had come across. The man was bloodthirsty even by the standard of other hunters. He wore a simple silver chain around his neck with the bullet he’d made his first kill with for the only pendant. If you looked closely you could still see some discoloration from the blood. The man’s eyes were a pale enough blue to be almost gray, which combined with his jet black hair gave him a striking-if altogether unnerving-visage. “We’ll get him soon enough.”

            “Looks like they’re on the move boss.” The hunter who had taken over the scope said evenly.

            “Do something.” Tucker hissed. “Before we lose them.”

            Lucian shook his head. “Like I said Doctor patience. They’ll be back soon enough. And we’ll be ready…”

 

***

            The address they'd been given took than well out of London. Neither Charlotte nor Isaac had a car so they were resigned to the rather tight back seat of Jackson's Porche. They could have taken Ethan's car but Ethan had dropped it off at the Whittemores’ hotel for them to use while they were in the city so they didn't need to walk or take a taxi or car service everywhere.

            Jackson normally wasn't keen on anyone else driving his car, but today he'd let Ethan take the wheel so he could doze in the passenger seat as they drove. Ethan spared a quick glance from the road at him and smiled.

            They had been on the road for about an hour and a half hour when the GPS said the location was only about two miles away. Ethan nudged Jackson awake.

            "Mm-we there?" Jackson asked.

            "Just about." Not that there was any real way to tell if it weren't for the GPS. Ethan wouldn't have bet on a building being within twenty miles of where they were let alone two. There was nothing but empty fields on both sides of the road.

            Jackson sat up a little straighter, eyes peeled. The GPS announced they had arrived at their location just a minute later, with still nothing in sight. Ethan let the car idle a moment before finally switching it off.

            "Ideas anyone?"

            "It could be another test." Charlotte leaned forward her eyes glowing gold. "Let me out for a minute."

            Jackson swung his door open and pulled the seat forward to let Charlotte climb out. Isaac followed just a second later, stretching out his long limbs.

            "Remind me again why I had to sit in the back?" Isaac groaned.

            "I wasn't going to and Ethan had to drive." Jackson grinned. "Not my fault you're too tall."

            Charlotte scanned the grass around them. "No sign of any tracks."

            Jackson shrugged. "Maybe we're too early?"

            "It's possible." Ethan cocked his head thoughtfully. "Still I think it's better to be early then late for this kind of thing."

            "So what...we just wait then?" Isaac asked.

            "Eh may as well..." Jackson gracefully hopped up onto the hood of his car, and lay back with his eyes closed. Basking in the sun- Ethan laughed to himself-not unlike a lizard might on a sun-warmed rock.

            Isaac snorted. "Comfy?"

            Jackson grinned. "I wouldn't say no to a pillow."

            "Is that an invitation?" Isaac laughed.

            "Mm...afraid Ethan's already got the job." Jackson smirked. "You'll have to fight him for it."

            Ethan shook his head smiling. "Kind of beside the point anyways right now Jacks since you'd never let anyone else on top of your precious car."

            Jackson laughed. "I've trained you so well."

            "What was that?" Ethan's eyes flashed red and he grinned broadly. "Who's trained who now?"

            "-if you're done flirting I think our contact has arrived." Charlotte pointed. Sure enough a featureless black Sedan was rolling over the hill and down the road towards then.

            The headlights of the Sedan flashed on twice in what Ethan guessed was supposed to be a signal. Ethan waved back. "Here we go..."

            A man climbed out of the passenger side, and another from the back of the car. Together they walked the few remaining feet to Ethan and the others. Ethan could tell almost at once that both of them were wolves-and even if he hadn't been able to smell it he would have known a moment later when in unison both of the men flashed glowing blue eyes at him.

            "Hi." Ethan summoned up the same over eager voice he'd used on the phone and watched the men for any kind of reaction.

            "Eyes-Let's see 'em." The larger of the two men barked. Ethan thought he might have been the same one he'd spoken to over the phone but he couldn't be sure. Charlotte and Isaac both let their eyes go golden and Jackson slid down off his car flashing his own blue eyes a moment later. Ethan pointedly didn't show his eyes. He wasn't sure how these men would react to seeing an Alpha, and he didn't want to tip his hand until he knew something more about what these wolves were really up to.

            "So you said something about us meeting your boss-"

            "Not so fast kid." The man snarled his claws flicking out quickly. "We still haven't seen your eyes yet."

            Ethan heard Jackson growl behind him in response to the man's pretty blatant threat. _Not helping Jacks_. As much as Ethan appreciated the sentiment it really wasn't the time to provoke these guys. He had to try and diffuse the situation somehow. _Maybe if-_

            "That won't be necessary."

            The back window of the Sedan rolled down slowly. The features of the man behind the glass slid into view and Ethan’s stomach dropped. Blonde hair and blue eyes that burned red when they met Ethan’s. _Ivan._

            “It won’t be necessary-“ Ivan growled again. “Because these wolves won’t be joining us.”

            “Ivan.” Ethan fought to keep his voice even. “I thought you’d left England.”

            “Just that jail cell you brats helped throw me in.” Ivan grimaced. “Didn’t agree with me. But seeing you come begging for protection from any random flyer you find…” Ivan grinned, exposing teeth that were no longer entirely human. “Well that almost makes it worth it.” He laughed darkly. “How the mighty have fallen. Just a bunch of pathetic Betas…”

            “The two of us were more then enough to take you down last time.” Jackson snapped. “And there are four of us here.” He jerked his head at the two wolves Ivan had brought. “What makes you think these two idiots will make any difference?”

            “Last time was dumb luck.” Ivan snarled. “I didn’t know what kind of freak you were…

            “And you think knowing is going to make a difference?” Jackson smirked and cracked his knuckles, his claws popping out one by one. “Oh I’m going to enjoy this…”

            Ethan didn’t like it. As arrogant as Ivan might be he wasn’t stupid. He was too confident. _And why isn’t he getting out of the car? He can’t fight like that and we could catch the car before it got anywhere. I’m missing something._ “Jackson-“

            One of the wolves Ivan had brought roared a challenge and made to charge forward. Jackson moved to meet him, Isaac and Charlotte a step behind him. Somewhere alarm bells were going off inside Ethan’s head. _What am I missing?_ It hit him like a bolt of lightning. _The driver never got out of the car._ “Wait-!”

            Ivan grinned. “Now!”

            The driver side door flew open, and an unassuming man in his late twenties jumped out. His left hand was clutching something and before Ethan could take another step he threw it. Mountain ash rained down in front of them, creating an instant barrier between the wolves, and momentarily driving Jackson, Charlotte and Isaac a step back. The thin line of the mountain ash stretched back behind them in an almost perfect circle, breaking down at the farthest point. Ethan couldn’t say whether it was because the man hadn’t thrown enough of the powder, or if he just wasn’t skilled enough in its use-but the circle wasn’t closed and for the moment that was all that mattered.

            Ethan rushed forward and helped Jackson back to his feet. Charlotte and Isaac were back up too. Ethan didn’t know what Ivan was planning but he didn’t want to wait to find out. He pointed hurriedly to the gap in the barrier. “We have to go-“

            “You’re not going anywhere.” Ethan turned back to see Ivan reaching out of the window a small silver sphere in his hand. “I picked this up off a of couple hunters I ran into a few weeks back. Seemed like it could be a real pain but I never had to find out.” He smiled wickedly. “Still-I can’t help but be curious…” He flicked a switch and threw it, the metal ball flying easily through the barrier and landing almost perfectly at Charlotte’s feet.

            There was a sharp hiss-and suddenly a cloud of purple gas began blasting out of the casing. _Wolfsbane._ Ethan felt the burn in his lungs and knew immediately. Isaac shoved Charlotte back towards the opening and in doing so caught a blast of the gas himself squarely in the face. He doubled over coughing. Ethan took a step forward to help him and had to fight to catch a breath himself. Now that the gas was inside the line of the mountain ash the purple cloud was butting up against the invisible barrier, trapped inside by the same magic that held the wolves.

            “Go!” A firm hand grabbed Ethan’s shoulder and pushed him towards the one exit they had. Jackson’s eyes were the yellow slits of the Kanima, and his breathing at least seemed normal. _Purple wolfsbane._ Ethan almost smiled even as he kept coughing.

            “Go!” Jackson shouted again pushing Ethan harder this time. “I’ll get Isaac. You just get clear.”

            Ethan nodded and stumbled the few paces it took to get out of the barrier. Charlotte was gasping for air just outside.

            “Isaac-“

            “Jackson’s getting him.” Ethan wheezed. “You okay?”

            Charlotte nodded. Her breathing looked to be improving already. She stared nervously at the barrier. The purple haze obscured any view of the inside now. Jackson rushed out a moment later, Isaac slung over his shoulder and rasping weakly for air. Jackson slid him down gently once they were clear and Charlotte rushed forward to tend to him. Jackson turned his attention to Ethan, giving him a concerned once over.

            “I’m fine.” Ethan pulled Jackson into a quick hug. He could feel his breathing already returning to normal. “I’m just glad it didn’t affect you.”

            Jackson hummed in agreement. “The benefits of Kanima DNA never cease.”

            Ethan nodded and turned his gaze past the fading barrier and the haze of the wolfsbane.

            The Sedan and the other wolves were gone.

 

***

            They all trudged back into Ethan and Jackson's apartment worse for wear. Isaac was still coughing occasionally from the wolfsbane, and while Charlotte and Ethan had fully recovered from their own exposure by then, it had still been a thoroughly depressing afternoon.

            "Well that sucked." Jackson sighed and tossed himself down into his chair.

            Isaac eased himself down onto the couch. He started to answer but broke off coughing. Isaac shook his head slowly and tried again. "Ugg...at least you can breath..." Charlotte, Ethan and Jackson all shot him concerned looks and Isaac forced himself to smile guiltily. "I'll be fine."

            Ethan frowned. "Is it getting any better?"

            "Yeah." Isaac nodded and took a shallow breath. "I can feel it healing-" he shrugged "but it's wolfsbane. It'll take a bit."

            "But you'll tell me if it doesn't?" Charlotte asked sternly.

            Isaac smiled. "Promise."

            Charlotte pressed a kiss to the top of Isaac's head and sat down next to him. She wove her fingers together with his, squeezing his hand gently. "You have to be more careful mon cerf. That was brave but very stupid."

            Isaac nodded slowly and squeezed her hand in answer.

            “We’re lucky in some ways the wolfsbane was aerosolized like that.” Ethan mused. “It made it less concentrated. Plus with it being gaseous like that we could force it out of you easier…”

            “Oh yeah-“ Isaac rolled his eye cheekily. “I feel _so_ lucky to have had poison sear the inside of my lungs…”

            "So what now?" Jackson huffed.

            "We still need to figure out what Ivan and those other wolves are up to." Ethan said wearily.

            "How do you plan to do that?" Charlotte questioned. "They've seen all our faces now. They won't meet with us again. And if they have any sense they'll be covering their tracks, masking their scents...we won't be able to track them."

            "Why don't we call in some help?" Jackson asked.

            Ethan frowned. "What do you have in mind?"

            "We call up somebody from the McCall pack and have them be our wolf on the inside." Jackson explained. "They get in with whatever Ivan and his guys are up to and once we know everything we take them down."

            "Do you really think that will work?" Ethan considered it a moment. "They've got a lot on their plates right now already I don't want to pile on more unless-"

            "Oh please." Jackson grinned and grabbed his phone. "Lydia's been dropping more and more not so subtle hints that she wants to come visit us sometime. If we pay for a ticket for her and someone else I'm sure we'll be fine."

            "Okay then." Ethan nodded. "It would be useful to have someone who could break any mountain ash barriers that guy might throw up."

            Charlotte gaped at Ethan. "You don't have an emissary?"

Her surprise was obvious. Ethan wasn't sure if he should take it as a compliment or a criticism. His mind flashed briefly to Morrell, who by rights should have held the position. He shrugged. "It's complicated."

            "So I should call Lydia?"

            "I think that makes sense." Ethan nodded and pulled out his own phone. "I guess I can start looking at potential flights..."

            Jackson pulled up her number and started dialing. “Lydia? Hey. We need a favor..."

            "What kind of favor?"

            "Where are you at right now?" Jackson asked.

            "Florida." Ethan could practically hear the gears in Lydia's brain whirring to life. "I'm looking into a possible case down here. What's going on Jackson?"

            Jackson shot a quick look to Ethan who nodded and turned his phone to show Jackson he was already looking for flights leaving from the Florida area. "There's a rogue wolf over here we need some help bringing him down. Would you be able to fly out for a few days?

            "I thought you'd never ask." Lydia laughed over the phone. "Though I didn't think it would be under quite these circumstances."

            "Don't worry." Jackson grinned. "I'll make sure you have time to hit up the local shops and clubs too. Oh and hey-bring one of the wolves from McCall's little merry band too if you can will you?"

            Lydia laughed again, and this time Ethan thought he heard a familiar knowing tone to it; like she was enjoying a joke she alone was in on. "Trust me-I don't think that's going to be a problem..."

***

            Lydia's flight arrived the following afternoon just a little after three. It had been the earliest flight he could find, but Ethan still worried they were loosing valuable time. Despite all their efforts, they still had no idea what Ivan and the others with him might be up to. Any minute now Ivan's plan could come to fruition and Ethan would be none the wiser.

            "Relax."

            Ethan turned to look at Jackson who was sprawled out across two of the rigid airport seats. The display said Lydia's flight had just pulled in and he was scanning the crowd for any sign of her. "Worrying about everything won't solve it any faster."

            "I guess." Ethan sighed. "...You still have no idea who Lydia brought with her?"

            "Nope." Jackson checked his phone to see if Lydia had messaged him at all. Still nothing. "She just said getting a wolf here wouldn't be a problem. Speaking of-" He could finally see Lydia making her way though the crowd. She smiled and waved when she caught sight of Jackson. And bouncing along behind her was-Jackson snorted. "Looks like she brought the puppy."

            "Jackson." Lydia pulled him into a quick hug. "It's good to see you again. I want to be clear I'm holding you too that promise of shopping."

            Jackson grinned. "Of course."

            Liam stepped forward quickly as soon as Lydia gave him room, and shook Jackson's hand vigorously. "It so good to meet you. I mean you were in Beacon Hills before but we never really got the chance to talk-and then when Lydia said you guys needed help-" Liam broke off beaming. "You're my hero man. And I've always wanted to come to London..."

            "Really?" Jackson shot Ethan a bemused look. Ethan just shook his head smiling. The last thing Jackson needed was a bigger head.

            "Of course!" Liam answered earnestly. "You're _Jackson Whittemore_." Liam's awe was evident and as Ethan watched Jackson's grin just got bigger. "You've got the highest scoring record ever at Beacon Hills."

            "So this actually is a lacrosse thing?" Ethan laughed. Jackson rolled his eyes clearly catching Ethan's joke, but kept smiling all the same.

            "I'm surprised I still have the record." Jackson said in a moment of honest humility. "I'd have thought one of you wolves had broken it a long time ago."

            "Of course not!" Liam looked horrified. "You set the record when you were still human!

            "Yeah?" Jackson gave Liam a confused look. ”So?”

            "So I'd never break it as a wolf!" Liam shook his head. "That'd be totally unfair!"

            Jackson snorted. "So what- if you got close to scoring that many points in a game you just stopped?"

            Liam shrugged. "Well yeah."

            "I bet Coach loved that." Jackson rolled his eyes.

            "Oh he didn't care." Liam laughed. " So long as we scored it didn't matter to him who actually took the shot. So if I got close to your record I just passed more."

            Jackson cocked an eyebrow at Liam, studying him carefully. "I like this kid." He laughed and slung an arm across Liam's shoulders, and turned to face Lydia and Ethan grinning. "He gives me the respect I deserve."

            "Right..." Ethan laughed.

            "Kid?" Liam protested weakly. "I'm twenty-"

            "C'mon-" Jackson said. "You and I can go grab your luggage."

            Ethan watched Jackson steer Liam away before turning back to Lydia. "So how are things going state side?"

            "I'm not sure I could tell you..." Lydia sighed. "Every time I think we're making progress we hit a dead end. Between Monroe and all these cases we're having to investigate..."

            Ethan nodded. Balancing fighting the hunters with investigating any supernatural incidents the increased Nemeton activity might have kicked up had to be hard.            

            "What's the case you're looking at in Florida?"

            "About a half dozen missing people." Lydia shrugged. "It could be nothing but there have been some odd reports. And at least two of the people have supposedly been spotted after they disappeared but never contacted any of the people they were with before they went missing."

            "So what are you thinking?" Ethan frowned trying to remember. Lydia's story almost sounded similar to something he's read in one of Deucalion's old books once but he couldn't quite place it..."Some kind of shifter that takes the place of people it kills?"

            "Maybe?" Lydia shook her head, staring off out of one of the airport windows. "We're not sure. Scott and Malia are investigating. Hopefully they'll figure something out soon."

            "I'm sure Scott will solve it."

            "Mm." Lydia hummed agreeably and turned her full attention back to Ethan. "So what about you two? Tell me more about this Ivan guy..."

            By the time Jackson and Liam got back with the bags Ethan had finished filling Lydia in on everything he could about Ivan, from their encounter with him over two years ago, to the flyer they'd found that had led them to him now. Throughout it all Lydia stayed quiet, listening to Ethan with a thoughtful look on her face.

            "How much stuff did you pack Lydia?" Jackson groaned. He was rolling a suitcase along behind him and had two duffel bags slung over his shoulders. Behind him Liam was toting his own smaller duffel bag and grinning.

            "I told her she didn't need that much stuff." Liam laughed.

            “Please." Lydia tisked. "The first rule of any trip is to be prepared for everything. Besides-" Her eyes glinted deviously. "I'll need space for all the things I bring back."

            “Here.” Ethan grinned and grabbed one of the bags from Jackson. “Let’s get these loaded up. We booked you guys two rooms at a hotel a couple blocks from our apartment.

            Jackson laughed. “Before you ask it’s not the same one my parents are staying at while they’re in town.” He winked at Lydia. “Though now that they know everything that went down in Beacon Hills I think you’re growing on them a little.”

            “That was considerate of you.” Lydia smiled and linked one of her arms through Jackson’s. She turned back to Ethan. “So what are you thinking to track down this Ivan again?”

            Ethan gestured in the direction of the parking lot with Jackson’s car, and hefted Lydia’s bag a little higher on his shoulder. “I’d figure we’d have you and Liam call the number we found again. Ivan seems to be recruiting for something-hopefully another wolf and a banshee seem like appealing prospects.”

            Lydia nodded slowly. “So we infiltrate whatever operation he’s trying to set up here.”

            Ethan nodded. “Basically.” By that point they’d arrived at Jackson’s car. Jackson set one of the bags he was carrying down to rummage in his pocket for the keys and finally popped the trunk. It took a little finagling but they were finally able to stow Lydia’s suitcases. Liam had to ride with his in his lap. Again the limited space of Jackson’s Porsche wasn’t the best fit for the task, but the Whittemores would need the greater space of Ethan’s car just as much so they would have to make do. Liam didn’t seem to mind the slightly cramped backseat, and Lydia climbed in after him easily enough.

            “What about back up?”

            “Hmm?” Ethan turned in his seat to see Liam, who seemed to shrink just a little under Ethan’s gaze.

            “Back up…” Liam said it again slowly. “I mean you and Jackson will be there too right?”

            “We’ll be there and so will Charlotte and Isaac. We’ll just have to stay out of sight and keep our scents masked.

            “So we won’t know where you are either?” Liam asked nervously.

            Ethan exchanged a quick look with Jackson. They spent a decent chunk of time the previous night going over this exact situation. Neither of them was exactly thrilled with the idea either. The problem of course was that the wolves with Ivan would be able to pick up on any of the little tricks they might normally use to stay in touch with Liam or Lydia. “If anything happens or there’s trouble we’ll be there.”

            “Right…” Ethan could tell Liam was still nervous. He was about to try and talk him down some more when the beta turned suddenly to look out his window. A huge smile broke across Liam’s face, his eyes lighting up in awe.

            “Wow…”

            As Jackson pulled away from the airport the city slowly came into view around them. The sun was bathing London in a soft golden light, seeming to give the entire city a warm glow. Ethan smiled and watched Liam take it all in. It was a pretty impressive sight. He forgot sometimes how beautiful the city could be.

            “Wait till you see it at night.” Ethan mused. “The lights on the Thames, Big Ben and all the other buildings lit up…”

            “Will we have time to?” Liam’s enthusiasm was infectious.

            “We booked your rooms for a solid week.” Jackson snorted. “You’ll have plenty of time.”

            Liam grinned. “I can wait to explore some…”

            “Yeah well…” Jackson sighed guiltily. “Business first.”

            Silence descended again. Jackson grimaced. _That certainly killed the mood._

            “…What about my phone?” Lydia’s brow was furrowed in thought. “That might work right?”

            Jackson frowned and flicked his eyes to the rear view mirror, studying Lydia’s reflection in it. “For what?”

            “So you could hear what was happening.” Lydia lifted her phone up into view. “If I called one of you and set it too speaker you could pick out voices over any ambient noise right?”

            Ethan nodded slowly. “Probably. But we wouldn’t be able to say anything back only listen. Otherwise Ivan’s wolves would still hear us.”

            “-and that’s assuming they don’t search you or something.” Jackson added darkly. “They could just take your phone as soon you get wherever it is they might take you.”

            “They didn’t search you did they?” Lydia countered.

            Jackson let out a short huff of laughter. “It really didn’t get that far.”

            “Exactly.” Lydia continued excitedly “And even if they did search us I could pass it off as a pocket dial.”

            Jackson rolled his eyes. “That might be a bit of a stretch…” He exchanged looks with Ethan. “What do you think?”

            “It could work.” Ethan shrugged. “It’s probably the best option we have…”

            Jackson eased the car to a stop in the front circle of the hotel and popped the trunk. “Okay then.” Lydia pulled up the keypad on her phone and reached forward. “Give the flyer and I’ll make the call while you guys unload.”

            Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded up flyer, straightening it out quickly before handing it back to Lydia. “Jacks you stay out here with Lydia. I’ll get them checked in.”

            “What about all our luggage?” Liam had climbed out of the car and was struggling to try and carry all of Lydia’s bags in addition to own.

            “Here.” Ethan grabbed a cart and wheeled it over to him. “You put everything on this. Once we get you checked in one of the hotel staff can run everything up to your rooms for you.”

            Liam nodded and started stacking the bags on the cart. Ethan stepped into the lobby and headed up to the front desk. “Hi. Checking in. Two rooms-should be under Steiner.”

            “Alright just one moment.” The receptionist entered the information into the computer. “Okay I have you right here. Just give me one minute to get you keys…”

            While the receptionist set up the keycards for the rooms, Ethan’s gaze wandered back to the car. Lydia was already on the phone and Jackson was pacing nervously next to her. Ethan was about to listen in when the receptionist handed him the keys.

            “Thanks.”

            “Anytime.” The woman gave him a broad smile, and then seemed to notice his ring. Some of her enthusiasm faded away. “…Just let us know if there’s anything else we can do to make your stay better.”

            “Right.” Ethan stepped back outside. Lydia was already off the phone, which Ethan supposed could either be a good thing or mean they’d been shut down again. He raised an eyebrow in silent question.

            “They took the bait.” Jackson looked up from his own phone only briefly, before getting back to the message he was typing. “They picked a meeting place closer to London this time for whatever that means. I’m texting Isaac and Charlotte to meet us there.”

            Ethan nodded. “When is the meeting?”

            “An hour.” Lydia answered briskly. “So we should get moving.”

            “I thought it was close to the city?” Ethan frowned.

            “It is but it’s not like we can roll up in your car.” Lydia waved a hand at Jackson’s Porsche. “If it turns out to be the same wolves they’ll recognize it. Liam and I can walk or get a cab and you two can follow then stow the car somewhere.”

            “For the record it didn’t sound like the same guy on the phone.” Jackson grumbled.

            “But we’d be stupid to take the chance.” Lydia smiled and patted Jackson’s arm. “We’ll be fine. And if anything weird happens you’ll all be right there...”

            “Fine.” Jackson grumbled. “…Just make sure you have the volume all the way up on your phone…”

***

            An hour later found Ethan and Jackson huddled up behind a small hill overlooking the park Ivan’s wolves had chosen for the meeting place. The sun was starting to set behind them, which coupled with a little dedicated scent masking should make them difficult to detect. At least that was the hope. Isaac and Charlotte were camped out about a block away under a small bridge using the natural waterway to help hide their own scents even more. Jackson’s phone crackled quietly with the ambient noise of Lydia’s pocket. They were ready.

            Lydia and Liam were staying quiet for their part. Ivan’s wolves could already be nearby listening. Jackson flexed his claws slowly, his tail whipping anxiously back and forth. He hated this plan. Worse-he hated that it was their best chance. Ethan smiled sympathetically and squeezed Jackson’s wrist. It was the best assurance he could offer under the circumstances.

            Jackson’s phone hissed to life with Liam’s voice. “Someone’s coming…”

            Sure enough a white van was coasting into the park. Two men climbed out when it came to a stop, and Ethan made a point to note the driver was one of them this time.

            “You both wolves?” The driver’s voice sounded clipped but Jackson couldn’t say for sure whether that was an effect of it coming through his phone or reflective of the man’s actual tone. It was hard to tell from this distance but looking at the two men from the van Jackson was pretty sure they were both wolves-or some shifter resembling one-too.

            “I am.” Liam had to be nervous but he was hiding it pretty well. He sounded solid with just enough deference worked in to be respectful. “She’s a Banshee.”

            “Right…” The driver gave them both a quick once over. “And you’re both looking to join a pack?”

            Lydia nodded. “Yes.” She paused briefly then plunged ahead seizing on the small clue the driver had offered. “That is what this is right? A pack?”

            The driver grunted noncommittally. “Get in the van and we’ll take you to meet the boss.”

            “You’re part of his pack then?” Liam asked.

            “Not yet. The second man said finally speaking up. “But we will be soon.”

            “What does that mean?” Jackson recognized the tone as one Lydia had used on him countless times when they had been dating-whenever Jackson would say something she didn’t like. He smiled in spite of himself.

            The driver laughed hollowly. “Get in the van and find out. We’re here to take you to our boss not stand around all night in a park. If you’re not interested get lost. I’m not going to miss my chance because of you two.”

            “Relax.” The second man said easily. “We’ve still got plenty of time…”

            “What’s it going to be?” the driver asked pointedly. “In or out?”

            “We’ll come with you…” And this time Jackson could hear the nerves in Liam’s voice. “Y-you just caught us off guard is all…”

            The driver jerked his head towards the van and climbed back behind the wheel. The other man pulled open the van’s side door for Lydia and Liam to get in. A moment later the door swung shut and the van’s engine roared to life. It pulled away slowly, lumbering back the way it came and out onto the main road.

            “Well…” Ethan smiled and climbed to his feet, brushing a few leaves off the knees of his jeans. “I hate to feed into clichés…but I guess it’s time to chase a car.”

            Jackson snorted and took off running, Ethan following right behind him.

 

***

            The van turned down a rough gravel road and slowed to a roll. An old warehouse slid into view, the paint chipping and flaking away to expose the rusted metal underneath. Behind it and scattered around the lot were maybe a half dozen other buildings in similar states of disrepair. The whole place had the look of an abandoned factory, some relic of the past, and for all Liam knew it was. The van stopped a few feet from the warehouse, the ancient brakes groaning in protest.

            "Alright." The driver switched the car off and pocketed the keys. "Everybody out."

            The other wolf escorting then pulled open the heavy sliding door and ushered Lydia out. Liam went right behind her. He sniffed the air nervously when they got outside and fought the sudden urge to gag. Ammonium and some other chemical solvent Liam couldn't name choked out anything that could be useful. The wolf holding the door noticed his reaction and chuckled.

            "Yeah..." He grinned apologetically. "It's been that way for a few days now. Something's leaking somewhere." He shrugged. "Still it has its uses."

            Liam nodded. Judging by the muffled noise coming from the warehouse there had to be at least a half dozen people inside. But for all the scents and useful information he should be able to glean from that Liam was effectively nose blind. With the heavy chemicals in the air he could barely make out the scents of Lydia or the wolves standing right in front of him-and he knew what to look for with those. The Alpha Ethan and Jackson had told them about-Ivan- had chosen his base well.

            While Liam had been taking everything in the driver of the van had pushed forward and grabbed a worn chain hanging next to a battered door made out of sheet metal. He wrapped the chain around his hand twice and pulled slowly raising the door piece by piece. He growled and jerked his head towards the opening. "Let's go."

            Liam stopped walking and hesitated briefly. The inside of the warehouse-at least as much as he could see so far-was in near total darkness. Even with his wolf eyes he couldn't make out much, the hallway seemed to round a corner a short way from the door obscuring anything more beyond it.

            "Liam?" Lydia paused in front of the door and raised an eyebrow in silent question.

            Liam grimaced. He could feel his pulse speeding up. He was effectively blind. He had no idea what was waiting for them inside. And Lydia was counting on him. For that matter so were Jackson and the others. If anything happened it was on him to keep Lydia safe until they could get there. _What do I do_... There was no question following the driver in blind was dangerous-but if Liam didn't they could lose the one chance they had to catch Ivan...

            "Relax kid." The wolf who had opened the van door-who Liam was quickly learning to appreciate was the more easy going of their two escorts-smiled amicably and placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. "No need to worry."

            "Right..." Liam nodded once to Lydia, but made a point of moving around her and stepping through the door first.

            Liam followed the driver down the hall, which turned just a few feet past the door as he’d expected. They kept going, following it deeper into the building for a few dozens more feet before it finally opened up into a large single room. From the grooves worn into the floor it seemed likely it had once housed large shelving of some kind, but the shelves themselves were long gone. Hanging lights that looked older then Liam shone down on the empty space, and on the far wall a rickety metal staircase led up to what might have been an office of some kind. Liam stopped suddenly taken aback.

            He'd been wrong- standing around the room were at least twenty different men and woman. And standing in the center-

            "Got two more for you Ivan." The wolf who'd driven them called out.

            “Ah!” The large man in the center of the room-Ivan as Liam had been about to guess- turned and grinned. “Perfect timing. I was just about to kick things off…” Ivan sauntered over to them giving Liam and Lydia an appraising look. “Hmm. Wolves?”

            “One wolf.” Liam answered nervously.

            “-and one Banshee.” Lydia seemed to be taking her own stock of Ivan. The Alpha was taller than Liam had imagined, standing several heads above them both.

            “A Banshee?” Ivan’s eyes seemed to light up. “Well that is a find. I don’t think I’ve ever met one of you in person…” His expression darkened. “Assuming of course that you’re telling the truth...”

            Lydia pursed her lips and whistled-a shrill note that Liam could feel rattling through his body not to mention echoing horribly in his ears. He grimaced and quickly covered them with his hands-and caught several other wolves around the room doing the same. Ivan just grinned.

            “You’ve proven you’re point.” He growled. His eyes were burning with a predatory desire. “You’ll certainly be useful…”

            “Useful for what exactly?” Lydia stared back at Ivan unflinchingly. “I thought you were offering the protection of a pack…”

            Ivan burst out laughing. His gaze flicked from Lydia to Liam. “You think all these people are in my pack?”

            “Yes?” Liam tried.

            Ivan laughed again, the sound somehow colder and hollower this time. “Tell me you two-what is a pack huh? What exactly?”

            Liam exchanged a quick confused look with Lydia. _Is this a trick question or is he really asking?_ Liam frowned. _Jackson said the guy was dangerous but not that he was nuts…_

“Just answer me.” Ivan barked. “Why do wolves form packs?”

            “They’re social creatures…” Lydia said briskly. “and in the case of werewolves it’s for strength. An Alpha has a spark of power other wolves don’t so Betas rally around and follow them for protection… and in turn the Alpha is made stronger for having Betas…”

            “Gold star…” Ivan leered at Lydia in a way that made Liam want to claw out his eyes. “Beauty and brains…so tell me what’s the name for a relationship like that?”

            Lydia glared at Ivan. “…Reciprocal.”

            “Exactly.” Ivan grinned broadly exposing his fangs. His eyes burned to life, show casing the true red of an Alpha. “Reciprocal. Both parties give something and both parties get something out of it…So what does it mean then if a Beta is weak? If they have no power or usefulness to offer an Alpha on their own merits?” Ivan’s eyes swept over not just Lydia and Liam but the entire room and the supernatural creatures in it-even so it was clear the question was rhetorical. “It means they’re worthless. A waste of the Alpha’s strength and protection.”

            “Which is why-“ Ivan turned and began to walk back to the center of the room. As he did the crowd of wolves and other shifters parted enough for Liam to see a detail he’d missed before-a large yellow circle. “Anyone who wants a place with me has to earn it.”

            Liam could feel his anger simmering to the surface. _This guy isn’t anything like what an Alpha should be._ “How?” Liam demanded.

            “Glad you asked little wolf.” Ivan smirked. “How else? You fight. Winners get a place in the pack.” His eyes were back to a human blue now, but in the dim light of the warehouse they looked almost black. The look he was giving Liam made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. “And since you asked pup-you get to go first.”

 

***

            The area surrounding the warehouse didn’t offer much cover. Ethan and Jackson were forced to crouch down in a small ditch at the rear property line. Charlotte and Isaac were hunkered down a few yards further south off an old access road overgrown with lack of use.

            “Well at least we know Ivan’s inside.” Jackson said bitterly.

            “Yeah with who knows how many other wolves.” Charlotte whispered back, her voice easily audible over the short distant with werewolf hearing.

            Ethan had his eyes closed in concentration. “I count at least fifteen heartbeats.” He tilted his head closer to Jackson’s phone and frowned. “But it’s hard to get a good count over a connection like this.”

            “…And Lydia and Liam can’t exactly narrate the situation to us.” Isaac sighed. “So what’s our plan here? I don’t like our odds if we have to fight our way through all of them and then still face an alpha on top of it all.”

            “We wait.” Ethan’s voice was firm but Jackson could pick out the trace doubts he knew Isaac and Charlotte would miss. “We wait for Lydia or Liam to call us in or for some other opening. In the mean time we just stay out of sight and hope Liam can handle this…”

 

***

            Liam was in way over his head and he knew it. Ivan had tapped another wolf for what was to be the first of many rounds of fighting if he had his way, and the others had all formed up around the circle becoming both spectators and walls. Most of the wolves that had been brought in seemed all in favor of Ivan’s proposition, but Liam caught a few doubters as well. He was almost tempted to call Jackson and the others in for help-with the other wolves not fully on board with Ivan’s plan the numbers would be almost even. But as soon as he had thrust Liam into the ring Ivan had pulled Lydia close to him, with several other wolves that seemed perfectly on board with Ivan’s vision right beside him too. Liam grimaced. While Lydia could no doubt hold her own, and he had no doubt Jackson and the others would rush in the moment he or Lydia asked, it was just too risky. Lydia couldn’t heal. In the chaos of a big a fight with this many wolves anything could happen…

            The wolf Ivan had pitted him against, a bulky broad set man in his late thirties, stepped into the circle opposite Liam and cracked his knuckles. One of the guys standing closest to Ivan stepped forward and Liam realized he was human. With the scents of so many wolves he’d missed it before. The man threw a small handful of what could only be mountain ash out that quickly covered the yellow ring painted onto the ground. _No way out now…_

            His opponent noticed his gaze and laughed. “I’m going to enjoy this.”

            “Begin!” Ivan bellowed it at the top of his lungs, and the wolves circled around them cheered, one or two even going so far as to howl. The wolf Liam was facing joined in, his face contorting as he shifted and his eyes burning gold.

            Liam growled and fell into a crouch. The other wolf charged. Liam tried to pivot at the last second but the man’s bulk still slammed into Liam’s right shoulder. He hissed in pain and could already feel his anger bubbling to life. The man swung out with his claws hoping to capitalize on the moment to score an easy knock out but Liam’s years of lacrosse training kicked in. He ducked the other wolf’s claws, dropping into a crude somersault and rolling behind him. Before the man could recover Liam aimed a well-placed kick at the man’s right thigh using his own size and weight against him to keep him off balance. The man stumbled but managed to recover a moment later-though it looked as if he was reluctant to put his full weight back on that leg. The man growled angrily and slashed out with both sets of his claws this time, barely catching the side of Liam’s check with two of his fingers. Pain raced across Liam’s face and he could feel blood running down his check in time with his heartbeat, matching perfectly with the pounding of the blood in his ears. Liam could feel himself getting angrier, the surge of adrenaline building in his body… _Use the anger…_ He forced himself to take a deep breath. _Control it- don’t let it control you…_

Liam answered the man’s next attack with a quick slash of his own claws knocking him back into the wall of the barrier. The mountain ash flared to life-pushing the man back into the ring-but for just a moment Liam saw a small hole appear in the barrier a few inches away from where the man had hit. _The barrier isn’t perfect…_ And just like that Liam knew what he had to do.

***

            Lydia watched the fight unfold with mounting dread. So far Liam was managing to hold his own but even if he won what then? From the sounds of things there would just be more fights. Packs could be as small as three wolves, and while Lydia doubted Ivan would cut that many wolves he easily could-and several of the wolves around them had shown blue eyes when they howled at the fights start. They were playing with fire letting Liam fight like this. Lydia glanced over her shoulder to Ivan. Before having his makeshift druid throw down the mountain ash he’d made a point of keeping Lydia in arm’s reach. But now that Liam was trapped inside the circle he seemed less concerned with Lydia wandering off-probably rightly assuming that she wouldn’t leave Liam. Lydia was trying to formulate some kind of plan when Liam’s opponent crashed into the barrier and she saw it flutter just for a moment. Judging by his reaction Liam had seen it too. He made quick eye contact with Lydia and gave her the smallest of nods. He’d seen his way out.

            Careful to avoid Ivan, Lydia slipped through the crowd of wolves to the very back of the ring of spectators.

            “Jackson?” her voice was barely audible but it was as loud as she dared with Ivan still so close. She couldn’t risk tipping him off.

            “Right here.” The response crackled over her phone. She could hear the relief in Jackson’s voice.

            “Liam’s got a way out of the mountain ash.” Lydia whispered. “If he can keep hitting it just right it should make the hole bigger and allow him to slip through. How close are you guys?”

            “We’re right outside the warehouse. We moved down when they put Liam in that ring so we’d be ready. But the barrier out here seems a lot tougher then what you’re talking about…” Jackson sounded a little out of breath. “We’ve been trying to make a dent in it for the few minutes now with no luck. If you can sneak away for a second to come clear it we’ll be in.”

            Lydia frowned. “What barrier?”

            “The mountain ash ring out here around the warehouse.” Jackson said slowly. “Didn’t you guys have to cross it when you went inside?”

            Lydia felt her blood run cold. “Jackson there wasn’t a barrier there before. And the guy Ivan had throw one up has been in here since we arrived-“

            The sound of shattering glass cut off any response from Jackson. The windows of the small office at the back of the warehouse burst into pieces as metal spheres came flying through. Where they hit the ground they exploded in bright purple plumes, setting clouds of wolfsbane dispersing throughout the room. All around Lydia wolves started doubling over coughing and struggling towards the exits. Then came the bullets. At least a dozen or more hunters poured out of the office guns blazing shooting anything that moved.

            “LYDIA!” Jackson was shouting at her over the phone and she barely noticed.

            “Hunters! You have to get clear. They have wolfsbane-“

            “I can help!” Jackson growled.

            “It looks like they breached the building from the other side.” Lydia ducked quickly as a wolf almost collapsed on top of her. “Head back the way you came-“

            “Get out of there!”

            “I have to get Liam.” Lydia took a deep breath and screamed. Wolves and hunters alike clutched their ears in pain. But more then that the blast from her scream cleared a path free of wolfsbane right to the ring. Lydia didn’t see any sign of Ivan but both Liam and the wolf he’d been fighting had both collapsed on the ground. Lydia hurriedly kicked the line of mountain ash aside and threw Liam’s arm over her shoulder. She struggled to pull the Beta to his feet only to have a gun barrel pushed into her face.

            The man’s almost gray eyes were ablaze with a gleeful fury. The hand not holding his gun fingered his necklace. He smiled. “I don’t think so-”

            He gasped suddenly, and collapsed boneless to the ground without speaking another word. Jackson was standing behind him his claws oozing with Kanima venom. Lydia gawked at him.

            “How did you-“

            “Came in the way hunters did.” Jackson jerked his head back towards the office. “They didn’t cover that side. Now come on! Grab the kid we have to get out of here!”

            “W-wait…” Liam coughed weakly. “W-we can’t just leave the others…”

            “Yeah fine.” Jackson sighed. “You get him out of here I’ll grab as many others as I can.” Before he’d even finished speaking Jackson’s tail had looped quickly around Liam’s unconscious opponent.

            “Jackson-“

            “Go!” Jackson hoisted the man bodily into the air and ran towards the next closest wolf checking for life signs.

            Lydia gabbed Liam and started moving as fast as she could towards the door back to the office. Along the way she saw two more paralyzed hunters, the barrels of their guns twisted at odd angles and almost tripped over the body of the man who’d put up Ivan’s barrier ring. She didn’t see any sign of Ivan himself, and a few hunters seemed to be missing as well. Besides the three Jackson had dealt with, she only saw two others-one bleeding next to the bodies of two wolves who had clearly still had some fight left in them, and another slumped against the far wall. Lydia rushed up the stairs as fast as she could with Liam’s added weight.

            When she finally got to the office she saw the hole the hunters had forced there way though. An old abandoned fire escape ladder ran next to the hole from the building’s roof to the ground below. The hunters must have used the ladder to climb up, and the relative safety of the office to funnel their numbers in for their surprise attack. Lydia was spared trying to find a way to carry Liam down the ladder with her when she saw Ethan waiting for. Charlotte and Isaac were down below covering the base of the ladder.

            “Here.” Ethan reached out quickly. “Hand him to me.”

            Lydia shifted Liam to Ethan and the Alpha wolf easily slung him over his shoulder, holding him one handed as he quickly climbed down. Lydia was right behind him climbing down as fast as she could.

            “Where’s Jackson?” Ethan asked anxiously.

            “Still inside.” Lydia looked around trying to take stock of the situation. “He’s checking to see if there are any other survivors…”

            “Right…” Ethan nodded slowly but Lydia could see the tension in the way he carried himself.

            “We need to keep an eye out-“ Lydia paused thinking. “I know Jackson said the way we came in was blocked by mountain ash but I think there’s another exit somewhere…”

            Isaac frowned. “We didn’t see anything…why would you say that?”

            “The numbers don’t add up.” Lydia said simply. “There were more hunters and wolves inside that place then I saw when we left.”

            A sudden noise behind them made them all turn-but it was just Jackson jogging into view from around the building. Lydia threw her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug, and was followed just a moment later by Ethan, whose own hug with Jackson lingered just a little longer.

            “I’m fine.” Jackson mumbled.

            “What you are is an idiot.” But Ethan smiled as he said it. “Going in alone like that?”

            Jackson shrugged awkwardly. “Yeah…”

            Liam, who had recovered enough to sit up even with the frequent fits of coughing he was still having, looked behind Jackson and frowned. “Where’s that other guy?”

            “He and one other wolf I managed to pull out hobbled off as soon as we got outside.” Jackson grumbled. “I tried to tell them that was a pretty terrible idea but they wouldn’t listen…”

            Ethan sighed. “So we’ve got a team of hunters in London again…”

            “Yeah.” Jackson shook his head. “The part I don’t get is how they found us here…”

            “I don’t think they did.” Lydia had been looking Liam over, along with Charlotte and Isaac pointedly not looking at Ethan and Jackson to give them at least the semblance of a private moment, but she stood up and walked back over to them when she heard Jackson mention the hunters. “They weren’t ready for my scream like that and the man you stunned seemed pretty surprised too.”

            “You think they cracked Ivan’s note and were tracking him?” Ethan asked.

            Lydia shrugged. “It makes sense…”

            “Great.” Charlotte laughed bitterly. “So now that idiot and two other wolves are on the loose plus who knows how many hunters…I knew I’d hate London…”

            “It’s more than two wolves.” Jackson said bitterly. “Coming back out I found another door-there were at least a dozen wolf scents headed out that way…”

            Charlotte sighed. “Even better…”

            “We can deal with that later. Right now…“ Ethan said firmly “…we need to get out of here. The hunters that got out of there could choose to give up on them and come after us at any time.”

            Jackson nodded and turned to Liam. “Can you walk?”

            “Yeah.” Liam rose awkwardly to his feet but managed to keep his balance.

            Jackson offered a hand to help Liam steady himself. He pointed to a small wooded area a little ways off. “We parked back there…more cover for the car. C’mon I’ll help you…”

            It was slower going with Liam still a little woozy, but the six of them eventually made it to the cars. Jackson helped Liam slid into the back seat of the rental Charlotte had picked up a couple hours ago. The rental had more room in the back seat, so she and Isaac had offered to take Liam and Lydia back to their hotel on their way home.

            “Just take it easy for a little while.” Isaac was telling Liam. “I got hit with some of that stuff before…

            “Yeah.” Liam coughed roughly. “Don’t have to tell me twice…”

            Lydia exchanged another hug with Jackson and made him promise he’d call her tomorrow to set up their plans for the rest of her time in London. For all his protests Jackson was smiling as the rental car pulled away.

            Ethan grinned and bumped shoulders with him gently as they walked to where they’d stashed the Porsche.

            “Hunters and more wolves…Guess we’ve got our work cut out for us for a bit huh?” Jackson laughed.

            “Oh you have no idea…”

            Both boys whirled around, fangs and claws sliding into place as they sought out the source of the voice. Ivan slipped out from behind the shadow of two trees, moving just a little unsteadily. His face was a mask of rage, his eyes burning red.

            “Not so tough now without those friends of yours huh…” Ivan growled. “I’m gonna cut you up for what you did…”

            “We didn’t have anything to do with the hunters.” Ethan snapped. “They probably just tracked you down the same way we did.” Ethan grabbed the flyer from his pocket and threw it at Ivan. “You’ve got nothing to blame but your own stupidity.”

            “RAWRR!” Ivan howled and charged at Ethan full speed. Jackson made to move but Ethan shook his head. This was his fight. He ducked Ivan’s blow and stabbed up into the larger Alpha’s arm with his claws, drawing blood and stunning the nerves. Ivan’s left arm dropped and he growled furiously. He swung back towards Ethan with his right but Ethan dodged again and it went wide.

            Had Ivan not been fighting off the effects of wolfsbane from the hunters attack it might have been a closer fight. But Jackson had his doubts. Ivan was all about raw strength and speed-he was a brawler lashing out at his target. Watching Ethan fight was like a dance. As an Alpha again he had all of Ivan’s same strength and speed, but he moved with a fluidity and almost elegance that Ivan couldn’t hope to match. Ethan saw beyond each punch or slash-he saw the entire battle and arranged things as he wanted them…Ivan seemed constantly locked into the moment. As Jackson watched Ethan got behind Ivan with a quick pivot and slashed the tendons and vulnerable arteries of his thigh. Ivan started to drop to his knee, and Ethan used the force of that momentum to grab his arm and throw him several feet where he collided hard with a trunk of one of the trees.

            “H-how…” Even in pain Ivan’s face was pure anger. He struggled to push himself up against the tree only to slide right back down.

            Ethan stepped closer to him, staying just out of his reach, and finally let his own eyes blaze to life. Red met red.

            “You’re an Alpha again…” Ivan said it like a curse.

            “And you’re out classed” Ethan said matter of factly. “So here’s what’s going to happen…You’re going to leave London-leave all of England. And take any wolves loyal to you with you when you go. I see or hear about you or any of them near London again…”

            “Heh.” Ivan laughed hollowly. “You’ll what -kill me?”

            “Do you really want to find out?” Ethan asked coldly. Without waiting for a response he turned back to Jackson and climbed into the car. Jackson followed him a moment later dropping into the driver’s seat.

            “Would you really kill him?” Jackson asked taken aback.

            “No.” Ethan snorted. “But he doesn’t’ know that.” Ethan shrugged. “Hopefully it keeps him out of our hair for awhile at least…”

            Jackson smiled and threw the car in gear. “Let’s go home.”

***

            Ivan sat slumped against the tree for awhile. The wolfsbane coupled with the wounds from another Alpha had done a number on him. He drifted in and out, the pain and blood loss making everything seem fuzzy.

            "Is that him?"

            The voice wasn't one Ivan recognized. He struggled to stand up but couldn't get his leg to cooperate.

            "It is! Looks like he's still alive too."

            "Get Doctor Tucker up here fast-"

            Ivan grimaced. They weren't wolves, which could only mean one thing-twin gun muzzles appeared in front of his face and he knew. _Hunters..._

            There was some shouting in the distance now, and Ivan heard more boots thundering his way. He snarled and was promptly rewarded with a sharp blow to the head-one of the hunters swinging his gun down.

            "Don't try it."

            Another man slowly materialized into Ivan's blurry field of vision. The reflection from the man's glasses seemed to hide his eyes, but the rest of his face was perfectly readable-he was smiling.

            "Excellent find Jeffries."

            "Doctor Tucker-sir...thank you" The hunter hesitated. "Shouldn't we get Lucian and the others?"

            Tucker laughed. "Lucian is a little tied up at the moment...do send for Mave though won't you? I think we’ll be needing her services…"

            The hunter nodded and ran off, another stepping up to take his place. Tucker pulled a bag off his back and set to opening it. He grabbed several syringes, which he immediately shoved into Ivan's injured leg, filling them with blood one after another. Ivan tried to kick him but the hunters were too quick. Through it all Tucker just kept smiling.

            "Now..." Tucker stowed the blood safely back in his bag and reached for something else "some of you may need to hold him for this next part..." In his hand he held a large pair of pliers.

            Two hunters quickly grabbed Ivan by the shoulders pinning him back against the tree. Another wrenched his head back. Ivan howled and tried to slash out with his arms, to shake the men off, anything...but each time more hunters appeared to restrain him.

            "Relax." Tucker grinned. "I'll be quick..." He clasped the pliers around one of Ivan's fangs and pulled.

            Things were a blur again for awhile after that. When Ivan finally came to again Tucker looked to be finishing up, reshouldering his bag with that same incessant smile on his face.

            "There you are..." Tucker laughed. "I was beginning to wonder..."

            "Screw you..." Ivan ground out.

            "Charming." Tucker gestured to someone behind him. "Mave?"

            Ivan braced himself for the worst. After Tucker this woman could be capable of anything. But as she came into view Ivan was hard pressed to find anything special or worrying about her. She looked just like any other hunter.

            "So what makes you so special?” Ivan barked.

            The woman smiled. "Oh not me..." She knelt down and for the first time Ivan noticed the little girl clutching to her leg. His first thought was that she was the woman's daughter but the two looked nothing a like. Where the woman had light hair the girl's was jet black. The woman's eyes were a light brown, and the girl's a bright bottle green. "This is Mave." The woman said. "I just help her…” She turned her attention back to the girl. “Mave? This is the bad man I told you about..."

            The girl was quiet but she was watching Ivan carefully.

            "You know what we have to do to bad men."

            Mave seemed to shrink back, trying to hide her face from Ivan and the other hunters. Looking at her like this Ivan didn't think she could be any older then five.

            "We have to take care of the bad man." The woman's tone was harsher this time. "If we don't you know you can't see your friends..."

            The girl's head turned slowly back to Ivan and he gasped. Her eyes were glowing red. _She's an Alpha!? What in the world-"_

            Before he could finish the thought the girl leapt forward and stabbed him through the heart.

***

            Jackson pulled into their apartment parking lot and sighed. "Ivan and hunters..."

            Ethan took a slow deep breath. "Yeah…"

            "And we go through all that for what?" Jackson switched the car off. "We broke up his little fight club sure but we'll still have to track down all those wolves he had with him..."

            Ethan shrugged. "They might leave town now if Ivan does."

            Jackson rolled his eyes and climbed out of the car. "Like that's very likely..."

            "I didn't say it was _likely_ just that it could happen." Ethan laughed.

            "Right…" Jackson shook his head. "I'm not even convinced Ivan will leave town."

            "He knows he can't beat us." Ethan shrugged again. "There's nothing for him here if he isn't the strongest..."

            "He'll just start up somewhere else." Jackson groaned.

            "Maybe." Ethan conceded. He walked around the car to Jackson and smiled. "But I'm choosing to think positively on this one."

            Jackson snorted. "Because there's so much good in having more enemies at our door step."

            "Oh come on…" Ethan slung an arm around Jackson’s shoulder and leaned in to kiss his check. "One positive thing about today...you got to see Lydia again...Liam clearly thinks you're awesome..."

            "Fine." Jackson laughed. "I'm glad it's over for now how about that?

            "Not exactly what I had in mind but-"

            The crash of glass shattering blasted through the parking garage.

            Ethan hit the ground hard pulling Jackson down with him as the back window of the Porsche exploded just a few inches from his head. More bullets began to pelt the walls and cars around them pinning them in place.

            Jackson swore. "Those bastards shot my car!

            "If it makes you feel any better I'm pretty sure they were aiming for us." Ethan growled.

            Jackson shook his head angrily. "How did they find us?"

            "They must have followed us back." Ethan poked his head up slightly trying to get a clear view of who was shooting at them.

            "I doubled back and changed roads at least six times!" Jackson yelled bitterly over the din.

            "Well then I guess these guy are just really determined." Ethan ducked back down and smiled. "I count at least five of them out there all between us and the elevator...You ready?"

            Jackson nodded, his tail coiling out behind him and his claws sliding into place. "Let's get these guys."

            Ethan's eyes glowed red and he roared. Together he and Jackson sprang out from behind the Porsche and began pressing their way towards the hunters. Jackson took the lead, the hard scales of his tail absorbing the bullets harmlessly. The ones he wasn't able to block mostly went wide, a few made it though and nicking them both here and there.

            Ethan felt the telltale burn of wolfsbane but powered through it. _Benefits of being an Alpha again._ It would take a much larger dose of wolfsbane to take him down. The bullets the hunters were firing would slow his healing some, but not by enough to really help them.

            They got to the car the first hunter was crouched behind and Ethan grabbed the back of it pulling it out the few feet Jackson needed to cleanly nab the man with his claws. The hunter tipped over as the powerful paralytic in Jackson's claws took hold. Ethan picked up his discarded gun and gave the barrel a quick twist rendering it worthless.

            "You want to just keep pushing this thing the whole way up?" Jackson laughed patting Ethan's bicep appreciatively.

            Ethan grinned. "I don't know it might get a little tight there by elevator. We could always just-"

            A sudden scream stopped him mid sentence.

            Jackson froze. "That sounded like-"

            Ethan nodded anxiously. "Let's go."

            They made a break for it dashing out from behind the car and towards the source of the scream. Jackson dodged a few more shots and ducked behind a larger van Ethan right behind him…

            “No no no…” Anna, their neighbor from down the hall was there huddled desperately over Will. “Please-“

            Will for his part was quiet, save for the occasional gasp. He lay there, almost completely still on the cold concrete, in a slowly growing pool of his own blood…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I promise the next chapter won't end on another ominous scene or big cliff hanger like this one haha. Anyways hope you all like this chapter and sorry it took so long to get up! :)


	10. Monsters and Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to get up-April got pretty crazy there for awhile. Hopefully it's worth the wait and I promise this will be updated sooner next time :)

            Bullets rained closer and closer as the remaining hunters advanced. Anna pulled off her jacket and quickly balled it up before pressing it down on Will's stomach to try and slow the bleeding.

            "We need more cover." Ethan growled.

            Jackson nodded. "On it." He flicked his tail out and wrenched one of the doors off the van they were crouched behind, swinging it up behind them like a makeshift shield between them and the hunters. Even so a stray bullet ricocheted past just missing Ethan's shoulder. Jackson cracked his neck. "I'm going out there."

            "Just be care-" Jackson was already gone before Ethan could finish his sentence, flipping effortlessly over the car door and out toward the hunters.

            Ethan shook his head and turned back to Anna. "Did you call an ambulance?"

            "I tried." Anna said desperately. "But I don't have any service down here-"

            Ethan grabbed for his own phone, only to discover a bullet lodged halfway through the screen when he pulled it out of his pocket.

            "Jackson!" Ethan yelled. Maybe his phone was still working...           

            "A little busy!"

            "What-what are you?" Anna asked urgently. "Those men...and Jackson with the door..."

            "We're werewolves." Ethan hated saying it, but there was really no point in a denial with everything happening around them.

            "Werewolves..."

            "Yeah." Ethan shrugged. "Sorry to burst your view of the world like this..."

            Anna looked baffled "But-but Jackson had a tail-"

            "Yep." Ethan couldn't help the smile that broke across his face even in a situation as dire as this. "He's a special case."

            Will coughed, flecks of blood spluttering out with the air, pulling Ethan back to the present in an instant. Will moaned. "…hurts..."

            "I know- just hang on." Anna was shaking. "He's losing too much blood....

Ethan nodded. He reached out and took Will's hand gently, black veins flowing up his arm as he took as much pain from Will as he could. The effect was immediate-Will sighed and his whole body seemed to lose some of its tension.

            Anna stared at Ethan's arm in amazement. "How are you doing that?"

            "I told you werewolf." Ethan grimaced. "Do what you can." Taking the pain from Will was slowing the effect of his own healing from the wolfsbane. Ethan could already feel it starting to burn. “I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to keep this up…”           

            "What?" Anna shook her head quickly. "No. No way I can't-"

            "You're a nurse." The pain from Will was leeching all the way up Ethan's arm now but he tried to force himself to smile. "Sure you can."

            "Are you crazy?" Anna gasped. "I don't have tools or gloves-or...I'm more likely to kill him then save him!

            "Right now you're all he's got." Ethan grit his teeth. "And if we can't do something here soon-"

            "I know, I know..." Anna finally nodded to her jacket, now completely soaked through with blood. "Hold this."

            Ethan grabbed the jacket with the hand not holding Will's and put as much pressure on the bullet hole as he dared. Anna reached behind her for her bag pulling things out haphazardly, looking for something. Finally she pulled out a bottle of-"Hand sanitizer really?"

            "It's better then nothing!" Anna snapped. She scrubbed a generous portion over her hands and arms, shaking. “Here.” She threw Ethan a spare shirt from her bag. “Tear that into long strips. We can try to use them as bandages.” Ethan ripped the shirt quickly in pieces as Anna felt around Will’s back and side. She cursed quietly. “There’s no exit wound…the bullet’s still inside him…

            “Okay-“ Ethan handed her back the strips of cloth and eyed Will nervously. He didn’t look good. “What does that mean?”

            “I don’t know!” Anna shook her head in frustration. “What’s in those bullets they’re shooting at you? I assume it’s more then just metal…”

            “They’re loaded with wolfsbane.” Ethan gave his own injuries a quick look. They were almost all healed by now. Whatever type of wolfsbane the hunters had been using wasn’t as toxic as some of the ones he’d run across before.

            “Wolfsbane…” Anna gave him a horrified look. “As in aconite?

            Ethan nodded.

            Anna turned back to Will panicked. “We have to get that bullet out of him now! That stuff isn’t just toxic to werewolves-a single teaspoon of it can be enough to poison a person-and if they were trying to take you down…

            “Right.” Ethan winced. The dosage of a single bullet or two of this stuff might not be enough to hurt an Alpha werewolf but it was probably more then enough to kill a human. “So how do we get the bullet out of him before it kills him?”

            “I’ll have to dig for it…” Anna’s face was set but Ethan could tell how worried she was. “You have to hold him still. Can you do that thing…?” She gestured back to Will’s hand.

            “Yeah.” Ethan grabbed Will’s hip with one hand and bought his other to rest on Will’s opposite shoulder. He took a deep breath and let the pain flow back into him, black veins racing up his arms.

            Anna didn’t wait-as soon as she saw Ethan’s veins darken again she plunged a hand into Will’s entry wound searching for the bullet.

            Will groaned and tried to pull away from Anna’s hand but Ethan’s firm grip kept him in place. As Will’s pain increased and Ethan took more and more of it he felt one of his own partially healed wounds start slowly bleeding again.

            “Anything?”

            “Not yet.” Anna shifted slightly trying a new angle. “C’mon…there!” Anna pulled her hand out, the metal of the bullet gleaming between her fingers. Relief washed over her face. “I got it!” Ethan just smiled and nodded, easing his own hand off of Will.

            The moment was short lived. No sooner had Anna tossed the bullet aside, then Will started to shake. He retched violently-vomit and flecks of blood coming up out of his mouth.

            “No-no no-“ Anna grabbed Ethan’s arm. “Help me turn him!”

Together they rolled Will onto his side just in time for him to be sick again. Ethan could tell Anna was starting to panic. She was fighting to keep herself together but the smell of her fear was becoming thick in the air around them.

            “Anna!” She barely seemed to hear Ethan, her eyes were locked onto Will’s prone form. “Anna!” Ethan tried again louder. This time Anna seemed to hear him. She jumped, startled from wherever her thoughts were taking her and turned to look at Ethan.

            “What’s happening?” Ethan asked.

            “H-he’s dying…” Anna gestured to Will helplessly. “The vomiting is the first sign… he needs help _now_ but there’s no way-“ Her eyes seemed to suddenly light up and her head snapped back around to Ethan. “Can you save him?”

            Ethan gave her a baffled look. “What?”

            “You’re a werewolf right?” Anna said anxiously. “And you heal. If you bit him…“

            His stomach dropped, and Ethan felt himself freeze as he realized just what Anna was asking him to do. Ethan shook his head slowly. “No. The bite would be just as likely to kill him-“

            “If we do nothing he’ll be dead in a few minutes anyway!” Anna snapped. “If you bit him-he’d have a chance right?”

            “Normally.” Ethan racked his brain trying desperately to remember every scrap of knowledge he’d ever come across about the bite. “But with wolfsbane already in his system…” Ethan shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know. It might just kill him faster…”

            Anna looked back to Will, he was starting to shake, and there was sweat beading on his skin now… “Anything’s better then just sitting here and watching him die…” She shook her head. “Please…” Anna caught hold of Ethan’s hand and squeezed it tight. “I can’t lose him. If there’s even a chance…”

            Ethan felt the weight of the world in her gaze, the magnitude of the choice pressing in on him.

            “Please…” Anna’s voice was practically a whisper now. “Help him…”

***

            “Lucian look out!”

            Jackson stabbed the hunter with his claws and launched himself across a car at the final man-Lucian apparently. This was the man in charge-Jackson had been sure to save him for last. He lashed out with his tail-quickly coiling it around the man’s neck and slamming him bodily into a wall. Lucian coughed as the impact drove some of the air from his lungs, but then he was grinning, his cold grey blue eyes boring into Jackson. Jackson growled. “How the hell do you live with yourself?”

            Lucian smirked. “You’ll have to be a little more specific."

            “You and your men just shot a _kid_!” Jackson bellowed. “Someone who had _no_ part in this. Just a human kid!

            “Mm.” Lucian studied Jackson for a moment. “You’re an American right?”

            Jackson glowered at him. “What the hell does that have to with anything?”

            “Tell me-“ Lucian was watching him carefully, his eyes calculating even as the sliver of a smile never left his lips. “Do you know much about the history of how they used to test for witches in your country?” Lucian shrugged. “Some here in Europe too I suppose-they would take the accused and submerge them in a river-any large body of water really. If the woman floated to the surface-if she survived-then she was a witch. And of course all the necessary actions would have to be taken after that-but if the accused drowned she was considered innocent of all charges. The people would recognize they drowned an innocent woman and be fine with it.”

            “This your way of telling me that you’re even crazier than I thought?” Jackson huffed.

            “My point-“ Lucian broke off briefly as the muscles in Jackson’s tail tightened around his throat. He coughed and began again. “ _My point_ \- is that while their methods may have been flawed those men and women-our ancestors- recognized the sacrifice one must make in a war against evil. Against monsters. An innocent man or woman…even a child…these are acceptable losses when you fight the dark and the unnatural- _ulp!_ ” He spluttered as Jackson tightened his hold on him again and finally dashed the man’s head against the wall knocking him out. Jackson let him fall to the floor limply with disgust.

            “I should have known you’d just be another head case…” Jackson took one final look around the garage to make sure Lucian had truly been the last of the hunters and took a deep breath. He exhaled slowly, letting his claws and tail slide away. _They really hate us that much…_

            Jackson was pulled back from his thoughts by the fresh scent of blood in the air. _Will…_ The fight had taken Jackson down away from Ethan, Anna and Will and closer to the far side of the garage where the hunters had been hiding. Jackson had consciously tuned out everything after Ethan’s first shout for him. He could claim the rush of the fight required all of his focus-but for the damage they’d done the hunters hadn’t been all that difficult to take down. In truth, Jackson thought guiltily, he just couldn’t bring himself to listen. Will had looked bad, bloody and pale faced…his breathing had seemed off too…Jackson knew the odds couldn’t be good. And while he wouldn’t claim to be super close to him Jackson had always found the kid to be pretty endearing. He deserved better then to be shot in a place like this…

            The first thing Jackson reached out for was Ethan’s heartbeat. As he started the slow walk back to the van he found it beating the same familiar steady rhythm he’d fallen asleep to night after night. It seemed a little faster than normal now that he listened-whatever was happening had Ethan as worried as Jackson felt. Jackson supposed that was a good thing-grief had a different sound all together-though Jackson had learned that one too. He’d half expected to come back only to find Will already dead. Instead he rounded the corner, slipping behind the hasty barrier he’d made with the car door, to another sight all together.

            Ethan’s eyes were glowing the telltale Alpha red, and his fangs were sunk into the muscle of Will’s left forearm. Tiny flecks of blood had landed on Ethan’s chin. Anna seemed to be watching Ethan with a kind of mad desire, morbid curiosity burning together with desperate hope.

            “Oh…” Jackson stared at the scene before him dumbfounded. Ethan pulled back from Will’s arm and hastily wiped his mouth. He was watching Jackson nervously.

            “Jackson-“

            Jackson flashed Ethan a small smile and stepped carefully over Will to squeeze Ethan’s shoulder reassuringly. “You know if you wanted a puppy you could have just asked…”

            Ethan actually laughed.

 

***

            It took some careful coordinating to get Will upstairs to the apartments. Jackson used his claws to give Will a small dose of Kanima venom to try and keep him sedated and comfortable while they moved him and Anna bound his wound up as best she could with the makeshift bandages. Jackson would have liked to give him a stronger dose, but Will was already dealing with the effects of the residual wolfsbane from Lucian’s bullet and Ethan wasn’t sure how that would effect things even without adding Jackson’s venom into the mix-best to keep it a little lighter for now and hope things worked out. If things went badly…well then Jackson could always give the kid some more to make things easier.

            Jackson pulled himself from his thoughts and peered out into the building’s main lobby. It was just a short walk from the parking garage entrance to the elevators, but Will was in no state to be seen. Ethan and Anna didn’t look much better, both of them having a good amount of Will’s blood on them. Jackson had been elected to go first and scout things out, of the four of them he at least still looked mostly presentable. The lobby was completely empty-not terribly surprising really given the late hour-but even the attendant who usually worked the desk was nowhere to be seen. Which, if Jackson thought about it, was probably a good thing given all the noise the fight with the hunters in the garage must have made. Still it was odd. Jackson held the door open for Ethan and Anna and waved them through.

            Ethan had Will slung gently over one shoulder, his arms bracing him tightly to try and jar him as little as possible. Anna had offered to help lift Will’s feet but Ethan’s strength made it unnecessary. It was probably for the best. Anna was putting on a brave face, talking and acting as if Will becoming a werewolf was the only possible outcome, but from her scent Jackson knew she was just as worried as Ethan. Ethan for his part was hiding his emotions a little better, but Jackson could read them loud and clear. He hadn’t said anything since Jackson had managed to draw the single laugh out of him earlier, but Jackson knew his mind was racing. Ethan’s face had taken on a stoic clam, what Jackson had once joked was his trademark thinking face. Jackson thought he had a pretty good idea what sort of thoughts Will must have dredged up…

            The elevator doors opened slowly, some falsely cheery tune wafting out to greet them, and the three of them shuffled inside silently. Ethan wound up standing closest to the buttons, but was lost in thought enough to not seem to notice. Jackson reached around him carefully to push the number for their floor. There was the small telltale lurch as the elevator started to climb, and the numbers on the small sign above the doors began lighting up one by one. The whole thing was oddly unsettling. Jackson suppressed a shiver. _At least the numbers aren’t counting down…_ He thought ominously. Jackson spared a quick glance at Will. It was hard to tell under the dim light of the elevator but he thought maybe the color in Will’s face looked a little better. Of course that could always just be the angle Ethan was holding him at…still Jackson tried to stay hopeful.

            The door to the elevator finally opened again, and Anna stepped out first walking down the hall to the apartment she shared with Will. Jackson spared a quick look in the other direction to his and Ethan’s own apartment. Everything looked in order. Jackson hadn’t really expected to find hunters standing outside their door or anything like that but he was still a little on edge. Ethan hoisted Will a little higher on his shoulder and made to follow Anna to her apartment. Jackson turned to go after them and stopped when a sudden thought raced through his head. He swore softly under his breath and shoved his hand into his pocket for his phone. Ethan must have heard him, and turned back to face Jackson eyebrows raised in silent question.

            Jackson shook his head. “Go get him settled.” He gave his phone a quick once over and pulled up his contact list. Everything seemed to be working. “I’ve got to call the others…”

            Ethan seemed to pale a little as he caught on. He nodded. “Right…call me if…” He trailed off leaving the rest unsaid.

            “Yeah…” Jackson’s phone was already ringing. In theory the extra people and staff at the hotel where Lydia and Liam were staying would make it harder for the hunters to try anything-at least that’s what Jackson tried to tell himself-after all they’d just staged a pretty open attack here. Still if they were trying to ambush the others Isaac and Charlotte would be more isolated and vulnerable…

            Isaac finally picked up.

            “Are you guys okay?” Jackson didn’t even give Isaac the chance to say hello before frantically barreling forward with the question.

            “What?” Isaac’s confusion was evident. “Yeah we’re just watching a movie-what happened?”

            “Hunters attacked us when we got home.” Jackson heaved a sigh of relief but his chest was still tight with worry.

            “Is Ethan-“

            “We’re both okay.” Jackson ran the hand not holding his phone through his hair. “They hit one of our neighbors though…I don’t know what’s going to happen…” Jackson trailed off quietly. “I’m glad you guys are okay. I’ve got to go and call Lydia-“

            “Let me do that.” Isaac muttered something to Charlotte in the background Jackson couldn’t make out, but he thought he heard the jingle of keys. “You just worry about things there. Charlotte and I will grab a room at the hotel they’re at too and hunker down there for the night. Safety in numbers and all that…”

            “Thanks Isaac.” Some of the weight seemed to lift off of Jackson’s chest. “You’ll let me know if-“

            “I’ll text you as soon as I hear back from them.”

            “Right…” Jackson took a slow deep breath. “Hey you have Arthur’s number right?”

            “That police detective? I think so.” Isaac paused a second looking. “Yeah I’ve got it.”

            “Call him too and let him know what’s going on will you?” Jackson rubbed his eyes thinking it over. “With all that gunfire someone probably already called the cops. It’d be better if he was able to run point…”

            “I’ll let him know-is there anything else you guys need?”

            “No I think we’re alright…” Jackson closed his eyes for just a second. Things would be okay. “Hey Isaac? Stay safe.”

            “You too…”

            Jackson ended the call and walked the rest of the way to Anna and Will’s apartment. The layout was fairly similar to Ethan and Jackson’s, albeit as a smaller unit. Anna looked to have thrown some hasty plastic over the couch in the living room, and Ethan had laid Will down on it carefully. Will was still out cold, but he was no longer shaking or sweating like he’d been down in the garage-but whether that was just a temporary effect of his Kanima venom or a indication of what was happening with the bite was anyone’s guess. Anna was sitting in a chair pulled up close next to Will, her hand wrapped tightly around his. Ethan was still standing, hovering at the end of the couch just past Will’s head. His eyes were boring down on Will’s unconscious form, as if by sheer willpower alone he could somehow affect the outcome of the bite.

            His phone chimed softly and Jackson looked down to see he had a new text from Lydia rather then Isaac. It was short and to the point. _We’re fine. Let me know if I can help._ Jackson let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding onto. He didn’t realize how badly he’d needed the few pieces of good news that the others were safe. Will’s life was still hanging in the balance, and the hunters had made it abundantly clear they remembered where he and Ethan lived.

            Jackson stepped up behind Ethan and wrapped an arm around his waist. Ethan’s own curled around Jackson’s shoulders, but his eyes never left Will. Up closer Jackson could see just how worried Ethan was, and feel the tension in the tight muscles of his back. Ethan had to be pretty exhausted too. The last few days had been stressful and arduous enough dealing with Ivan and his little fight club… and for all the positive sentiment standing vigil over Will might provide, Jackson doubted they’d know anything for another few hours yet. Lydia had been out for at least that long after Peter attacked her, and while she hadn’t had Kanima venom keeping her sedated, she had been put on other IVs from the hospital that Jackson had to imagine had the same kind of effect. Still Jackson didn’t know if that was enough for a baseline. His own transformation had been fairly different, but given all the issues becoming the Kanima had caused he knew his own experience wasn’t exactly the norm either. Finally he just asked.

            “When will we know?”

            Ethan shrugged. “Not for a few hours at least…assuming…well…”

            _Assuming the wolfsbane doesn’t just kill him before the bite makes up its mind on what to do._ Jackson could read between the lines on that one. “You should go back to the apartment and get some sleep.” Jackson prompted. “Anna or I come grab you if anything changes…”

            “No…” Ethan shook his head. “I want to stay close.”

            _You being here won’t make a difference in the end._ Jackson thought. But he didn’t bother to say it-Ethan already knew that.

            “Take Will’s room.” Anna said softly.

            Jackson frowned. “What?”

            “You can go lay down in Will’s room if you want.” Anna sniffed and pointed. “It’s just down the hall there…I’ll come get you if anything happens…”

            “You should think about getting some rest too.” Jackson said gently. “I can stay out here with Will…”

            “I’m staying.” Even rattled as she was with the situation Anna’s tone left little room for debate.

            “Okay.” Jackson turned Ethan by the shoulders steering him towards the hallway. “You know where to find us then…”

            Ethan started to protest. “Jackson-“

            “No.” Jackson pushed him down the hall gently. “Come on…”

            Will’s room was dark save for the dim florescent glow of a fish tank on his desk and a small bubbling lava lamp by the bed. Jackson walked past the switch for the overhead light, leaving it off and directing Ethan to sit next to him on the bed. Ethan finally slid down next to him, and Jackson leaned back against him, using his weight to press them both back onto the bed. Will had a few posters stuck to his ceiling but they weren’t anything Jackson recognized.

            “How are you holding up?”

            “I don’t know…” Ethan shrugged. “I just never thought I’d be in a situation like this…”

            Jackson nudged Ethan teasingly. “I know- I step away for just a minute and you start biting other guys…”

            It bought him a single small huff of amusement from Ethan, which given the situation Jackson was more than happy with.

            “I’ve never bitten anyone before…” Ethan’s hand traced small patterns along Jackson’s arm as he spoke. Jackson smiled.

            “Pretty sure I can provide testimony disproving that fact-“

            “You know what I mean.” Ethan sighed. “The bite…Will…I just never thought I’d be the kind of guy who’d risk someone’s life on a chance…”

            “You’re not.” Jackson said firmly. “The hunters did that. You and the bite are the one thing that might actually save Will.”

            “Whether he wants it or not…”

            Like a puzzle piece slotting into place Jackson suddenly saw what Ethan was thinking. Ethan had told Jackson before about the cruel Alpha that had turned both he and Aiden…forcing the change upon them and all the hardship and mistreatment that had come from the pack afterwards… “You’re not him.” Jackson squeezed Ethan’s hand gently and rolled over to look Ethan in the eyes. “You’re not. When Will turns-“

            “If.”

            “- _when_ Will turns” Jackson repeated strongly. “You’ll be the amazing Alpha you were always meant to be. You’ll make sure he doesn’t go through what we did.”

            “I think we turned out okay…” Ethan smiled, the first one Jackson had seen from him since the attack. “And _we'll_  look out for him. Together.”

            “Mm.” Jackson hummed in agreement. “Then we should get some sleep while we can. Your soon to be Beta is going to need you at your best…”

            Ethan pulled Jackson closer and they both slowly drifted off. The adrenaline from the fight had long since faded, and once they were out they both slept hard. Later Jackson couldn’t be sure just how long they were actually out for, but it was at least two hours later when Anna came to get them.

            She shook them both quickly awake. “Something’s happening.” She sounded hopeful, which Jackson took as a good sign.

            Together the three of them hurried back to the living room. Will was still lying on the couch, but Anna had been right-something was happening. Will’s arms and legs were starting to twitch with energy again, probably fighting off the last vestiges of Kanima venom. But it wasn’t the random shaking they had all seen before in the garage. It looked-for lack of a better term-Jackson thought, a lot like Will’s limbs were just waking up.

            Will suddenly gasped and sat bolt upright. Anna rushed forward to help him, Ethan right behind her.

            “Easy!” Anna’s voice had the practiced command of a nurse who’d dealt with countless patients, but it was impossible to miss the joy bursting forth with the authority. “Easy Will…how do you feel?”

            Will grinned-and Jackson watched as his eyes flared to life, a brilliant and familiar gold. Will looked practically giddy.

            “I feel _awesome!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I diverge from the normal Teen Wolf lore a bit here by having wolfsbane affect people like it does in the real world, where as in the show hunters seem to usually be unaffected by it. In part obviously that was for plot reasons to help set up Will's turning, but I figure established hunter families like the Argents could also probably have just cultivated their own wolfsbane over the years that's less toxic to people and harder on werewolves. But since Lucian and his people had to get what weapons they could after arriving in London they were working with a more normal strain-which is also why Ethan notes it's not as potent on him as some other stands he's encountered before.


	11. Stolen Moments

            _-and it’s been two days since the shooting in a local parking garage nearly claiming the life of high school student Will Morgan…_

“Check it out!” Will called enthusiastically from the living room. “I’m on TV again!”

            Anna sighed and shared a small smile with Ethan. The two of them were huddled around her kitchen table going over where things stood. Will turning had been welcome good news, but there were still who knows how many hunters and omegas running around the city. Jackson would be back soon-he’d returned to his college class today at Ethan’s urging. If they didn’t make the effort to maintain their normal lives then they were already losing out on one of the things they were fighting for. Ethan checked his phone for the time. Jackson’s class had let out almost thirty minutes ago so he shouldn’t be too much longer. Jackson had texted when he got out that he was going to swing by and pick up the others on his way.

            “Are they saying anything new?” Ethan asked.

            “Not really…they’ve got that detective guy you were talking about on again…”

            Ethan slid out of his chair and walked the few feet it took to get a clear view of the television. Will was right, Arthur was there again being interviewed for what must have been the fiftieth time.

            “-as I said before we have every indication this was just a random act of violence. Our questioning of the men we arrested at the scene hasn’t indicated any deliberate motive or reason why they would target the specific building they did…”

            “Or at least none you can share with the public…” Ethan snorted. He knew Arthur still wasn’t happy with how the situation with the Stymphalian birds had played out, but he was glad Arthur had still agreed to help them out with the hunters. He hadn’t even hesitated when they told him-not that Ethan had really expected him too-it was just nice to be reminded that they had allies and friends who would help them even when they didn’t always agree.

            “Police say they have no evidence thus far to link the attack in the parking garage to the fire that started in a warehouse that same night, but detectives say they aren’t ruling anything out just yet either. In other local news-“

            The fire had almost certainly been the hunters covering their tracks. Arthur had called Ethan after things with Will had settled down that first night and told him what had happened. The crime techs were still going over the scene last Ethan had heard, but so far they hadn’t found anything useful-at least nothing that could help Ethan track down any of the new threats that might be lurking in London. Some of Ivan’s blood had apparently been found up in the trees near where he and Ethan had fought but there had been no other sign of him-meaning he could still be on the loose too. Ethan sighed.

            “Hey.” The door to the apartment swung open and Jackson strolled casually in. Lydia and Liam trailed through behind him.

            Ethan smiled and pulled Jackson into a quick hug. “How was class?”

            Jackson shrugged. “Eh pretty boring actually.” He nodded towards Will. “Anything new here?”

            “No.” Ethan shook his head. Despite being a newly turned wolf Will had been fairly tame so far. It helped of course that they’d been able to keep him in a pretty stable environment while he supposedly recovered from the near fatal shooting, but even so his transition so far had been pretty easy. Will, once he had finally had the whole situation explained to him, was over the moon-he loved the idea of being stronger and faster…and hey if the hunters were already shooting him as a human he didn’t really have anything to lose right? Jackson had found that particular joke funnier then Ethan, Ethan had just been happy to find Will so enthusiastic. Ethan had spent time the last two days trying to slowly teach Will. He’d taken things slow, starting Will off with just a few basic sensory tasks, letting him get used to all the newfound information at his finger tips. Will had begun to make some decent progress in selectively using his wolf ears and eyes, but he was still struggling a little to get a handle on his newly improved sense of smell. Will’s eyes still had a tendency to glow golden whenever he tried to use some of his new abilities or just got excited about something, but under Ethan’s instruction he was slowly improving. Ethan had no doubt that by the time he finally had to go back to school he’d have it down.

            “Probably a good thing.” Jackson laughed and set his backpack down on the table. “Lydia’s been looking for any possible word on some of the omegas-“

            Will leaned back over the couch to face them and sniffed the air curiously, his eyes lighting up again as he did so. He nodded at Jackson’s bag hopefully. “Do you have a burger in there?”

            Jackson grinned. “Still working on the eyes I see…” He unzipped a pocket and pulled out a foil wrapped sandwich. “Here.” He tossed it over to Will who grabbed the food eagerly. “I still remember how hungry I was after turning…”

            “Mmfh.” Will shook his head in eager agreement, already swallowing a large bite of burger.

            Anna watched him eat somewhere between impressed and disgusted. “You just had lunch two hours ago…”

            Will shrugged and took another bite. “Can’t help it.” He mumbled. “I’m hungry.”

            “And I thought feeding a teenager was hard…” Anna laughed.

            “Oh believe me-“ Lydia smiled and set her own bag down pulling out a couple of folders. “Teen wolf is a league of its own.”

            Liam flopped down onto the couch next to Will and grabbed a discarded game controller. “Rematch from yesterday?”

            Will grinned. “You’re on.”

            “So what have you found?” Ethan gestured to Lydia’s files.

            “Not much I’m afraid.” Lydia flipped the first one open and slid it across the table to give Ethan a better look. Jackson peered over Ethan’s shoulder. “Good news is there haven’t been any reported animal attacks that could be the work of our missing wolves. The bad news-“

            “-the bad news is that doesn’t give us any leads on where they might be.” Ethan finished.

            Lydia hummed in agreement. “Exactly.”

            “Isn’t that a little weird?” Jackson frowned. “I mean having met Ivan and some of the wolves he had recruited for his little-whatever he wanted to call it-“ Jackson waved a hand aimlessly. “None of them really stuck me as being all that big on restraint. I’d have thought at least one of those idiots would have hurt someone by now…I mean I’m glad they haven’t…but still…”

            “It is a bit odd.” Lydia sighed. “Maybe the wolves who got out weren’t all the radicalized ones. A few of them I saw seemed pretty nervous with what Ivan was doing.”

            “…Or it could just be that the hunter presence is scaring them off.” Ethan nodded back towards Will. “Between the attack on their warehouse and Will’s shooting they have to know there are still probably a few in the city.”

            “Another happy thought.” Jackson groaned.

            “Yeah…” Ethan ran a hand through his hair absently. “Arthur said they’re still going over everything they were able to get from the warehouse and questioning the hunters that showed up here. Hopefully they’ll get something useful…”

            “And if they don’t?” Anna asked seriously.

            “Then we’ve got more work cut out for us.” Jackson huffed bitterly.

            Ethan stared down at Lydia’s notes. They really didn’t have anything to go on. Jackson was right, if the police couldn’t find a lead Ethan and Jackson would have to spend who knows how many nights out on the streets of London trying to track one down. One last hope occurred to him-“Were Isaac and Charlotte able to dig anything up with her contacts?”

            Jackson shook his head. “No they were just heading back to their house.”

            Ethan raised an eyebrow in silent question. It was Lydia who answered him.

            “They were tired of sleeping in the hotel and wanted to go back to their own beds.” She said smoothly. “Since we still have nothing solid…” She waved a hand over the files Ethan had been studying. “…they decided to take a night to just relax.”

            In all the craziness of the last few days, and who knew what problems still down the road Ethan could relate. “Good for them.”

            Lydia’s eyes glinted deviously and she smiled. “I’m glad you think so.”

            “Uh-“ Ethan’s gaze flicked to Jackson hoping for some kind of help. If one of them was going to have a shot at deciphering Lydia’s moods it would be him. Instead Ethan saw a matching grin on Jackson’s face. “What are you two thinking?”

            “We need a night off.” Jackson said simply. “Things have been all over the place, its been days since we took time for anything besides hunters and rogue wolves.”

            Lydia nodded. “We’ve all been working hard. Time to take a well deserved break.”

            Ethan laughed. “I’m guessing you guys have something in mind?”

            Jackson grabbed a folded flyer from the back pocket of his jeans. Ethan caught himself, eyes lingering on the pocket there just a little longer then he probably should be with company around. Jackson noticed-of course he did-and winked covertly at Ethan sliding the flyer across the counter to him. With the extra chaos surrounding the hunters and Will’s turning it had been a few days since he and Jackson had been able to do other things too. Ethan grabbed the flyer and pointedly ignored Jackson’s leering. He paused suddenly as he read it.

            “Seriously? A costume party?”

            “Oh come on-“ Jackson grabbed the flyer back. “It’ll be fun.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “ You like costumes…”

            Ethan flashed back briefly to last Halloween. He had really enjoyed going out, and both he and Jackson had gotten a little handsy. And the year before that at the party one of Jackson’s former classmates had thrown…well …Ethan could feel his checks heating up a little under Lydia’s knowing smirk. Ethan coughed the noise breaking off somewhere closer to a growl. “Uh…”

            “You promised you’d take me to see some of the London club scenes while I was here.” Lydia added pointedly, and Ethan just knew then that she and Jackson had discussed this previously, stacking up arguments to use against him. Normally Ethan would have been all for a fun night out, but with everything happening right now it just didn’t seem like the right time.

            “What about Will?” Ethan gestured over the couch where he and Liam were still deeply engrossed in some game or other. “Someone needs to be here to keep an eye on him. He’s still learning control. Without somebody else to help him-“

            ”I can do that!” Liam called out with out even taking his eyes off of the television screen and the motions of his character. “…at least for a couple hours.”

            Ethan glared at the back of the Beta’s head resisting the urge to growl or flash his eyes at him. Liam just had to speak up and take away his maybe one good reason for not going out. Truthfully part of Ethan was just tired. Right now the best way to spend a night free from the craziness that was becoming their lives for him just sounded like a good dinner and a full night’s sleep. Twice in as many nights Ethan had woken to some text in the middle of the night from Will with a werewolf question that just occurred to him. Normally Ethan might have just silenced his phone, but with the hunters and the omegas still out there, and the always present possibility of an urgent message from McCall or one of the others too, Ethan had taken to just leaving it on. Will’s enthusiasm for the change, and all the curiosity that came with it, while endearing during the day was starting to seriously put a damper on Ethan’s sleep cycle. Ethan sighed. He just hadn’t found it in him yet to tell the kid “no”, and given the rather violent nature of his getting the bite, was pretty understanding of why he had so many questions.

            “See?” Jackson grinned. “The puppies can keep each other company.”

            “Hey-oh crap-“ Liam turned to glare at Jackson, likely the beginning of some longer speech, but flipped back to look at the TV when it began pinging at him, apparently indicating Will was slowly killing Liam’s character. “That’s not fair I wasn’t looking!”

            “Too bad!” Will laughed, mashing buttons on his controller even faster.

            Liam growled, gritting his teeth as he tried to fight back.

            “Anyway-“ Jackson turned back to Ethan still smiling. “Lydia and I already picked up costumes on the way over. C’mon…” -and now Jackson was pouting which really was _not fair_ because he knew what the stupid face of his did to Ethan- “Please? You’re not going to make me go alone are you?”

            “You just said you’d have Lydia there…” Ethan rolled his eyes already feeling his resistance melting in the face of Jackson’s stupid puppy dog eyes. He really never should have told Jackson how cute he found that look…

            “It’s not the same.” Jackson was grinning again, knowing full well he was winning.

            “ _Fine._ ” Ethan sighed but couldn’t hide the small smile that broke across his face as Jackson beamed in triumph. “But I’m going to need a new costume. I’m not going as a vampire again…”

            “Course not.” Jackson smirked and pressed into Ethan for a quick kiss. “We can swing by the shop on our way over. I think I have the perfect idea for you…”

 

***

            A few hours later found Ethan standing in front of a dressing room mirror frowning.

            “No.”

            “Oh come.” Jackson whined from behind the small curtain separating the dressing room from the rest of the store. “Since when are you shy?”

            Ethan glanced at his reflection in the mirror again before sighing and pulling back the curtain revealing himself in the full Spartan warrior costume to Jackson. Although really “full” might have been a bit of an overstatement. The bottom half of the costume was basically just an elaborate set of sandals and what amounted to a leather skirt in several pieces painted to look like armor. There were two bracers for his wrists done up in the same fake armor look, and a long red cape trailed behind him, hooking under his arms and around his neck. And that was it. Ethan’s entire chest and much of his legs and arms were completely exposed. There was a foam sword and shield Ethan could carry with, but otherwise Ethan was very much on display. The package Jackson had handed Ethan showed a picture of the costume all out together, revealing there apparently was an optional chest piece you could get for the outfit, but Jackson hadn’t pulled one for him.

            “Did you forget something?” Ethan waved a hand over his muscular chest looking at Jackson knowingly.

            Jackson was leaning back on a small bench outside the dressing room that was probably meant for a least two people, but which he’d stretched out on drinking in the sight before him with a glint in his eyes. “Mmm.” Jackson hummed with approval. “Nah your abs are way better than that cheap plastic thing.”

            “Right…” Ethan shook his head. He has to admit the costume was pretty fun. Ethan had always been a bit of a history buff, and seeing Jackson’s blatant approval of the costume had him grinning too. He turned around looking at the whole thing in the mirror one more time. It really did look good. “Alright.” Ethan nodded approvingly. “I’ll get it.”

            “Here-“ Jackson grabbed up Ethan’s regular clothes and fished out his wallet. “You go check out I’ll carry these.”

            Ethan took his wallet from Jackson and realized another small draw back of the costume-no pockets. He was just starting to run through the possibilities of how he could carry it at the party when a sudden thought struck him. “Hey wait-“ Ethan grinned back at Jackson. “Don’t I get to see your costume?”

            “You can see it at the club.” Jackson smirked. “Lydia and I will just change in the car once we get there.”

            “Oh come on…what are you going as?”

            Jackson shook his head. “You’ll just have to wait.” He grinned. “Now go check out we need to get going.”

            “Fine.” Ethan grumbled. “But I just want to point out the inequity in you not only getting to see my costume beforehand but getting to pick it out too.”

            Jackson shrugged clearly unbothered. “Life’s not fair.” He grabbed the foam sword from the ground where Ethan had set it down. “Don’t forget this.”

            “Right…” Ethan struck it through the small belt on the costume and walked up to the store’s counter. The girl working the register smiled at him, her eyes roaming over the impressive figure Ethan made.

            “Wow.” She bit her lip smiling a little more as she took in Ethan’s abs. “You really look the part.”

            “Thanks.” Ethan handed over a small stack of bills for his costume.

            The girl opened the register and pulled out Ethan’s change slowly, seemingly reluctant for the conversation to end. “You might be a little cold out there right now though.” She said nodding towards the street outside.

            Fall in London could be a bit chilly at times, but today wasn’t too bad. And really the lower temperature wouldn’t affect Ethan as much as it would a human-though the girl waiting on him would have no way of knowing that.

            “…are you entering a costume contest or something?” The girl blushed a little as she spoke. “Cause if you are I’m sure you’ll win…”

            By that point Jackson had wandered up from the back and was waiting by the shop's front door. He laughed meeting the girl’s embarrassed smile with an easy grin of his own. “It’s just a party. But you’re right he probably could win some contests…”

            Ethan sighed at tossed his wallet back to Jackson aiming for his head. Jackson just laughed louder. “The things I do for you…”

            “You love me.”

            Ethan shook his head smiling. “Sometimes I wonder why…” Ethan hurried to keep talking when he saw Jackson start to open his mouth with a smirk. He had a feeling Jackson’s response might not be fit for an audience. “You’ll have to hold onto that for me.” Ethan nodded at his wallet. “I hope you’re costume at least has pockets?”

            “Not quite but I’ve got it covered.” Jackson pushed open the door and waved for Ethan to follow him. “C’mon Lydia will have our heads if we don’t get moving…”  

            They returned to Ethan’s car to find Lydia already changed into her own costume and stretched out in the back seat waiting. She was wearing a long white robe with a silvery shawl snaked around one shoulder and hip. The costume was clearly styled to invoke a Greek goddess, though Ethan didn’t see any iconography indicating it was supposed to be a specific one. Lydia laughed when she finally caught sight of Ethan.

            “He talked you into it huh?”

            “Yeah.” Ethan shook his head, smiling at how pleased with himself Jackson looked.

            “It’s part of my good deed for the day.” Jackson chortled. “Get Ethan to show a little skin for the enjoyment of me and everyone else who’ll be at the club.”

            “Right.” Ethan turned back to Lydia nodding at her costume. “You look nice.”

            “Thank you.”

            Ethan stepped around the car and climbed into the driver’s seat having to move carefully to not sit on his cape. “You know what Jackson’s wearing?”

            That got another laugh from Lydia. “I do but I’m sworn to secrecy.”

            Jackson flopped down into the passenger seat and smirked. “Faster we get to the club faster you’ll get to find out…”

            “Always so persuading…”

            The club was only about ten minutes away from the shop where Ethan had bought his costume and even with the extra traffic the party was bringing it didn’t take them much longer then that to arrive. The club’s parking lot was almost full by the time they got there, but Lydia spotted an empty space in the far back and Ethan was able to grab it before anyone else. When Ethan and Lydia stepped out of the car Jackson made a grabbing motion and reached out to Ethan for the keys.

            “You guys go ahead.” Jackson pulled a bag out from under his seat and proceeded to pull off his shirt. “I’m going to get changed and then I’ll lock up the car and meet you in there.”

            Lydia grabbed Ethan’s arm before he could protest and started towards the club’s front door. “We’ll meet you inside.”

            There were just a few people in line ahead of them and things were moving fairly quickly. Some of the other costumes Ethan recognized, either from the character itself or from some of the other displays he’d just seen in the costume shop. Some of the other outfits people were wearing looked to be less costumes and more just combinations of different fun pieces of clothing. Despite his earlier trepidation Ethan found himself smiling. A night of just dancing and having fun might be exactly what he needed. He caught Lydia smiling at him and cocked an eyebrow.

            “What?”

            “I was just thinking again how happy I am you two found each other.” Lydia’s gaze drifted back to the car in the distance before refocusing again on Ethan’s face. “You’re good for each other.”

            Ethan nodded, his own eyes flicking back to the car for a minute. He smiled fondly. “Yeah…”

            “You know next time we see each other I’m going to have to throw you both an engagement party right?”

            “Jackson is counting on it.” Ethan laughed. “I think he half expected you try to throw one now.”

            “Please.” Lydia tisked. “These things have to be planned properly. Besides most of our friends are an ocean away at this point.”

            “Well regardless-you know you don’t have to.” Ethan said. “I’m sure anything you do will be great but-“

            Lydia rolled her eyes. “Stop trying to demur. I’ve already started looking at what dates you two will have a break for school from.” She looped her arm through Ethan’s and squeezed once gently. “You’re not getting out of it.”

            Ethan grinned shaking his head at her determination. He really wasn’t surprised but he had to try. “Well then let me be the first to say thank you.”

            “Mm.” Lydia beamed. “That I’ll allow.”

            By then they’d made it almost to the front of the line. Ethan showed their IDs to the bouncer and picked up a wristband marking himself as the group’s driver. It’d mean he couldn’t get any drinks tonight-not that he could get drunk anyways-but any pop or non alcoholic beverages he’d order would be free. Cheap booze at a club like this wasn’t really Ethan’s favorite anyways, and it would have been hard to explain how he could drink all night and still be sober to drive. The wristband would let him drink the things he probably would have ordered anyways for free and help avoid drawing any unwanted to attention as a werewolf.

            Once they were inside Ethan and Lydia steered themselves to one of the few small standing tables a ways back from the dance floor to wait for Jackson.

            “So is his costume really worth all this mystery?” Ethan asked, speaking up a little so Lydia could hear him over the pounding of the music and the cheers of the other partygoers.

            “I’ll let you be the judge of that.” Lydia smirked nodding towards the door. Jackson had apparently finally made it into the club.

            Ethan turned to get his first look of Jackson and laughed. _I should have known…_

            Jackson had kept things mostly in theme with the costumes he’d helped pick out for Lydia and Ethan-though his costume was really more Roman then Greek. Jackson was wearing a bright white toga that came down just a few inches past his knees. He had a pair of costume sandals on his feet not unlike the ones Ethan wore, but made up to look gold and expensive. An overlay of maroon fabric slung off one of Jackson’s shoulders, standing out brightly against the white of the toga and cinched at his waist with a gold cloth belt. In his hair Jackson had worked in a crown of laurel, the green and gold shining in the club lighting. Jackson’s eyes were roaming around the club, and when he caught sight of Ethan and Lydia he grinned, slowly weaving his way over to them.

            “A Roman Emperor?” Ethan laughed.

            “Oh course.” Jackson’s eyes burned knowingly. “What else could I be?”

            Ethan just shook his head taking in the costume more closely now that Jackson was standing with them. Jackson followed Ethan’s eyes on him smirking.

            “You like it?”

            “I do.” Ethan circled a hand behind Jackson pulling him into a kiss by the small of his back. The toga felt so thin shifting beneath his fingers and against Jackson’s skin. Ethan felt his face heat up a little at the thought.

            “Well-“ Lydia eyed them meaningfully, smiling to herself. “I’m going to go get a drink. I’ll see you two out on the dance floor…”

            Ethan coughed clearing his throat as his mind pulled back to reality. “Uh-yeah sure.”

            Jackson grabbed hold of Ethan’s hand not on his back and tugged him towards the dance floor. Ethan followed him letting Jackson direct him wherever he wanted. Once he finally seemed satisfied with a spot on the dance floor Jackson snapped back around towards Ethan his eyes dark in a way Ethan knew wasn’t just from the dim lighting of the club. Jackson was in a _mood_. Jackson’s hand trailed down Ethan’s bare chest as he stepped close pressing himself up against Ethan and moving in time to the music. Ethan was suddenly thankful for the rather heavy fabric of the faux armor on his costume, the weight of it helping to preserve his modesty even as he could feel himself starting to respond to Jackson. It really had been awhile for them.

            Ethan growled low in his throat, at a decibel he knew only Jackson would be able to hear, and wrapped his arms around the smaller wolf. He pressed a kiss to the firm muscles in Jackson’s neck and closed his eyes, letting the music and the moment take him away. They danced like that for awhile, just the two of them together losing themselves in the music. No hunters to worry about, or omegas, or even newly turned betas. Just them. At some point Lydia finally found them, Jackson pulling from Ethan’s grasp a bit to dance with Lydia too, though he kept one hand firmly clasped in Ethan’s.

            Even with the club as packed as it was no one crowded too close to them. They were able to move fairly free and really enjoy themselves. Ethan couldn’t say how long it lasted for-one of the freeing things about the club was the ease with which you could lose track of time. Ethan didn’t usually wear a watch, and with no pockets in his costume Ethan had given Jackson his phone along with his wallet from earlier for safekeeping. And he likely would have stayed lost in the moment had he not suddenly heard his phone start ringing.

            Ethan sighed and held out his hand. “Jackson…”

            “Come on-“ Jackson groaned. “You have to be kidding me…”

            Ethan shook his head, though in truth he wasn’t much happier about it then Jackson. “It could be important…”

            “I knew I should have put it on silent…” Jackson huffed more to himself then to Ethan. He reached under his toga and Ethan caught a flash of white athletic shorts before the costume fell back into place. Jackson held the phone out to Ethan reluctantly. “You know you could just ignore it…”

            Ethan glanced down to see the number. With his old phone shot up by Lucian’s hunters Ethan had been forced to comb through Jackson’s phone to reenter any important contacts once he’d gotten a new one. Arthur’s name flashed across the screen and any small temptation Ethan had to listen to Jackson and just ignore the call died with it. “I have to take this…”

            Jackson sighed but nodded when he saw the name. “Fine…but just five minutes got it? This night is supposed to be about _not_ working…”

            “Right.” Depending on the reason for Arthur calling Ethan wasn’t sure how likely that was going to be. He clicked the call on and started slowly making his way off the dance floor. “Hey-hold on just a second…”

            There was a back door to the club that led into a small alleyway they must have used for deliveries. Ethan slipped out and stepped over a small puddle right by the door that he hoped was just water. There was a couple pressed up against the brick wall at the far end of the alley and clearly enjoying each other’s company. Ethan took a step in the opposite direction and raised the phone back to his ear. “Arthur?”

            “Yeah…” Arthur sounded tired. Ethan could relate-the last three days he had maybe gotten a total of twelve hours of sleep-grabbed in small intervals here and there when his eyelids finally got too heavy. Being a werewolf Ethan could operate on a lot less sleep then a normal person if he had to for a short period time, but things were getting a little overwhelming at the moment. Between Ivan and the other missing omegas who could be up to all kinds of trouble, the hunters who had tried to kill them in their own building, and now training Will with the full moon less then a week away, sleep hadn’t really seemed like an option. Ethan knew if he kept going like this though that it would catch up with him sooner or later. From the sounds of it Arthur was already at that point himself.

            “What’s going on?”

            “We got a call about shots fired…found two bodies about twenty minutes ago.”

            Ethan grimaced. “Hunters or wolves?”

            “One of each actually.” Arthur sighed.

            Groaning, Ethan raised his hand not holding the phone to pinch the bridge of his nose where he knew-if not for werewolf healing-a serious headache would be brewing. “”How bad?”

            “The place the wolf was crashing in is pretty shoot up. But it’s isolated so at least we didn’t have any civilian casualties…”

            The _not yet_ went unspoken. With Will and this latest attack they’d gotten lucky-if you could really call it that-twice now. With the hunters and the omegas Ivan had stirred up after each other it was only a matter of time before they got someone else killed and brought a whole new wave of pressure down on them all. As it was Arthur was already having trouble explaining away the seemingly random attack on Will…

            “Are people asking more questions?”

            “A few- but the place was torn up enough I think I can sell the idea of a mugging gone wrong…”

            “Thanks…”

            “It’s my job.”

            Ethan could detect more then a little bitterness in that statement. From what Ethan knew, Arthur loved being a cop-being able to help people-but this part of the job, the lying and twisting of the justice system to preserve the secret of the supernatural, it seemed to be grating on him more and more lately. Victoria’s foresight in recruiting an ally in the police when she had still overseen her pack in London had served her, and now Ethan and Jackson well, but Arthur hadn’t really been needed much back then. Now that the Nemetons were reactivated everything seemed thrown out of balance. Supernatural creatures were coming out of the woodwork in numbers and forms they hadn’t seen before and Monroe’s hunters were rising to meet them with a vengeance. It was putting a strain on all of them. Ethan ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

            “I’ll grab Jackson and we can-“

            He heard the door creak behind him and wondered if the couple had decided to head back inside. Instead Ethan saw Jackson step out into the alley, his eyebrows raised in a silent question when he met Ethan’s gaze.

            “You said five minutes-“ Ethan glanced at the time on his phone for a second puzzled. “It hasn’t been that long yet…”

            Jackson shrugged. “I know…” He nodded back to the phone in Ethan’s hand. “Everything okay?”

            “Arthur’s got a body of a wolf and a hunter.”

            “Anything we have to do tonight?” Jackson asked slowly.

            “I’ve got to get these bodies logged into evidence and then I’m going to have a few guys canvas the neighborhood to see if anyone might have seen anything that could give us a lead.”

            “Okay.” Ethan turned his attention back to Jackson. “We should really be out there looking-“

            “We will tomorrow.” Jackson took Ethan’s hand slowly pulling him back towards the club. “C’mon we need one night off.” Jackson raised his voice so it carried to the phone. “There’s nothing you need from us now right Arthur?”

            “I can handle this stuff from my end.

            “Okay-but then you get some rest too.” Jackson said. “You sound almost as bad as Ethan looks.”

            Arthur snorted. “Having seen Ethan I’m not sure that sends the message you want it to…”

            Ethan laughed wearily. “But do call us if anything changes okay Arthur? We can-“

            Jackson took the phone from Ethan’s hand shaking his head. “Bye Arthur.”

            “See ya. I’ll let you guys know tomorrow if anything’s changed…”

            Jackson ended the call and slipped his hand under the toga sticking the phone safely back in the pocket of his shorts.

            “Jackson-“

            “Nope.” Jackson smiled and pulled Ethan back to the alley’s door. “C’mon on I’m in charge now…”

            “Right…” Ethan rolled his eyes, but followed Jackson easily.

            When he got the door open, Jackson pushed Ethan in first before slipping in behind him. Ethan laughed.

            “Worried I’ll run off on you?”

            “The thought occurred to me.” Jackson grinned. “Can’t have you trying to sneak off somewhere and be productive.”

            The back door for the club was at the very end of a small L shaped hallway, with the main dance floor opposite it and doors for the bathrooms and a few other rooms Ethan didn’t know scattered along the way. Ethan moved to walk back to the dance floor, but stopped when Jackson caught his wrist and turned him towards the door closest to them. There was a small keypad lock next to the door handle, and based on the sign above it, and the listed maximum occupancy number, Ethan figured the club must use it for private parties.

            Ethan caught Jackson’s eye curiously. “What?”

            Jackson slid up to the keypad and punched in a quick six-digit code. Ethan heard the lock click and a moment later the door swung back revealing a staircase leading down into the dark. Ethan cocked an eyebrow in a silent question.

            “I scoped it out when I came to come get you.” Jackson smirked clearly pleased with himself. “The lock makes a little sound when you press the right number. It just took me a minute to figure out what the combination was.

            Ethan smiled. “And you’re thinking what exactly?”

            “Private room all to ourselves, I need to distract you and get you to relax a little…” Jackson’s grin turned wolfish. “What _else_ would I be thinking?”

            Ethan laughed. “You really sure this is a good idea? I don’t know if-“

            Jackson cut him off by pulling him into a quick kiss and pushing him back against the railing at the top of the staircase. “I told you-“ Jackson said hungrily, his eyes raking over Ethan. “Tonight _I’m_ in charge…”

            The door swung shut behind them a moment later leaving them alone in the darkness.

 

***

            When they finally resurfaced some time later, grinning like a pair of idiots, it took Lydia less then a minute to find them. Her eyes took them in all at once, disheveled costumes and slightly tousled hair, seeming neither surprised or even phased by the picture they made. She smiled and reached her hand out to Jackson.

            “Give me your wallet and I’ll get us another round of drinks.”

            Jackson chuckled and fished it out, tossing it to her.

            ‘See you both in a minute.” Lydia flashed them a grin over her shoulder as she walked away. “You both owe me some dances…”

            They stayed at the club for another hour or two after that just dancing to the music and enjoying not thinking about anything. Finally the crowd started to thin out a bit, and knowing they’d probably have a long day in front of them tomorrow, they made the decision to head back to Ethan and Jackson’s apartment. The drive back was uneventful, with Lydia politely ignoring the overly flirtatious looks Jackson kept shooting Ethan and softly humming one of the songs they’d heard that night to herself in the backseat.

            When they got up to their floor they swung by Anna and Will’s apartment with Lydia to pick up Liam and check in. Anna appeared to finally be getting some well deserved rest herself, but Liam and Will looked to have barely moved since they’d left, still firmly rooted in front of the TV playing some game or other, the only real sign of time passing the several pizza boxes scattered around them and the darker apartment.

            Will finally looked up from the screen when he heard them come in. “Oh hey!” He smiled shyly when he saw Ethan and Jackson take in the pizza boxes. “I had them bill it to you guys…I hope that’s okay it’s just Liam and I didn’t have a lot of cash on us and-“

            Ethan smiled and waved him off. “It’s fine.”

            Liam’s nose twitched for a moment and he grimaced before mirroring Will’s smile. Will frowned having caught the brief reaction.

            “What is it?” Will asked. “Did you smell something?”

            “Oh-“ Liam blushed. “No-uh-“

            Will’s eyes flashed yellow and he took a slow deep breath his head cocked curiously. “I don’t-OH-oh jezz-“ Will’s face turned beet red. “You two had _sex_ at the club?”

            Jackson grinned proudly, having absolutely no shame, while Ethan just sighed.

            “Look I’m sorry-“

            “Oh no I’m sorry.” Will shook his face still furiously flushed with embarrassment. “I just wasn’t sure what Liam was smelling-I didn’t mean to just like _announce it_ -“

            Lydia laughed. “Oh it was pretty obvious even before you said anything.”

            “Still-“Jackson had a silly grin on his face. “Rule one of werewolf enhanced senses is definitely be careful what you look for. And rule two would have to be on not announcing the things you pick up to everyone around you…”

            “Yeah…”

            Ethan shook his head. “Relax Will it’s fine. Lydia let me give you and Liam money for a cab back to your hotel…”

            When they finally left-Liam and Will exchanging some kind of strange fist bump as the parted-Will turned back to Ethan apologizing again. Ethan couldn’t help but smile.

            “Seriously Will it’s fine.” Ethan laughed. “We’ve all been there.”

            Will nodded meekly.

            “You’re taking tomorrow off school again right?” Ethan asked. “I’ll come over and we can start working on some of the bigger wolf stuff. Shifting, claws and fangs…

            “Cool.”

            Ethan turned to go, and finally head back to his own apartment when Will called him back.

            “Oh wait-you almost forgot this.” Will passed Ethan his phone from the counter where it had gotten set down. Jackson had been carrying it most of the night but he must have pulled it out of his pocket at some point. He’d headed back to the apartment a few minutes ago while Ethan finished helping Will clean up.

            “Thanks.”

            Stepping back into the hallway Ethan’s phone chimed with a new message. He looked and saw it was from Jackson, a smile tugging on his lips before he even opened it.

            _I’m in bed. Come join me._

Ethan laughed. Tomorrow might bring any number of new headaches and difficult tasks-but this-this he could do.

            He slipped his key into the lock and went home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long-I'm hoping to get back to more regular updates now. 
> 
> I'm also planning on turning the "missing scene" of what Jackson and Ethan get up to in the club into a new chapter of "Werewolf Boyfriends" and hope to have up in a couple days. So keep an eye out for that if you interested. As always thanks for reading :)


	12. Moons Past and Present

            “-and don’t forget what I said, the next time you two come state side I’m throwing you an engagement party.”

            Jackson smiled lugging one of Lydia’s bags for her as she and Liam got ready to go to their gate and wait to board their plane home. “How could I forget? You’ve only mentioned it what four times today alone?”

            “Five.” Liam corrected, sharing a grin with Jackson. “She mentioned it twice in the car, two times before we left, and once more to Ethan when you were loading up the car.”

            Lydia smacked Liam on the shoulder. He just laughed.

            “Five times then.” Jackson grinned. “I think I’ve got it.”

            “Well as long as we’re all on the same page then…” Lydia smiled and leaned forward to give Jackson a quick kiss on the cheek. “It was good seeing you again-even it was under less than ideal circumstances.”

            Jackson snorted. “Do we ever get together for anything else now days?”

            Lydia sighed. “Point taken. All the more reason why-“

            “The party I know.” Jackson slung an easy arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently. “I got it. I’ll make sure we come visit soon.”

            “You better.” Lydia jabbed a finger into his chest playfully.

            “Yeah-you know how she gets when people mess up her party plans.” Liam chuckled.

            Lydia shot Liam a short glare but smiled all the same.

            “Liam…” Jackson reached out his hand toward Liam to shake. “Good seeing you again. Maybe next time we can play some lacrosse.”

            “Oh you're  _so_ on.” Liam’s eyes lit up excitedly.

            Jackson gave Lydia one final hug. “You guys have a safe flight. And call us when you land.”

            Lydia nodded. “Of course.”

            Jackson handed off her bag to her and waved as she and Liam walked through the metal detectors. He really would miss them. For all his joking with Lydia about the party Jackson knew he and Ethan would try and make it back to Beacon Hills sooner rather than later.

            For now though, they had more pressing concerns…

***

            “Concentrate…”

            Will had his eyes squeezed shut listening to Ethan. He was sitting down cross-legged in an out of the way part of the Epping Forest. For the last four days or so he and Ethan had been coming out here early each morning to work on his training. Will’s first full moon was tomorrow, but his first real test would come in the morning-going back to school.

            “Okay-just the claws. One at a time first.”

            Will opened his eyes and lifted his hands up in front of his face. One by one he slowly unsheathed the claws on each of his fingers, until all ten were out.

            Ethan nodded. “Good. Now with the breathing…”

            Will took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, retracting his claws as he breathed out. With his next breath in he extended them again, repeating the pattern-in and out- synching the movements of his claws to his breathing. Ethan had been having Will work on each aspect of his shift individually, building up Will’s confidence and control slowly over his lessons.

            “Nice.” Ethan nodded at Will approvingly and stopped circling him to stand in front of him instead. “Let’s do the eyes now.”

            “Sure.” Will closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again they glowed golden. They winked out a second later. Ethan had Will flash his eyes a half dozen more times before he nodded again and reached down to help Will up off the ground.

            “Ready to run?”

            Will grinned. Since turning he felt like he had almost boundless energy. “Always.”

            “Alright.” Ethan laughed. “We’ll start with a mile-get your heart rate up a little. If you can avoid shifting again today we’ll leave it there, other wise we’ll run a little more.”

            Will shook his head ruefully. The first few days of training with Ethan he’d struggled with not letting his eyes or hands shift when his heart rate spiked. Ethan had kept pushing him, having Will practice shifting more, and run father until he’d finally been able to stay human the entire time. During one of the more brutal sessions, Ethan had Will run probably a half dozen miles through out the day, ending with a run where he had to shift his eyes and claws with his breathing while moving, all under Ethan’s watchful eyes. However hard things might get though, Will was eternally grateful. The training was making a huge difference. Will hadn’t accidentally shifted at all these last two days, and Ethan’s exercises had made it so that when Will wanted to actually shift he could.

            Ethan took off running, Will right behind him, determined to keep pace with his Alpha. The first two days Ethan had run backwards almost the entire time to keep an eye on Will, easily out pacing the inexperienced Beta. But as Will became better adjusted to his new werewolf stamina he was determined to impress Ethan with what he could do. Will still couldn’t keep pace with Ethan over longer distances-though Ethan assured him that was normal since Ethan was after all an Alpha-but for shorter runs Will was able to keep up and take his place at Ethan’s right hand. Of course if Jackson had been here that would have been his spot, and Will would have happily ceded it, but today he was dropping Liam and Lydia off at the airport giving Will some alone time with his Alpha.

            The trees blurred by them as they ran, and despite the thrill of it all Will still felt perfectly in control. Ethan nodded at him approvingly, and then with a grin increased their pace. Will charged forward after him. Their run ended up taking them back to a picnic table not far from the edge of the woods where’d they parked. Ethan pulled out a cooler he’d stashed just off the path earlier filled with sandwiches for their impromptu lunch. Afterwards it was time to work on Will’s sensory training.

            Ethan sat across the table from Will, cocking his head a little as he took in their surroundings. “Okay…there are three animals within twenty feet of us. What are they?”

            Will sniffed the air curiously. “Two birds in a tree a little ways back…and a rabbit.”

            “Good. Okay’s here’s a tougher one…” Ethan paused a moment listening. “How many people are in the park we passed on the way in? Count the heartbeats.”

            The park was near the very entrance of Epping Forest, a ways further from where they were sitting. Will closed his eyes and concentrated reaching out with his werewolf hearing. “Four…? No wait…five.” Will opened his eyes again.

            “What threw you off at first?” Ethan asked.

            “One is quieter somehow…” Will frowned. “I’m not sure why…”

            “It has irregular rhythm.” Ethan said calmly. “Listen closely you can hear it compared to the others…”

            Will focused again, his mouth dropping a little in awe as he caught the difference. “This is all still so cool…”

            Ethan laughed. “Okay one final question then…”

            “What is it?” Will stretched out his senses ready for anything.

            “What is Mrs. Sumner from 314 making for dinner tonight?”

            “Huh?” Will asked baffled. Mrs. Sumner was a nice older lady who lived on the third floor of their building with her husband. For the life of him Will couldn’t imagine how Ethan knew what she was making for dinner. Their building was miles away, with thousands of smells and sounds across the distance. Will had no idea how he could hope to isolate just one that far away. Never the less he gave it a try, not wanting to let Ethan down. But it was no use-Will just couldn’t pick up anything useful. He finally shrugged giving in. “Sorry…”

            Ethan didn’t look disappointed at all, and Will didn’t catch any indication he was from his heartbeat either which was good.

            Will smiled and shook his head, giving Ethan an awe inspired look. “Can you really tell what she’s cooking from here?” Will knew he was still relatively inexperienced, and between Ethan’s years of practice and Alpha powers maybe he really could pick up what Will couldn’t.

            “No.” Ethan laughed shaking his head.

            Will frowned. “Then how-“

            “I asked her.” Ethan grinned. “Before we left today.”

            Will smiled, but was still confused all the same. “I don’t get it…”

            “The point is that for everything we can learn with our powers there are still some things we can’t.” Ethan explained. “We’re not all knowing. When we think we are, or when we get cocky, that’s when the hunters can get an advantage.”

            Will mulled that over for moment. It made sense, and was timely too he supposed given there were still some hunters running around London somewhere. Will’s mind drifted briefly to Jackson and the others at the airport, suddenly feeling Jackson’s absence here today in a different way, though he knew full well Jackson could take of himself.

            “Hey Ethan?”

            “Hmm?”

            “What’s an anchor?” Will asked. “Liam said something about it before but I didn’t know-“ He broke off of and tilted his head suddenly listening. “Your heartbeat there-what was that?” Will frowned, it had sounded almost as if Ethan were annoyed. “Did I say something wrong?”

            “No-no it’s not that…” Ethan paused searching for the right words. “An anchor is…well…it’s a tool some werewolves use to help them control the shift.”

            “Oh…” Will wasn’t sure what to make of that. “Should I have one then?”

            Ethan was shaking his head before Will had even finished asking.

            “You don’t like them?” That could explain what Will had picked up from Ethan’s reaction to the term.

            “Not especially…” Will could tell Ethan was trying to be diplomatic and smiled. Liam had told Will about how his Alpha, Scott, had helped him find his anchor. Will guessed he could see Ethan’s reluctance to say something another Alpha was doing was wrong. “Think of an anchor like werewolf training wheels.” Ethan finally continued.

            “How so?”

            “An anchor-the reason it’s called that is it’s something a wolf holds onto to keep control, to tether them to their humanity.”

            “So why is that bad?” Will asked.

            “It’s not-well not in the short term.” Ethan sighed. “It can be useful as a tool for wolves who just turned but it also teaches you bad habits. Rather then learning to control the change yourself, to identify the triggers and develop the control to pull yourself back, an anchor uses your feelings for that person or thing to pull you back. Which can be fine so long as nothing disrupts that. But it’s too easily broken-you could get in a fight with the person, they could move away or be the reason your starting to turn or lose control in the first place…” Ethan shrugged. “I wanted you to be able to stand on your own two feet. The way I taught you is a little more difficult at first but I knew you could handle it.”

            Will felt himself glowing with pride at Ethan’s words. He was still a little nervous about finally returning to school tomorrow, and Ethan’s confidence was helping put him at ease a little more. Will took a deep breath centering himself again. “Keep testing me?”

            Ethan smiled. “Sure…”

***

            Jackson was already home and waiting for him by the time Ethan finally got back. He’d put Will through his paces a few more times before finally seeing the younger Beta back to his own apartment. Jackson was lounging on the couch, and looked up to the door expectantly when Ethan came in.

            “How’d training go with the puppy?”

            Ethan smiled. Ever since he’d been turned Jackson had been using the term for Will, though in all honesty it didn’t seem to actually bother Will that much. “Good. He’s ready. Did Lydia and Liam get off okay?”

            Jackson nodded. “I got a call from Arthur a few minutes ago…”

            “Hunter or omega?” Ethan sighed. Arthur had been spending a good chunk of time lately trying to track down both. After Ivan’s fight club fiasco there were still plenty on the streets of London, even with the work Arthur, Ethan, and Jackson had all been putting in.

            “Sounds like an omega.” Jackson said. “I think with the full moon coming up soon he wanted to prioritize them in case any of the ones left are feeling violent.”

            “When does he want to move?”

            “As soon as we can.” Jackson hopped off the couch. “Arthur’s put up some road blocks to try and keep them hemmed in but even still we don’t know how long they’ll stay in one place…”

            “They?”

            Jackson shrugged. “Arthur’s not sure how many omegas might be living in the building. Sounds like at least one but it could always be more.”

            Ethan frowned. “Great…”

            “You going to give them the standard offer?” Jackson asked.

            “Depends on them I guess…”

            An hour later they were in position, Arthur had shown up on sight with a few other officers to help with crowd control if it came to that, and Ethan and Jackson were inside the building Arthur had flagged. They made their way up to apartment the noise complaints had been coming from. Ethan stepped forward ready to knock. Jackson stood behind him his claws ready with Kanima venom if they needed it. He nodded.

            Ethan rapped on the door twice. No immediate answer came, but they could hear a clear heartbeat on the other side of the door.

            “Open up.” Ethan said calmly. “We don’t want to fight, but we will if we have to.”

            The door cracked open slowly, a chain catching it, and revealing a woman in her mid fifties.

            “What do you want then?” She asked carefully.

            Ethan gave her a small smile. “To come in and talk for starters.”

            The woman seemed to weight that option a moment. “And if I refuse?”

            Jackson rolled his eyes. “Do you know who we are?”

            The woman scowled. “Oh I know. The Alpha of London and his pet lizard…”

            “ _Pet_? Lady you-“

            Ethan put a hand on Jackson’s shoulder, still smiling Jackson saw. “Can we come in or not?”

            “I suppose.” The woman huffed and unhooked the chain from the door letting it swing open for Ethan and Jackson.

            The apartment was pretty sparse, a small kitchen and some scattered pieces of furniture, though whether that was from a recent move or a frugal lifestyle wasn’t immediately clear.

            “Well?” She asked. “Why are you here?”

            “I’m sure you can guess…” Ethan paused. “You seem to know us but I don’t think I caught your name…”

            “…Agatha.”

            “What brought you to London Agatha?” Ethan asked easily. Jackson was still glaring at the woman after her lizard comment and Ethan knew at least one of them had to keep their cool. Besides, this woman didn’t really seem like the dangerous sort-though Ethan had been wrong before and knew better than to let his guard down.

            “Same as the others I expect-trying to get free of those blasted hunters.”

            Ethan studied her carefully.“…and you saw one of Ivan’s posters?”

            Agatha nodded. “Didn’t know him or anything…I just figured wolves are always stronger together…but that man…”

            “Believe me we know.” Jackson grumbled.

            Ethan flashed his eyes quickly at Jackson. They frequently played a bit of good cop and bad cop if they were trying to pin down an omega-well the ones who didn’t instantly try and fight them at least-but Jackson was getting a bit too in character after Agatha’s comment earlier. More importantly though, Jackson’s behavior gave Ethan a good excuse to judge Agatha’s reaction to his eyes.

            Agatha’s eyes flashed blue quickly on instinct before she got them back under control. She shook her head. “I know what you’re doing…” She grimaced. “I may be no angel but my eyes aren’t reason alone to judge me-“

            “He wouldn’t.” Jackson said, showing Agatha his own blue eyes. “But we still had to know.”

            “Who was it?” Ethan asked, he didn’t stress the need to not lie. Agatha knew full well Ethan would be able to detect the truth from her heartbeat.

            “A hunter who killed my daughter…” Agatha’s voice became suddenly hoarse. “She was barely eight…had her eyes shine at the wrong moment…I got him back though…”

            “You know there are some hunters here in London now too.”

            “Oh I know.” Agatha nodded back to Ethan and then Jackson as well. “But from what I hear you two have been handling them. Rather be in a place our kind is safer than on my own.”

            “But you are on your on.” Ethan said pointedly. “You’re an omega…”

            “By choice…odd I know.” Agatha smiled humorlessly. “It’s one thing to me to huddle up in a pinch another entirely to sign up for good.” Her expression darkened. “This where you give me the hard sell then? Join you or get out of town?”

            “I had a third option in mind actually…” Ethan reached out to Jackson, and Jackson handed him a cheap cell phone. Ethan held it up, showing it to Agatha. “You take this and call Jackson or me once a week, every week. You let us know where you’re at, if there’s any trouble…The phone has GPS so we can keep tabs on you. If we don’t hear from you we’ll come looking. We see any attacks, or suspicious behavior near where you’re living we come looking for a different reason.”

            “…and that’s it?” Agatha gave Ethan a puzzled look. “No pledge of loyalty, or any of that crap? You’d just let an omega live in your city?”

            “So long as you don’t cause any trouble why not?”

            “Hardly traditional.” Agatha scoffed, but some more of the tension seemed to be easing out of her.

            “I’m not a very traditional Alpha.”

            “Is everyone who escaped the warehouse getting this offer?” Agatha asked seriously.

            “No.” Ethan shook his head. “Just the ones I think might deserve it. You’re just the third. Most get violent when Jackson and I show up and we have to chase them away. One wanted to join our pack but killed for sport…”

            “Good.” Agatha shivered. “Some of those wolves made me nervous.”

            Ethan handed her the phone. “I mean it though-every week. You don’t want to join a pack and I don’t want to have to one-but if you’re going to live in London I get to know about it.”

            “I understand.” Agatha nodded once and took the phone eagerly. Jackson watched Ethan hand it over and chose not to point out that between himself and Will, Ethan was really well on his way to having a pack already.

            “Good.” Ethan smiled then and extended his hand back to her. “Nice meeting you Agatha.”

            She paused just a moment before taking Ethan’s hand and shaking it. “…Aggie. People I like…they call me Aggie.”

***

            Ethan woke up the next morning to his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over to answer it. Today was his day off of school and on a normal morning he might have enjoyed another hour or two of sleep. Instead he fumbled for his phone. His first thought was it might be Aggie calling already, in which Ethan would need to have a serious talk with her about the _when_ of calling, but that thought dropped from his mind the minute he saw the caller ID. It was Will. Ethan thumbed the call on without another thought.

            “Will?”

            “Ethan?” Will’s voice trembled nervously. He’d been fine last night when Ethan had checked in on him, almost eager even to prove he could handle school as a werewolf. Now though…something must have happened.

            “Are you okay?”

            “I-I think so. I-“

            Ethan heard a sigh, and then another voice, farther away came over the phone. “Ethan please tell William that everything is alright before the boy panics.” Ethan knew that voice. He groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have seen this coming.

            “Morrel.”

            “You know her?” Will asked anxiously.

            “It’s complicated.” Ethan didn’t even know how to begin to unpack that can of worms for Will. “You’re alight?”

            “Yeah.”

            “You’re sure?”

            “She just-surprised me is all.” Will said, some of his confidence starting to return. “I didn’t lose control or anything. But she knows about werewolves-“

            “I know.” Ethan sighed. “Put her on for a minute will you?”

            There was a brief shuffle of noise as the phone changed hands, and then she had it.

            “Ethan.”

            “What do you want?” Ethan bit out angrily.

            “I wanted to check in on how a student was doing following a very traumatic experience. You can imagine my surprise when this student suddenly couldn’t step past my door…”

            _Of course she’d have her office lined with mountain ash. No wonder Will was so rattled-he was probably worried she was a hunter._

            “-now though I think you and I need to have a little talk. I have a break in two hours. I’ll meet you at the café on Fifth.” Morrel’s tone hadn’t changed but it was clear she didn’t view this as a request.

            “Fine.” Ethan huffed. “Two hours.”

            Morrel passed the phone back to Will and Ethan gave him a few final assurances before hanging up and climbing out of bed to get ready. Jackson rolled over to face him, poking his head up. His class wasn’t until later today, but he’d obviously been listening.

            “Trouble?”

            Ethan sighed. “I don’t know.”

            “You want me there?”

            “I can handle Morrel.”

            “That’s not what I asked.” Jackson sat up so he could better meet Ethan’s eyes, his hair sticking up slightly on one side. Ethan couldn’t resist, and leaned in to kiss him, smoothing his hair out with one hand while the other found the back of Jackson’s neck.

            “I’ll be fine. You go to class.”

            “Hmm fine.” Jackson flopped back down onto the bed and fluffed up his pillow a little. “But call me if things go sideways.”

            Ethan laughed. “Sure.”

            The drive to the café was short enough that Ethan didn’t have to rush, but even so he found himself getting ready and heading out early. Morrel always had a way of putting him on edge. He took a table outside, away from the majority of the other diners. Fall’s chill was starting now, but the cooler air wouldn’t bother Ethan, and for this conversation he knew he’d want a little more privacy. And if the temperature was a little uncomfortable for Morrel? Well Ethan figured he was owed one petty move at this point.

            She showed up right on time, placing her order without even looking at the menu. Ethan read his off to the waitress, the both of them waiting for her to leave before starting the real conversation.

            “So…”

            “You turned one of my students.”

            “To save his life.” Ethan grumbled. “You may have heard about the attack-it’s only been all over the news.“

            Morrel took a slow sip of her water. “And you didn’t think to tell me?” She asked pointedly.

            Ethan scowled. Admittedly, not thinking of Morrel had been an oversight on his part-though more for Will’s sake than hers. “I didn’t realize I had to.”

            “Of course not.” Morrel tisked. “After all you’re the Alpha…”

            “I’m not Deucalion.” Ethan growled.

            “Did I say you were?”

            “I didn’t come here to play games.” Ethan said working to keep his voice in check. “If you have something to say then say it.”

            “Fine.” Morrel leveled Ethan with a stare he couldn’t read. “I think it’s time we clear the air…”

            “Do you?”

            “Like it or not with the greater mobilization of hunters and the increased Nemeton activity we need each other.”

            Ethan leaned back in his chair studying Morrel carefully. “The problem with that is I don’t trust you. Besides-don’t you always insist you can take care of yourself?”

            “Being hunted down by a pack of angry werewolves showed me that wasn’t always the case.”

            The memory of that night, chasing her through the woods on Deucalion’s orders rose in Ethan’s mind, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. “We were just following orders to survive-isn’t that what you always said? The only difference was we never had a choice.”

            Morrel smiled icily. “It seems we remember some things differently.”

            “Aiden and I were powerless before he found us. And once he taught us-“ Ethan snorted. “Well you saw how he’d keep us in line. The causal brutality of it…how many scars do you think I’d have if I didn’t heal?”

            “You think I could say no to Deucalion any easier? I was his druid before he became the Demon Wolf.” Morrel seethed. “Do you really think he’d have just let me walk away? He kept me alive because I was useful. Other wise I’d have been no better off then Julia…”

            Ethan shivered at the mention of the Darach. He could still feel himself dying with Aiden in that moment, before they unmerged and come out barely alive. “She seemed to manage…”

            “Yes well forgive me if killing a dozen people to fuel my own escape didn’t seem like an option.”

            “It’s not like you haven’t killed before.” Ethan said. “And besides let’s not pretend you didn’t have other options. You were in Beacon Hills for weeks before Deucalion brought us. Did you ever once mention anything about the Alpha pack to Scott? To warn any of them or ask for help?”

            “It wasn’t that simple.”

            “Never is.”

            The waitress swung by to refill their drinks, leaving them to stare at each other in silence for a moment.  

            Morrel ran her finger slowly along the top of her glass collecting the drop of water that had beaded there, eyeing Ethan the whole time. “Do you know why druids became a part of werewolf packs?”

            “In the mythological sense or the literal one?”

            “For this discussion the literal.”

            “You can do things wolves can’t.” Ethan said simply. “Mountain ash most of all.”

            Morrel nodded. “And with all the enemies you face you’d throw away that kind of a resource?”

            “I can take care of myself.”

            “Just like I did.” Morrel’s voice dripped sarcasm. “Like anyone can-until they can’t. You maybe an Alpha now but Jackson and Will aren’t-“

            Ethan growled. “Leave them out of this.”

            Morrel shrugged. “Do you think Monroe will abide by that request?”

            “The way I see it you need me more than I need you.” Ethan countered bluntly. “I can defend myself against Monroe. So can Jackson and Will. But your tricks only work against the supernatural.”

            “As far as you know anyways.” Morrel amended.

            “You never do anything unless it’s in your self interest.” Ethan shook his head. “Was leveraging Will like you did to get me here all part of your plan?”

            “Everyone acts in their own interests Ethan. Some are just more honest about it than others.”

            “So what that’s it?” Ethan scoffed. “You think I should trust you just because we have a common enemy?”

            “It could be a start. Trust is built slowly as you well know. Still-“Morrel leaned forward closer to Ethan. “You seemed to trust me enough to send Detective Frank to me…”

            Ethan paused. “Arthur saw a need and you were the logical person to help him fill it. Didn’t mean I liked it.”

            “Precisely.” Morrel smiled. “The results over ruled personal feelings.”

            Ethan wasn’t really sure _result_ was the right word seeing as thus far they actually completed anything but he took her point. He sighed. “So what-we start fresh then?”

            “I think we share too much history for that don’t you?“ This time Morrel’s smile seemed more genuine. “But we can at least move forward instead of looking back…”

***

            After the arduous lunch with Morrel, spending the night blowing off steam in Epping Forest seemed perfect. Will had gotten through his whole day at school without any issues like Ethan knew he would. Will had been positively brimming with pride when he told Ethan, and Ethan was more than a little proud of him himself. Ethan, Jackson and Will all piled into Ethan’s car to grab dinner before heading to the forest, swinging by an all you can eat buffet and devastating their offerings.

            Cutting loose under the full moon was exactly what Ethan needed. Working off his excess energy, and getting to share in the joy of Will’s first full moon was a nearly perfect night. The three of them played tag for awhile running all over the woods, and when they finally tired of that they turned to tracking down a deer Will had sniffed out just for the challenge of it.

            Even wolfing out under the moon Will stayed in control of himself, his hard work and practice more than paying off. When it finally came time to head back Will was reluctant to leave, having too much fun under the moon. Ethan couldn’t have been happier. _This_ was the experience he had wanted for Will’s first time. He wanted to be able to teach the Beta to enjoy the full moon and not fear it looked away somewhere. To see him actually looking forward to next month’s moon and trying to plan out what the three of them could get up to then brought a smile to Ethan’s face that just couldn’t fade.

            “Maybe we can teach you how to play lacrosse.” Jackson laughed. “Get a little two on one going. Ethan needs all the help he can get.”

            Ethan laughed and shoved Jackson playfully. “Please-I do fine.”

            “You _are_ fine when we play.” Jackson laughed. “There’s a difference.”

            When they got back up to their floor of the apartment building Will waved goodnight and trailed off down the hall leaving Ethan and Jackson to make their way down to their own apartment. Ethan tossed his keys into the dish they kept by the door, and wandered over to the refrigerator, all their running around making him a little hungry even after the size of their dinner.

            “You want anything?” Ethan called out as he rummaged around to see what looked good.

            “Eh maybe-hang on.” Jackson fished his phone out of his pocket. “Lydia’s calling me. “Hey Lydia-I thought I told you to call when you guys _landed_.” He grinned. “You make it back okay?”

            “How soon can you two get here?”

            Jackson snorted. “I know you’re always eager to throw a party but-“

            “What? No that’s not…”

            Lydia sounded confused and frazzled-two things Jackson almost never associated with her. He frowned. “What’s wrong?”

            “They have Scott.”


	13. Charmed I'm Sure

            Jackson looked out the window again. Their plane would be touching down in Florida in just a few minutes. Ethan had his eyes closed in the seat next to him, a pair of noise canceling headphones in to try and let him get some sleep on the plane. They’d left on the first available flight after getting Lydia’s message, a red eye going non stop from London to Miami. They packed as quickly as they could throwing a few days clothes and some other essentials into carry on bags to avoid the hassle and extra time of checking a bag. Jackson and Ethan were both lucky enough to be in the position where they could afford to buy anything else they might need once they landed stateside and got Scott back.

            “Hey.” Jackson shook Ethan’s shoulder gently. “We’re starting our decent.”

            “Mm.” Ethan opened his eyes and pulled out his headphones stretching slowly within the limited space of the seats. “Thanks.”

            As soon as they touched down on the tarmac and the pilot turned off the fasten seatbelts light, they were on the move. Jackson grabbed their carry on bags from the overhead bins, and Ethan made a beeline for the exit. There was a rental car already booked and waiting for them with one of the agencies inside the airport, but the last thing either of them wanted to do was lose time waiting in line. Jackson could easily carry both their bags and catch up with Ethan once he had the keys.

            Five minutes later they were in the rental car garage, Ethan leading Jackson back to the basic four door they’d booked. Jackson threw their bags in the truck and Ethan fired up the engine, pulling out the minute Jackson slid into the passenger seat. It was still fairly early in the morning this side of the Atlantic, which thankfully meant the roads weren’t very busy yet at least. Less than fifteen minutes after landing they made it to the motel Lydia and the others were staying at.

            The door opened before Jackson even had the chance to knock.

            “Jackson.” Lydia pulled him into a tight hug. She nodded to Ethan. “C’mon…”

            The room was fairly small, and judging by the amount of wrappers and pizza boxes strewn about some of the pack had been holed up here for awhile. Liam was sitting at a small table with Chris Argent looking over some papers. One whole wall of the room had pictures and articles plastered to it, bits of the red string Lydia and Stiles seemed to love running between a few points here and there. Malia was sitting on one of the two beds in the room, her claws embedded in one of the cheap pillows there. She looked ready to shred it and anything else that came near her.

            “Do you know where he is?” Jackson asked.

            “Barely.” Malia growled.

            Ethan frowned. “And this is all connected to that case you were working on?”

            Lydia nodded. “Sit down and we’ll explain everything. We don’t have a lot of time…”

            Together Ethan and Jackson claimed the second bed, leaving them facing the case wall and Lydia. Chris stood up from the table to come over and shake their hands.

            “Thanks for coming on such short notice.”

            “It’s Scott.” Ethan said simply. “He’d do the same for us.”

            “So what is it that’s been abducting people?” Jackson asked.

            “Not an it but a who.” Lydia said darkly. “A whole family of creatures we hadn’t encountered anything like before. By the time Scott and Malia figured out what was going on-“

            “They already had him.” Malia finished bitterly.

            Jackson grimaced. “So what are they?”

            “Near as we can tell-Sirens.” Chris shrugged. “Or at least something similar enough we haven’t been to tell the difference.”

            “Sirens…” Ethan paused. “As in-“

            Chris nodded. “The myths. Between this and those birds you fought we’ve been having to learn to deal with all kinds of new problems.”

            “Hurray for the Nemetons.” Liam huffed.

            “It’s exactly what Monroe wanted.” Malia snapped bitterly. “We’re spread thin and having to fight on two fronts now.”

            “So how are the sirens abducting people?” Jackson asked.

            Chris sighed. “Near as we can tell their power comes from a combination of their voice and little bits of body language.” Chris pointed to a picture of woman in her forties with long black hair near the top of the board. “This is Helen Kantos-she and her four children are the problem.”

            “They run a big resort out on the waterfront” Lydia took a picture of a rather extravagant building off of the board and passed it to Ethan. “-The Hyperion.”

            “And they grabbed Scott…” Jackson took the picture from Ethan studying it closely.

            “It’s more like they brainwashed him.” Lydia sighed. “Malia and Scott were investigating the other disappearances at the club when they ran into them. Scott seemed to be able to resist a little longer than they expected-probably because he’s an Alpha-“

            “-but that Helen woman still got him.” Malia snarled.

            “Do you know why they’re brain washing people like that?” Ethan asked.

            “No. Helen might be planning something more but her kids…” Lydia shrugged awkwardly. “The whole club is a bunch of half naked very attractive people…”

            Jackson snorted. “Sounds like my kind of place.”

            Lydia paled noticeably. “No way. You’d be the worst person to go in-“

            “How do you figure that?” Jackson grumbled. “Besides I thought you had some plan to keep Ethan and me safe…you do right?”

            “The sirens can only seem to brainwash people who are already-receptive-to them. Meaning Helen and her daughters can usually only control men-it’s how Malia was able to escape…”

            “So then why do you need us?” Jackson frowned.

            “Damon Kantos.” Chris pointed to another picture on the wall of a young man in his mid twenties. “He works at the club too.”

            “He’d see any of us coming and just brainwash all of us too...” Lydia sighed.

            “But with Ethan we might have a chance.” Chris finished.

            “How do you figure?” Jackson glowered.

            “Because besides being an Alpha-“

            “I’m gay.” Ethan laughed. “They don’t know to send Damon after me, this Helen or one of her daughters would try to seduce me instead.”

            Lydia smiled. “Exactly.”

            “I don’t like this.” Jackson said. “There’s no way I’m letting Ethan go in their without back up.”

            Lydia sighed. “We tried to get a hold of Mason and Corey too, but they’re staking out a hunter compound up in Washington and have been on radio silence. And with Scott captured we can’t afford to wait…”

            “Besides he won’t be going in blind.” Chris added. “I’ll be set up on a neighboring roof with binoculars and a rifle if it comes to that. I can keep an eye on him and help guide him through the building.”

            “There’s still the possibility of Scott seeing me before I can get him out though.” Ethan frowned. “These people they enthrall-they still have all their memories and stuff right?”

            Lydia nodded. “Yeah. It’s one of the other reasons it would be dangerous for any of us to go in.”

            “So if Scott sees Ethan he could still alert them and then they’d have two hostages not one.” Jackson growled. “How is that a good plan?”

            “Scott doesn’t know Ethan’s here so he won’t be looking for him the same way he would for any of us.” Liam answered. “And Ethan can always wear a disguise of some kind.”

            “Ethan playing dress up is really the best plan we have?” Jackson asked looking around the room and hoping to have someone offer up something better. Malia was the only one who would really meet his eyes, her own determination burning fiercely there.

            “It’s how we get Scott back.” She ground out.

            Ethan nudged Jackson gently. “I’ll be fine.”

            Out voted, Jackson sighed, resigned himself to the plan and trying to make the best of it. “Fine. But you’re not going in their empty handed. And I want to be on that rooftop with you.” He added to Chris.

            Chris just nodded. “That’s fine.”

            Jackson sighed again and turned back to Ethan studying him carefully. “So how are we going to make him look different?”

            Ethan laughed.

            Lydia smiled, some of the tension she’d been carrying since they arrived slipping away. “Just leave that to me.”

***

            By five o’clock that evening everything was in place. A still reluctant Jackson was on the rooftop opposite the Hyperion with Chris Argent, an extra set of binoculars in his hands. Ethan would be arriving any minute now. Chris had set up pictures of Helen and her children on the ledge they were crouching behind, giving Jackson an easy point of reference to help keep an eye out for them. Jackson looked them over again nervously. Helen shared her dark hair with two of her daughters as well as Damon, Calliata and Elie from the labels Argent had provided, but the middle daughter Ava looked to have bleached her hair a bright blonde. So far Jackson hadn’t spotted any of them inside the club.

            The Hyperion’s design was almost perfect for this kind of surveillance. The entire building was clear cut glass providing stunning views of the ocean that sat on nearly three sides of it. Jackson could see why the club was so poplar. Most of the people inside were in swimwear of some kind thanks to the large pool that doubled as a second dance floor. A giant water slide ran between another pool on the roof to the one on the lower floor, wrapping outside the building briefly and over the over ocean before circling back. Even at the fairly early hour a line was forming at the door, and the dance floor inside looked packed. A second bouncer came out to work the line and Jackson froze a little.

            “That’s Damon.”

            Chris adjusted his own binoculars to take a look. He nodded. “Just like usual. Him being outside tonight should help us.“

            “Provided Ethan doesn’t catch his eye on the way in.” Jackson grumbled.

            “I think we have that covered.” Chris said clearly bemused.

            A car pulled up to the ellipse in front of the club, and Ethan finally stepped out. He was shirtless and wearing just a tight fitting pair of red swim trunks below, a pair of designer flip-flops on his feet. He had on sunglasses and a necklace with some crystals dangling perfectly between his chiseled pecs. Regardless of the plan Jackson felt Chris and the others were underestimating just how hot Ethan looked in the getup. A brunette woman, in reality Lydia in a wig, climbed out of the car behind Ethan sliding her arm though his. Ethan’s hair had some cheap color in it, making his normally brown hair appear blonde. In theory, Lydia was supposed to help get Ethan past Damon, who Malia and Chris said seemed to frequently work outside the club as a kind of scout for his mother and sisters. Having Lydia with Ethan was supposed to ensure Damon wouldn’t try hitting on Ethan with his own power outside, something Jackson felt less than confident in. Ethan had to look hot enough to try and attract the attention of Helen or one of the sisters inside and hopefully find Scott, but not so appealing that Damon wanted to try for himself. Seeing Ethan with a supposed girlfriend was supposed to tip that scale in their favor, but looking at Ethan through his binoculars Jackson wondered if Damon wouldn’t want to just try anyways.

            Jackson tensed as Ethan and Lydia walked up to Damon to be let in. This would be the first real test. As Jackson watched Damon took their money and gave them both wristbands. He did give Ethan an appreciative once over, but in the end he ushered them ahead without trying anything, though Jackson caught him stealing on last greedy look at Ethan as he walked away.

            “See?” Chris smiled warmly. “Nothing to worry about.”

            “Not yet at least.” Jackson grumbled.

            Ethan and Lydia made their way inside. The plan called for them to split up once they were there. Lydia would head over to the pool and be possible backup if things went badly. In a pinch they’d theorized that Lydia’s banshee scream might be able to counteract the hypnotic effects of the sirens’ voices, but no one was eager to test that long shot guess if they didn’t have to. Ethan meanwhile would go to the other dance floor and keep an eye out for Helen or her daughters. Jackson and Chris would be keeping their eyes open too and text Ethan if they caught any sign of them. Jackson had wanted to try the phone trick they’d used against Ivan again, but they didn’t know if the sirens’ influence could work over the phone or not. The last thing they needed was to accidently get themselves brainwashed trying to help Ethan. Still, Jackson would have liked the ability to talk to Ethan directly.

            Jackson sighed and whispered anyways. “Good lock…”

            There was no way Ethan would hear him over the distance and the noise of the club, but Jackson still felt somehow better having said it.

***

            Ethan wandered onto the dance floor feeling a little ridiculous. His outfit may have fit with the other partiers around him, but it still just felt weird. Seriously who would wear sunglasses indoors? Practically of course, the sunglasses and the hair dye were supposed to make Ethan less noticeable in case Scott should happen to spot him. They had tried to think of some way to disguise Ethan’s scent so it wouldn’t draw attention, but in the end the only solution they’d hit on was spraying Ethan down with enough body spray to make him gag. It wasn’t pleasant by any means, and Ethan was desperately looking forward to a shower when this was all over with, but it got the job done. Liam, and even Jackson hadn’t been able to get a clear read on his scent like this, which should mean he was effectively invisible to Scott as well, without raising any alarm like he might if he simply shut his scent down.

            Doing his best to still look like he was by himself Ethan started dancing. Most of the disappearances Lydia and the others had been tracking-what they now knew to actually be the sirens brain washing people-had happened when people were by themselves. The hope was that by appearing single and available Ethan might attract the attention of one of the younger sirens. Hope being the key word. They all knew a lot was riding on this, and if Ethan couldn’t lure in one of the sirens they’d have to take a more direct approach and start blindly searching for Scott-which would no doubt put Scott and the rest of them in greater danger. Ethan bit back a groan of frustration and scanned the dance floor one more time. For now all he could do was wait…

***

            Callista sighed dramatically. The club was nearly full tonight but so far no one was jumping at out as particularly interesting. On the couch next to her, her sisters Elie and Ava were practically pawing at their mother’s latest catch. They had him shirtless like most of the men in the club, and one of them had the bright idea to put him in a pair of Speedos that hugged his legs perfectly. Elie and Ava were practically throwing themselves at him at, running their hands over his chest and arms, and pouring out every bit of their charms. Even so he was completely ignoring both of them in favor of surveying the club. Callista hear the click of high heels and looked up to see her mother slinking down the staircase from her office up stairs. The private balcony they were on sat well above the club’s floor, giving them a perfect view of everything happening down below. The wall here acted like a one-way mirror letting anyone inside look out, while anyone trying to look in would only catch their own reflection. Better yet it kept the new werewolf close enough to still be within their mother’s range of influence. He’d proven to be remarkably resilient to their charms, and so far Helen hadn’t trusted any of her daughters to keep him under, performing the task all on her own.

            “Stop groping the help girls.” Helen snapped. She alone among the family was in formal wear, opting for a sleek black dress that shimmered in the clubs lighting over the bathing suits her daughters were wearing. Helen had a cocktail in hand and sipped it slowly, waiting for her girls to comply.

            Ava broke out her most innocent smile. “But mom-just look at him…”

            “I don’t care what he looks like dear.” Helen said coldly. “He’s an Alpha werewolf. He’s worth more to me than to be your plaything. If you want some man fawning all over you take your pick from that lot.” She waved over the balcony aimlessly. “An Alpha has real power. So long as we keep him around we’re untouchable.”

            Ava stood up in a huff, stomping down the stairs to the dance floor.

            “You don’t think his little friends will come looking for him?” Callista asked.

            “Let them.” Helen laughed. “I’ll happily take more wolves and whatever else he had running around his pack. Between their muscle and our wiles-We can run this entire town in no time.”

            “I like the sound of that.” Callista smiled. After all her mother maybe stronger now but she wouldn’t stay that way forever. And if she built up her own little army? Well Callista would happily take it over when the time was right…

***

            Ava was fuming. What did it matter what they did with the werewolf? If their mother was going to go through all the hassle it had taken to finally charm him the least she could do was let them enjoy the fruits of that labor. Her mother would have to be blind not to see the appeal.

            She sighed and scanned the crowd around her aimlessly. Her mother had been right about one thing at least-there was no shortage of men here tonight. Even so Ava wasn’t looking for just _any_ man. She wanted something…special. Ava supposed it was a result of her power, but when you could charm almost any man into bed, your standards changed a bit. Only the best would do-and if she couldn’t find someone worthy of her time then why bother?

            There was a small knot of women gathering off to right side of the dance floor. Ava licked her lips-that could be a good sign. She pushed her way out onto the dance floor trying to get a look at what had so many women clumping together. The men on the dance floor parted before her with only a look or a gesture. Ava didn’t have time for the chaff when there was better option available. She shouldered her way past, into the circle of woman and got her first real look at the man so many of them were gawking at.

            He was blonde, though Ava could tell the color was about as real as her own. She couldn’t make out the color of his eyes through his sunglasses, which was a shame really, but she could easily correct that. Ava’s eyes raked down his body inspecting the rest of the package-and she liked what she saw. He had sculpted muscles worthy of a statue, with abs especially that she could grate cheese on. Ava grinned. _Oh yes_. _He’ll do nicely…_

            Ava stepped forward and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, trailing her fingertips lightly across his flawless skin. The man stopped dancing and turned to look at her a little surprised. Ava put on her best smile, and demurred perfectly, seemingly the picture of nervous charm. “Hello…”

            She might have over done it slightly based on the slack jawed grins of the other men nearby, and their slightly glassy eyes, but her targeted partner just smiled back.

            “Hi.”

            Ava reached up to pull his sunglasses off, folding them carefully and slipping them into the waistband of his bathing suit. If she pushed a little harder than was needed just to make the suit hang a little lower off his hipbones he didn’t complain. _Not that he would_ she laughed to herself. She was rewarded with a pair of rich chocolate brown eyes. Ava normally preferred blue eyes but on him they seemed to work. “What’s your name?”

            He smiled a little shyly. “Aiden.”

            “Aiden…” Ava liked the sound of it on her tongue. She trailed a finger down his chest, tracing out the lines of his abs. The other men in range were all watching jealously. “Are you here with anyone?” Ava didn’t really care if he was strictly speaking, she was going to take him upstairs regardless. But if he had come in with someone she’d want to let Damon know to keep an eye out in case the woman started asking what happened to her boyfriend.

            Aiden shook his head. “Just a friend.”

            “Mmm.” Ava hummed happily and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his ear. “Then let’s say the two of us head upstairs hmm?”

            He nodded eagerly like she knew he would, and a moment later she was leading her prize catch back up to the balcony. After all what good was a man like this if she couldn’t show him off and make her sisters jealous? And once she got bored of that there were always private rooms upstairs that could be taken advantage of…

***

            Ethan tried not to grimace as Ava led him upstairs. He’d seen whatever charms she’d been using sway the other men nearby on the dance floor, but thankfully Lydia’s call about it only affecting more receptive targets seemed right on the money. Using Aiden’s name had been a spur of the moment idea, Ethan doubted that any of the sirens had bothered asking Scott the names of his various allies, but on the off chance they had, Ethan didn’t want to take the chance of giving them his real name.

            As they rounded up the spiral staircase to the private balcony Ethan could finally sense Scott. He smelled the other wolf before he saw, sandwiched on a couch between two of the other sirens. Helen was there too, standing near the edge of the balcony. She nodded to Scott when she saw Ava approach with Ethan. Scott’s eye flared to life flashing red, and Ethan could see Scott sniffing him out. Scott grimaced and gave a small shake of his, and Ethan was thankful for the near toxic levels of body spray the others had put on him even if it was burning his own nose a little. If Scott recognized Ethan at all he gave no indication of it.

            Helen gave Ava a knowing smile. “Now was that so hard?” She looked Ethan over appreciatively. “He’s cute.”

            Ethan tried not to gag as she and the other sirens leered at him. Another reason it was a good thing Jackson hadn’t accompanied him, Ethan though smiling. Jackson would _not_ have been happy with the looks the women were giving him.

            Ava steered Ethan to a couch next to Scott and her sisters. She sat down right after Ethan, practically climbing into his lap. With how handsy she was getting already Ethan had a pretty clear idea where her head was at, and was glad he wouldn’t have to keep this charade up much longer. Ava trailed a hand down Ethan’s chest again catching hold of his necklace.

            “I like your crystals.” She cooed.

            Ethan smiled broadly. “They’re rock candy. You can eat them.” He broke two crystals off of the necklace and offered one to Ava. “Here.”

            “Mmm.” Ava grinned and slipped the crystal into her mouth. “So thoughtful…”

            _More than you know._ With a sudden burst of speed Ethan sprang up from his seat and dove at Scott, pinning the other Alpha in place and forcing the second crystal down his throat.

            Helen shrieked. “What is he doing?! Stop him!”

            Ethan jumped off of Scott ready to defend himself but the crystal was already doing its work. The minute it started dissolving the Kanima venom inside it began working its way into Scott’s system. He fought it off just long enough to stagger to his feet before he fell back on to the couch bonelessly. Ava was in a similar predicament.

            “What did you do to me?” She cursed.

            “No worse than you would have done to me or Scott.” Ethan reached down and hefted the paralyzed Alpha over his shoulder. It wasn’t very elegant, but it was the best solution they had come up with.

            Helen scowled and Ethan actually saw her eyes flash violet as she reached out with all of her strength towards Scott and Ethan. Scott growled mindlessly and tried to snap at Ethan, but couldn’t do anything else with Kanima venom pumping through him. Ethan just smiled and aimed a quick blow to Helen’s head knocking her out cold.

            “How are you doing that?” One of the other sisters yelled-Callista, Ethan was pretty sure.

            “Sorry…” Ethan shrugged with an easy grin. “But you ladies just aren’t my type.”

            “Call Damon!” Ava screamed at her sisters helplessly. “Get him up here! Oh when I’m done with you-“

            “I think he’s gonna be pretty tied up right now too actually.” Liam would have moved on Damon the minute Jackson and Chris saw Ethan headed upstairs with Ava. He’d be out cold himself at this point. Speaking of which- Ethan flexed his claws dramatically. “Now you three can either let go of who ever else you have your hooks in right now or you can take a nap along side your mother…”

            Callista glared back at Ethan. “How would you know either way?”

            “Do you all want to be knocked out then?” Ethan took half a step forward. “Because trust me-I’ll know…”

            The siren just held his gaze for another minute before finally blinking. “Fine…”

            Looking out over the dance floor Ethan saw several of the club workers seemingly wake up one by one, and immediately book it to the nearest exit.

            Ethan grinned. “Pleasure doing business with you.” He gave a mock salute and turned to head back down the stairs, carful not to turn his back to the sisters. Physically they might be no match for a werewolf, but Ethan didn’t want to take any chances. He hoisted Scott a little higher on his shoulder. Unlike the other victims he seemed to have passed out when Helen lost consciousness, perhaps because of the stronger thrall she had him under. They’d have to check him out and make sure he was okay once he woke up. Ethan spared the sirens one last look and turned down the stairs, more than ready to be gone.

***

            Scott woke up lying flat on his back in a motel room. His muscles still felt a little numb from the kanima venom, and his head was a bit jumbled. He sat up slowly, looking around it was clear this wasn’t the same room he’d been sharing with Malia and Chris over the last week or so. For one it didn’t have the wall of notes and photos they’d compiled, and it also looked a lot cleaner. He could hear familiar voices though coming through the wall. He must just be in the next room over.

            Scott eased himself off the bed and stepped outside knocking gently on the room next door. This one he noted, was the one they had been living out for awhile. Ethan opened the door, his hair still wet from a shower and back to its usual color. He smiled warmly when he saw Scott.

            “Oh hey you’re up. Sorry we thought you’d be out longer or we would have been over there.”

            “It’s fine.” Scott could hear Chris and Jackson’s voices coming from the back of the room and frowned. “What are those two arguing about?”

            Ethan laughed. “Your stepfather’s just milking my boyfriend.”

            “W-what?” Scott blinked, certain he must have misheard Ethan.

            Ethan just laughed again and swung the door opened wider so Scott could come in. Jackson was sitting at the table his claws extended into a half dozen or so vials of clear viscous fluid.

            “Just a little more if you could.” Chris said moving one of the full vials aside and replacing it with another empty one. “This stuff will really be useful…”

            Scott frowned still a little groggy. “Is that…”

            “Kanima venom.” Ethan nodded. “After the showing at the club before Chris wanted to get some.”

            Chris straightened up and packed the full vial into a case on one of the beds. “Even rubber bullets coated with this stuff will be amazing…”

            “Where’s everybody else?” Scott asked.

            “They went to go pick up some pizzas.” Ethan said easily. “They should be back in a couple minutes.”

            “You’re not worried about the sirens?”

            Ethan laughed. “They aren’t going to be a problem anytime soon.”

            Scoot frowned. “Why not?”

            “Stilinski may have overreacted a bit when he found out what happened.” Jackson snorted. “He got all of them placed on the FBI human trafficking and terror watch lists. The only thing they’re going to be doing for now is running.”

            Headlights flashed in the window as a car pulled up into one of the spots outside. The door opened again a minute later, Lydia, Liam and Malia each carrying in a few pizzas. When she saw him Malia hoisted her stack off onto Ethan and rushed up to hug Scott.

            “I’m okay.”

            “Good.” Malia thrust a plate towards Scott. “Get some pizza you must be starving.”

            Scott actually was pretty hungry, and happily helped him to a couple slices. He wound up sitting next to Ethan as everyone shuffled around getting their own food and finding a spot to sit in the small room.

            “Thanks for coming for me.”

            Ethan smiled. “You’d have done the same for any of us.”

            “Still-“

            Ethan laughed. “It’s fine Scott seriously. We were happy to help.”

            “And now that they’re here we can take care of some other business!” Lydia cheered. “I’m sending the word out tomorrow-party for you two in Beacon Hills. Maybe a week from now-however long it takes everyone to get back.”

            Jackson laughed and flopped down on Ethan’s other side. “I’m just surprised you waited this long. I mean we’ve had Scott freed for what a whole three hours at this point?”

            Lydia smacked him, but Jackson just grinned. Ethan couldn’t help but smile too. Regardless of all the craziness they faced in their lives day in and day out, moments like this, where they were just friends and pack mates enjoying each others company, these made it all worth it.


	14. Reunions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugg sorry this chapter has taken so long to get up. Work has been insane lately and taking up a lot more time than normal. I'm hoping to get back to a more regular update schedule once things call down.

            Jackson’s eyes opened slowly. It took him a minute to place the room around him and remember they were still in the hotel. Jackson sighed and squeezed in closer to Ethan inching his head up a little further on his chest. Ethan’s breathing was still the steady of rhythm of deep sleep. Glancing over at the cheap alarm clock on the room’s bedside table Jackson groaned. It was still pretty early-too early to even think about getting up yet after the night they’d had. Jackson settled back against Ethan’s warm skin with a small smile, and then frowned. Jackson was by no means a morning person. Most days Ethan was up long before him if Jackson didn’t have to be somewhere. So why had Jackson woken up?

            “Hi.”

            Jackson jumped, taking a minute to place the voice and pick out the figure lounging on the room’s other bed. When he finally did he rolled his eyes. “Lydia…”

            Ethan stirred, no doubt in response to Jackson’s voice and the quick spike in Jackson’s heart rate. Ethan’s eyes flashed open, easing from sleep to wakefulness in an instant. Jackson just shook his head. It normally took him some time or an almost inordinate amount of coffee to finally wake up most mornings.            

            “How did you get in here?” Jackson asked.

            “You gave me your spare key?” Lydia spun the plastic card key around in her fingers clearly amused.

            “Right…” Jackson had lent her the extra room key but he hadn’t expected her to use it quite like _this_. Mostly he’d just meant to offer her some extra space for luggage, or access to another bathroom. Jackson caught an amused grin from Ethan.

            “Aren’t you glad you wore boxers to bed now?” Ethan laughed.

            Jackson stretched his arms out giving Ethan a playful shove in the process. He slid out of bed completely unabashed by his state of undress. Lydia had seen it all before anyways. He padded across the cheap hotel carpet in his bare feet and set to work figuring out the little coffee maker in the room.            

            Ethan chuckled and sat up leaning back against the bed’s headboard. “Did you need something Lydia?”

            Lydia grinned. “Only to hit the ground running on this party. Obviously I’ve taken the liberty of inviting the pack and a few of our other friends but I’ll need to know who else you want there.”

            Jackson shook his head trying to shake the last vestiges of sleep. Really he supposed he should have expected this. He shrugged. “I don’t know.”

            “Did you have Will down?” Ethan asked.

            Lydia nodded.

            “-and we should probably invite Anna too.” Ethan frowned. “I don’t know if they’ll actually be able to make it but we should certainly ask.”

            “Please…” Jackson snorted and took a small sip of coffee. He grimaced. It might not have been bad for hotel room coffee but it was still well below Jackson’s usual standard. Ethan smiled, clearly aware of Jackson’s coffee snobbery. Jackson resisted the urge to flip him off-but only because it wasn’t worth the effort this early in the day. “You know my parents will offer to let Will and Anna fly out with them…”

            “Probably.” Ethan was still grinning. “I figure you already have the Whittemores down…”

            “Obviously.” Lydia looked as if she was going to say something else and thought better of it. “I already had Will, Anna and the Whittemores all down. I was thinking more along the lines of people I might not know.”

            “Oh… “ Jackson supposed those all would have been pretty obvious invites. “Um… my parents might have some friends they want to come I guess. I can check with them…”

            “What about any of your friends from school?” Ethan offered. “Amelia or some of the others…”

            Jackson shrugged. “Yeah it might be nice to invite them. We’ll have to be careful though if start inviting a lot of humans that don’t know about werewolves…

            Lydia nodded. “I had the same thought. I’m thinking a bigger party first with everyone from the guest list, and then some kind of smaller get together later with just the packs and close friends.”

            “That makes sense.” Jackson ran a hand through his hair trying to think of who else he should invite. “I should probably just call my parents and see who all they want to invite. I don’t know what other extended family might be interested…”

            Ethan slid out of bed and reached for his bag. Ethan swung the bag around to cover his front side as he stood up and stepped past Lydia. He’d thrown on some worn shorts before bed, but the old material left a little less to the imagination then Ethan was really comfortable with showing Lydia. “While you do that I think I’m going to head out for a run.”

            Jackson smiled as Ethan fidgeted with his bag a little awkwardly. Really, Jackson though since she’d been with Aiden Lydia probably had a good idea what Ethan was packing anyways…

            Lydia laughed. “Well anyways-when you have the list let me know okay? As soon as possible.”

            Jackson nodded. “Right.”

            Lydia slipped out of the room, and Ethan stepped back out of the bathroom a moment later having changed into a tight white t-shirt and a pair of red athletic shorts. He sat down on the edge of the bed to finish tying up his shoes.

            “Have you seen my headphone?” Ethan had scoped up his phone and was securing it to the elastic armband he wore to listen to music while he was running.

            “Oh yeah…” Jackson pulled the shirt he’d worn yesterday off the small pile of dirty clothes he’d started in the corner of the room and grabbed his jeans. He rummaged around in the pocket for a minute before fishing out a pair of tangled headphones and tossing them over to Ethan. “Sorry I borrowed them.”

            Ethan caught them easily and set about unraveling them. He plucked a piece of pocket lint off of one of the earbuds and grinned. “Thanks…”

            Jackson tisked. “Like your any better with mine.”

            “Fine.” Ethan chuckled and gave Jackson a quick kiss on the cheek as he stood up. “See you later.”

            Jackson’s eyes danced over Ethan, from his broad smile to the nice fit of his clothes. If Jackson didn’t have something to do and the threat of Lydia hanging over him if he failed he might have opted to join Ethan for his little workout. As it was he grabbed one of the little notepads and pens the hotel left out and flopped back onto the bed already dialing his parents.

 

***

            “-okay mom.” Yeah just text me if you think of anyone else.” Jackson clicked his phone off and looked down at the list. His mother had given him the names and contact info for a couple of dozen of their family’s closest friends and relatives. It already dwarfed everyone from the pack who would be attending, and didn’t even take into account any friends the Whittemores might want to invite that still lived in Beacon Hills as Lydia would already be able to reach them. Jackson took in the sheer number of names and frowned. Ethan wouldn’t know a single person from the list. Hell Ethan had left when Lydia asked them for more names because he knew he wouldn’t have any he needed to contribute…

            A stray thought flashed through Jackson’s head. He looked over at his laptop guiltily, and pulled it towards him. He hesitated a moment before pulling up the web browser and stating a new search…

 

***

            Ethan finally got back to the room after another hour. His t-shirt was almost soaked through, sticking to his skin in spots like a second layer. He flashed a bright smile Jackson’s way.

            “You get everything worked out?”

            “Uh yeah…” Jackson shifted uncomfortably. “About that…”

            Ethan grabbed a towel from the bathroom to wipe some of the sweat off his face and frowned. “What’s up?”

            Jackson bit his lip nervously. “You have to promise not to be mad…”

            “Well that’s a great way to start off a conversation.” Ethan laughed. He trailed off when he caught sight of Jackson’s face, looking almost uncannily like a dog waiting to be yelled at-the little guilty pout that said they knew they’d done something wrong… “What is it?”

            “I was feeling bad…” Jackson waved the list he’d made at Ethan. “Everyone who might be coming to this thing would just be there for me…that’d you’d have nobody…”

            Ethan slid down onto the bed next to Jackson and smiled, bumping his shoulder gently. “I have you. That’s all that matters.”

            That got a small smile back from Jackson. “Yeah but still…”

            “It’s fine Jackson.” Ethan sighed amiably. “All this is really for your folks and Lydia anyways.”

            “But it got me thinking…” Jackson’s shoulders slumped a little and he turned away from Ethan, his eyes boring holes into the carpet. “…and I kind of looked up your family…”

            Ethan stiffened noticeably, but didn’t say anything right away.

            “…it was actually easier then I though it would be…”

            “You sent them an invitation?” Ethan’s voice was barely more than a whisper, a dangerous edge to it now.

            “No!” Jackson’s wide eyes snapped back up to Ethan’s. “I would never do that!”

            Jackson could see Ethan almost visibly relax, the same easy warmth he’d had before welling back up. He cracked a small smile.

            “Then there’s no reason I’d be mad Jackson.” Ethan wrapped an easy arm around Jackson’s back giving him a small pat before Ethan stood up then and started unhooking his phone, bending down a minute to untie his shoes. “You’re allowed to be curious. But anything you wanted to know I would have told you.”

            “I know…” Jackson felt a little of the tension ease out of him but he wasn’t done here yet. “I know you would. It’s not that…”

            One of Ethan’s eyebrows rose curiously. “Then what is it?”

            “It’s-well…“ Jackson grimaced and tried to start again. “I found something when I searched for them. About your grandmother…”

            Ethan had been turning to head towards the bathroom, but as he finished Jackson looked up in time to see him freeze.

            “What about her?” Ethan asked softly.

            Jackson’s throat seemed to seize up, tightening in vein to try and choke off the words he had to say. Jackson grimaced. “She… Ethan she’s dying…”

            Ethan was quiet, his back still towards Jackson, but Jackson could see the muscles in his shoulders clench and hear the change in Ethan’s heartbeat. Jackson felt suddenly wordless. He’d spent so much of the time after he found out trying to think of how he could possibly tell Ethan, Jackson hadn’t been able to find anything to say after. A small sense of helplessness was rushing up inside him, as Jackson just sat there staring at the back of Ethan’s head at a loss for what to do now.

            “Her cancer’s back?”

            “Yeah…” Jackson finally pulled himself off the bed and went to stand next to Ethan. “From what I read- I guess she’s at home now. Nothing else they can do…”

            Ethan wrapped Jackson up in his arms, circling them around Jackson’s waist and resting his head gently on Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson’s hand found Ethan’s, his fingers tracing slowly over the smooth skin.

            “…You okay?” Jackson asked quietly. “I-I know you said you two were close…”

            “We used to be at least…”

            Jackson turned around so he was facing Ethan. “We could go you know…”

            Ethan studied him closely. “Go where?”

            “To see her…” Jackson said simply. “It’s on the way to California anyways.”

            “Jackson…”

            “Hey…” Jackson pulled back half a step so he could look Ethan in the eye. “This might be your last shot. I know it’ll be hard… But you have this chance…” Jackson mind drifted briefly to his own family and what he’d say if he might not see them again. Or to his biological parents and what he’d give for even just one conversation with them… “Shouldn’t you take it?”

            Ethan gave him a pained look. “I don’t want to see the rest of them…”

            “So don’t.” Jackson knew enough from Ethan’s story to understand. Especially with the way most of them had treated Ethan and Aiden after they’d both been bitten by a rogue werewolf. “We can go see her if you want to. The rest of them don’t matter…”

            Jackson could tell Ethan was considering it. “Will we still make it in time for Lydia’s party?”

            “Yes.” Jackson has checked the distances just in case he managed to convince Ethan. “And even if we were late this is more important.”

            Ethan broke into a weak smile. “If we are late I’m telling her it’s your fault.”

            “I’ll take my chances.” Jackson said. “I’ve suffered her wrath before and lived to tell about it…”

            Ethan nodded slowly and that was it. Jackson let the others know they’d meet them in Beacon Hills later, and then made sure to double check they could take the rental car that far and just drop it off back in Beacon Hills. Jackson supposed they could have flown from Florida to Ethan’s home town-somewhere in Kansas, Jackson wasn’t familiar with it- and then on to Beacon Hill, but Jackson had a feeling Ethan could use the extra time the car provided to sort some things out. The others were all understanding, though Jackson only really gave them the barebones as far as the trip was concerned, he wasn’t sure how much Ethan wanted everyone else to know and didn’t really feel like asking him. Lydia probably picked up on more than the others, but she just took the list of names Jackson had written down for her and wished them a safe trip.

            They still had a week all told until they had to be back in London for school, but Lydia was planning on throwing the part in five days time. That gave Jackson two days to make it to Kansas, and then another two from there to Beacon Hills. Depending he guessed on how they long they actually stayed with Ethan’s family, but Jackson wasn't expecting a lengthy visit. It would make for some long days of driving but it’d be doable. Years ago, Jackson had toyed with the idea of a cross-country road trip the summer after he graduated from high school, of course then werewolves and hunters had come back to Beacon Hills and his whole life had been flipped upside down. Jackson slid into the driver’s seat of the rental car, flashing Ethan a small smile. This certainly wasn’t the trip he would have planned, but Jackson couldn’t ask for better company. He found Ethan’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before drifting back to the gearshift.

            “You ready?”

            “As I’ll ever be I guess…”

            Jackson pulled out of the parking lot, giving the others one last wave as they watched. It took Jackson a few minutes to find the highway even with his phone navigating. The turn off they needed was a little bit hidden, but from there it was smooth sailing. His phone’s GPS fell silent as they entered the first of many sizeable stretches of highway. Jackson spared a quick glance away from the road to look at Ethan. Ethan was just staring out the window, the set of his shoulders and his balled fist the only real signs of what he was feeling. Still Jackson could practically see the gears turning in Ethan’s head…

            “Tell me about her.”

            Ethan frowned and finally turned away from the window. “What?”

            “Your grandmother.” Jackson paused a moment to switch lanes and move around a worn down van. “Tell me about her.”

            “I’ve talked about her before.” Ethan said quietly.

            “A little here and there.” Jackson shrugged. “I’m just curious. I want to know more-especially if I’m going to meet her. And it might help you know… to talk about her…”

            Ethan sighed. “…She was practically a third parent for me and Aiden…”

            Jackson nodded. That much Ethan had said before.

            “Our parents were always busy working so we went over to her house after school most days…” Ethan was still looking out the window, but his eyes were more distant. “My grandfather was pretty involved with the family business too back then…but she always had time for us…

            “She was a teacher right?”

            “A professor.” Ethan corrected. “She taught biology at the local university. But she’d put off any grading or work she had to do and just spend hours reading and playing with Aiden and me.”

            Jackson smiled. “Sounds nice.”

            “It was.” Ethan said wistfully. “Even after my grandfather died she was just always so warm. Like Aiden and I could do no wrong…” Ethan grinned. “Except for the time she caught Aiden trying to make cookies without her…He completely destroyed the kitchen.”

            “Aiden couldn’t cook either?” Jackson laughed.

            “Not back then he couldn’t.” Ethan grinned. “But he actually got pretty good. Our grandmother told him if he was going to try and make things he should learn to do it right. After that he was always her little helper whenever she cooked or baked anything…”

            “And meanwhile you can barely boil water.” Jackson snorted.

            “After one or two failed efforts on my part I was only allowed to watch them in the kitchen.” Ethan laughed. “For the sake of all our stomachs.”

            “Some things never change then I guess.” Jackson chuckled.

            “Mmm.” Ethan hummed in agreement, his expression suddenly darker. “But most things do…”

            “…How old were you? When-you know…” Jackson trailed off. “You said you were pretty young but…”

            “…Aiden and I were twelve when we were bitten.” Ethan said grimly. “The full moon of our first shift was about two weeks before out thirteenth birthday…”

            Jackson gripped the stirring wheel a little tighter, and could feel his claws starting to push into the cheap leather. “Jezz…”

            “That was it. Our parents freaked and threw us out. I haven’t seen any of my family since…”

            “And you never tried to reach out to your grandmother? Try to explain…”

            “What would we have even said? We were werewolves?” Ethan shook his head bitterly. “Our parents called us monsters and we believed them. Aiden and I- well I- I didn’t want her to see us like that. Or to have to see the same look on her face as on our parents. Just pure fear…fear and hatred… like we weren’t even human anymore…”

            Jackson was quiet for a moment, trying to process what Ethan had just. They’d talked a little about it all before. Jackson had known most of what happened with Ethan parents but hearing him tell part of the story again didn’t make it any easier. Jackson just couldn’t help but picture a young Ethan scared and virtually alone…forced to track down the same sadistic Alpha that had bit him to try and survive… Jackson’s claws torn deeper into the leather of the stirring wheel. They definitely weren’t getting their security deposit back on the car. Thinking about Ethan like that just brought out an almost primal anger and protectiveness in Jackson. He forced himself to take a slow calming breath.

            “You don’t know that it’d be like that now…”

            “No.” Ethan seemed lost in his own thoughts. “Not for sure…”

            “Do you think your parents have said anything about it to her?”

            “They have to have told her something.” Ethan said darkly. “They couldn’t expect her to just ignore her grandkids disappearing.”

            Jackson supposed that would have to be true. “I meant about the whole werewolf thing…”

            “I know…” Ethan shrugged. “Even if they have… you were right when you said this might be my last chance.” Ethan picked idly at the door handle. “Back when everything first started…I used to tell myself I’d go back someday…see her. Tell her the truth about everything…” He sighed. “But after awhile…I don’t know. I guess I just stopped thinking it was possible…” Ethan turned back to Jackson thoughtfully. “ Did I ever tell you she was the first person I came out to? Well- after Aiden obviously.” Ethan amended.

            “No you didn’t.” Jackson grinned.

            “She already knew.” Ethan smiled. “Probably had it figured out before I did.” His smiled turned pensive. “After Aiden she was the closest family I had… And the thing is? I couldn’t tell you when the last time I even though about her was.” Ethan said darkly “…months ago probably…”

            “Hey-“ Jackson reached out and grabbed for one of Ethan’s hands. “Stop.” Ethan took his hand reluctantly. “You can’t beat yourself up over things like that. Just because she hasn’t been on your mind doesn’t mean you care about her any less.”

            “Then why did it take you doing a Google search for me to know she’s dying?” Ethan asked.

            “Family can be complicated.” Jackson said simply. “After what happened with your parents it makes perfect sense that you’d be estranged.”

            “Jackson-“

            “Nope not done.” Jackson shook his head. “She never tried to find you either right? I mean with the kind of resources your family had she could have if she wanted to.”

            Ethan frowned. “That’s not fair. I don’t know what they told her or-“

            “Exactly.” Jackson said cutting Ethan off again. “Just because she didn’t reach out doesn’t mean she cares any less, and you not reaching out doesn’t mean you care any less either.” Jackson squeezed Ethan’s hand again firmly. It would have to do for now. Hugging didn’t really work while he was driving. “You’re parents are the ones to blame for the whole shitty situation. So don’t beat yourself up over any of it. Just focus on what you want to say to your grandmother when we get there…”

            “Yeah…” Ethan squeezed Jackson’s hand back gently. “…thanks. You know I love you right?”

            Jackson grinned and risked taking his eyes off the round for a moment to give Ethan a quick peck on the check. “Almost as much as I love you.”

            “Right…” Ethan rolled his eyes a smile tugging on his lips.

            “Besides-“ Jackson turned back to the road his expression serious. “When we get there I call first crack at your parents…”

 

***

            When they finally stopped for the night, Jackson dropped Ethan off to check into a hotel while he drove to a nearby gas station to fill up the rental car’s tank. He was just finishing up and climbing back in when his phone rang. Figuring it must be Ethan asking him to pick something up while he was out, or maybe Lydia calling with more party questions Jackson fished his phone out of his pocket and answered without checking the caller ID.

            “Hello?”

            “Hey do we have a pack symbol?”

            “Will?” Jackson pulled his phone back, the name on the screen confirming what his ears had already picked up.

            “Yeah!” Will answered happily before barreling ahead with his almost overwhelming enthusiasm. “Anyway about the symbol-“

            Jackson frowned as he caught sight of the time. “Wait-what time is it over there?” It was almost 11:00 PM stateside for Jackson now…he tried running the numbers through in his head. He’d have thought that after a few years in London he’d be better figuring out the time difference by now…

            “It’s uh…” Will hesitated. “It’s not that bad…”

            Which pretty much confirmed Jackson’s suspicions of how late it actually was, probably close to two or three in the morning depending on what time zone Jackson was in currently. Jackson sighed. “What about the symbol Will?”

            “We have one right?”

            “Uh yeah.” Jackson fingered the band of his engagement ring, the figures on the front catching the light. “It’s the Janus wolf…you know-from our rings?”

            “Oh right.” Jackson almost thought he caught a hint of disappointment in Will’s tone. “So is it just the leaders who wear it then?”

            Jackson smiled. Normally Will called Ethan with these kinds of questions, but Ethan must have had his phone off or something. “No from what Ethan’s said in a lot of packs everyone wears it. They get-“

            “Tattoos right?” Will asked eagerly.

            “Right…” Jackson trailed off. That was an oddly specific question. “How did you-“

            “Oh Isaac told me Scott got his pack symbol tattooed on his arm after he designed it.”

            “Oh-okay.” Jackson supposed that made sense.

            “How does that work though?” Will asked. “I mean we heal and everything so wouldn’t it just rub right off?”

            “Uh-“ Will’s question definitely sounded a little more interested then just purely academic, but that was the least of Jackson’s concerns right now. “Fire. You have to burn it into the skin. I guess Derek used a blow torch to help Scott…”

            “”Huh. Okay well thanks Jackson!”

            “Wait why do you-“ The phone clicked as Will hung up. Jackson groaned and ran a hand through his hair. A curious werepuppy was the last thing Jackson needed to add to his plate. Jackson sighed. Will would probably be in Beacon Hills in just a few days for the party. Hopefully he could stay out of trouble until then…

 

***

            They made good time the following day, finally pulling into Ethan’s home town just as the sun was starting to set. Ethan had mostly been quiet during the ride, but Jackson thought he seemed in slightly better spirits than when they’d left. Hopefully the car ride had given Ethan the time he needed to sort out some of what he was feeling. Jackson looked around curiously as they pulled slowly in, interested to see the town where Ethan had grown up.

            One thing immediately stood out-Steiner. The name was everywhere. There was a Steiner’s connivance store, a gas station, one of the names on some of the political yard signs Jackson’s had seen… the name Steiner seemed to be everywhere. Jackson grinned.

            “When you said your family was rich you didn’t tell me they owned half the freaking town.” Jackson laughed.

            Ethan smiled and shrugged. “Something like that.”

            “So they’re not just rich, they’re _rich_.” Jackson said as they drove by another building with the Steiner name blazoned on the side.

            “I guess you could say that.” Ethan pointed to a side street. “You can turn left there.”

            Jackson swung the rental car left and almost immediately the businesses and offices of the main road began to give way to houses. Fancier and fancier ones the further they drove. As they rounded a small bend in the road, a wooded area came into view, stretching out away from the houses and off into the distance. Jackson couldn’t quite pick out where it ended. The road they were on seemed to run though it for a ways, but what caught Jackson’s eye was the small hill they were coming up on, and the house nestled about halfway up it. Though really house was a bit of an understatement. Compared to the other homes they’d driven past the place was a small mansion. Jackson eyed it knowingly. “Let me guess…”

            Ethan nodded. “The driveway’s just a little further.” He pointed to a spot in the distance.

            Following Ethan’s direction Jackson turned off the road and onto the smoothly paved driveway. Small shrubs lined it on either side, from the looks of it running all the way up to the house. It looked like someone had tried to carve them into what Jackson could only guess were poorly rendered images of Ethan’s family. While they were clearly supposed to be faces, the bushes had a lumpy, unrefined look that made it hard to tell much about the features of the people they were representing. Personally Jackson thought it was in kind of poor taste, though any ideas about the finer points of grounds keeping were forgotten when they came to a large metal gate barring any further access up the driveway. Still Jackson couldn’t help but notice the last two shrubs closest to the gate weren’t sculpted…

            “So what do we do now?”

            “I don’t know…” Ethan opened the passenger side car door and stepped out.

            Jackson sighed and followed suit. “I’m guessing the gate is new?”

            Ethan shook his head. “No but it’s usually open…”

            He hadn’t really paid much attention to it driving up, but now that he was out of the car Jackson could see a solid fence ringing the property and linking up to either side of the gate. Going around it on foot wouldn’t be an option either. “So you have some secret old way to sneak in or something? From when you and Aiden were kids?”

            Ethan snorted. “Not exactly. Though we certainly looked for one…”

            “Hmm.” Jackson eyed the gate skeptically. “I’d say screw it and we could just run it down with the rental but that thing looks pretty solid and I don’t really want to pay for the damages.”

            “I don’t think we’ll have to.” Ethan stepped around to a small guardhouse next to the gate, where presumably someone could sit and buzz cars in. The little building was currently empty but Ethan reached out to a small screen embedded below the window.

            The screen flickered to life, an angry looking face resolving up out of the pixels.

            “I don’t know who you think you are-“

            “Uh hi…” Ethan squinted at the image for a moment. “It’s uh-it’s Bradford right?”

            “How do you-“ The man broke off suddenly as he finally actually looked at Ethan. He gasped. “Master Ethan…”

            Ethan nodded. “It’s been awhile.”

            “No one’s heard from you in years…” Jackson watched the man- Bradford apparently- frown. And really setting aside everything else going on Jackson had to take a moment to admire the fact Ethan apparently remembered the name of some butler type servant his family had employed after so much time had passed-especially when judging from the size of the house and everything else he’d seen so far Jackson was pretty sure Bradford would be just one of many people the Steiner family kept on staff.

            “Yeah.” Ethan’s eye flicked from the screen and up to the house. “Could you buzz us in?”

            “Of course-of course! Madame Irene will be so happy to see you but-“

            “She might be the only one…” Ethan muttered.

            The gate hummed, and slid slowly open.

            Jackson leaned up against the rental car’s driver side door and watched Ethan walk slowly back around to the passenger side. It still felt weird to think he was about to meet some of Ethan’s family. Jackson was oddly calm. He hadn’t been in many meet the parent situations. The Martins had liked him well enough before he and Lydia started dating, but they’d never been especially fond of the two of them as a couple no matter how Jackson had tried to score points with them. With the Steiners though Jackson was practically looking for a fight. After all the stories he’d heard from Ethan over the years, and the bits he’d been able to piece together of how the family had handled Ethan and Aiden being bitten, Jackson couldn’t care less what they’d think of him. Ethan though was still clearly nervous.

            “You sure you’re up for this?”

            Ethan sighed and smiled half-heartedly. “Too late to turn back now…”

            “Not really.” Jackson climbed into the car and turned the engine back on. His hand hovered over the gearshift. “Just say the word and we go back instead of foreword.”

            Ethan shook his head. “No. I came this far. I want to see her…”

            Jackson nodded and eased the car forward, and farther up the driveway. When they finally reached the house, Jackson could see the driveway turned in a large circle around a bed of flowers before snaking back down the hill. Several expensive luxury cars were parked around the ellipse, belonging to other family members who’d come to pay their respects Jackson had to guess. He glided the rental to a stop behind the rest of the cars and parked, giving them easy access to the main driveway and a quick escape route if they needed it.

            Ethan climbed slowly out of the car and Jackson hopped out to follow him. Jackson hung back a half step behind Ethan, letting him lead but ready to jump in if necessary. More than anyone, Jackson knew Ethan could handle himself, but Jackson was also well versed in family drama, intentional or otherwise, and all the emotions it could dredge up. He’d be ready if Ethan needed him.

            The front door opened before Ethan could reach for the handle, Bradford the man Jackson had glimpsed from the screen before standing ready in a neatly pressed black uniform.

            “Gentlemen.” Bradford nodded respectfully to Ethan, and eyed Jackson skeptically. “The others are in the parlor…”

            “Who all is here?” Ethan asked.

            Bradford hesitated a moment, but in the end habit seemed to win out. “Your mother and father of course. You uncle Charles and the rest of his family, and lastly of course your cousin Rose sir…”

            Ethan frowned. “I though Rose and her husband moved away?”

            “They returned a week ago to be with the family. They’ve been staying in the manor.”

            Something about Bradford’s answer seemed to rub Ethan the wrong way but Jackson couldn’t be sure what it was. He didn’t remember Ethan ever mentioning his cousin before, which left Jackson with nor real context to work from. Bradford led them inside directing Ethan down a long ornate hallway before falling into step behind him. Jackson brought up the rear, walking a little more slowly as he tried to take everything in.

            As they got closer to their destination voices from the room trickled out, and soon Jackson could make then out even without resorting to his wolf hearing.

            “-I’m just saying I wish this were all over already.” A woman’s voice said bitterly. “I can’t keep putting off flying back to Chicago-“

            Ethan grimaced, and Jackson thought he could see Bradford’s shoulders stiffen slightly.

            “You act as if you’re the only one put out by being here.” A man drawled back. “Honestly-“

            Bradford made a show of stepping into the room and clearing his throat. “May I present visitors-“

            Ethan didn’t wait for him to finish. “I’m so sorry our grandmother dying is so inconvient for you Rose.” Ethan’s voice had an icy formality to it, and as he stepped into the room five heads whipped around in shock. The woman Ethan had spoken to-Rose- was lounging out on an expensive leather couch, in a dress as black as her hair. She was older than Jackson had expected, looking anywhere from her late twenties to early thirties. A little girl Jackson guessed had to be hers, was crawling around on the floor in front of her, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. Standing behind the couch Rose had prostrated herself on, was a man Jackson made to be in his mid fifties, decked out in a crisp gray suit. Jackson thought he could pick out a few familiar details in his face, but his eyes were blue to Ethan’s brown. In a pair of armchairs on the opposite side of the room were two people who could only have been Ethan’s parents. Ethan’s mother looked a good bit younger than Jackson knew her actual age to be, speaking to a lifetime of luxury and easy living, with plenty of good genetics sprinkled in, though Jackson may have been biased given her striking resemblance to his fiancé. Her hair was lighter, and her face a little softer, but through the eyes she was a perfect match. She was wearing an elegant dress that looked more suited to a runway than a private home, and had a crystal glass held out as a maid poured her wine. Ethan’s father cut a harsher figure, his dark hair laced through with shots of gray. His own glass sloshed dangerously as his hand shook, his face quickly shifting from surprise to rage.

            “Get out.” Mr. Steiner snapped red faced, though it was hard to say if that was from the wine or his anger.

            Ethan squared his shoulders, standing a little taller. “I have as much right to be here as you do.” He said calmly.

            “Insolent brat.” Mr. Steiner slammed his glass down onto the table with a loud crack, already rising to his feet, his anger jumping from Ethan to Bradford. “You’d let this hell spawn into this house-“ He shouted shoving an accusatory finger into Bradford’s face. “I made myself perfectly clear-“

            Bradford seemed unfazed by the sudden hostility, leaving Jackson wondering just how regular an occurrence Mr. Steiner’s anger actually was. “Respectfully sir-“ Jackson thought there was a definite tone to Bradford’s voice now. “I don’t work for _you_ …”

            That got Mrs. Steiner out of her seat, her arm wrapping supportively around her husband’s shoulders. She glared icy daggers into both Bradford and Ethan. “You think to take that tone with us! This monster has no place here and for you to-“

            She broke off as the toddler started suddenly bawling, the anger and shouting seeming to set her off. Rose rolled her eyes and ignored the toddler’s attempts to reach her, pulling her feet further up the couch and sighing dramatically. “Delia!” Rose snapped her fingers and waved aimlessly at her daughter. The maid who had been pouring the wine nodded her head earnestly and set the bottle down. She gently scoped up the little girl and beat a hasty retreat out of the room. Rose shook her head as she watched. “Honestly…” She turned back to glare at Ethan. “What are you even doing here? You have to realize you’re not getting a cent of grandmother’s money.”

            The man-who Jackson guessed had to be Ethan’s uncle Bradford had mentioned before- Charles, stepped forward, a sly grin on his face. “Obviously not. My firm has the final will on file. Neither you or your brother get a thing.”

            Ethan’s parents seemed to put their anger on hold for the moment to join in what they had to think was taunting him. Mr. Steiner grinned. “There was never any doubt about that.”

            Jackson had to remind himself that growling or flashing his fangs to Ethan’s family probably wouldn’t help matters any. Still the idea was tempting. If not for Ethan’s relative calm Jackson might have gone ahead and done it. Relative being the key word. Ethan was putting on a good face for his family, but Jackson could feel his anger building through their bond and see the tell tale signs in his posture. But Ethan had made Jackson promise to let him handle things, and in the end Jackson had relented, and agreed to be just moral support. At least that was plan A. Plan B, which he may have neglected to consult Ethan on, had Jackson ready to go off on someone the minute they pushed him or Ethan too far. Right now Jackson was seriously leaning towards switching to plan B…

            “I couldn’t careless about getting money.” Ethan smiled bitterly. “Frankly I was always surprised you didn’t try and have me declared dead…”

            “Oh we tried.” Mrs. Steiner said frostily. “Your grandmother got the judge to insist on holding off since no bodies were found.” Noticing Ethan’s quick flash of confusion she grinned. “We had to do something. It was easy enough to blame your disappearance on another animal attack, but it would have reflected badly on the family if we didn’t at least try to look for you.” She shrugged. “A few months of paid search parties in the woods and we were able to put the whole matter to bed easily enough…” Mrs. Steiner's smile grew wider. “It could have been awkward I suppose if you or you brother had turned up later somewhere else but luckily two teenage runaways don’t have too many resources at their disposal.”

            Jackson’s claws were digging into his own palms. His whole body was burning with anger hearing Ethan’s mother and the rest of his family talk to Ethan like this. Jackson got a perverse pleasure out of knowing his blood was probably dripping down onto the floor and ruining the ornate carpet. Agreement with Ethan be damned, Jackson wasn’t going to stand silently listening to this. “And you’re going to try and call Ethan a monster…” Jackson growled furiously. But he was careful to keep his voice fully human.

            Mr. Steiner snorted giving Jackson a look of pure disdain. “This is some boytoy of yours I take it?” He shook his head adopting a clear air of superiority. “Brandford I want these two out of this house immediately. If they’re not gone in two minutes you can leave with them.”

            A part of Jackson’s mind not devoted to his anger noted Mr. Steiner using the wrong name, and judging by Bradford’s face he’d caught it too.

            “Respectfully sir-As I said…” Bradford gave him a small knowing smile. “That’s not your call to make.

            Mr. Steiner fumed. “Do you have any _idea_ -“

            “-He knows _exactly_ what he’s doing.” A new voice broke through the din, commanding even in spite of its weakness. Jackson turned to see the maid from earlier, Delia, supporting a frail older woman on her arm, leading her slowly into the room. The woman had an IV in her arm, and was pushing a small rolling stand. Yet even with the stand and Delia to help balance her she looked on the verge of keeling over. Her eyes though burned with intensity, still sharp and fully focused. “And he’s quite right.”

            The effect was immediate. Just the sight of the feeble woman was enough to mollify the rest of Ethan’s family some. Charles slunk back behind the couch Rose was on, and she made a point herself to sit up a little straighter. Mrs. Steiner took a half step back from her husband, while he sputtered for a moment awkwardly. Finally he cleared his throat and tried for a more a conciliatory tone.

            “Mother you should be in bed resting…“

            “Hmph. I’ll sleep when I’m dead.” Her eyes turned over to Ethan and Jackson. “Something you seem to be eager to hurry along Matthew. Already trying to make decisions for me…”

            Mr. Steiner grimaced. “I only meant to-to spare you…” He glared back at Ethan. “We all know how close you used to be to this…beast…” He waved his hand at Ethan contemptuously. “I meant only to send him away without causing you anymore pain…”

            “Grandma-“ Ethan started, but she held up a hand silencing him for the moment. She glared back at Mr. Steiner.

            “Yes you’ve made you’re feelings on the matter _quite_ clear.” She snapped, sagging a little into Delia’s arms. She coughed and took a moment to regain her breath. “Now though I’d rather like to talk to my grandson…” She nodded to Delia who helped her turn around and start back to her room.

            Mr. Steiner was fuming. “You can’t mean-“

            “I can mean whatever I please.” Jackson smiled, he liked Grandma Steiner’s style. She paused to glance back over her shoulder at Ethan and Jackson. “Come along you two…”

            Ethan started forward and Jackson followed him, walking back the way Delia and Ethan’s grandmother had come in. Before long they stopped and turned into a sparsely lit room. The curtains were drawn shut, and the large bed which dominated the room was the type you might find in a hospital, with several monitors and other pieces of medical equipment Jackson didn’t recognize circles around it. As Jackson watched Delia helped Ethan’s grandmother back into bed, the older woman’s limbs shaking visibly with the effort.

            “Thank you Delia.”

            The maid nodded. “Of course m’am.”

            “I think that will be all for now.” Ethan’s grandmother patted the maid’s hand fondly. “I’ll call if I need anything else.”

            “Of course.” Delia gave the older woman a slightly stilted bow as she glanced back at Ethan and Jackson, but she retreated without saying another word, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

            “Now then… “ Ethan’s grandmother still seemed a little out of breath from walking, but she covered it well. “…with the committee away we have a chance to actually speak.”

            Jackson frowned. “Committee?”

            Ethan’s grandmother turned to him knowingly. “Ethan?”

            A small smile broke across Ethan’s face. “Committee of vultures. It’s the term used to describe a group of them at rest either in trees or on the ground.”

            “Glad to see you still remember some of what I taught you.” She smiled back at Ethan before turning to Jackson and reaching out her hand. “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced…”

            “Jackson Whittemore-” Jackson pulled up what he always thought of as his most charming smile and shook her hand gently. “-m’am.” He hastily added, nodding his head respectfully.

            “Irene.” She nodded back, giving Jackson an appraising look. “A pleasure to meet you.”

            “Like wise.” Jackson tilted his head towards Ethan. “He’s told me a lot about you.”

            “Then it seems you have me at a disadvantage.” She patted Jackson hand before letting it go, one of her rings clicking softly against Jackson’s. “But I’m glad to see Ethan has people in his life…” She coughed again, her whole body shaking with the effort. “All the same-I hope you won’t find me terribly rude if I ask to speak to my grandson in private?”

            “Not at all.” Jackson squeezed Ethan’s shoulder gently. Jackson whispered to him as he stepped out, in tones Jackson knew only a wolf could hear. “I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

            Ethan heard the door click shut again behind him. He pictured Jackson standing guard outside and almost felt sorry for any of his family members if they tried to interrupt. Almost…

            “Well have a seat…” His grandmother waved him towards a chair near her bed, her eyes studying him carefully all the while. Ethan slid the chair a little closer and waited. There were so many things he wanted to say or ask, but for the moment nothing seemed to be coming to him.

            His grandmother reached out to take his hand in hers, running a finger along the band of Ethan’s engagement ring as she did so.

            “The boy outside?”

            Ethan nodded.

            "He's cute." His grandmother smiled. “You always did have good taste.”

            Ethan couldn’t help but smile back. He missed this. Even if he they still weren’t addressing the giant wolf in the room…

            “I would have thought your brother would be with you…”

            It was as much a question as a statement, and one Ethan had been grappling with for days now-at least when he was optimistic enough to imagine the conversation getting this far. “He’d be here if he could.” Ethan finally said. “He misses you just as much as I did.” Both were true, if not as honest as Ethan could have been. But there were some things his dying grandmother didn’t need to hear.

            She nodded slowly, in a way that had Ethan wondering if she’d read between the lines. “I’m afraid your father and uncle were right about one thing at least- they pushed me to take you out of my will…” She sighed bitterly. “It’d been so many years…and now that your uncle has the final version he’ll fight tooth and nail to keep it that way. I could try and get a lawyer here-“

            “It’s fine Grandma.” Ethan said. “Really. I’m alright. Jackson and I are both doing great on our own.”

            “Mmm.” She hummed thoughtfully. “Well I’m happy to hear that at least…”

            Ethan sighed sensing where this was heading now. “I’m not sure what my parents told you…”

            His grandmother stared back at him tellingly. “Oh I’m sure you could make some guesses…”

            “That Aiden and I are monsters?” Ethan offered bitterly. “Abominations, or hell spawn, or some other kind of horror?”

            “Something like that…” Sadness washed over his grandmother’s face, etching its way into the wrinkles there-wrinkles that hadn’t been there when Ethan had seen her last. She took Ethan’s hand again squeezing it gently. “But I'd like to hear it from you. What really happened that is…”

            So Ethan told her. Starting with the night he and Aiden were bitten. That much his grandmother would already know-but not the confusion that followed. The weird flares of their senses, seemingly endless energy… After the attack their parents had taken them to the hospital to have them checked out and make sure they were okay. Aiden had joked their parents were worried they’d catch rabies from the crazy dog that bit them. But everything had been fine. The doctors had given them a clean bill health and for a few more days they were one big happy family. Only it hadn’t been a dog that attacked them.

            The night of the full moon Ethan and Aiden had been up in their room doing homework. As the moon reached its peak their first shift caught them by complete surprise-claws and fangs sprouting out of their skin. Their eyes were glowing and their faces changing- naturally they panicked. And like any kid their age when they felt completely powerless, and afraid they’d gone to their parents. Desperate and scared half out of their minds by what was happening to them, Ethan and Aiden had still been confident on some level that their parents could fix it. They could help.

            It hadn’t worked out that way.

            Their mother screamed when she saw them. She grabbed a kitchen knife and started swinging it to keep them back even as Ethan and Aiden cried for help. Their father had kept a more level head. He grabbed an old shotgun he kept mounted in his study and loaded it up, putting two rounds in Aiden’s chest. He probably would have fired again if the wounds hadn’t started healing almost as soon as Aiden’s blood hit the floor.

            After that things were a bit a blur for awhile. Ethan vaguely remembered helping Aiden out of the house as their parents screamed. The two of them running back to the woods…a few days later the Alpha who had bit them tracked them down. Whether it was by instinct or planning Ethan had never been sure. But that had started one of the worst times of Ethan’s life. He grimaced and skated over most of the details. His grandmother didn’t need to hear about all that. Ethan edited his time with Deucalion a little more guiltily. He somewhat selfishly didn’t want to her to know about the lengths Ethan had gone to at times-even if they were in part to protect himself and Aiden. Still his grandmother was no fool. She watched him with steady, unblinking eyes, aware no doubt there were somethings Ethan wasn’t saying. When Ethan finally finished she just smiled.

            “A werewolf…”

            “Yeah.”

            “Mm.” She sighed wistfully. “All this time there’s been a whole other world out there just under my nose…it makes me almost giddy just thinking about the secrets I could have unlocked…the creatures i could have studied...”

            Ethan laughed recognizing that fire in her eyes from all the times she’d given Ethan or Aiden some new lecture on biology. The understanding of life and the world around her has always been his grandmother’s driving force. But now that same fire and passion just seemed to strike a sharper contrast between her active mind and ailing body. As Ethan watched as she coughed again, the tremors shaking her whole frame.

            “Come here a minute…”

            Ethan frowned, but leaned down closer to the bed. “What is it?”

            His grandmother smiled and cuffed him lightly on the back of his head. Ethan couldn’t help but smile back, feeling suddenly years younger.

            “What was that for?”

            “For not coming to me when all this happened.” She answered sternly. “You and you brother must have lost all the sense I poured into you if either of you thought for one moment I’d have turned you away.”

            “Sorry.” Ethan shook his head. “We should have. But after everything that happened with mom and dad…”

            His grandmother sighed. “Yes well…I can understand where your heads must have been at… but my feelings for you boys won’t ever change. You two rascals have been stuck with me your whole lives and that’s not going to change as long as I have anything to say about it.”

            “Yes m’am.” Ethan grinned.

            “Hmph.” She nodded. “Well good... But I suppose if you’ve ended up where you are now it couldn’t have been all bad.”

            Ethan knew she was right. He may have lost Aiden, and suffered under their first Alpha and Deucalion, but he’d also found Jackson-the man he couldn’t imagine life without now. And just as importantly Ethan had found himself again along the way.

            “…So you like London then?” His grandmother asked pulling him from his thoughts. “I have to admit I’ve never been…”

            “I love it.” Ethan said happily. “I’ll have to send you some photos when I get the chance.”

            “I’d like that-“ She broke off coughing.

            “How are you doing?” Ethan asked.

            “Eh as well as I can expect to I suppose.” His grandmother let out a short bark of laughter. “Death is never easy or pretty.”

            “About that…” Ethan had been running over the possibility in his head on the drive here. The chances might not be good- but there was still a possibility. He let his eyes slowly flare to life the glowing red, and immediately catching his grandmother’s attention. “I might be able to help with that…”

            “You’re one of them again…” His grandmother studied him carefully. “An Alpha?”

            Ethan nodded. “The bite might…” But before he could finish his grandmother was already shaking her head.

            “I’m old sweetie. And this cancer’s already done its damage…” She shook her head more firmly. “No from what you’ve described I don’t think your bite would do me much good. Might just speed things along a little…”

            Statistically Ethan knew she was right. Younger, healthier bodies always had a better chance of accepting the bite. It was one of the reasons teenagers made such tempting targets for a lot of Alphas. Accepting that though was a little harder. It felt like Ethan was just starting to get his grandmother back, only for there to be a promise of it all crashing down again soon.

            “…just wish the damn morphine worked better.” His grandmother ran hand along her IV. “My Doctors have got me on the highest does they’ll allow and my whole body still aches.” She forced a smile. “Dying’s not for the faint of heart.”

            “Maybe I can help with that.” Ethan took her hand again, concentrating for just a moment before black veins began flowing up his hand and arm. It stung-but the look of sheer relief of his grandmother’s face was worth it.

            “How are you doing that?” She gasped.

            ‘Werewolf powers.” Ethan smiled. “They come in handy.”

            “Fascinating…” Her eyes locked in on the black veins climbing up Ethan. She reached her other arm out tracing the lines gently with her fingers. “I’d say if you if you ever wanted proof of you true nature here it is…”

            Ethan’s brow wrinkled in confusion. “What?”

            “You’re not the monster your parents think you are.”

            “I know that.” Ethan managed a small smile. “I made my peace with being a werewolf a long time ago.”

            “No I mean this…” His grandmother sagged back against the pillows but waved her hand towards his arm. “This proves it all…”

            “How do you mean?” Ethan asked.

            “Mm…” Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment before slowly opening again. “What kind of a monster-a beast made or bred just to kill- what kind of creature like that would evolve the ability to take another’s pain?” She smiled dreamily. “Especially when that creature can heal itself. The application would have to come from outside the-the pack as you called it…it would have to come form helping others…”

            Ethan had never really considered the origins of the ability before. “Maybe you're right…”

            “Heh. You should know by now dear I’m always right…”

            Ethan watched her struggling to keep her eyes open again. “You should get some rest.”

            “No… no I want to talk to you.” She sighed happily. “It’s just so easy without the pain…”

            “Get some sleep.” Ethan squeezed her hand gently. “I’ll still be here in the morning…”

            “Mm…” Her eyes were already closed again. “I’m going to hold you to that young man…”

            Ethan adjusted his hand a little as she settled in to sleep, careful not to break the connection. He grimaced as the waves of pain shifted slightly. It didn’t matter. Ethan had seen the immediate relief the connection brought her. He’d stay awake all night and keep it open for her. He could do that much at least. Ethan reached into his pocket and fumbled to pull his phone out. He made sure it was set to silent before sending a quick text to Jackson.

            _Turning in for the night. You should get some sleep too. Bradford can probably set you up a room somewhere._

Jackson’s response came a few seconds later

_K. Love you._

            Ethan smiled already typing back.

            _Love you too._

He sent another quick message a minute later.

            _And thank you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone. Also I have to give a special shout out to TvTime who came up with the idea of Aiden being a good cook and Ethan being terrible in his story "Iron Claws and Fragile Hearts, which I liked so much I had to incorporate here. If you guys haven't checked out any of his stories yet you totally should they're all great.


End file.
